Full Circle
by Yoru Okami
Summary: Set in ancient Egypt. The daughter of the pharaoh and high priest fall in love. Pharoah forbids it and daughter flees. Pharoah erases them from Egyptian history but he couldn’t erase the child who now brings everything full circle.YamiOC BakuraOC SetoOC
1. A Lost Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Egypt for that matter. Ra must you continue to remind me?

Akur-Uh-ker

Kali-Kuh-lee

Hokhar-Ho-kar

"Say it again for me."

"I love you."

Isis, daughter of the Pharaoh, reached up and placed her hand on her lover Akur's cheek.

"I love you so much." Akur said as he buried his hands in her long hair.

"You must leave before my father comes." Isis said.

" I hate this sneaking around like a commoner. Just let me lie with you for tonight."

"We shouldn't. You know the law."

"I don't care about the law."

"But my father will kill you."

"It doesn't matter. My love will not be suppressed by Pharaoh's law."

Isis smiled and linked her arms around his neck. "You would die for me?"

Akur cupped her cheek and inclined his head." And so much more." He leaned down closing the space between them and kissed her. Suddenly the door opens and Hokhar, Pharaoh of all of Egypt entered. "Isis I –" he stops.

Isis broke their kiss yet held fast to Akur. "Father…"

"Akur how dare you lay your hands upon my daughter."

"I love her my Pharaoh." Akur said pleadingly.

Isis released her lover and walked to her father, grabbing his hand and dropped to her knees. "Father….please. I love him with all my heart."

Hokhar looks down at his daughter and says coldly "You knew the law. You knew the consequences." He turns and yells into the corridor "Guards, take Akur to the dungeons."

Isis runs to Akur, tears flowing down her cheeks. She embraces him tightly and sobs into his clothes. "No! Father please make an exception." She pleaded.

Akur gently removes her hands from his neck and pushes her back slightly. He tips her chin up with his finger and says, " I took the risk. I have no regrets but Pharaohs law is the law."

Isis sobs and says "No!"

Akur leans down and whispers into her ear "I'll always love you. Never forget my love. Look at the child and remember me and my love."

Hokhar crosses the room and grabs his daughter's wrist pulling her away.

The guards grab Akur and bind his hands behind his back. As they take him away he calls out "Remember. Never forget." With those words he was gone.

Isis stares up at her father through tear filled eyes and says coldly " How could you?"

"It had to be done. One day you too will understand."

"I will never understand." She stands there tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Darling please don't cry. It's for the best." He reaches down to brush her tears away but she jerks away.

"For the best? How would you know what is best? Leave me."

Hokhar sighs and turns to leave. At the door he pauses and says, "You are my daughter and I will tell you what is best. Akur will be executed at dawn tomorrow as the law states. I will not permit him to soil you anymore." He leaves the room.

Isis leans up against her bedpost and placing her hand upon her abdomen and says, "You may be able to take away my lover but I won't let you take away the fruit of our love."

The next morning Akur was executed under Pharaohs command. Little did he know that his daughter had long fled the palace during the night.

Isis dresses in commoners clothing entered the local tavern in a workers city outside of Thebes.

"I'd like a room please."

The tavern owner eyed her and said, "Name."

"Is-Kali."

He held out his hand in a gesture for payment.

"Oh. Is this enough?" she asked as she placed a golden coin into his outstretched hand.

"This will get you a bath in your room as well as a meal. Would you like your bath drawn now?"

"Yes. That would be lovely."

Kali stayed in the tavern for two nights crying herself to sleep over her lost lover. On the third morning since her flight from the palace she left in search of a place to have and raise her child while hiding from her father. Her search brought her to the city of Cairo.

Nine months later she held a baby girl in her arms.

"What will you name her?"

"I will name her…."

Yoru: Yes I purposely left out the name. If you would like to know her name and the rest of the story…just review ^_^


	2. Stolen In the Night

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Egypt. Everyone else is mine! *evil maniacal laughter.*

Kali-Kuh-lee

Seraphic-Se-raf-ik

Seraph-Se-raf

Akur-Uh-ker

Nadai-Nuh-die

Six years later….

"Seraphic darling please stop squirming."

"But mama my hair is just going to get messed up again."

"If you wouldn't play with those boys it wouldn't get messed up and we wouldn't be doing this yet again." Isis, still under the guise of Kali pulled the brush through her daughter's hair.

"Mama be gentle. And I like playing with the boys. They are more fun than the girls."

Kali sighed.

A knock is heard from the door. Kali stands up and opens the door.

"Can Seraph play?" said a small dark-haired boy.

"Hello Nadai. She'll be out just as soon as I finish brushing her hair."

"Mama just forget my hair." Seraph squeezed past her mother and ran off with Nadai.

Kali looks up at the sky and says "A rebel, just like her father. Akur you would have loved her."

On the outskirts of town a band of thieves waited for the sun to vanish behind the dunes.

"You understand what you must do Bakura?"

"Yes father." Bakura replied.

His father patted him on the head affectionately "That's a good boy. You'll be a fine leader someday."

Bakura smiled up at his father "And one day I'll live in the palace."

His father laughed and said "Yes my son. You'll make a grand pharaoh." 

Bakura's father walked over to his band of thieves. "We move at sunset. Everyone knows what to do."

"Seraph, where are you? I give up." Nadai called. "You win. Come on out."

He looked around but she was nowhere to be found.

"Seraph. It's getting late. Your mother will worry. Seraph! Seraph? Its not funny."

Seraph stepped out from behind the barrel and yelled "Boo!"

Nadai jumped and spun around. 

Seraph laughed and said "Ha ha I scared you."

Nadai crossed his arms and said "Did not."

"Did too. I did too scare you. You jumped."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Kali walks up. "Are you two fighting again?"

"We're not fighting. I'm winning. He's losing. That's all there is to it."

"Not-uh"

"Yeah-huh"

Kali sighed. "Come on Seraph." She picks her daughter up and says "Nadai make your way home. Your mother is looking for you."

Nadai runs off and Kali walks towards home.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

Seraph yawns and snuggles closer in her mother's arms. "Tell me the story about daddy Akur again."

Kali smiled. "You've heard it a thousand times."

"I know but please?" Seraph pleaded.

"Alright. I was in the marketplace one day getting food when I met him."

"He was a merchant right?"

"Yes dear but would you like to tell the story or would you like me to?"

"You can. You tell it much better."

Kali smiled and continued." I was buying apples when I came upon a stand selling perfumes and such. The man behind the counter called me over. He smiled at me and asked me my name. I told him my name was Kali and he said "My dear what are you doing around this city unescorted? Where is your man?" I laughed and said-"

Seraph broke in dramatically "I have no man."

"Yes dear that's exactly right. I have to say it was love at first sight. We started a relationship but the elders did not think we should be together. They forbade us to see each other. But we didn't care. We were married and here you are." Kali walked into the house and set her daughter in her bed.

Seraph yawned and said "Is daddy ever coming back?"

Kali stopped and looked at her daughter forcing a smile. "One day. Now no more questions. Go to sleep." 

Seraph snuggled down into her pillows and yawned again, "And when daddy Akur comes back we'll be a happy family."

"Yes, baby we will."

"Goodnight mama."

"Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams." 

Kali closed her daughters door and walked outside. She brushed a tear away and watching the sun set said "Yes my love. One day we will be together. One day." With those words she went back into the house and prepared for bed.

On the outskirts of town six thieves and a young boy made their way towards the city.

Bakura walked along holding onto his father's belt. "Are we gonna get a lot of stuff?"

His father looked down at him and smiled. "As much as you can stuff in your pockets my son."

"Is that it? That's not a lot."

Laughing he said "Okay as much as you can stuff in your pockets **and **this backpack." His father handed him a pack.

Bakura grinned and took the pack, slipping it on. "Let's go!"

"In a moment. We must wait until nightfall."

"But the sun is gone."

His father touched his shoulder and squatted down beside his son. "See all the lights?" his father said pointing. "They must all go out first. That will be your job. Watch and when there are no more lights come tell me. Alright?"

Bakura nodded and sat down to watch and wait.

His father smiled and returned to his comrades.

"Are you sure bringing your son was such a good idea?" one of the thieves asked.

"He's old enough and he won't be any trouble. Or would you rather sit there and wait for all the lights to go out?"

The other members laughed as the thief quickly shook his head.

"Then leave the lights to my son."

Laughter resounded on the dunes and reached Bakura's ears waking him.

He looked at the town and saw the one light that was left finally go out. Bakura jumped up and ran over to his father. "Papa all the lights are gone. Can we go? Can we?"

His father glanced at him and smiled "Yes we are leaving now." To the thieves "Move out. Bakura stay close by me. Leave everyone unharmed and take all that you can get. No one gets hurt. No one."

The thieves began to move towards the sleeping city.

Kali had finally fallen asleep when she was rudely awakened. She opened her eyes and saw Seraph standing there.

"What's wrong Seraph?"

"Mama." She said her chin quivering. 

"What's wrong."

Seraph cupped her hand over her mother's ear and whispered "I heard noises. They're coming."

Kali tried not to smile and said "Who's coming darling?"

"The mosters. They come out at night and they take your soul. Can I sleep with you?"

"Have you been listening to Nadai's stories again?"

"No."

"Seraph."

"Yes."

Kali sighed. "Yes you can sleep with me." She lifted the covers and Seraph scrambled into the bed."

Kali looped her arm over her sleeping daughter and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

She was awakened later to shouts. Kali stood up and went to the door to find out what was going on. Suddenly she was grabbed around the waist and a hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream. The man pulled her into the house. 

"Mama?" Seraph asked standing in the doorway. "Mama?"

The man tightened his grip on her and said tell her its alright."

Kali said "Seraph honey go back to bed. Everything is fine."

"But mama the monsters." Suddenly the second thief picks her up. "We don't have time for this."

"Guards!" A shout comes from outside.

"We have to go."

Kali struggled and the thief struck her on the head with the hilt of his dagger.

"Bring the child. She's seen our faces and the boss said no one was to be harmed."

The thieves fled from the city with a struggling Seraph in tow.

Back at the meeting place the thieves assemble.

"So we didn't do as well as I had hoped but we'll do better."

A cry of pain is heard as Seraph bites her captors hand drawing Bakura's father's attention. 

"You idiot you brought a child!"

"She saw our faces."

"Well don't let her escape." Another thief broke in.

Seraph was grabbed and subdued gently.

"We'll take her back when things calm down. You never take a child-Where's Bakura?"

Everone looks around and realized the young rare boy is missing.

Meanwhile back in the city….

The young white-haired Egyptian boy crouched behind a barrel. He watched as the guards ran through the town. He looked around but couldn't find his father or any member of the band anywhere.

A guard swooped down and grabbed his wrist. "Well we have a rare one here, now don't we? I've never seen you in the city before."

Another guard walks up, "Probably thief trash. Bring him. He'll fetch a pretty penny from the palace."

"Yes they usually look for the rare ones for slaves." He yanked on Bakura's arm. "Come on boy!"

Bakura struggled and screamed "NO! Papa where are you?"

The guards dragged him off. "We'll ship him off to Thebes tomorrow morning."

Back at camp….

Baura's father was pacing in front of the fire.

The other thieves were trying unsuccessfully to calm him down.

"I'm sure he's fine." Said one.

"Yeah he's a smart boy. He probably just got scared and hid." Said another.

"When everything calms down we'll go back and look for him." Said the first one.

"Guards are coming this way. We can't stay here any longer."

Bakura's father glanced up. "I'm not leaving my son behind."

"You're no good to him if you're dead. We'll come back in a few day's time."

Bakura's father sighed and said "Alright let's go."

"And the child?"

"Bring her with us but you're responsible for her."

The thieves mounted their horses and rode off into the night.

Kali stirred and sat up, her head pounding. Suddenly she remembered Seraph.

"Seraph?" she called. "Seraph? Where are you? Answer me!"

Kali began to frantically search the house. She ran outside and yelled "Seraph!"

Silence greeted her.

Kali fell to her knees and sobbed "First my lover and now my daughter. Will it never end?"

Yoru: I love ending things like this. Once again if you want to find out what happens you must ……REVIEW!!! I don't ask for much…do I? Just review. ^_^


	3. Into The Palace

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and Egypt are not mine. Everybody else…all mine.

Seraph-Se-raf

Micah-Mike-ah

Karnak-Car-nac

Aurahkah-Are-ah-kah

Relah-Ray-lah

The thieves stirred in their sleep and Seraph paused. She waited and listened but no one woke up.

Seraph inched her way towards the fire, stepping around the thieves. As she was about to escape a hand reached out and grabbed her ankle.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Seraph kicked to get free but ended up falling into the sand. She crossed her arms and sat down.

"Where did you think you were going? If you left you would be dead in a matter of days. You are much safer here."

"You took me from my mama."

Bakura's father sighed. "Yes but we did not mean to. Once everything settles down we will return you and find my son."

Seraph turned away and began to cry. "But I want my mama."

Bakura's father gently took her chin and said, "Don't cry." I told you I was going to take you back. You have my word on it."

"Why should I believe you? You are those monsters Nadai was talking about. I won't let you take my soul!" she said defiantly.

Bakura's father sighed "Oh those monsters. My son believes in them too. Don't worry I don't want your soul. You can keep it."

"What's his name?"

"Who?"

"Your son silly."

"Bakura."

Bakura stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around and immediately pressed himself into the nearest corner.

"It's alrigh..hey boy. You okay?"

"Who..who are you?"

The man laughed. "Just a slave-to-be like yerself."

Bakura looked around and said "But..you all look …kinda like me."

"Yeah." Snorted one of the others. "They like the rare ones."

"Rare." Put in the third. "Makes us sound like meat."

"So why are we here?" Bakura asked.

"Well boy, we are soon going to be sold into slavery."

"Slavery?"

"Yeah. It's where they make you work like a dog all damn day. And you do it until you die."

Bakura's eyes went wide. "Die?"

The other man glared. "Ignore him. Don't scare the boy." To Bakura he said "You are going to live in a beautiful house and in that house you are going to help others. They will use you to carry things and you must do what they ask you to."

"Now you're lying to the kid!"

"Its better than scaring him halfway to hell!"

"So I'm gonna go and live in a house and I'm gonna help these people. But.." he began to cry. "I don't wanna live in a house. I wanna be with my Papa."

"Poor boy. He doesn't even understand."

Seraph woke up and rubbed her head. It really hurt. She looked around and saw the blood staining the sand. She remembered the guards coming. They came in during the night and slaughtered the thieves. She had been hit and left for dead. A few feet from her lay the body of Bakura's father. He was the only one who had cared enough to protect her. She laid her head down on her knees and began to cry.

"Holy Ra what happened here?"

Seraph looked up and saw a man standing there a pained expression on his face.

Seraph whimpered and reached out to him.

"They left a child to die in the desert." He walked over and picked her up. Without a word he held her while she cried. "Its alright little one. You are safe now."

He got onto his horse and placed Seraph in the front. He rode off into the night.

"What's your name little one?"

Seraph lifted her head and sniffed "Seraphic but mama used to call me Seraph."

Twelve Years Later….

"Seraphic! Seraphic where are you? Where did that girl get off to?" the priest ran out into the hall and continued to call her name.

Seraph came around the corner "Yes Master Micah. I'm right here."

"Child you are neglecting your studies again."

"But Master Micah I did everything."

Micah sighed. "Enough with the formalities."

"I just learned a higher level healing spell."

"Yes I know. You are to be tested later today. Are you prepared?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that Micah."

"I sense a discussion."

Seraph laughed and said "Let's go get something to eat."

He led her into the room and placed a bowl in front of her. He sat down to eat his own. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"You found me in the desert right?"

"Yes."

"Yet I said I wanted my mother. But there were no women there which means my mother must be alive somewhere. Correct?"

"One would assume so."

"I want to find her Micah. More than anything I want to know who I am."

Micah sat silently waiting for her to continue. 

"I don't know where to look, but I want to find her. And I don't want to wait."

"Does this mean you don't want to be a priestess?"

Seraph took Micah's hand. "You raised me from the time I was six. I am eternally grateful but I have to know."

Micah covered her hand with his. "It seems you have really thought this through. Are you certain its what you want?"

"Yes. I have never been more certain in my life."

"Then I think its time I gave you this." He went to a locked cabinet and opened it. He pulled a piece of cloth and brought it over to the table. As he unwrapped the cloth he began to speak.

"This was around your neck when I found you. It is made of imperial gold. It may aid you in your quest."

He opened the cloth to reveal a golden necklace with a golden eye on it.

Seraph gasped. "Its beautiful." She reached out and touched the metal smooth and cold to her touch.

Micah placed it around her neck and said "Take it to the city of Thebes south of here. Once you get there take it to the palace. They can help you there. Tell them you're from the Karnak temple to train under the High Priest Seto.  I will write up the paperwork to get you there." As he spoke he dipped a quill in ink and began to write on the parchment. "Now go get the provisions for your journey."

Seraph stood up to leave. She pressed a kiss on his cheek and said "You've always been like a father to me. Thank you so much."

Micah smiled. "Yes and I have the gray hair to prove it."

Seraph laughed and walked out of the room.

In the Imperial City Thebes at the Royal Palace…..

"But My Pharaoh the law cannot stay as it is."

"Yes you would be defying your own law."

"Aurahkah explain!"

Aurahkah sighed. "My Lord you wish to marry Relah but with your father's laws in place she is your peer. You know the law states no one of the inner circle is permitted to have any relations marital or otherwise with any of their peers."

Seto breaks in "Don't forget about relationships with slaves Aura."

"It's Aurahkah to you and I was going to say that next."

"Enough you two. I am Pharaoh. I am above the law. My father's law stays in tact. Alright leave me."

Aurahkah and Seto leave the chamber. Seto grabs Aura's arm as she turns to leave. "Don't forget Aura the law states no peers or slaves."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"That slave of yours."

"What about him?"

"He has very little bruising for a slave."

"I don't beat my slaves like you beat yours."

"Just remember Aura you can be replaced."

"As can you, Lord Seto."

Seto turned and stalked down the hall.

Yami turned to a slave. "Send Relah to me."

Relah came into the room and bowed slightly "You called My Lord."

"Relah my dear, really forget the formalities. You are my fiancée not some lowly slave."

She draped her arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder. "Yes and I love hearing you say it."

He smiled and claimed her mouth with his own in a passionate and fiery kiss. When they finally broke apart she smiled and said "Did you have the law changed?"

"As I told the others I am Pharaoh. I am above the law."

"But I am not my dear."

"I am Pharaoh  I choose who is and is not above the law."

"What will your people think of a Pharaoh who defies his own laws?"

"Will it please you if I had the law changed?"

"Very much."

"I'll consider it."

"Thank you."

"Later. Right now I have pressing business."

"Yami-"

He silenced her with a finger against her lips. "With you my dear." He said as he kissed her.

Aura sat on her bed and began to think. The law was foremost in her mind. She knew the consequences.

"My Lady?"

Aura looked up and saw Bakura. She smiled.

"Yes slave?"

"Can I draw you a bath?"

"Certainly but close the door."

Bakura grinned and shut the door. He came into the room and after kissing her said mischievously "Would you like that I joined you in it my Lady?"

"Bakura love, drop the formalities. The door is closed after all."

Bakura led her into the bath that had already been drawn for her. He began to remove her clothes kissing various places where skin was revealed.

"Aura dearest you seem to be preoccupied today? Is there something I can do to help?"

"Kura you know the laws don't you?"

Bakura lifted her into the bath shedding his clothes and joining her. "Which one there are many."

"The one about relationships in the palace."

"Ah so that is that what has been on your mind. Yes I know I will be killed and you dismissed if we are caught."

"How can you say that so lightly. Don't you realize you will die and we will never be together?"

"Yes but I would much rather be together for a little time than none at all."

"Oh Bakura. I don't want to lose you." She buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry.

Bakura held her and smoothed back her hair. "Shh. Don't cry love. Everything will work out. You'll see." He silenced her sobs with a kiss.

Seto sat in his room and mulled over all that had been going on.

"How dare she. She serves the Pharaoh and at the same time laughs at his laws. I should have been the advisor. Not some woman who can't keep her hands off the servants."

He began to pace around his room. A servant came in.

"Can I get you anything My Lord?"

"Aurahkah's head on a platter." He mumbled to himself.

"What my lord?" the girl said.

"Nothing just leave me." He snapped.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Yes I'm certain. Get out!"

The girl flinched at his tone and ran out of the room.

Seto began to pace again. "If I just had proof I could be rid of both that slave Bakura and Aura. Then I will be Royal Advisor to Pharaoh. The way it should be." Seto sat down on the edge of the bed and glared at the floor. He began to think of a way he could expose Aurahkah and her lover.

Meanwhile at the gates to the city of Thebes….

Seraph walked up to the guard and said "I need to get into the city."

"Do you have your papers?" the guard asked.

Seraph dug in her sack and pulled out the official looking papers Micah gave her. She handed them to the guard and waited.

He looked them over, eyed her and returned them. "You may pass. Go straight to the palace."

Seraph took the papers and entered the gates to find herself in the middle of a bustling marketplace. She looked around in amazement and took in all the sights as well as delicious smells. She began to walk towards the palace, stopping often to look at a vender's wares.

One such merchant in particular caught her interest. He was selling rare jewelry. Seraph pulled her necklace out of her clothes and said "I was wondering if you could help me."

"That depends on what you need." The merchant replied.

"Do you know where this necklace came from?"

The merchant looked at it and said "This is made from imperial gold. Only royalty have it. Take it to the palace before someone thinks you stole it. A young lady like yourself should not be roaming the city alone. Hurry to the palace. They will help you there."

Seraph nodded and gave him her thanks. Taking the necklace she placed it back around her neck and hid it beneath the neckline of her dress. She looked up at the palace, its towers sparkling in the noon sun. Walking towards the palace she continued to take in all of the sights and sounds of the busy marketplace.

She arrived at the palace gates and was stopped by the guards. "What is your business here?"

"I was sent here by a merchant to find out about a piece of jewelry."

"Your word means nothing. Where are your papers?"

Seraph took her papers out and gave them to him. This guard read through the entire thing then he looked at her for a long time. Finally he said "You may pass."

Seraph sighed with relief and went through the gates and found herself in a beautiful courtyard. She began to walk towards the huge hall and entered. 

"Hello?" she called.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to see someone."

"Alright. Who?"

"I don't know."

The man sighed. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Here read these." Seraph gave the man the papers. While he read them she scanned the man. Dark hair. Very handsome but had a certain coldness to his blue eyes. He was tall and muscular with a sense of ruggedness about him. He looked as though he hadn't slept well lately. She shivered when he turned his searing gaze on her.

"Alright follow me." He led her down a hallway and stopped her at a door. "The throne room is through there. Wait there for the pharaoh. He will be there momentarily."

The man turned to leave and Seraph decided she didn't like him.

She watched as he stalked away and opened the door in front of her.

Seto returned to his chambers and summoned a slave. "Let the pharaoh know he has a visitor from Karnak."

"Yes my Lord."

Seto began to pace again. He thought about the woman he had just left. She definitely was beautiful. Tall but not too tall with rich long black hair. A creamy complexion that hinted of rare blood. Her eyes were a startling shade of lavender. She had luscious curves and a very ripe body. Seto shook his head as if he could rid his mind of her. He turned back to the problem at hand. How to expose Aura and that slave.

In the throne room…..

Seraph stood looking at the paintings on the walls. She was so immersed she didn't hear when the door opened.

A very irritated Yami walked in. He saw the girl standing in the corner and walked toward her. "Are you here to see the Pharaoh?"

"Yes. But maybe you can help me."

Yami walked over to his throne and sat. "Speak."

Seraph's eyes went wide and she bowed. "Forgive me My Pharaoh. I had no idea."

Yami waved his hand and said "What can I do for you?"

Relah entered the room. She smoothed her dress and bowed slightly.

"Umm I was wondering if you could possibly tell me what this is." She said taking out the necklace and showing it to him.

Yami's eyes widened. "Where did you get this?"

"From my mother."

Relah came over and looked at the necklace. She searched Yami's face and her eyes questioned him.

He turned to Seraph. "What is your name?"

"My full name is Seraphic but everyone calls me Seraph."

"Well Seraphic, did you steal this?"

"I told you my mother gave it to me."

Yami raised one eyebrow and watched the girl in front of him. "You would do well to watch your tongue."

Relah placed her hand on his arm and said "Why don't you have her stay here until we get to the bottom of this."

Yami thought for a moment. "Fine. Guards take her to the dungeons."

Relah looks at Yami as Seraph is removed forcefully from the room. "That is not what I meant and you know it." She said glaring.

"What? I did what you said."

Seraph was kicking and screaming "I haven't done anything. Put me down!"

The guards ignored her cries of protest and she was taken into the dungeons.

Relah glared at Yami.

"If she's a thief or the spawn of one I can hardly have her running around my palace."

Relah didn't say anything. She turned to leave and said "I will be sleeping in my own chambers tonight. Goodnight my Pharaoh."  With that she left the room.

Yami sighed and rubbed his temples. "Damn woman. Who does she think she is. I am Pharaoh. If I want to sleep her then damn right I will." He stalked out of the room muttering to himself.

Seraph sat in a cold, dark cell wondering why she ever came here. I could be a priestess right now she thought to herself. But no I had to come here and find out what happened. Damn Pharaoh. Thinks he can just throw people around. Accusing me of being a thief. How dare he. I may not be royalty but I am no thief. She continued to mutter to herself while sitting in the dungeon.

Bakura stirred and opened his eyes. He looked next to him and saw Aura sleeping peacefully. Trying not to wake her he slipped out of the bed and dressed in silence. He calmly opened the door and walked out to go complete his duties and fetch his mistress' dinner.

He came in with a steaming tray and kissed Aura. She woke up and smiled into the face of her lover.

"I brought you dinner My Lady."

"Bakura the door." She said.

"Don't worry. It's closed."

"Then why are you being formal?"

"You are mine, aren't you?"

"Forever my love." She pulled him down into the bed and kissed him.

"First we eat. Then we play." Bakura said. 

He lifted the top of the tray and began to feed her the roasted pheasant.

"You don't have to do that you know?" she protested.

"Shh. Don't take away my fun."

"Well then please continue and have your fun. Later I will have mine."

Yami stood in front of Relah's door and cursed to the Gods. "Relah open this damn door."

"Yami dear you are making a scene. Just go to bed."

"Not without you." He tried to open the door again.

"You may be Pharaoh but even you can't get through locked doors."

"Damn locks. Remind me to get rid of them so she can't lock herself away from me. Relah! Open the damn door."

Relah sat on her bed steeling herself not to go to the door. She called to him. "No."

"Why dammit?"

"You should have thought about it before you threw that poor girl in the dungeon. I will come out when you let her out."

Yami sighed. "You're siding with the thief?"

"It hasn't been proven yet. Let her out and I'll let you in."

"I have a better idea. You come out this second and I'll let her out. If you choose not to she can stay down there and rot. The choice is yours. I will be in my chambers when you have made your decision." He walked away pleased with himself.

Relah sat in her room pissed off at her lover because he had not given her a choice. She sighed and left the room making her way to the dungeon. "Two can play this game Yami dear." She entered the dungeon and ordered the guard to release the young girl and have her brought to her chambers.

Seraph looked up at the guard who was opening her cell. He opened the door and said "Come the Lady wants to see you." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out. He called to a servant and told the boy to take her to Relah's chambers. 

"Knock on the door and wait for an answer. Then enter."

Seraph said "Okay."

The servant left her in front of an ornate door carved with symbols saying she was the Lady of the Palace. Seraph knocked on the door and heard "Enter."

She opened the door and bowing slightly said "My Lady."

Yoru: I'm loving these endings. Tons of relationships hidden. Brilliant Relah finds a way around Yami's choice and Seto is horny but is too mean to get any. He's also too occupied trying to find a way to take over Aurahkah's position. This will soon change…….


	4. Trading Stories

Disclaimer: For the fourth time I don't own Egypt or Yu-Gi-Oh so please stop reminding me!!!! To console myself I will say that I do indeed own everyone else…yay!!!

"Well don't just stand there. Come in." 

Seraph walked into the room and was once again amazed by the level of wealth.

"Thank you very much my Lady for getting me out of the dungeon."

"Oh it was nothing. Besides you should have never been in there in the first place. And please call me Relah."

"Won't the Pharaoh be extremely upset?"

"Oh don't worry about Yami. I will take care of him."

"Yami?"

"Oh I'm sorry that's the Pharaoh's name."

Just then Yami is heard outside the room. "Relah! Damn you! Open this door!" 

"I didn't want to get you in trouble Relah." Seraph said hanging her head.

"Trouble? With Yami?" she said laughing. "If anyone's in trouble it is Yami."

Yami begins banging on the door. "Relah! Open the damn door."

"Yami darling I'm busy."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm entertaining guests now go away! To bed with you!"

"Are you coming with me?"

"I already told you let the girl out and I'll let you in." She smiles at Sareph and says "Everywhere."

"Shit. Dammit. Fuck! Alright let the girl out!" 

The servant goes to tell the guards to release her. Moments later he comes back and says "I'm sorry my Pharaoh but the girl is gone."

"What?!" 

Sareph looks at Relah. "But I'm in here."

"Exactly."

Yami knocks on the door. "Umm Relah darling the girl that you wanted released it seems she has ummm come up ummm missing."

The guards are trying not to laugh as they watch their master struggle to tell Relah she's gone."

Yami screams "That's it all of you are dead tomorrow at dawn! And Relah tomorrow we are getting married."

"Only if you want a cold, unwilling wife in your bed." Relah stated calmly.

Various curse words are heard as Yami continues to bang down the door.

"Now Seraph is it? Just ignore him dear. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Aura looped her hands around Bakura's waist and snuggled closer. Bakura murmured in sleep.

Aura looked at him and said "I love you Kura."

"Love you too Aura."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was but when you hear the voice of angels it's a little hard to stay asleep." Bakura leaned down and kissed her. 

They rolled back over and went back to sleep.

"I was born in Cairo. My father was murdered by a gang of thieves. I lived with my mother Kali until I was six. Then a band of thieves took me from my mother during a village raid."

"Oh how awful. What happened next?"

"From what I remember the guards caught up with the thieves and killed them all. I guess they thought I was dead too because they left me there. A traveling priest named Micah came and rescued me. He raised from the time I was six. I recently left Karnak where I lived with Micah to find my mother."

"So when did you get the necklace?"

"Master Micah gave it to me when I left home. He said he when he found me I was wearing it. It's the only clue I have to my past. It's the only thing I have from my mother."

"That's terrible. And to think Yami accused you of being a thief. Men." She said shaking her head.

Seraph told Relah the entire story and immediately liked her. They began talking and didn't stop until long into the night.

Yami had long since retreated to pacing his throne room muttering curses and threatening everyone who crossed his path.

"Damn women. Think they can do whatever they want. What do we need them for?"

"I have no idea my Pharaoh." Seto said.

"Dammit where the hell is Aurahkah? Somebody bring Aurahkah to me now!"

"I'll fetch her for you Pharaoh." Seto said slyly.

"Well don't just stand there! Go get her." Yami snapped. 

"Right away my Liege."

"And somebody find that damn girl. What was her name?"

"Seraph my Lord."

"Yes her. Find her and bring her to me."

"Right away Your Excellency." 

Seto walked down the hall towards Aurahkah's room smiling to himself. I'm finally going to catch her. Her position will be mine before dawn. Seto thought to himself. He stopped in front of her door and listened. Silence greeted him. Seto threw open the door and stepped inside.

Aurahkah was asleep in her bed. Bakura was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit." Seto cursed under his breath. "Aurahkah! Get up! The Pharaoh has need of you!"

Aurahkah sat up and clutched the blankets to her naked form. "Seto don't you know how to knock?!"

"Why should I knock?"

Aura sighed. "Just forget it. What do you want?"

"The Pharaoh would like to see you immediately. Relah has locked herself in her room and won't come out."

Aura laughed. "Oh. Alright I'll handle it."

Seto left the room still cursing about not catching her and Bakura together.

"You can come out now." Aura called when she was certain Seto was gone.

Bakura stepped out of his room and laughed. "So Pharaoh's girl has pulled the disappearing act?"

"No she just locked herself in her room. But Pharaoh is going insane."

"Yeah I know what it's like to have your lover in your reach  but not be able to lay with her."

"Yes but I must go."

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight. Get some rest. You are going to need it." Aura said as she left the room.

"So I fell in love with Yami. He is a wonderful man just slightly stubborn at times. We are engaged and will be married someday hopefully soon."

Sareph sighed. "You are so lucky. You have a man who loves you so much he's going crazy without you."

"Yes he is going insane isn't he?"

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes. When you can bring the Pharaoh of all Egypt down to his knees you have to get some enjoyment. Don't worry I'll go to him eventually."

Suddenly a knock at the door is heard. 

"Go away Yami." Raleh said.

"It's Aura. Can I come in?"

"Oh you haven't met Aura yet have you? Just a second Aura. Is Yami with you?"

Aura laughed. "No he's pulling up the marble of his floor with his pacing."

"Alright." Relah unlocked the door and let Aura in. Then she relocked the door.

"Alright what happened between you two? Pharaoh is going insane. "

"Aura this is Sarephic. Sarephic this is Aurahkah Yami's advisor."

"Do I bow to you too?" Sareph questioned.

"Please call me Aura and no you don't bow."

"Call me Sareph."

"Now Relah what did you do?"

"He threw Sareph in the dungeon because she had the Millennium Necklace and accused her of being a thief."

"Ah okay. But Relah he has started executing people."

"Oh he's not going to really do it."

"No he's really doing it. He's already executed four of the slaves and three guards just because they talked to him."

"Oh Ra what am I going to do."

"I have a suggestion. Why don't you go out there and kiss him or something?" Sareph said.

"No. This calls for alone time. Sareph stay here and Aura will get you a room and some suitable clothes. Make sure no one disturbs her because that will be seven more slaves and know you don't want one of those to be your-"

"Okay I'm going. Seraph follow me."

Yami sat there rubbing his temples and cursing.

"Are you telling me that the great Pharaoh of Egypt is going insane because he's not getting laid for one night?"

Yami looked up and saw Relah in the doorway. He just kind of stared at her for a second not sure if its really her.

Relah walked up and put her arms around Yami's neck. "Are you going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to do something? I mean you wanted me and here I am."

Without another word Yami scoops Relah up and leaves the room.

"Well that's over." Seto leaves the room and stalks to his chambers. 

Along the way he runs into Aura and Seraph. "You!" 

Seto grabs a frightened Sareph and drags her toward the Pharaoh's room.

"My Lord I found her."

Aura takes off after Seto mumbling "Oh Ra."

Yami's head pokes out of his chambers. "You found the girl Seto?"

"Yes my Lord. Here she is."

"Yami dear" Raleh calls from in the room. "If you leave this room I'm leaving."

"Bring her in here Seto."

"Yami! Do you really want an audience?"

Seto shoves Sareph into the room. Sareph falls forward onto the floor in front of an irate Yami.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"In the dungeons where you put me."

"The hell you have. I sent someone to get you out and you weren't there!"

Raleh gets up from the bed and comes towards Yami. She whispers something in his ear. He turns to her and screams "What!"

"You're making a scene again."

"You're damn right I'm making a scene again. Seto get out and take that girl with you."

"Have her go see Aura." Raleh says.

"Yes Seto take her to Aura. Just get out!"

Seto grabs Sareph's arm and pulls her out of the room closing the door behind him. He shoves her at Aura and says "You deal with her." He said as he stalked away.

Aura motioned and said "Once again follow me."

Yami locked the door and turned to his fiancée passion and anger in his eyes.  "Alright now first of all don't ever do that again."

"Do what Yami darling?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't ever lock yourself in your room again!"

Raleh shifts and her dress begins to slide off. One creamy shoulder is revealed to Yami.

"Dammit Raleh stop it!"

"Stop what?" she says. Other strap slowly slides down.

Yami licks his lips and watches it. He shakes his head and says "Oh hell just forget it." He goes to her and quickly rids her of her dress and begins to love her with his mouth and hands.

"Let's go to bed Yami." 

Yami picks her up and puts her in the bed, shedding his clothes and climbing in after her.

Aura led Sareph to a bedroom on the east side of the castle. "If you need me I am just down the hall. Seto is in the room on your left. If you need anything pull the rope beside your bed and a servant will come to you. Ask for whatever you want. I already had a bath drawn for you and some clothes put out."

"Thank you Aura. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. Now if I were you I would get some sleep." Aura left the room closing the door behind her.

Sareph wandered into the adjoining the bath and saw it full with water. She quickly stripped and dropped her travel-weary body into the water. It was heaven. The water was the perfect temperature and smelled of wildflowers. Sareph had never bathed in such luxury. She used some of the precious oils on her hair to give it shine and luster. As she was lathering the bath salts on her body a knock sounded on the door.

"Just a minute!" she yelled. Sareph hurried out of the bath and grabbed for a towel beside her. She wrapped herself in the towel and was walking out of the bathroom when the door opened.

Seto came in and Sareph screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said.  "I didn't realize you were in the bath. I brought you some clothes." He was trying to stop from looking at the way her loose hair dipped down into the hollow between her breasts. She had great legs too. Long and shapely.

"You can put them on the bed." Sareph said tightening the towel. "You  can leave now."

"Oh sorry. I hope you have a good night." He said as he left the room pulling the door closed behind him. He quickly went to his chambers and slammed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he thought. He got ready for bed but no matter what he did he couldn't keep the image of the girl out of his mind. Fresh from her bath she was beautiful. Her hair fell around her shoulders in a provocative way. Her face was flushed from the heat of her bath and gave her an almost rosy look. Her eyes. Ra those eyes. A light shade of lavender, they had been sparkling. He wondered what color passion would turn them. Shaking his head Seto got into bed and turned put out the candle resolving to put the girl out of his mind.

In the next room Sareph was having a hard time sleeping. But not for the same reasons as Seto. She was busy thinking about her mother. Talking to Raleh had dredged up painful memories that she had kept buried for years. She remembered her carefree days in Cairo. She used to play with her best friend Nadai. And her mother would come and split them up.

"Oh stop it you two. Come on Sareph it's time to go home. Nadai your mother is looking for you."

_We would walk home. Mama always carried me and I would ask her to tell me about my father. It didn't matter how many times I had heard the story, she would always tell it to me again. She would patiently allow me to interrupt different parts of the story. And I would always ask the same questions._

_"Mama?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Is Daddy ever coming home?"_

_"Some day Sarephic." She would answer._

_"And then we'll be a family again right?" I asked every night._

_"Yes then we will be a family again. You, me and daddy."_

I used to yawn and protest that I'm not sleepy and fight to hold my eyes open. Sometimes she would sing a song to me. She said her mother sang it to her. When I begin feeling lonely I used to hum a few verses of the song. Or I would sing it. Sometimes we would sing the song together. Then I would fall asleep and dream of the day my father would come home. My mother would be so happy and he would pick me up in his arms and hug me. Then we would all go inside the house together and live happily ever after. I used to watch for him to come. I was sure that if I watched then he would come home. It was what I wanted more than anything in the world. I just wanted to know my father. 

Sareph fell asleep with that thought on her mind. She slept all night and into the late morning.

Seto tossed and turned all night long unable to get the girl out of his head. It didn't help that he knew she was in the room right next to him. He wanted to go to her room but he knew that it would be futile. Sareph didn't like him. He had never been affected like this before. And in such a short time. He finally told himself that he needed more sleep. He had been imagining her beauty. Tomorrow he would see her and wonder why he had even given her a second glance. With those thoughts he finally fell asleep.

Yoru: Ah I love it. Seto is falling in love and like a man denying it every step of the way. I feel sorry for Sareph. She is in a strange place and has been thrown in the dungeons, faced an angry Pharaoh and been walked in on in the space of a day. Not exactly the boring life she has been used to. Also Bakura and Aura continue their relationship in the fear of getting caught each day. Relah and Yami have mysteriously disappeared. So wonderful. You know what to do to get another chapter. Review!!!!!


	5. Morning Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Egypt. Everyone else I can claim! They belong to me. 

Dakar-Da-Car

Relah opened her eyes and looked around. Yami was still asleep beside her. Relah smiled as she thought of the night they had spent together. Yami stirred and moved closer to Relah in his sleep. Relah smoothed back his hair and kissed his cheek.

Yami opened his eyes and smiled. "Is it morning already?"

"No, love go back to sleep." Relah said smiling.

Yami's eyes widened " Sleep? No I have a much better idea." 

Relah feigned innocence "Really? And what would that be?"

"Why don't I show you?" Yami said rolling her onto her back.

"I think I'm going to like this better idea."

Yami kissed her "I guarantee it."

Seraph opened her eyes and blinked in the morning light. She rolled over and saw a teen about the age of sixteen standing by her bed. She screamed and quickly pulled the covers to her chin.

"Morning my Lady. My name is Dakar and I am here to see to your needs."

"Oh well hello Dakar."

The door burst open and in stormed Seto. "What happened?"

Seraph looks at him in surprise. "What happened?"

"I heard screaming."

"I woke up and Dakar was standing there."

"Dakar? Oh you mean the slave."

Dakar bowed and said "I am sorry my Lord I frightened her."

Seto looked at Dakar and said "I'm certain that Seraph requires nourishing after her stressful night. Don't you think you would be put to better use in the kitchens fetching her breakfast?"

"I am sorry my Lord. I was on my way when she awoke."

"Well boy what are you waiting for?" Seto cuffed him on the side of the head and sent him sprawling.

"Why did you do that? He didn't do anything to you!" Seraph said accusingly.

"Slaves must remember their stations."

"Still you don't have to be so mean."

Seto looked at the fiery temptress in front of him. She was beautiful fresh from sleep. Her hair was flying about her shoulders as she aimed her accusatory glance at him. Her hands were on her deliciously curved hips.

"People like you must be taught to deal with the slaves properly."

Seraph glared at Seto. "Pardon me my Lord but I was not privileged enough to grow up in the finery you seem to have. However if that has contributed to your attitude then I am very happy I did not."

Seto glared and stalked out of the room. "Just remember you are nothing more than a guest. And guests can be removed."

Seraph sat on her bed glaring at his back. "Who does he think he is? The men here are extremely rude and the pharaoh is less than hospitable." Seraph continued to mutter to herself as Dakar reentered the room.

"Your breakfast my Lady. I am sorry it took so long."

"It's fine Dakar. Are you all right?"

Dakar looked at her in surprise "All right?"

"Yes from earlier when that man hit you."

"Oh yes my Lady. I'm fine." He handed her a breakfast tray still hot. "Enjoy your breakfast my Lady. I will bring you some clothes in a moment." With that Dakar left the room.

Seto stalked the halls. He was muttering to himself when Dakar came around the corner.

"You again? What are doing boy?"

"My Lady requires the proper clothing. I am fetching it for her."

"Remember your place boy. You are not her kind."

"Yes my Lord."

"Good boy. Now go fetch the clothes." Seto said patting him on the head.

Dakar ran off and Seto continued to pace. He remembered Seraph and smiled. She has so much spirit. And so willful. He would have to change that soon. With those thoughts he turned his mind back to finding a way to expose Aurahkah.

Relah sat up and removed the covers. She began to stand up and Yami pulled her back down into the bed.

"Who said I was finished?"

"We aren't married yet my dear. I can leave your bed anytime I wish, and I do not have to return."

"I am pharaoh and you are pharaoh's goddess. And the pharaoh is not finished paying tribute to his goddess."

Relah smiled and lay back down. "The pharaoh isn't done visiting his temple yet? After the many times he has visited in the last few hours?"

"No the pharaoh feels the need to visit again."

Thirty minutes later:

Yami gathered Relah into his arms and they lay back against the pillows. Just as he was about to fall asleep Relah says "Oh and by the way I was the one who let Seraph out."

Yami snapped up and said "What! Was she with you the whole time?"

"I told you I was entertaining a guest didn't I?"

"Yeah but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy trying to figure out how to get into the room or you out of it. Plus the girl-"

"Her name is Seraphic. And she is very nice." 

"Fine. Seraphic had an item that only royalty should have. You saw her clothes. Do you really think that item was hers?"

"Well Yami dear unlike you I listened to her and after hearing her story, yes I believe the item was hers."

Yami grumbled. 

Relah wrapped her arms around Yami "Are we getting into a temper Yami? I find that very appealing."

"Well then let's continue where we left off."

"First you must listen to her story. Once you do you will believe her just as I did."

Yami sighed. "Fine I'll call her before the council tomorrow. That way everyone can hear her story at the same time. But first I have other matters to attend to. I have a certain temple that needs to be visited."

"Yes the goddess needs a tribute paid."

"Well we can't have a goddess requiring a tribute now can we."

Once again Yami rolled her onto her back and settled himself on top of her.

Aura slipped out of bed careful not to disturb Bakura who lay sleeping peacefully.

As she was dressing Bakura woke up. "Leaving so soon?"

"Well Kura it is around the morning time. And duty calls."

Bakura sighed. "All work and no play makes Aura a dull girl."

Aura laughed and kissed him. "Let's not give Seto anymore reasons to hate us."

Bakura slipped out of bed and reached for his clothes. "I must fetch your breakfast Aura dearest."

"Fetch away Kura I'll be here when you return. Maybe Seto will believe I take my time with my food."

Kura laughed and opened the door. "I shall return my Lady."

"Hurry up slave I am hungry." Aura said for the benefit of anyone who happened to walk by.

Dakar opened the door and saw Seraph sitting on the bed gazing into space.

"My Lady?"

"Huh? Oh hi Dakar. What is it?"

"I have brought you your clothes. They should be about your size. "He held up a long light blue silk dress. It was off the shoulder and trimmed in gold. 

Seraph gasped and admired the beautiful dress. "Are you sure I'm allowed to wear that?" 

"It was lying around one of the old chests. The pharaoh ordered me to give it to you."

"Well if the pharaoh ordered." She said taking the dress. 

Dakar stood there and watched her fingering the beautiful garment.

Seraph glanced at him "Dakar, do you mind?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry." He left closing the door behind him.

Seraph slipped into the beautiful dress and admired the way it seemed to cling to her body. She walked towards the door loving the sound of the silk rustling as she moved.

Seto continued to pace the halls until he ran into Aurahkah, who was carrying a stack of papers. "I can't find the Pharaoh anywhere. Have you seen him?"

Aura stared at Seto "Seto, he just was reunited with his fiancée. We won't see him until this afternoon and even then he may not show."

"I guess that means you will be deprived of your 'playtime.'"

Aura looked at him. "Playtime. Seto in case you haven't noticed there is work to do. No time to play. Although I will be glad to beat you in a game of your choice later."

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

Aura brushed past Seto and walked off down the hallway. 

Seto continued to grumble and mutter to himself. 

Suddenly a flash of blue came racing around the corner smacking into Seto.

"Oh thank goodness I caught you Da- Wait you're not Dakar."

"Dakar? Oh you mean the slave."

"Yes I forgot to ask him something."

Seto reached down and grabbed her hand helping her up.

Seraph quickly scanned the dress for stains or tears making sure it was all right.

Seto stood there breathless. Would this girl never cease to amaze him? She was dressed in a pale blue gown that accentuated her full breasts and molded to her rounded hips. Her shoulders were bare showing off her creamy skin. Enclosed around her throat was the millennium necklace. Her hair was swept back in a blue ribbon just off her neck. The dress fell in a puddle of blue silk at her feet which were clad in delicate blue slippers the exact shade of the dress. 

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bump into you uh uh"

"Lord Seto the Pharaoh's High Priest."

"Oh I am very sorry Lord Seto. Now if you'll excuse me I must find Dakar."

"What did you need? I'm sure I can assist you."

"Oh, Well I was just wondering what it is I was supposed to do."

"The pharaoh wants to see you but he is wrapped up with other matters at the moment. He will call for you when he is ready. Meanwhile feel free to roam about the palace but stay away from the West wing and the servant's quarters."

"Oh all right."

"By the way Seraphic, you are looking beautiful today." With that he walked away.

Seraph was left speechless. "Beautiful?" she thought to herself. "Where did that come from?" Shaking her head she walked off to explore the large palace.

She walked down a hallway and pushed open the massive doors. She found herself in the high-ceilinged room she had been in last night. "This must be the throne room." She admired the tapestries hanging and gazed at the large throne sitting in the middle of the room. "What would it be like to live in a place like this?" she wondered. "As if that will ever happen. You're dreaming again Seraph." Shaking her head she walked into a small corridor to explore further. She walked aimlessly down the hall looking into rooms that had their doors open. She came across a rather large library and would have stopped but she was curious about the rest of the palace. She turned a corner and glimpsed a man hurrying with a tray not far in front of her. He came towards her and she felt the faintest tug of recognition. Ignoring it she continued past him. 

Bakura passed the girl in blue and hurried into Aura's room dodging a quill that was launched at the door from a desk in the corner of the room.

"Are you in there?"

Aura's head poked out from behind a stack of paperwork. "Oh good food."

"I've been gone fifteen minutes and her world becomes nothing but stacks of paper."

"That's what happens when the pharaoh takes a 'day off'."

"Shouldn't Lord Seto be doing some of this?"

"Lord Seto is preoccupied stalking the halls and looking to catch us in a compromising situation."

"You mean one like this?" he asked kissing her.

"Yes and you shouldn't do that with the door open."

"Don't worry I'm hidden behind a mountain of papers. If Seto happened to walk by now he wouldn't even know I was here."

"Let's keep it that way." Aura said releasing him and reaching for the tray. "Ah food."

Bakura uncovered the tray and bowing took his leave. "I shall return for the tray later my Lady."

"Yes yes. On with you now." She said waving him away.

"So when are you going to meet her?"

Yami sighed. "We're back to that again?"

"Yes because if I don't continue to speak to you about it you won't do anything.

Yami sighed again.

"Yami put yourself in her place, hard as it is for you, she is a stranger to the palace and her first night here was spent in the dungeon and then in my room listening to you scream and rant about locks. She's been called a thief and locked away. The poor girl is scared to death."

"Fine. I'll call a council. Later."

"Yami."

"All right. I'll call the council now."

"Good boy."

"But on one condition."

Relah looked at him. " Yes?"

"You have to promise me you won't leave."

"I promise I won't leave."

"Okay. I'll call the council. Meanwhile you might want to get some sleep. I have a feeling you won't be sleeping much tonight."

"But first I need something to eat." Reaching up she rang the servant's bell.

Yami quickly jumped into is clothes and reached for Relah's robe, handing it to her. 

Relah dressed and sat down on the bed. 

"A goddess in her true form." Yami said. 

A knock sounded on the door. 

"Yes?" Yami yelled.

"You rang my Liege?"

"Arrange a meeting of my council and bring Relah a breakfast tray."

"Yes my Pharaoh." The slave bowed and left the room.

"Now you have to go to the meeting." Relah said.

Yami sighed.

"Yami dearest the sooner you go, the sooner you can come back."

With those words Yami leaped off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Promise me again Relah."

"I promise I'll be here when you get back I will be well-rested and needing a tribute paid."

"Oh and you see those locks?"

"Yes?"

"Don't touch them."

Relah's laughter sounded as Yami left the room pulling the door closed behind him.

Yoru: Well another chapter done. *stretch* *yawn* Awww Seto's 'gentle' side is beginning to show. Oh and make-up sex can't live without it. Sexual jokes and its all good. And in case you haven't noticed it seems Seto is taken with Seraph. And what is Dakar thinking???? Hmm anyways on to the next chapter. But if you ever want to see it you will R&R! Muahhahahah I love giving ultimatums. 


	6. Hell's Council

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However everyone else is mine. Mwaha…

Yami grabbed a passing slave. "Tell my council to meet me in the conference room in ten minutes."

The slave bowed and hurried to do his bidding.

Aura sighed and threw the parchment down. "Why do they have to make things so difficult?"

"Problems?" asked Bakura, coming into the room.

"You could say that."  
"Anything I can help with? Like relieving the tension perhaps?" he asked, kneading her shoulders.

Aura sighed pleasantly. "Kura…that feels so good."

Bakura grinned wickedly and lowering his head he began to nibble on Aura's ear.

"Bakura!" Aura scolded, "The door is open."

"Forgive me my Lady but I can't seem to keep my hands or mouth off of you."

"Bakura! Stop it this instant!" Aura said irritably.

"Ra but you get royal when you do paperwork."

Aura stiffened and turned back to her paperwork, not saying anything. Bakura turned to leave and stopped.

"Oh and by the way Lady Aurahkah, your presence is requested in the conference room immediately." He bowed and waited to be dismissed.

Aura stood and nodded at Bakura. "Thank you slave, now make sure these papers get to Seto." She walked past a furious Bakura, heading for the door.

Bakura glared after her and walked over to her dressing table. "Oh Lady Aurahkah!" She stopped and looked at him, waiting. He picked up a strange necklace from the table and held it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

Aura glared at him. "Give it to me."

"For a price."

She glared at him again, narrowing her eyes. She glanced out into the hall and seeing it empty said, "Fine. Name your price."

Bakura smiled slyly and said, "It's not much. Just one kiss."

Aura rolled her eyes. "No."

Bakura's smile faded. "No?"

"You heard me. No. Now give it to me."

"No."

Aura sighed. "Fine." She walked over and quickly pressed her lips to his. But when she reached for the necklace he held it up away from her.

"Hey. I paid your price." She protested.

"That was a kiss? Come I thought I taught you better than that."

"Enough, I'm going to be late. Give me the necklace."

"You're already late. You are the one making yourself later." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall waiting.

Aura glared at him.

He smiled. "I'm waiting. See you have to step towards me because I'm not moving."

Aura glanced at the hallway again and walked over to him. Placing her arms around his neck and standing on her toes slightly, she kissed him. Bakura fought against responding but when she began to move her lips against his he surrendered. He began to kiss her back with more passion. Aura felt his arms loosen and she took the opportunity to grab the necklace from his fingers.

"Hey that's cheating."

"I paid your price. Now you've paid yours." She turned and headed for the door. "Don't forget about those papers Bakura! I mean it!" Without another word she placed the necklace into the folds of her dress and left the room.

"Dammit." Bakura muttered. He walked over to the pile of papers and picked them up. "Ra, what in the world is so important it takes up all of these papers?" He considered reading them but knew he would only get his mistress in trouble if he got caught. He sighed and left the room with the papers in hand, heading towards Seto's room and then on to do the rest of his chores.

Seto stood at his bedroom window, watching Seraph. She was walking around the garden, stopping every once and a while to smell a flower. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The wind caught her, lifting her dress and revealing a long shapely leg beneath it. He felt desire slice through him. He sighed in frustration. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? She wasn't even that beautiful. "_But she is",_ he thought. "_She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her hair makes me want to run my fingers through it. Her lips are cherry red and so kissable. Her breasts-"_ He shook his head as though he could clear his thoughts. A slave entered, interrupting his musings. "My Lord?"

"Yes, what is it?" Seto asked irritably.

"Pharaoh has called the council. You are to meet him in the conference room."

"Yes, alright." He waved his hand to dismiss the slave.

The slave bowed and left.

Seto walked over to his desk and picked up his Millennium Rod. He looked out the window but Seraph was gone. Sighing again he turned and left.

Seraph walked inside, her cheeks flushed with excitement. She loved outside. And here in the gardens it reminded her of her home. She thought of Karnak and of her mother. Reaching into the folds of her dress she fingered the necklace, the metal cool against her skin. She thought of all that had happened since she had come to the palace in search of what the necklace meant. Shrugging she walked off towards her room.

Seto tapped his Millennium Rod against the table. "Where the hell is everybody?"

Aura breezed into the room. "I'm sorry my Phar-. Oh it's only you." She came in and sat down.

Seto raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Hello Aurahkah. Surprised to see you."

"Yeah Seto, why is that?"

"I didn't think you would be able to break away from that slave long enough."

Aura ignored him, refusing to rise to the bait.

Seto, disappointed in Aura's lack of reaction tried again. "And where pray tell is your Item? You know the Pharaoh requires you to have it." He said mocking her. "We wouldn't want Pharaoh getting upset with you now would we? He may be forced to dispose of you."

Aura pulled the Millennium Ring out of the folds of her dress just as Yami walked in. Both immediately stood and bowed, murmuring "My Liege."

Yami waved his hand impatiently. "Aura, Seto, we have some things to discuss. Relah has asked me to change the law. I told her that I would consider it." He folded his hands and looked at the two people he trusted most aside from Relah.

"What do you think?"

Seto spoke up. "My Pharaoh you may be above your laws but others are not. Relah is not permitted by law to have any relationship with you."

"Yes I know that."

Aura said, "My Pharaoh your people will not have a very high opinion of you if you do not obey your own laws. How can you expect them to when you do not yourself?"

Yami looked thoughtful. "Yes well as I told Relah I will consider it. Now about this thief girl. What was her name?"

"Seraphic my Liege." Aura said.

"Yes Seraphic." He beckoned for a servant. "Go and bring this Seraphic to me."

The servant bowed and left the room. Just as the servant left, the door opened. Yami looked up in surprise as Relah strolled into the room.

"Relah, I thought I told you to stay put."

"You probably did." She said.

"Then please tell me why in Ra's name you are here."

"I had to make sure you gave Seraph a chance to explain her situation."

Yami grumbled. "Don't worry I will."

Relah smiled. "I don't believe you."

Seraph sat on her bed brushing her hair. She worked the tangles out with a wire brush, its handle made from the finest ivory. It was, with the exception of her dress and necklace, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"My Lady?"

Seraph turned and saw a slave kneeling. She shook her head and laughed. "You startled me."

"My deepest apologies." The servant smiled. He had heard a great deal about this girl, most of it from his friend Dakar. Watching her he decided that Dakar was right, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. "The Pharaoh desires your presence in the conference room."

Seraph wrinkled her nose. "Whatever for?"

The servant looked startled but quickly regained his composure. "I expect to seat you before the council my Lady."

"Oh well I guess I should go then shouldn't I?"

"Yes." The servant bowed again and left.

"Wait, I don't know-Oh well I guess I'll just have to find it." She left the room and began to navigate the many turns of the intricate palace.

Seraph was lost. She was sure she had passed that room before. In fact she was certain she had passed it many times. She sighed and tried to remember where the conference room was. After passing the same room again she was ready to cry._ "This is great Seraph. Get lost when summoned by the Pharaoh. You'll probably be put back in the dungeon for all of this. Great impression." _She wasn't paying attention and didn't realize she had bumped into someone until she heard his cry of protest. "Oh I'm sorry." She said as the papers he had been holding went everywhere. 

He grunted and began to gather the scattered documents.

Seraph looked at him and felt certain that she knew him from somewhere. He was very rare with his white hair and pale skin. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't think who.

Bakura was pissed. First his fight with Aura and now he had a mess of papers. He had no idea what order they were supposed to be in either. He looked at the girl who had run into him. She was about his height with dark curly hair and violet eyes. He glared at her. "Who are you?"

The girl didn't answer. Instead she continued to stare at him.

"Oh yes, let's stare at the man because he's so rare. He must surely be a slave." Bakura mocked. He continued to gather the papers, muttering to himself. The girl seemed to get out of her shock because she began to help him. He grabbed the papers from her and walked away, not giving her another thought.

Seraph stood there in shock. She knew she must look like an idiot but she couldn't help it. She watched his retreating back, staring at him. The white hair and pale skin proved he was rare. But his eyes. They were a rich chocolate brown. When he had looked directly at her she knew she had seen him somewhere before. She just couldn't recall anything more than a faint memory.

"Where the hell is she?" Yami asked. He was beginning to look very irritated. He was very much aware of Relah's presence and his desire was becoming overwhelming. He had half a mind to cancel the meeting and take her right there on the table.

Aura spoke up. "She may not know the way my Pharaoh. She is new to the palace."

Yami sighed. "Relah." he said. He knew he had to get her out of the room or he would quickly lose control. "Go and find her.

Relah nodded and left the room.

Seraph was ready to cry. She had been all over the palace and couldn't find anyplace that was anything close to a conference room. She hadn't run into anyone either. Except for the white-haired man. Her cheeks flushed when she thought of the way she had acted. He must think she was the biggest idiot.

"Seraphic?"

Seraph looked up and saw Relah walking towards her.

"Relah, I'm so lost. I was supposed to be at a meeting but I couldn't find the place and now the Pharaoh will no doubt believe I am a thief." She said.

Relah sensed the woman's distress and quickly put an arm around her shoulders. "He will not think that. You got lost. It is perfectly understandable. Come on, I'll take you to the conference room."

"But what if he throws me in the dungeons?"

"Then I guess I'll have to get you out won't I?" Relah said, her eyes sparkling.

Seraph laughed and hugged Relah. "I'm glad I found you."

Relah returned the hug and said, "So am I. Now come on, we needn't be later."

Seto was extremely irritated. He had been sitting in this room for over an hour waiting for Seraphic. _"Damn women."_ He thought to himself. "_Never where you tell them to be."_ Suddenly a commotion at the door interrupted his thoughts. Seraph and Relah entered the room. Relah came forward an quietly said some things to Yami. 

Seto looked at Seraph and at once was stunned. She stood there regal as a queen. As if they had no right to be angry. There was a hint of defiance in her violet eyes that intrigued him. He allowed himself what he meant to be a brief look but he couldn't tear his eyes away. She was still in the light blue gown with her hair down about her shoulders. He immediately saw her as she was in the garden, a wood nymph smelling the flowers. Her creamy shoulders were bare and around her slender throat was a necklace with the same eye as was on his Millennium Rod.

Seraph felt uncomfortable. For all her outward show of courage, inside she was quivering. The tall dark-haired man was watching her. His intense gaze was making her nervous and she felt a blush climb her cheeks.

Yami finished talking to Relah and turned to Seraphic. He saw a beautiful black-haired girl. She couldn't be more than seventeen.

"What was your name?"

Seraph tore her gaze from Seto and looked at Yami. She quickly curtsied and said, "Seraphic my Pharaoh."

He nodded in approval and motioned her to take a seat. Seraph sat down across form Aura and felt her courage lift when Aura smiled at her.

Yami took his seat at the head. Relah came forward and sat next to Seraph. Yami looked irritated and was about to say something but changed his mind.

"I offer my apologies to the Pharaoh as well as the others for my tardiness." Seraph said before Yami could speak. He was surprised but he let her continue.

"I was on my way when I tool a wrong turn and it seemed every time I thought I had found my way. I only ended up even more lost."

Yami nodded in approval, softening towards her. "Do you know why you were called here?"

"I believe it was to defend myself against the accusation of thief, my Pharaoh."

Yami's eyes held amusement at her boldness.

Seto however scowled at her. "You would do well to watch your tongue girl!" He shouted at her angrily.

Seraph met his scowl with a calm, serene look that only made him scowl even more.

Yami watched the exchange carefully, his face an inscrutable mask but he admired Seraph for her courage. Not many were willing to stand up to Seto.

Seto however was furious. _"Insolent girl. Beautiful, insolent, chit."_ She would have to be taught some manners he decided.

Aura spoke up, "Shouldn't we hear her story my Liege?"

"Yes. Seraphic tell us how you came to Thebes."

Seraph took a deep breath and began by telling him about her life with Micah and training  to be a priestess. 

Yami leaned back in his chair and listened interrupting once to ask, "The necklace he gave you is the one you now wear?"

"Yes my Pharaoh."

He nodded and said, "Continue."

Seraph told of her journey to Thebes and how she has asked the merchant about the necklace. "He told me to come here to the palace. And so I did. When I got here I was met by Lord Seto who immediately summoned you my Pharaoh. And I believe you know the rest." Seraph finished and waited to hear what he had to say.

Seto spoke up. "You say your received the necklace from this priest Micah."

Seraph nodded and said, "It belonged to my mother who passed it down to me. Micah kept it for safekeeping but it was always mine."

"Where is your mother now?" Yami asked.

Seraph swallowed. "I-I don't know." She blinked away tears. "I was taken from her at a young age when bandits ravaged my town."

"What is your mother's name?" Aura asked.

"Kali."

Yami nodded once again. He could see the girl spoke the truth. He looked at her with kindness in his eyes and said, "I apologize for your harsh treatment your first night here. Now let me see your necklace."

Seraph's hands went to her throat. She unclasped the necklace and handed it to him. Seraph noticed that each of them had some  sort of token with an eye on it much like her own.

Aura's was a golden ring with five sharpened pyramid shapes hanging from the sides and bottom. In the middle of the ring was a pyramid with the eye. It hung on a long golden chain, draped loosely around her neck where it rested against her breasts.

The Pharaoh's  was also on a golden chain and his too had a strange eye on it. He was in the shape of an inverted pyramid and had other strange marking on it.

Seto's was the only one that did not hang around his neck. Instead he held his in his hand. I end was long and then like a pole. At the top was a ball with sharpened wings. On the ball was that same strange eye.

All of the Items were made of the same gold as hers.

Yami held the necklace in his hand and examined it. He knew it was the Millennium Necklace but he wondered how much Seraph knew. There was a part of her story she wasn't telling and he wanted to find out what it was. "Do you know how your mother came by this necklace?" he asked Seraph.

Seraph looked at him and said, "She once told me it was a gift from someone she loved very much who hurt her very badly."

"Did she say who the person was?" Aura asked.

"No. She got very quiet whenever I brought the subject up."

"Do you have any idea at all who this person might be?" Seto asked with distrust obvious in his voice.

Seraph shook under his intense gaze but quickly said "No, I don't."

Yami looked at Seraph. "Seraphic I'm sure you are curious about why we treated you like a thief."

When she nodded he continued. "As I'm sure you have noticed the Items each of us have look similar to your necklace."

Seraph nodded again wondering what he was trying to say.

"They are called Millennium Items and each has its own name. Aurahkah has the Millennium Ring, Seto the Millennium Rod and I have the Millennium Puzzle. You own the Millennium Necklace." He handed the necklace back to her and waited as she clasped it back around her neck. When it was in its rightful place Yami continued. "The Millennium Items were only given to those the Pharaoh chose. Usually they were trusted members of his council or his children. When the owner of the Item died, or for some reason was dismissed, it was passed down but sometimes they were stolen. These Items are very precious and because you were too young to be given one by my father, I naturally assumed you had stolen it."

Seraph felt Relah tense beside her and looked at Yami in disbelief. He had believe she was a common thief. She thought to herself angrily. He had every right to believe that, her other half said sensibly. He's the Pharaoh and you were not dressed as you are now. The only thing he could think was that you were a thief.

The room was filled with silence, no one daring to be the one to break it. After studying Seraph for a while, Yami spoke again. "Who is your father?"

"His name was Akur." Seraph said in a strange voice.

Yami nodded again. "Thank you. You are free to leave. You are also welcome to stay here as my guest while we investigate how you came by this necklace."

Seraph heard the order disguised as a request and though better of disobeying. She bowed to Yami and the council and left the room. Besides, she told herself. Where else did she have to go?

Yami looked at the three people left in the room and sighed. "Well that's finished."

Before he could say anything else Relah jumped up and glared at him. 

Yami calmly looked at her. "Yes Relah?"

"You still treated her like she was a thief you…you…" She said sputtering with anger. "You dismissed her story and called her a thief. That girl is no thief and I won't-"

Yami cut her off, his eyes glittering. "Relah first off even you are not permitted to speak to me in that tone. Secondly how I deal with her is not your concern nor was it ever intended to be. Now please return to your chambers. We will discuss this later."

Relah didn't think she could be any angrier. She looked at Yami with emerald eyes full of fire. Sarcasm laced her voice as she bowed and said, "I'll not concern myself with any trivial matters my Lord but Seraphic not need or deserve the ordeal you put her through with hidden insinuations." She tossed her head angrily and swept from the room.

Yami's hand crashed down on the table making Aura and Seto jump. "Dammit!" he cursed. He stood up to go after her but abruptly changed his mind. He sat down and allowed his face to regain the aloof composure he always portrayed. "Now then, on the matter of Seraphic. Contrary to what my intended may believe I do not believe she is a thief. There is some question as to how her mother came by this necklace. I am going to find out who this Akur was. Keep your eyes and ears open around the girl and report back to me if you find out anything. Do you understand?"

Aura and Seto nodded and Yami said, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to discuss with Relah." With those words he strode from the room.

Aura stood up after the Pharaoh and prepared to leave.

"Going back to your slave Aurahkah? I didn't think you would be able to last more than a couple of hours." Seto mocked.

Aura walked up to him her eyes blazing. She reached her hand back to slap him but he grabbed it. Twisting her hand painfully he said in an ominous voice. "Think hard before you slap me or I will be sue Bakura pays." He twisted her hand again and she let out a gasp of pain. Seto dropped her hand and walked from the room.

Aura glared at his retreating back and cursed. Why had she let her temper get the better of her? Why did she respond? Feeling upset she tucked her Ring back in her dress and swept from the room.

Seraph felt humiliated. She thought the Pharaoh would understand her story. She had thought he was the kind, compassionate man Relah said he was. What a fool she had been! The Pharaoh believed she was a thief. But she could tell he thought she wasn't telling him everything. _But you aren't telling him everything._ Her conscience was quick to point out._ You didn't tell him anything about your mother or the village you lived in. _He wouldn't have been concerned with all of that, she sternly told her conscience. And if he wanted to know, he should have asked. It didn't matter what I told him, he would have believed me to be a common thief, or the spawn of one. 

Seraph pushed the thoughts from her mind and looked for something to occupy her time. She grabbed the ornate ivory brush from the dressing table and methodically began taming her unruly locks. As she brushed she thought about her mother. The memories of times she had sat while her mother brushed her hair brought tears to her eyes. She began to hum a song her mother often sung to her as a little girl. Softly she sang the words as she brushed.

The sound of music reached Seto in his bedchamber and his quill stopped its rhythmic scratching as he inclined his head to listen. The melody of a sweet voice bathed his senses and he felt a sadness tug at his heart. He couldn't believe what was happening. The music weaved its sensual spell and Seto found himself caught in its web. He stood up and made his way to Seraph's bedchamber where the singing was coming from. He stopped in her doorway and admired the fetching picture she made. She was still in the blue dress, her hair looped over one shoulder and she was brushing it. Her voice quivered and the music stopped abruptly. Seto walked forward and reached out and grabbed a lock of hair.

Seraph spun around in surprise, yanking her hair out of his grasp.

"Crying, singing, and brushing your hair . I had no idea you were so talented Seraphic."

Seraph flinched when she heard him say her name although she didn't know why.

Seto looked at the wounded angel in front of him and felt his heart stir. He took the brush from her and began to rhythmically stroke it against her head.

Seraph sat there motionless, his presence doing strange things to her. He moved the brush lower and she felt the soft bristles against the sensitive skin on her neck. She shuddered with pleasure when his hand replaced the brush. 

Slowly he began to finger-comb her hair, loving her heavy tresses spilling through his fingers. "Why were you crying?"

Seraph hastily wiped her tears away. "I-I wasn't crying."

"Come now Seraphic. I have seen my share of crying and you most definitely were crying. Now please, tell me why."

"I w-was thinking of my mother."

"What was she like?" he asked softly, still running he hair through his fingers.

"She was sweet and gentle, and she had so much love to give."

Seto smiled as he heard the smile enter her voice.

"She was beautiful too. So very beautiful." Seraph turned and looked at him, her eyes huge pools of deep violet. "I used to be so jealous. I wanted to be as beautiful as my mother." She continued, laughing. "I knew I would never be though."

"You are beautiful, so very beautiful."

Before Seraph could react Seto had leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. He began moving them shaping and reshaping her lips with his own. 

When Seraph responded, Seto groaned. He grabbed the back of her neck and held her in place. The kiss became more urgent, demanding. Seraph's knees went weak. 

Seto pulled her off the bed and she instinctively molded her body to his. When she let out a moan, reality hit Seto with full force. Quickly he broke the kiss, pushing Seraph away. His breathing was labored, his heart racing. Damn the things she did to him. She was a natural temptress and she didn't even know it. He had to get out of here now before he lost control and did something he knew he would later regret.

"I hope you don't do that with every man that comes in here. Seto said as he walked out the room.

Seraph stared after him angrily before picking up a jar of perfume and launching it at him. It hit the doorway and shattered.

Seto looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Why you insufferable, undignified-"

Seto cut her off. "Please, you'll spoil me."

With a shake of his head he left her room leaving a very angry Seraph behind him.

Seto stood in his room scowling. He thought of the way she had responded to his kiss and smiled. She would be a very passionate woman in bed. His mood darkened when he though of how he left her. He would deal with it later he thought and turned back to finish his work.


	7. High Priestess Privilege

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Egypt. But as the usual rules go, everyone else is mine.

Aura stepped through her doorway turning abruptly to close the door. She leaned against the heavy doors, cradling her pained hand to her chest. Bakura stepped out of his room. Intending to win the fight they had started earlier. He stopped as he saw her expression.

"Aura?" 

She walked over to her bed, sitting on its edge. She rubbed at injured wrist, angry with herself for how she reacted to Seto. Bakura came over sitting down next to her. 

"Aurahkah what's wrong?"

"I let Seto get to me."

"You know better than that. What's wrong with your wrist?"

"I went to stop him and he grabbed it and twisted."

Anger was suddenly clear in Bakura's dark eyes. "He put his hands on you?"  
"Don't get angry there's nothing you can do about it. We don't need to give Seto any pleasure from it all."

Bakura took a hold of her hand lightly massaging her slightly swollen wrist. Bakura thought about how much he would like to put his hands around Seto's neck. He imagined himself squeezing and watching in delight as Seto's still form collapsed. Aura's gasp of pain brought him back where he realized he had been squeezing her wrist. She snatched her wrist away from him.

"I'm sorry Aura. Please, let me see it, I want to help."  
She offered her wrist to him and Bakura inspected it. Slowly he felt it but there were no broken bones. There were some bruises beginning to form and Bakura felt himself getting angry again. 

As if Aura sensed his anger she said "Like I said, leave it alone, you can't do anything about it."

Bakura had a much different opinion but he didn't say anything. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Bakura asked gently.

Aura shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears. Bakura gently took her in his arms and rocked her. 

"Shh sweetheart, it's okay."

"It was all my f-fault. I knew I s-shouldn't have said anything but he m-made me s-so made." She said crying in earnest.

Bakura held her head to his chest and allowed her tears to soak his shirt. When she was finished he kissed the top of her head.

Aura lifted her head and looked at the man she loved so much. Her heart swelled with love when he leaned down and kissed away the tears on her cheeks. She offered her mouth for a kiss and he immediately took it in a passionate, hungry advance that ignited the fires in Aura's body. But she also felt a warmth that she knew came from his love. Aura kissed him back and basked in the pleasantness of it all.

Relah sat in her room waiting for Yami to show. She gave the pretense of being calm but inside she was seething.

"My Lady." Said the servant.

"What?!" Relah snapped.

The servant flinched.

"What is it?" She said in a softer tone.

"I have a message form the Pharaoh. He says to meet him in his bedchamber in ten minutes."

Relah's eyes flashed. She nodded to the servant and he quickly left the room.

"How dare he!" she raged. "Order me to meet him! Well he can come to me!" She sat down on her bed to wait.

Yami was furious. He stormed down the hall, ready for the scene that was about to take place. She would fight him, he knew. But then she would see his side and she would submit. By Ra that woman would submit to him. He threw open the door to his bedchamber. She wasn't on his bed. He walked in the room but Relah was nowhere to be found. He checked the bath and even his study but his search was futile. He was even angrier now. 

"How dare she disobey my order!" He roared. He had half the mind to beat her until she couldn't take any more and then put her to the use Ra intended. But first he had to find her. He called the slave into the room.

"Did you give Relah my message?" he asked.

The slave winced at the anger in his master's voice. "Yes my Lord. I did."

"Then where the hell is she?" Yami roared

"I-I don't k-know."

"Enough. I've had enough of incompetent slaves! Guards take this bumbling idiot to the dungeons and me a new slave. And find Relah!" he roared after them. He stalked past the sobbing slave and left the room. He paced the hallway and finally stepped in front of Relah's door.

"Ra help her if she's in there." Yami muttered as he threw open the door.

Relah was standing at the window, staring at the courtyard. The sight of her made Yami want to beat her and kiss her all at the same time. "Relah why didn't you come to my room?"

His beautiful temptress turned from the window and Yami saw that she too was furious. Her hair looked like it was on fire and her emerald eyes were blazing. She glared at him but didn't answer. 

Her silence only intensified his anger. He slammed the door and locked it. "Admit Relah you are pushing me and right now I am prepared to make perfectly certain you can't sit down for the next month!" he roared. "Now answer me!" 

Relah glared at him but she said, "I felt that I needed time to cool down before I talked to you my Lord." She snapped.

Yami was incredulous. "You needed time to cool down? What in Ra's name could have upset you?" he asked. "I am the one who's upset."

Relah's eyes flashed. "What reason do you have?" She shot back. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You deliberately let me believe you were going to give Seraph a chance. Then you tore her story to pieces, humiliated her and to top it all off you had the nerve to chastise me in front of the council."

Yami glared at her. "You had no right to-"

Relah cut him off with a look. She walked over to him and pushed him onto the bed. "Now you listen to me! You humiliated that girl in there! You humiliated her Yami! From  now on she's under my protection. And furthermore I am not your slave. Do not yell at me in front of your council! You embarrassed me and made Seraph feel like she was a no-good thief. When you feel like you can address me as a human being and not some slave your order about come find me. Then and only then we'll talk!" Relah finished her tirade and walked out  of the room slamming the door behind her.

Yami stared after her. "Dammit to hell!" he roared. He got up and went to his study. He would show her, he thought to himself. She wanted him to go to her but it wasn't going to happen that way! "She is going to come to me!" he thundered. _"And when she does apologize I'll be very nice and accept her humble apology but I swear to Ra that she will come to me!" _With those thoughts he sat down and began to work.

Relah roamed the palace trying to think of someplace to go. She was furious with Yami but she had no one to take out her rage on. Relah continued to wander the halls. She passed and Seto and thought about going to see Seraph. Then she realized the woman probably needed some time to regain her composure. _Besides it will just make me more irritated with Yami._ She needed to get rid of her anger, not make it even worse. She stopped and nodded to a couple of passing slaves. _"I know"_, she thought. _"I'll go see Aura. She'll understand." _Relah continued down the hall until she came to Aurahkah's door.

Bakura leaned up on an elbow and watched Aura sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He looked at the pillow and sighed. Her wrist was looking much worse. It was covered with ugly purple and green bruises. Bakura's hand clenched into a fist when he thought about Seto touching his Aura. _"Damn it I'll get him for that,"_ Bakura vowed silently. "_Someway I'll get him for touching you." _He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He loved the taste of her. Lowering his head he began trailing kisses all over her face, neck, and breasts. Bakura felt himself growing hard while he patiently waited for the sleeping angel to stir. Finally he leaned down and suckled her breasts. 

Aura's eyes flew open.

He kissed the valley between her breasts. "It's about time you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"Mmm." Aura smiled.

"That good huh?" he laughed and nipped her earlobe.

"You've had your fun. Now it's my turn." Aura said, pushing him back on the bed.

He quickly complied and said, "You are the mistress. I am the lowly slave who-"

Aura silenced him with a kiss.

Relah stopped and knocked on Aura's door. No one answered. She knocked again and she thought she heard someone say come in. She opened the door. 

"Aura I-"

Relah stopped and stared.

Aura was straddling a very shocked Bakura. They both stared at Relah who was staring at them. Relah quickly regained her composure because she slipped into the room, turned around and shut the door. Still turned around she said "Would you two mind covering up?" she asked mildly.

If the situation weren't so dire Bakura thought he would of laughed when he got over his shock and saw Relah's face…her eyes were huge and her mouth had been hanging open, exposing her tongue and teeth. Bakura didn't laugh though. Instead he grabbed the blankets and covered Aura up, then he pulled them over himself.

"Did you need something?" Aura asked calmly.

"Well I just wanted to talk." Relah said turning around. "But I can see that you're busy so I'll just come back later."

Bakura stared at her speechless.

"Are you sure?" Aura asked her.

"Yes. Please don't let me stop you from having fun. Aura when you're finished just let me know okay?"

Aura nodded and Relah turned to leave. She suddenly turned back and said, "I'm glad to see someone else allows the women to lead at times. It gets very tiresome having men lead in everything. At least this way we lead in bed." Relah opened the door enough to slip through and closed it behind her.

Bakura gaped at the door. "Aura?" he said finally. "Don't ever forget me okay?"

Aura stared at him and then burst out laughing. Bakura looked at her.

"This isn't funny. I don't have a lot of time left." He got up and quickly threw on his clothes. He was pulling on his shirt when Aura finally was able to speak.

"Kura where are you going?"

"Probably a night in the dungeon and this time tomorrow…" He stopped. "Do you have any regrets?" he suddenly asked.

"Regrets?"  
"Yeah. Do you wish we never would have gotten together?"

Aura continued to look at him.

Bakura was exasperated. "Aura the guards are coming any minute. Now do you have any regrets?" He was serious. 

Aura burst out laughing again.

"She's gone insane." Bakura muttered. "She's already insane with grief and I haven't even left yet."

"Bakura you aren't going anywhere."

"Aura." He said gently. "I know this is hard for you but-"

"No you don't understand. You aren't leaving."

Bakura shook his head. "The Pharaoh is going to dismiss you and kill me. Come on Aura, I'll help you pack." He began to gather her clothes from the floor.

"Bakura! Listen to me! You aren't going anywhere!" She yelled.

"But Relah saw us and she's the Pharaoh's woman."

"She won't tell. Don't worry."

Bakura wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

Aura nodded.

"Well in that case…" He threw off his clothes and climbed back into the bed. Aura laughed and rolled into his arms.

Thirty minutes later…

Aura looked at Bakura. "That was…indescribable." She said breathlessly. "I may have to have Relah walk in on us more often." She said smiling.

Bakura laughed. "Imp." He said smacking her playfully. He got out of the bed once again and got dressed. "Now about your dinner my Lady."

"Is it that time already?" Aura asked.

Bakura nodded.

"Oh Ra! I forgot about Relah. She wanted to talk to me." Aura quickly got up and got dressed.

"I'll have your dinner ready when you get back." He said.

Aura nodded and left the room.

Dakar paced his room infuriated. "How dare he?" he muttered. "He has no right to touch her!" He had witnessed the scene between Seto and Seraph. Even now it made him want too kill Seto. Seto has upset his mistress. For that he would pay. _"Poor Seraph. She needs me now"_, he thought to himself. He opened the connecting door and walked into his mistress' room. Seraph was sitting on the bed. Her tears were dry and she had been thinking.

"My Lady?" Dakar asked. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, Dakar. Thanks for asking though."

"Are you certain. You seem upset." He hesitated waiting to see if she would tell him. When she didn't say anything Dakar walked over to her. He took her hand in his and began to stroke it. "I'm here whenever you need me, my Lady. For anything."

"Thank you Dakar. If I ever need anything I'll be sure to let you know."

It was a dismissal but Dakar chose to ignore it. "For anything." He insisted, still stroking her hand. "Even if it means protecting you. I would give my life for you Lady Seraphic."

Seraph looked at him. He was such a sweet boy. She thought of him as her brother. Her little brother but knew if she ever told him he would be crushed. If he wanted to be her protector, then she would let him. Seraph pulled her hand away.

Dakar looked upset but he smiled when she hugged him instead.

"I'm glad to know I have someone I can always count on, Dakar. And I'm also glad we have this relationship." Seraph let go of him and said, "I think I'll go out to the gardens. It's still really nice out there."

Dakar nodded and she left the room. He couldn't believe it. She felt the same way he did. Of course she would never come right out and say it. No she was too much of a lady to do that. But hadn't she said she was glad they had this relationship? _"Yes"_, he decided. "_She feels the same exact way I do."_

With those words he began to straighten out the room.__

Yami stared at the journals in front of him. He had read almost every one and still no mention of Kali or Akur. There was only one left and it was the smallest. He opened it up and began to read, Yami read about famines and harvests of plenty. He read about the attacks made on Egypt and the slaves revolt. Finally about halfway through he saw Akur's name. He quickly turned the pages and read the entry.

_Rashka died today. He was my High Priest, and a good friend. I will miss him dearly. However now I am left with the task of finding a new High Priest. My inner circle is incomplete and this will not do. I have my eye on the boy named Akur. He is young but his loyalty astounds me. I have talked to him in the past and he seems to be intelligent and wants the best for Egypt. Once Akur is officially appointed my inner circle will be complete again._

The journal went on and listed other things he felt about Akur but Yami had read enough. He decided that Kali must have fallen in love with Akur and he gave his necklace to Kali who passed it down to his daughter Seraphic. But why would my father give a man a necklace like hers? 

"What were you thinking Father?" Yami muttered out loud.

He grabbed the official scrolls and opened them. This was his family tree and all the members of the inner circle. He followed it down through the dynasties until he came to his father. He saw a line that went from his father's name and linked to his mother's, both with the scarab-and-wings symbol meaning death. He continued to follow the line and stopped when he saw his own name. Then he looked again and saw another line connected to his father's name. Curious, he followed it and came to his father's first wife. Below that was a line with a name scribbled out. Yami stared at it in disbelief. _My father had a child by his first wife. _The realization hit him and he sat there stunned. Once he regained his composure he looked at the parchment again. Yami tried to make out the name but could only see Is.

 _I have a half-brother or sister out there somewhere. But why is his name scribbled out? What did he do to merit this punishment? _ Yami wondered.

He decided he would research it more. Grabbing the records he began to look through them.

Aura walked to Relah's room replaying the scene in the conference room in her mind.  Relah must be really upset if she came to see me, Aura thought. She knocked on Relah's door. No answer.

"Relah?" Aura called. "It's me Aura. Open up."

Still no answer.

Aura cracked open the door and saw Relah sitting on her bed. She was staring straight ahead and didn't even turn to look at Aura as she came into the room.

"Relah?" Aura said softly. 

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Relah. Relah never once moved or acknowledged her presence. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about Relah?" Aura asked.

Relah didn't say anything but lightly shook her head. The movement was so small that Aura would have missed it entirely if she hadn't been looking for it.

"Are you sure?"

Relah nodded slightly.

"Well it's about dinnertime so I'm going to get you something to eat. Ok?"

Relah nodded. Aura rang the bell and ordered Relah's dinner brought to her chambers at once. The servant quickly obeyed and soon a steaming platter was sitting in front of Relah. 

"Here you go, Relah. Eat up and I'll be back later to check up on you." With those words Aura left the room.

Once she was outside, Aura sighed. She was worried about Relah. Her lively friend looked pale and bewildered. She wasn't talking either. Aura slowly walked back to her room trying to figure out what to do.

Seraph hugged her arms around her waist as she aimlessly walked the grounds. She was so confused. Yami thought she was a thief. She had probably inadvertently caused the fight between Relah and the Pharaoh. And she didn't even know what to think about Seto. She longed for the days with Micah. He would know what to so. But now Micah couldn't help her anymore. She was an adult. Finally she decided to go see Relah and see if her friend could help her out. 

Seraph walked inside and went down the hall towards Relah's room. She saw Aura and said hello to her. Aura nodded. She began to walk again and suddenly stopped.

 Turning Aura said "Seraphic? Where are you going?"

"To see Relah." Answered Seraph.

Aura shook her head and said, "She needs some time alone. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Seraph was silent for a moment, and then she said, "I really just wanted to talk to someone. It gets awfully lonely here with no one to talk to but the slaves. And they rarely ever talk to you."

Aura smiled. "Some are friendlier than others. Why don't you come with me? We'll eat dinner in my room and talk for a while."

Seraph nodded and the two set off. 

They got to Aura's room and went inside. Aura nodded to her slave. He walked over and Seraph gasped. He was the man with the white hair she had seen before the council meeting.

Aura glanced at Seraph and said "Bakura go get another platter." 

Bakura nodded and left the room.

"Now what was that all about? Does my slave interest you?" she asked Seraph.

"I think I know him from…somewhere." Seraph said slowly.

"How is that possible? He's been here since he was seven."

"I don't know. But I know I've seen him somewhere before. There aren't many with his skin, but even less have his hair. Not to mention his eyes. Yes I know I've seen him somewhere. It will come back to me."

Aura nodded." Now what did you want to talk about, Seraph?"

Seraph shook her head. "I'm so confused, Aura. None of it makes any sense!"

"What has you so confused?"

"Everything. Nothing. Oh I don't know!"

"Ok." Aura said slowly. "That is confusing."

Seraph laughed. "Well Pharaoh thinks I'm a thief and I'm not. I'm the cause of Relah and Yami's fight and-"

"Wait a minute. Slow down. Now first of all Pharaoh doesn't think you're a thief. He thinks you're hiding part of your story from him and that has made him suspicious. Secondly, you are not the cause of Yami and Relah's fight. Relah jumped to conclusions and got in his face. She embarrassed him in front of the council and guest."

"How do you know he doesn't think I'm a thief?"

"He told us after you left." Aura explained.

"Oh. Well he could have said it a little different."

"That's Pharaoh for you. Now what else has you so worried?"

"Seto's acting really strange."

"Stranger than usual?" Aura looked incredulous. 

Seraph laughed. "Well one minute he's being mean and intimidating and the next he's kissing me and whispering softly into my ear."

"He kissed you?" Aura asked surprised.

"Yeah. He finger-combed my hair too."

"I'm still stuck on the kissing part. Why don't you tell me the whole story?"

Seraph told her everything that had happened. By the end she was in tears. "He acted like I was some kind of a w-whore or s-something." She sobbed.

Aura took her into her arms and soothed her. "Shh. Don't cry. What happened next?"

"I threw a perfume bottle at him."

"Did it him?"

"No I missed. He moved." Seraph explained.

"That's just bad luck. You'll get him next time." Aura said hugging her. "Tell him to hold still."

Seraph laughed and pretty soon Aura was laughing with her. They laughed so hard; tears started rolling down their cheeks. That's how Bakura found them when he brought in the plates of food. He quirked an eyebrow at the pair who looked like two giggling girls.

"I hope I'm not the reason for your laughter." He said dryly. 

Seraph shook her head and wiped her cheeks.

Aura said "No of course not. Come on Seraph, let's eat."

The two women dug into their food with a relish. 

"Bakura?" Aura said between bites. "Did you do what you were supposed to earlier?"

"Depends on what it is, Lady Aurahkah." Bakura said grinning at her.

"I mean the papers for Lord Seto."

Bakura nodded. 

Aura reached for more and Bakura quickly got up. "Here let me help you, my Lady." He set the plate down in front of her and smiled.

Aura smiled back at him "Why thank you."

"Anything for you Aura. Anything." He said bowing.

Seraph witnessed the exchange silently. She was thoughtful and finally understood what was going on. They were in love!

Aura stood up to grab her plate and winced.

Bakura was at her side in seconds. Concern was evident in his face. 

Seraph saw another man looking at her that way. There were men all around her, most were laughing. Bandits! "I know who he is now." Seraph thought to herself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bakura was asking.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now make yourself useful." She said handing him the plates.

Bakura took them and left.

"Was Bakura a bandit once?" Seraph suddenly asked.

Aura looked at her in surprise. "Yes. Why?"

"Because that's where I know him from." Seraph explained. She told Aura the whole story.

Aura listened and then said "Taken from your mother when you were only six. That's young."

"Yeah. So enough about me. What's going on with you and Bakura?" asked Seraph with a knowing smile.

"Why whatever do you mean?" asked Aura innocently.

"Do you love him?"

"With all my heart."

"Oh Aura that's wonderful." Seraph said breathlessly. "But how?"

"Well it all started when I became Pharaoh's advisor. See, my father passed, Ra rest his soul, and Yami chose me to be his new advisor. Because of my position I got my very own personal slave."

"Was it love at first sight?" Seraph asked.

Aura laughed. "Not exactly. I never had my own slave before so it was a little awkward. And Bakura found my situation…amusing. He used to mock me unmercifully. But one day he was teasing me and I started to cry."

"Why?"

"Well I had been really stressed with living up to my father's reputation. And it didn't help that everyone said I couldn't handle it. I didn't have many votes in my favor."

Seraph nodded and Aura continued, "I was crying and Bakura just kind of stared at me. I don't think he expected me to cry. He kind of patted me on the shoulder and told me it would be okay but I only cried harder." Aura smiled at the memory. "He tried everything but I wouldn't stop. Finally he pulled me into his arms and kissed me."

"Wow. What happened next?"

"Well Bakura was so relieved that he had stopped my crying that he continued to kiss me. That's when our relationship started." Aura finished.

Seraph sighed with pleasure. "That's quite a story."

"Yep, don't worry about Seto. He's always been strange. If he kisses you again and you like it then don't stop him. He needs someone Seraph. He's pissed off all the time. Maybe a woman will change that."

"I doubt that." Seraph said. "He's pissy by nature."

Aura laughed then she sobered. "Seraph, you can not say anything about what I just told you to anyone. Do I have your word?"

"Of course. Aura I won't tell. I promise."

Aura nodded. "Good because it's against the law."

Seraph's eyes widened. "Be careful Aura. What happens if you are caught? Ra forbid." She added quickly.

"Well I will lose my position and Bakura will lose his head."

Seraph winced. "They'll kill him?"

"Yes. Now why don't you come with me and we'll check on Relah."

Seraph stood up and the two women left the room. They stopped in front of Relah's door and knocked. When no answer came, Aura opened the door and motioned for Seraph to follow. Aura looked worried and Seraph understood why.

Relah was lying back against the pillows, her face pale. She didn't look good at all. Even her hair looked sick. It was limp and dull.

Aura looked at the full plate of cold food and shook her head. "She hasn't eaten anything." Aura said worriedly.

Seraph hesitated "Is this because of me?"

"Seraph we've been through this. She jumped to conclusions and upset the Pharaoh. None of it was your fault. Now let's let her rest and we'll check on her in the morning."

Aura and Seraph blew out the candles and tiptoed out of the room, closing the doors behind them.

"She doesn't look good." Seraph said.

"I know. She's stressed and she needs food and rest."

"She won't eat."

"I know." Aura sighed and Seraph became even more worried.

They left Relah's door in silence, each in their own separate thoughts.

Yami stretched his arms and yawned. Except for dinner, he hadn't stopped working. In all of the records he couldn't find a single mention of another child. They must have rewritten all the records._ Had to make this hard didn't you Father?_ Yami sighed again. He was tired and still upset with Relah. He decided to go to bed and worry about his sibling in the morning. He stood up and walked into his empty bedchamber. He thought about going to Relah's room to see how she was doing but his pride stopped him. She was going to come to him he decided and that is that! 

He climbed into his big empty bed and soon fell asleep.

Seraph couldn't sleep. She was worried about Relah. Even after what Aura said, she still believed it was her fault. If Relah hadn't taken her under her wing she never would have been so upset at the council meeting.

Seraph thought of how pale Relah looked lying against the pillows. So different from the Relah she had befriended. Her friend was quick and lively. Her hair suited her personality. She was original. Seraph's thoughts drifted to Seto. __

_"If he kisses you again and you like it don't stop him."_ Aura had advised.

Seraph wasn't willing to admit that she wanted him to kiss her again. She had never been kissed before and she liked it. It felt good to be held in his strong arms. Safe. Protected. She thought of Aura and Bakura and smiled. Aura loved him so much. It truly wasn't fair. Aura had found the one person she loved the most and the law prevented her from having him. Well it tried to anyway. Seraph said a quick prayer for protection and fell asleep.

The next morning Aura and Seraph made their way to Relah's room. She looked even worse. She had not touched her breakfast and even though she was awake, her breathing was labored and she was still pale.

"Good morning Relah." Aura said with false cheer.

"Hi Relah." Seraph said, "How are you feeling today?"

Relah didn't answer. She looked at Seraph for a few seconds and then stared straight ahead.

Seraph was devastated. Her friend's normally rich emerald eyes were dull and lifeless. They had lost their color and luster. Seraph pasted a smile on her face and joined Aura.

"Would you like us to get the Pharaoh?" Aura asked gently. "I'm sure he would like to see you."

A brief flash of pain entered Relah's eyes then died.

Aura sighed and motioned to Seraph to follow her.

Seraph looked at Aura. "This is very bad."

"I know. I'm really considering going to get the Pharaoh."

"She can't keep doing this Aura. She's going to die if she doesn't eat."

"I know." Aura sighed. "I don't know what else to do."

They turned to go back into the room but changed their minds when they saw Relah sleeping.

"Since you did dinner, I'll do breakfast." Seraph offered.

"Ok, let me go tell Bakura and I'll meet you in your room."

Seraph nodded and Aura left.

Seraph walked off to her room. On the way she passed Seto. She felt and unexpected jolt when he brushed her as he passed. She didn't understand why he had this effect on her. Seraph shrugged and walked into her room. She told Dakar to get two plates and sat down to wait for Aura.

Aura walked into the room a few minutes later. She sat down and Dakar set down the plates. As Aura was reaching for a goblet Seraph saw her wrist. Her eyes widened.

"Ra Aura what happened?"

Aura looked at Seraph and saw the concern in her eyes. "I hurt it."

"Doing what?"

"Well.." Aura hesitated.

Seraph gently took her wrist and examined it. "Aura you can tell me. Bakura didn't do this to you right?"

"No." Aura said shaking her head. "It wasn't Bakura. It was Seto."

"Seto?" Seraph was shocked. "Why would Seto do this?"

"He hates me Seraph. He doesn't think women should be advisors or anything else for that matter."

"He hates you because you're on the council?"

Aura nodded. "That and my relationship with Bakura. He sees it as a way to dispose of me. I'm blocking what he really wants."

"And that is?"

"To be Pharaoh's advisor."

"Oh."

Aura suddenly looked at Seraph. "Be careful Seraph. Seto isn't your average man. He's ruthless and when he wants something bad enough, he'll do anything to get it."

Seraph nodded. "I'll put some balm on your wrist for you. It will help conceal the bruises and help with the pain." Seraph stood up and walked to her dressing table. She grabbed a small jar and walked back to Aura. Unscrewing the lid she began to apply a generous amount to Aura's wrist.

Aura leaned her head back and sighed. The balm soothed the aching sensation she felt in her wrist. When Seraph replaced the jar, Aura moved her wrist experimentally and found it didn't hurt. "That's amazing Seraph! Where did you get that?"

"I made it."

"How? When?"

"Micah taught me and made a whole bunch before I left."

Dakar suddenly entered the room. He was breathing hard. The women looked at him expectantly.

"Lady Aurahkah…you are needed in Lady Relah's bedchamber. The Pharaoh…Pharaoh says he wants you there."

Aura looked at Seraph. "Why don't you come with me?"

Seraph nodded and they left.

Yami paced the room. He had never been so scared in his life. Relah was deathly ill. He had tried everything to her to acknowledge him. He had yelled at her, teased her, and even pleaded. Nothing worked.

 He walked over to the bed and grabbing her hand said fiercely "Relah don't you dare die! Don't you dare! I'll…I'll marry that princess if you die. I will Relah! And she'll sleep in my bed every night and she'll-" Yami stopped when he felt pressure on his hand. He looked at her in surprise and then he realized she was telling him to stop. 

"Jealous Relah?" He smiled. "I like it when you're jealous."

Relah squeezed his hand again and shook her head slightly.

Yami laughed and kissed her forehead. He sat there holding her hand, occasionally kissing her palm and fingers. Anything to be near her. When she slipped back into a restless sleep, he got worried again.

Seto walked into the room "My Pharaoh."

Yami waved a hand. "Take a seat Seto."

Seto obeyed. He sat there and tapped his fingers on his Millennium Rod.

Aura and Seraph walked in a few minutes later. If Yami noticed that Seraph was there he didn't say anything.

Yami took to pacing again. "My fiancée is sick." He said gesturing to the bed. "And I don't know how to help her."

"Did you summon the Healer my Pharaoh?" Seto asked.

"You mean the Healer who is now in the dungeons? Yes I summoned her. She told me she had no idea how to help her either. Incompetent chit." Yami said scathingly.

Aura glanced at Seraph. "My Pharaoh, Seraphic knows healing magic."

Yami immediately looked at her. "Is this true?"

Seraph nodded. "I was training to be a priestess but I never took my exam. I came here instead."

"Can you help her?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll do my best." Seraph promised.

Seto watched entranced as Seraph stood up and walked over to Relah. She leaned down and whispered something in Relah's ear. Then she took Relah's hands in her own and began to speak softly.

"Hikari naosu.**"** Seraph said.  (healing light) A/N: It's written backwards cuz its Japanese.)

Pale purple light traveled from Seraph's hands into Relah. A glowing aura surrounded Relah and she glowed purple for a few seconds before it disappeared. Seraph kissed Relah's hands and placed them back on the bed. She turned and slowly walked back to her seat.

Yami immediately took his place beside Relah. "Is she healed?"

Seraph hesitated. "She was exhausted and I put her to sleep I healed her just in case but what she really needs is food and rest. Keep giving her food and plenty of liquids too."

Yami nodded. He waved his hands to dismiss them.

Aura, Seto, and Sareph left without another word.

Seraph stepped outside the door and leaned her forehead against the wall.

"What's wrong Seraph? Are you tired?" Aura asked.

Seraph laughed. "After that little bit of magic? No, I'm not tired. I just don't think he believes what I said."

"He believes it. And if he doesn't, he will when Relah gets better."

"She didn't need any magic, Aura. She's had too much excitement and not enough food and sleep. The added stress of my arrival didn't help either."

"So she is going to live?"

"The only thing she was even in danger of dying from was starvation."

"Thank Ra." Aura hugged Seraph. "Thank Ra. We didn't know what to do. We thought she had some strange disease. We were certain she was going to die."

"Well she'll live." Seraph walked back to her room slowly, deep in thought.

Yami sat next to Relah, watching her sleep. Her breathing was deep and even, not the gasping breaths she had fought to get before. Her face was still pale but Seraph had said she would live. Yami gave his thanks to Ra for sending Seraph. He saw her healing Relah in his mind. She had reminded him of an angel in a light purple gown, her hair flowing down her back in graceful waves. He would thank her later.

Relah suddenly stirred. "Yami?" she whispered.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm here."

Relah struggled to sit up but didn't have enough energy. "What happened?" she rasped.

Yami got up and got her some water. Lifting the ladle to her lips, Relah drank her fill. "What happened?" she asked again.

"What do you remember?" Yami asked gently.

"We had a fight and I was really upset. Then I was…lost in this black place. I heard voices but they sounded really far away."

"You were really sick Relah. We thought we were going to lose you."

Relah smiled "You'll never lose me."

Yami leaned down and kissed her tenderly. When she began to move closer to him he stopped. "Seraphic said that you were to rest and eat plenty of food." Yami said briskly.

"Seraph said?" Relah asked smiling.

"She healed you." He looked at Relah but she just nodded. "She told me she could do magic." Relah said. "You were wrong about her Yami. She's not a thief."

"I know love. I never believed she was." He said

Relah stared at him "Yes you-"

Yami cut her off "I knew she wasn't a thief but I also knew she wasn't telling me everything. After I sent her out, I told the council that."

"Really?" Relah asked.

"Yes. You, love, jumped to conclusions and didn't let me finish."

The full reality of what she had done, finally hit Relah. She bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry."

The simple apology spoken softly meant more to him than if she would have spoken in anger or even submission. He felt his heart swell with love and he kissed her.

"Is that your way of saying I'm forgiven?"

Yami laughed. "No that comes later." He promised. "After you're well."

A servant suddenly entered with food. Yami looked at the plate in disgust. "What is this filth?"

"Mashed meat and some soup with mashed vegetables."

"Where did this come from? Who dares serve this to my fiancée?"

"Lady Seraphic ordered it made for when Lady Relah woke up."

Yami eyed the food uncertainly. "You're sure?"

The slave nodded.

Relah spoke up. "Just give it to me Yami. I'm starving."

"I don't think this will fill you." He said but Relah had already taken the plate and was eating it. He decided he would have a talk with Seraph later. He stayed with her and talked to her until late in the afternoon. 

Seraph went down to the kitchens. She had put together Relah's meal earlier and knew if she didn't do something, Relah would be served hard foods. She knew from her lessons with Micah that a sick person needed soft, pliable foods that were easy to digest. She finished giving the menu to the chef and left the kitchen. Under her care, Relah would be up in no time. With those thoughts, she left the palace and went out into the courtyard.

Seto was amazed. He knew Seraph had been training to be a priestess but he never thought she knew how to heal. There were many things about her he didn't know. The mystery surrounding her intrigued him all the more. He couldn't believe this little girl could unsettle him so much. His thoughts drifted to her womanly body. She was made for a man's arms. Seto shook his head and turned back to his work.

Seraph stood outside and felt the cool breeze flow on her face. Late afternoon was her favorite time. The sky just beginning to turn the brilliant colors that signified dusk. It was a magical time although she really didn't know why. It was just something she knew was there.

Dakar came outside and Seraph smiled at him in greeting. "Isn't it wonderful?" she asked laughing.

"My Lady you are wonderful." Dakar said smiling.

Seraph laughed again. "Why thank you Dakar. Now what did you need?"

Dakar's smile faded. "The Pharaoh wishes to see you in the throne room." 

Seraph nodded. "When?"

"Now." He turned and walked away.

Seraph wondered why the Pharaoh wanted to see her. "What did I do now?" she muttered. 

Seraph walked into the throne room. Standing before Yami she bowed and said softly "My Lord."

"Seraphic. I offer you all of my gratitude. You saved Relah's life. I will never cease to thank Ra for sending you to us. I owe you a great debt that I can never repay. Is there anything you desire or need?"

Seraph slowly shook her head. "I accept your gratitude my Pharaoh I want no payment."

Yami ignored her. "I have one thing to offer you. You have an extraordinary gift for healing. If you choose to accept it, I have a place for you on my council." He saw her objection and raised his hand. "Hear me out before you speak." When she nodded he continued. "In addition to living here at the palace your new title will be High Priestess of the Healing Arts. You will be a respected member of my inner circle. It is a high honor Seraphic. Think carefully before you decide." Yami stopped and waited for her answer.

Seraphic finally found her voice. In a shaky voice she said, "I accept my Pharaoh."

Yoru: And another chapter done. I used to be Yoru Queen of Short Chapters. Not anymore. *****sigh* Oh well long chapters are fun too! Lotsa stuff going on. Relah gets sick. Yami gets scared. Can we say love or what??? Oh and what is going on with Seto? I'll tell you. He needs to get laid!  Bakura thinks he's going to die and Relah learns about Aura and Kura's 'relationship' And Seraph now is a member of the inner circle. Seto's gonna love that one… And the chaos continues. However this chapter was extremely long. It just kept going and going…never-ending chapter….if you want more you need to do two things 1. give me time to get my brain back and everything working right again and 2. R&R!!! R&R!!! ^_^


	8. Seto's Revenge

Disclaimer: For the eighth time I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sad but true. Also I do not own Egypt. Another sad fact of life. I can claim everyone else. They are mine!!!

Yami looked down at the girl in front of him. So young he thought. And beautiful. Ra she's a beauty. Yami felt no desire when he looked at her. Instead he felt an insane urge to protect her. She was an innocent. She had to be. There was no scheming in those violet eyes. Only genuine smiles had ever graced her face. She had no idea what a temptress she was either. 

"Seraphic, as you have now become one of my inner circle, I would give you an Item. However since you already have one, I'm going to allow you to keep it. You may go."

Seraph nodded and left.

Now he had two women on his council. He thought about the last meeting and his face darkened. He had witnessed the exchange between Seraphic and Seto. Seraphic didn't know any better but Seto did. He was going to have to watch out for her. Especially against Seto.  But hen, he mused, she is on the council now and Seto would never break the law. No she's safe enough where he is concerned. I'll just have to monitor her friendliness with the slaves. Satisfied Yami walked off to go see how Relah was doing.

Seraph spent the afternoon replenishing her herbs. She was delighted with all the herbs growing in the Pharaoh's garden. She hummed to herself as she snapped off some gingerroot.  She still couldn't believe what had happened. She was the High Priestess. Micah would have been so proud of her. So would her mother. Ah mother. "One of these days I'm going to find you I promise." She vowed. She gathered the herbs she picked and walked inside. Seraph grabbed the bruise ointment and went to Aura's room. The door was open and Aura was sitting at her desk. Bakura was nowhere in sight. 

"Hey Aura." Seraph said softly.

"Seraph." Aura nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I thought I would check on your wrist."

Aura stood up and walked over to the bed. Sitting down she patted the spot beside her and waited. Seraph sat down and took Aura's wrist. She began to gently move it from side to side. Aura gritted her teeth against the pain.

"I'm sorry but it has to be moved." Seraph said.

"I know but it hurts." Aura gasped.

Seraph grabbed the jar of ointment and rubbed a generous amount on the bruised wrist. Then she took a bracelet made of parchment out of a pouch. Handing it to Aura she said, "Wear this at night. It will help heal your wrist and make it less painful to move."

Aura nodded and placed the bracelet on the bedside table beside her. "What's in it?" she asked.

"Just some herbs." Seraph replied standing up. "Go back to your work and don't forget to exercise your wrist."

Aura nodded and Seraph left the room. She was on her way back to her room when a slave stopped her.

"My Lady." The slave said, "The Pharaoh wants to see you."

Seraph stared at the slave. "Me?" she asked. 

The slave nodded. "He is in his bedchamber."

Seraph watched the slave leave. _What could he want to see me for now? Seraph wondered. __I couldn't possibly have done anything wrong. Maybe he's upset because I took the herbs. Yes that must be it. She stopped at Yami's door and quickly knocked._

"Come in." Yami said.

Seraph took a deep breath and opened the door. 

The Pharaoh was standing at his window gazing out. "Have a seat Seraphic." he said pointing to one of the chairs.

Seraph quickly sat down. She couldn't tell if he was upset or not. "I'm sorry Pharaoh. I needed them and you had such a variety. I never thought to ask you first." She quickly said.

Yami glanced at the nervous young woman before him. She looked like a child who knew she was going to be chastised. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you speak of?"

"I wasn't stealing my Pharaoh. If I knew you would be upset I would have asked first."

Now Yami was really confused. He had called Seraph in to explain about the laws and have her check on Relah. Here she was trying to convince him she wasn't a thief.

"I'm not a thief." She said stubbornly.

"I know."

"You do?" She stared at him.

"Seraphic what in Ra's name are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"The herbs I took from your gardens. I thought you were upset and-"She stopped.

Yami couldn't help himself, he threw his head back and laughed.

"Well you don't have to laugh." Seraph said irritably.

"I'm sorry. Now why were you gathering herbs?"

Seraph looked at him like he was stupid. "To heal with." She said.

Yami looked at her. "Heal who?"

"Whoever needs it." She said.

Yami nodded. "Did you find what you needed?"

"Oh yes. You have a large variety my Pharaoh. I was extremely pleased."

Yami smirked. She certainly was delighted. And over plants he mused shaking his head.

"I didn't call you to take you to task about herbs." He said.

"You didn't?" she asked relieved.

"No." he said biting back a smile. "I called you to explain your duties."

"Oh."

Yami shook his head. "Seraph anything you want or need tell me and you'll get it. And if you want to get herbs from the gardens you are more than welcome to do it. However we have our own store down in the healing room. You are welcome to use those as well." He waited for her nod then continued. "You are High Priestess of the Healing Arts. You are the highest healer in the land. If you want to use your magic to heal everyone who comes, you may do so. However you must be able to come to my meetings because you are on the council."

Seraph nodded.

"Now we must hold a meeting so I can formally introduce you to the others." He slapped a scroll on the desk. "These are the laws. You must abide by them. Now I want you to listen very closely. If you violate any of the major laws you will be dismissed. I will throw you out of the palace and you will be forced to live on your own. Oh and one more thing, your necklace is a sign that you hold my favor. Show it to someone if you get in trouble and you should be helped. No one would dare refuse you because I will deal with them. Do you understand what I am telling you?" Yami waited.

Seraph absorbed everything Yami had told her and then she spoke. "Yes my Pharaoh I understand."

Yami nodded. "Good. Now then I have one more question to ask you and then we'll go to the meeting."

"I'll do my best to answer it."

"What is Ra's name are you giving Relah? That slop is good for slaves only."

Seraph shook her head. "Relah is still weak. Her stomach cannot take such hard foods. She must regain strength first."

Yami nodded.

A voice suddenly came from the other room. "Yami?" Relah called.

Yami stood up and motioned for Seraph to follow. Seraph and Yami walked into Relah's bedchamber. Relah was sitting up in her bed. She smiled when they entered.

"You called darling?"

Seraph smiled at the endearment.

"I didn't know where you went. Then I heard your voice and…oh hi Seraph."

"Hello Relah."

Relah stretched and grimaced with pain. 

Yami was by her side immediately, a concerned look on his face. "What's the matter sweetheart? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just a little stiff. Can I please get up now?"

"No." Yami said crossing his arms.

Relah looked at Seraph a pleading look in her eyes.

Yami narrowed his eyes.

"My Pharaoh she really-"Seraph began.

"No." Yami said again.

Seraph walked over to Relah. "You know my Pharaoh, she's beginning to look a little pale. Yes and I'm sure she has fluid in her lungs."

Relah's eyes widened and Seraph slightly shook her head.

"See that's why you can't get up." Yami seemed satisfied.

"Oh no my Pharaoh you misunderstood. You see her condition is due to excessive bed rest."

Relah caught on and sank back into the pillows.

"You see she has been in bed too long. She needs some fresh air and sunshine. Without it her condition will surely worsen."

Seraph managed to look grave even though she was laughing inside. 

As if on cue Relah coughed. The cough was Yami's undoing.

"Out of bed right now! Get dressed and let's get you outside." Yami said quickly. "Seraphic you help Relah and then take her out to the garden. When she's settled come to the conference room." With those words Yami left, pulling the door closed behind him.

Relah and Seraph erupted into laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Relah asked tears streaming down his cheeks. "He was so worried."

Seraph stopped laughing. "He loves you." She said quickly."

Before Relah could say anything Seraph said, "Now let's get you up and dressed."

Relah quickly finished dressing and Seraph took her arm. "You still need to be careful. If anything happens to you the Pharaoh will have my head." Seraph said.

"Don't worry Seraph. I'll be careful." Relah promised.

Seraph got her situated in the gardens and then walked back towards the palace.

Yami strode into the conference room and sat down. Seto and Aurahkah were already there, having been notified by the slaves. Both jumped to their feet and said "My Pharaoh."

Yami waited for them to retake their seats. He steeped his fingers and looked at them. "As you know Relah was sick. She is doing much better now thanks to Seraphic. We are meeting today to discuss minor matters of importance. Also I must formally introduce you to the newest member of the council."  
Seto and Aura looked at him in surprise.

"Newest member my Liege?" Seto asked.

"Yes Seto I believe I already stated that. Now our guest should be arriving shortly. In the meantime the treaty for…"

Seraph walked down the hall humming to herself. She turned the corner and nodded absently to a passing slave. Finally she come to a stop in front of the conference room door she knocked three times and waited.

"Yes Aura if you will take care of that." Yami was saying when three knocks sounded on the door. "Ah there's our newest member now."

Seto and Aura looked at the door apprehensively. Why was the Pharaoh adding another? Was he unsatisfied with their jobs?

Yami stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and smiled at Seraph. Seto and Aura craned their necks to see but Yami was blocking their view.

"Are you ready?" he asked Seraph.

She nodded and he moved aside.

Aura gasped with surprise. Seto glanced at Seraph and continued tapping his finger on the desk, looking bored.

Seraph walked into the room and sat down.

"Everyone knows Seraphic. Now she's is Seraphic High Priestess of the Healing Arts. She is also a member of my council. I expect the same from her as any of you."

Aura smiled over at Seraph. "Congratulations Seraph. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Seraph said blushing slightly.

Seraph looked over to Seto who was looking at her, his eyes blazing. She quickly looked away at the intensity in his stare. She nodded to him, and then turned her attention to Yami. Even as he talked he could feel Seto's eyes boring into her. She felt like her body was on fire. She moved her attention completely back to Yami who was explaining the situation behind a treaty for her benefit. When he concluded his account he asked, "What do you think Seraphic? You are a member and you have every right to voice your opinion."

"Well I-"

"Have you lost your mind?" Seto snapped glaring at Yami. "You allow not one but two females on your council and expect to get something accomplished? You are a fool! Don't you know that women are only good for one thing? They should not be in positions of power. Women are weak. They need men to make simple decisions and-" Seto stopped his tirade when he other three in the room stood up glaring at him.

Yami's eyes glittered ominously. "Seto you do not have the right to talk to me in that tone of voice. Furthermore I am Pharaoh and I allowed Aurahkah and Seraph on my council. You don't have to like it but you will treat them with the respect they deserve. Is that clear?"

Seto bowed. "Yes my Pharaoh."

"Seto meet me in the throne room, I wish to speak with you privately."

Seto nodded curtly and stalked out of the room. Yami braced his hands on the table and said "I don't know what that was about but I intend to find out. I'm sorry for his behavior, don't take it personal. This meeting is now over, you are all free to go." Yami walked out of the room.

"What was that?" Aura asked.

"I get the feeling he's not happy that I'm on the council." Seraph sighed.

"Seto's never happy about anything."

Yami walked into the throne room. He saw Seto standing there his back turned. Yami watched as Seto clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Seto what the hell is wrong with you?"

Seto turned around and glared. "Nothing."

"Seto don't give me that shit. You just made an ass of yourself in front of the rest of the council, not to mention disrespecting me."

Seto bowed his head. "Forgive me my Pharaoh." He snapped.

"Seto you are dangerously close to pissing me off. Watch it."

Seto once again said "I'm sorry." He sounded contrite.

"Now why are you so pissed off? And if you tell me it's because Seraph is on my council I swear to Ra I will kick you off."

Seto's eyes darkened. "It's-"

"I'm not finished. You just put down two women interrupted my council meeting and yelled at me! Your behavior lately has been very aggressive. Don't forget Seto, you too can be replaced. I never want to hear you talk to them like that again. Now this issue you have with women, get over it. I won't have it in my palace. Furthermore you will apologize personally to both Seraphic and Aurahkah and I never want to have this discussion again. Return to your chambers."

Seto stalked out of the room.

Bakura walked down the hall. He was on his way back to Aura's room, his duties complete. He turned the corner and saw Seto walking angrily toward him. Bakura's fists clenched and he longed to hurt Seto for hurting Aura.

Seto suddenly smiled. Bakura tried to hurry past him but Seto's grabbed his arm.

"So Bakura have you seen Aurahkah lately?"

"No my Lady is still in a meeting with the Pharaoh."

"You will address me as my Lord and you know exactly what I mean."

Bakura tried to get away but Seto tightened his hold. "You aren't the only one to put your hands on her. Although mine aren't tainted like yours."

Bakura clenched his fists.

"Ah some reaction. That's what I like to see. Defend your master, or should I say lover." He waited for his words to sink in then continued. "You know she's just using you. Yes let's use the slave for pleasure. The slave works harder and no one suspects. Your precious Aura is nothing more than a common whore."

Bakura, eyes blazing slammed his fist into Seto's stomach. Seto let go and Bakura punched him in the jaw. He was in a rage and was about to smash his fist in Seto's face again when Seto began laughing.

Confused, Bakura stepped back unsure of how to proceed. Seto raised his hand and muttered something. A blue glow surrounded Bakura and he felt himself being picked up and slammed into the wall. The impact started him and he wondered why he didn't fall to the floor.

"Now you'll learn what happens when you strike your master, slave." Seto roared.

He pulled his arm back and punched Bakura in the face. Bakura tried to move but he couldn't. He tasted blood as Seto's fist came in again.

"Leave him alone Seto!"

Seto turned and saw Aurahkah racing towards him. 

Aura slammed into Seto who blinked at the invasion. She began pounding him with her fists. "Let him go!" she yelled.

Seto grabbed her arms. "Did I not teach you what would happen if you strike me?" he asked menacingly.

Bakura growled. "Don't you-"

"Worried about her Bakura?" Seto taunted.

"A slave would be worried about his master, or mistress." Seto's meaning was quite clear.

Bakura growled again and Seto laughed.

"Look Bakura, as I said, you aren't the only one to touch her."

Seto grabbed Aura and spun her around facing Bakura. He brought his hand to her face and caressed it. Aura flinched and tried to pull away but Seto held her firm.

"Now slave your woman will know what it is like to be kissed by a man, not a dog."

Seto braced his hand on Aura's neck and lowered his head. He kissed her, bruising her lips. Hot tears of indignation coursed down her cheeks as she struggled against him.

Bakura roared and continued to fight. "Let her go you bastard! She has done nothing!"

Seto raised his head again. "Oh she has done something. She has baited me and disobeyed my Pharaoh for that she will pay."

"You filthy bastard!" Bakura struggled. 

Seto threw Aura hard to the ground and walked over to Bakura. "I will teach you respect boy!" He lifted his hand again and blue fire was visible. This time the sensation was different. Bakura's body was filled with pain. There was no source. He felt white-hot pain sear his mind and a white light exploded in his brain. Without another word Bakura crumpled to the floor.

Aura was beside him in seconds. Seto roughly reached down and pulled her up.

"You are soon going to be far from here so I suggest you go pack. I'll help you there." Seto grabbed Aura's arm and dragged her with him. She tried to shake off his arm but couldn't. She kept looking at Bakura's still form until they rounded the corner.

Seto threw her into her room then took out his Millennium Rod, hitting her in the head with it, knocking her out. After laying her on the bed, he walked back out into the hallway and grabbed Bakura by the collar of his shirt. He quickly dragged him in the room and left him on the floor, and then he walked back over to the bed. He rearranged Aura's clothes a bit and stepped back to survey his handiwork. It was perfect. Bakura was ravishing Aura and he, Seto, had walked in and saved the day.

"Hey Aura you know that-"

Seto cursed and turned around. Seraph was standing in the doorway, he hand over her mouth.

"What happened?" She asked eyes wide.

Seto rolled his eyes and said, "I believe he," he jerked his head at Bakura's limp form "was going to rape Aurahkah. I walked in and stopped him."

Seraph stared at Seto. "R-rape?"

"Yes." He snapped. "I know it's a little much for your tender sensibilities but I need you to go get Pharaoh. I'm taking Aurahkah to the throne room away from this mess, have him meet me there."

"Pharaoh? But why can't you?"

Seto sighed. "Because I have to be here in case he wakes up. Now go get Pharaoh!" Seraph nodded and raced out of the room. She stopped in the hallway and thought about what she had seen. Seto said Bakura had raped Aura…or been trying to anyway. Visions of the day she had eaten in Aura's room flashed in her mind. "She saw Bakura's smile. Could he have actually done it? Seraph was torn. She knew Seto didn't like Aura or Bakura, but why would Seto lie? Making up her mind Seraph hurried down the hall. She walked into Yami's room. "Relah?"

Relah turned around and looked as Seraph came in the room. She looked upset about something.

"What is it?" Relah asked.

"Well…would Bakura rape Aura?"

Relah's eyes widened. "No! Why?"

Seraph stood there. Relah grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Seraph why would you want to know that?!"

Seraph hesitated then told Relah about the scene she had walked into.

"And Seto said Bakura was raping her?"

Seraph nodded.

"Seraph, Bakura loves Aura. He would never do anything like that."

"You knew about them?"

"I've known for quite some time."

Seraph snorted. "I've seen men do a lot worse in the name of love."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen men who claim to love their wives beat them until they could barely move. I've seen men kill the same women they claim to love because they committed some minor transgression. If that's love, I don't want it."

Relah's eyes widened. "Not all men are like that."

"Oh yeah, name one."

"Yami."

"Yeah right, now he's not. But then you aren't married yet either. I've seen it before men are so sweet until the wedding. Then they believe they own that woman and do whatever they want. Maybe you'll get lucky Relah. Maybe Yami will be different. But I still am never getting married. I've seen too much."

Relah listened to Seraph's declaration in stunned silence. Seraph had begun planting doubts in her mind. Would Yami believe he owned her once the marriage was final? No, not her Yami. He would still be sweet and loving. Or would he?

Seraph broke into Relah's thoughts. "So what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"Aura and Bakura!"

Relah thought for a moment. "Okay I will be right back. You keep Seto busy and make sure they're all alright."

Seraph nodded and left the room. She walked back into Aura's room but Aura and Seto were gone. Bakura was lying on the floor covered in blood. Seraph leaned down and checked him. He had a broken nose and some nasty cuts on his face, probably from Seto's rings. He was beaten up pretty badly but aside from being sore he would live. She leaned down and used her magic to heal his nose, the worst cuts and stem the blood flow. She stood up quickly as Bakura groaned and pushed himself up off the floor.

"What the hell happened?"

"Seto beat you up."

"Aura? Where the hell is Aura? What did that bastard do with her? Tell me!"

Bakura grabbed onto Seraph's hand and begged her to tell him.

Seraph shrugged. "I don't know Bakura. They were gone when I got back. You rest and I'll go find them."

Seraph ran down the hall and almost ran into Yami. She saw him and quickly ducked into a nearby room. Yami passed her without a glance and walked into Aura's room. Seraph gasped and began to run, an idea forming. She reached Relah's room and found her inside. "Fall Relah fall!" Seraph said panting.

Relah looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Just do it. Pretend to fall."

Relah carefully "fell" to the floor.

Seraph screamed "My Pharaoh!"

"What are you doing?" Relah demanded, getting up.

"No stay down. I'll be right back. Don't move!"

"Where are you going?" Relah asked but Seraph was already gone.

Why had Relah sent him here? All Yami knew was that he was pulled away from his research and Relah wanted him to go to Aura's room. Something about Aurahkah's slave and rape…Those words didn't settle well in Yami's mind, and then something about Seto walking into the room and beating this slave to save Aura. Relah's account didn't really seem clear. Yami looked at the room around him, no Aura, no Seto, only a pool of blood on the floor and a half conscious slave. He looked at the slave in front of him. He was slumped against the wall, fluttering between conscious and unconscious, and was badly injured from Seto's beating. If he was lucky, Yami mused, that would be the worst he would suffer. But exactly what had happened here?  None of this made sense to him.

He shook his head and sighed. So many things going on in his palace. This had to stop. Yami was about to say something to Bakura when he heard his name.

"My Pharaoh! My P-Pharaoh! I must s-see you! It's u-urgent!"

Yami recognized Seraph's voice. She sounded extremely upset. He turned and walked back out into the hall. 

Seraph skid to a stop in front of him and stammered. "She fell. I don't know if she's hurt or not but she fell and I-"

Yami shook her and Seraph stopped. "Slow down!" he commanded. "Who fell?"

"Relah!"

Yami paled. He let go of Seraph and ran down the hallway.

"Hey wait for me!" Seraph yelled running after him.

Seto stood there becoming impatient. "What the hell? Did she get lost?"

Aura moaned.

Seto looked over at her. He had thrown her down by the throne while he was waiting for Yami. If Yami ever showed. Seto was getting more and more frustrated. _Dammit someone needs to give that girl a map!_ He walked over to Aura limp body. He nudged her with his foot, she stirred but didn't wake up.

"Come on Aura. Wake up Aura, your dear Bakura needs you. You want to say goodbye don't you?" He prodded her a few more times.

Aura sat up and held her head. It felt like someone had rammed her head into a wall repeatedly.

"I was beginning to wonder." Seto said.

Aura stared at him trying to figure out what was going on. Images came flashing thought her brain. Seto laughing and grabbing her, Seto beating on Bakura who was pinned to the wall, Bakura falling on the floor. She was on her feet in seconds.

"You son of a bitch! You filthy bastard-"

Seto cut her off with a menacing grip on her arm. "Now, now Aurahkah. Is that any way to treat your savior?"

"My s-savior?" She sputtered.

"That's right, I saved you from getting raped by that white rat of a slave you have."

"Save me! You were the one who-"

"Ah-ah-ah we wouldn't want Pharaoh finding out about your relationship would we? And the only way you can tell the truth is by telling Pharaoh that you've been sleeping with your slave. And we all know that that's against the law." Seto shook his finger at her. "Shame, shame, shame."

Aura glared at him.

"Now we can do this one of two ways, you can go along with my version or you can attempt to tell Pharaoh the truth and I will expose you. Which do you choose? The first one?"

Aura nodded and clenched her teeth.

"I thought you would see things my way. Now I want you to listen very carefully…"

Yami raced down the hallway, images of Relah hurt flashing through his mind. He pushed past the doors and rushed into her room, Seraph right behind him.

"Relah what the hell happened?"

Relah looked at him. "I fell."

"You fell? How in Ra's name did you fall? You look fine to me."

Seraph stopped and stared at Relah who was standing by her window.

Yami turned to Seraph "Does she look sick to you?"

"I never said she was ill my Lord only that she fell."

"You never said she was ill…Seraphic are you trying to upset me?"

"No my liege. Why would I do that?"

Yami ignored her question. "You come rushing down the hall to tell me my fiancée fell and I need to hurry up and come so I rush down here with all sorts of images in my mind to find my fiancée standing and looking out the window. Now Seraph does this look like an emergency to you?"

"No."

Relah spoke up. "I tripped over something on the floor. Seraph must have been passing by and saw me fell. Naturally she assumed I had fainted." Relah turned to Seraph. "I thank you Seraph. If it had been a real emergency you may had just saved my life."

Yami glared at Relah. "Now Seraphic are you trying to distract me?"

Seraph looked at the floor and quickly shook her head. "D-distract you? From what?"

"From finding out the truth."

Seraph shook her head again.

"You're a terrible liar Seraphic."

Seraph stared at him. 

"Now we are all going to straighten this out."

"Excuse me my Pharaoh, but Lord Seto said you should meet him in the throne room."

Seto was satisfied. His plan was going to work. "Now you know exactly what to say Aurahkah. Unfortunately for you, Bakura is going to die either way. Now you can either stay here in the palace in Pharaoh's favor, or you can be shunned and forcibly thrown out of the palace. The choice is yours."

Before Aura cold speak Yami stalked in with Seraph and Relah close behind him. 

"Now" Yami said briskly.  "We are going to get to the bottom of this. Which one of you is going to start?" Yami crossed his arms and looked at them. "I want you all in front of my throne in a line." He sat down and watched as they all did what he said. Seto was on the far right, Seraph the left.

"Now then Seto, we'll start with you."

Seto nodded. "Of course my Pharaoh."

"What happened?"

"Well I want to see Lady Aurahkah about some paperwork and when I knocked I heard what I thought was come in so I did. And that slave had Lady Aurahkah in his arms and threw her onto the bed."

"Was she struggling?" Yami asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

"She was…trying to get away."

"I gathered that but thank you Seto."

"Aurahkah, you're next. What happened?"

"I slipped and fell and Bakura was helping me. I hit my head on my dressing table, I was feeling faint and I was placed in my bed not forcibly thrown."

"So the slave was only trying to help you?"

Aura nodded her head.

Seto clenched his fists. _"Dammit Aura! Congratulations I didn't think you were capable." _Seto thought.

Meanwhile Yami had moved down the list. An hour later he had a severe headache. "Let's go through this again. Aura you say you fell and hit your head and the salve was trying to help you. Seto says he believed, Bakura is it? Bakura was intending to rape you so he beat Bakura up, to save you. Relah you have no idea what is going on and Seraph you say that you saw Bakura on the floor covered in blood and Aura passed out on the bed. Is that right?"

Everyone nodded.

Yami sighed. "I've never heard so many stories with so many holes in them. Who haven't we heard from yet? Oh that damn slave. Somebody go fetch that damn slave!" Yami began to pace the floor.

"My Pharaoh. " Seto said. "If Bakura's intentions were not that of raping Aurahkah then why are her lips bruised? And have you seen her wrist?"

"Good question. Aurahkah what is your answer?"

"I-I don't know my Liege."

"You don't know. Seto is accusing your slave of rape and right now all the evidence points to that crime and you don't know if you were kissed?"

"I hit my head my Pharaoh." Aura snapped.

"I would advise you to watch your tone." Yami said icily. "You are in enough trouble as it is."  
"I thought she was the victim." Seraph said.

Relah elbowed Seraph in the side. "You shouldn't have said anything.

Yami turned to Seraph "I'm not finished with you yet. Where is that damn slave?!"

Just then Bakura stumbled into the room with the help of Dakar and another slave.

"I take it that you are Bakura."

Bakura nodded.

"Is that how you address me slave?"

"No my Pharaoh."

"No what? No that's not how you address me or no you're not Bakura? Speak up boy!"

"That is not how I address you my Pharaoh. As a slave I am to address you with your title and the respect you deserve. Yes my Pharaoh I am Bakura."

"Are you getting smart with me?"

Bakura continued to stare at the floor. He shook his head.

"Look at me boy!"

Bakura met Yami's eyes.

"You have been accused of raping your mistress. How do you plead?"

Bakura's eyes widened for a second at the accusation. "I am innocent my Pharaoh."

"Why were you carrying her?"

Bakura had to think of a lie and fast. "She had…fallen my Pharaoh. I was helping her when Lord Seto came in."

Yami nodded. "Alright…with the evidence presented I cannot determine whether or not Bakura was doing anything wrong, and Aura seems apparently fine. I do have one question though. Seto?"

"Yes my Pharaoh?" Seto asked.

"Why would you help Aurahkah?  Fro all intensive purposes, you hate her and she hates you."

Seto was silent for a while, then slyly smiled. "It is what you would have done My Pharaoh."

Yami nodded. "Still, with this scant evidence I still cannot determine whether Bakura intended to hurt Aura or not."

"But what about her writ my Pharaoh?" Seto asked.

"Yes, how did you hurt your wrist?"

"We were out in the…garden." Seraph spoke up quickly. "And she…tripped…and landed on it…and twisted it…somehow…"

Aura shook her head. Yami stared at Seraph. He walked over to her and crossed his arms. "You would do well not to lie Seraphic."

Seraph refused to meet his eyes.

"Seto and I were training and we got a little rough. The injury must have slipped Lord Seto's mind." Aura said.

Yami nodded. "Alright now I'm tired of this. All of you return to your rooms. Bakura you stay here."

The group headed towards the door. Yami reached out and grabbed a hold of Seraph's arm. "You stay. Like I said I'm not finished with you yet."

Seraph gulped and waited as the rest left the room.

Yami waited until their footsteps became distant. "Now Bakura although you were found innocent, you are not off the hook yet. I will be watching you very closely. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Pharaoh."

"You ay go." Bakura left and Yami turned to Seraph. "Now then why don't you tell me what all that was about?"

"What do you mean my Liege?"

"Seraphic don't play dumb with me. All it does is upset me." Yami crossed his arms. "Who were you trying to protect with that lie?"

"Aura my Pharaoh."

"Yami tilted his head slightly. "I thought as much. They get into it all the time."

"Yes, they really hate each other." Seraph said.

"Yes. Now Seraphic who is your father again?"

"Akur my Liege."

"Yes and your mother?"

"Kali."

"Yes. Your father was my father's High Priest."

"He was?" Seraph was stunned.

"Yes. I found him in the records. But there was no mention of a Kali. Anywhere."

"Oh."

"You weren't' up there either. Do you know what this means?"

"That my father left the palace before I was born?"

"Very good Seraphic. But he didn't leave."

"He didn't?"

"No. He was killed."

"My father is dead?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm still researching it."

"Oh, so what exactly does this mean?"

"The necklace belonged to your father who must have given it to your mother who passed it down to you."

"Oh…"

"Seraphic, I'm sorry."

Seraph blinked back tears as what Yami had said set in. her father was dead. Seraph felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

Yami groaned and pulled Seraph into his arms, feeling that urge to protect her. He rocked her gently until she stopped crying. "Seraph please don't cry." Yami pleaded. He felt terrible, telling her had only caused her pain. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know my father but I though someday-"She stopped. "Can I go back to my room?"

Yami nodded releasing her and watched as she left.

Bakura's head was killing him. He walked into Aura's room. She was sitting on her bead, her head bowed. 

"Aura?" He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Aura?" He tipped her chin up and saw that she had been crying. 

"You have to leave."

Yoru: I end it at the absolute worst possible times! I love it though. Bakura's leaving, poor Aura. Seto's a pervert…always staring at Seraph. Oh and we can't forget Yami who is almost oblivious to what is happening in his own palace. Relah keeps him in the dark *wink wink* And the angst continues. I'm not feeling particularly authorly(is that a word? It is now! ^_^) today but maybe a ton of reviews will change my mind. I might even be persuaded to finish both ch. 9 which I'm working on now…who knows. Review and find out. Jan e ^_^


	9. Violence! Violence! and more Violence!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters or money-making ideas/ merchandise. If I did own any of the afore mentioned ideas/merchandise, I would have a computer of my own, car, etc. but I don't. Oh and I also don't own Egypt.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakura stared at Aura.

"You have to leave." She said again.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "I got that. Why?"

Aura stared at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bakura, we were caught."

"But the Pharaoh said there's no damning evidence."

"Be that as it may, you still have to leave."

Bakura was really pissed now. "Aura just stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"That thing you do!"

"What thing?"

"That thing you do!"

"What thing?"

"That fucking royalty thing. I'm Bakura not Pharaoh!"

"I'm sorry." She lowered her head and stared at her lap.

"Aura, Ra, Aura don't cry." 

He grabbed her and roughly drew her into his arms. She began to sob and he held her even tighter. His Aura. He shook his head as he tried to understand what she was saying. He had no idea.

"What? Aura I can't understand you."

Aura lifted her tearstained face and looked at him. "I said, Pharaoh knows something's going on. We got lucky this time."

Bakura sighed. "Maybe we will next time too."

"There's not going to be a next time."

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

Aura sighed. "If you don't leave I'll…I'll.."

Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, "You'll what?"

Aura cocked her head desperately trying to think of something. "I'll petition Pharaoh for a new slave."

Bakura's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Yes, Bakura, I would."

Bakura backed up, disbelief clear in his dark eyes. "But..But I wouldn't see you..ever."

"Precisely."

"You can't do this Aura! Not to me. Not to us!"

"There can't be an 'us' anymore."

"What, you don't love me anymore?" Bakura asked, afraid to hear her answer.

Aura stared at her lap, refusing to answer.

"Aura, answer me dammit! Do you love me?"

Aura's tears started falling into her lap.

Bakura grabbed her shoulders in an iron grip and forced her to look at him. "Answer me." He said in an awful voice. "Do you love me?"

Once again, Aura refused to answer.

Bakura's jaw tightened in anger. "Fine." He grabbed her arm and hauled her over to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find out if you love me or not." he said yanking off his shirt.

"Bakura stop it!"

"Shut up." H shoved her down on the bed and laid down on top of her. Grabbing her dress, he began to tear it off.

"Bakura, stop it!" Aura began to sob again.

Bakura ignored her, ripping off her dress.

"Don't let what Seto said be true." She said through her tears.

Bakura stopped cold. He realized what he was doing. He looked down at Aura and saw the fear in her eyes. Fear he had placed there. What the hell was wrong with him? Burying his face in her neck, he said in an anguished voice, "Ra Aura, I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you."

Aura continued to sob and Bakura pulled her to him. She was shivering so he grabbed the blankets and covered her, rocking her in his arms.

"Damn you Bakura. Yes, I love you. Don't you see? You have to leave."

Bakura stiffened. He rolled away and stood up. "Fine Aura you win. I'll leave." He said jerking his shirt over his head.

Aura sighed with relief. "Thank you Ra."

"Oh no you don't want to thank Ra yet. I'll be back."

Aura gasped. "Bakura you don't understand."

"No. Aura _you_ don't understand. I'll leave tonight. But I'll be back tomorrow." Bakura grinned.

Aura slammed her fists down on the bed. "That's it." She stood up and reached for her dress. A knock on the door sounded just as she had straightened the dress and ran her hands through her disheveled hair.

"Bakura get the door."

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Lady Relah wished to see Lady Aurahkah immediately."

"Thank you." Said Aura dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "Now Bakura, I'm going to see what Relah wants. I want you gone when I come back. If you're still here, I'm petitioning Pharaoh. Don't try me Bakura, I will do it." Leaving her last sentence echoing in all it's finality she left the room.

Bakura stared after her. Suddenly she came back and pulled the Ring out of her dress. Slipping it off she placed it in his hand. Without another word, she left once again.

Bakura was speechless. He knew she would do what she had threatened. But she hadn't even said good-bye. He grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled furiously. Finishing the letter, he placed it on a pile of paperwork and packed his meager belongings. Then he walked over to the window. Throwing his bag down, he waited for the thud, then turned and looked at the room one last time. "So many memories. Good-bye Aura." He muttered and dropped out of the window, the Ring still in his hand.

Aura leaned her forehead against the wall fighting back tears. Her heart was breaking. She fought the urge to run into the room and tell Bakura not to go. She wanted to throw herself in his arms and never let go. But she couldn't. No he had to leave. It was for the best. She would never be the same without him, but at least he would be safe. He would understand once he sat down and thought about it. Wouldn't he? She could hear sounds coming from the room. He was leaving. 

The tears started again and this time she let them fall. She didn't care if someone saw her. Right now all she had was her pain. 

Aura stood there for what seemed like hours but really was only a few minutes. Silence reigned and she fought the urge to open the door and see if he was really gone. No I can't do it, she thought. Turning quickly she hurried down the hall to answer Relah's summon.

"Dammit to hell!" Seto raged, flinging papers around his room. "It was all planned. Everything went according to plan. Why isn't she gone?"

Seto's slave cowered in the corner and he looked at her in disgust. "Straighten this room up girl and when you finish get me something to eat. And it better be hot. Not like last time!"

The slave bowed and began to straighten the desk.

Seto walked over to the window still brooding. Damn you Aurahkah. Everything would have been fine, if you would have just listened to me. If you would have said what I told you to. But no Aura never did what she was told to do. He had underestimated her. Underestimated her intelligence as well as her cunning. It was a mistake he vowed never to make again.

Yami felt terrible. He could still see Seraph's violet eyes filling up with tears. He should have known. She didn't know her father was gone. When she had mentioned him, it was always in the present. He shook his head. Great job, Yami. Ra, why do you always have to be such a bastard to her? It was all so confusing. When she had befun crying he felt like his hear was being ripped in two. He only felt that way about Relah. It didn't make any sense. She was nothing to him. She was simply a pretty girl on his council. She disrupted his palace and caused all kinds of problems. So why did he feel this fierce need to protect her, to stop her tears and make sure they were the last she ever cried?

Seraph was devastated. She couldn't believe it. Her father, Akur, was dead. Her last hope of ever finding him died. She had cried in the Pharaoh's arms. She sat up in disbelief. Pharaoh had hugged her and wiped her tears. Almost like a…father. It didn't make any sense. He was mean and controlling. Every time he said something to her it made or cry or he ordered her to do something. She remembered the way it felt to be in his arms. Different from Seto's but she had felt safe. Was he really kind? Was it possible? She knew firsthand how often men changed. She had seen enough of them growing up. But usually they went from kind to mean..unless…was that it? Was he trying to make her feel safe so he could really hurt her? Or was he kind and gentle like Relah always said? Seraph was confused and she began to get a headache. She laid down on her bed and refused to think about it anymore.

Dakar moved through the hallway trying to get back to Seraph's room. He knew that something had happened. Something that had to do with Lady Aurahkah's slave. His buddy had told him that after everyone had left Pharaoh tod her to stay back. Then his friend said she had fled from the room in tears. He was angry at Pharaoh for making her cry. Just because he was the highest in the land didn't mean he was allowed to hurt people. Hurt Seraph. It wasn't right. No one had the right to hurt Seraphic. She was so kind. He walked into the room and saw her laying on the bed. Dread coursed through him. Was she alright?

"My Lady?" he asked softly.

Seraph opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hello Dakar."

Dakar felt his stomach churn. Her eyes were red, and there were tearstains on her cheeks. He walked over to the bed and saw the pillow. It was soaked. 

"What's wrong my lady?"

"It's nothing Dakar. I just got some…news."

"What kind of news? You can tell me."

She took a deep breath, "My father is dead."

"Oh." Dakar wasn't quite sure what to say. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't know him but I hoped that maybe one day…" she shook her head and blinked back tears.

"Please Seraphic, don't cry. Don't cry." Dakar tried to gather her into his arms, but she moved away.

"I can't take anymore hugs, Dakar. I'm sorry."

Her words stung him. Who else had hugged her? Surely not…Pharaoh. That bastard Seto. He must have touched her again. No wonder she didn't want to be touched.

Seraph sat on the bed motionless.

"I'll go get you something to eat." He said trying to hid the hurt her felt.

"Dakar…"Seraph pleaded.

"I'll be right back, my lady." He quickly left the room.

Aura walked down the hall slowly. She knocked on Relah's door. Relah opened the door and enveloped her in a hug. Aura clung to her still sobbing. 

"Shh it's ok Aura. Calm down."

Relah hugged her for a long time. Finally, Aura wiped her eyes and they sat dow. 

"So what happened?" Relah asked.

"He's gone."

"He left?"

"Yes, I told him to go."

"Why?"

"Because we were going to get caught. It was only a matter of time. This time we got lucky but next time…well I would rather have him alive."

Relah nodded and waited for her to continue.

"It's just so hard. He accused me of not loving him."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't say anything. I think that hurt him worse than an answer would have."

"Almost like you were admitting something without actually saying anything." Relah mused.

"Yes, he got very upset. He was a little scary."

"Did you say anything else?"

"I told him he had better be gone when I got back. I couldn't tell him good-bye Relah. It would have been too final. And I didn't trust myself to kiss him either."

"I wonder what Seto will do now."

"What do you mean?"

"He lost. Bakura was his way to irritate you and at the same time a convenient hands-free way to dispose of you. Now Bakura's gone but you aren't."

"He won't give up."

"No he won't."

"He'll probably mess with Seraph. He kissed her."

Relah's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yeah, when you were sick, she came to see you but I told her you needed to be left alone. She looked so alone, so I decided to see if I could help her out. Then we started talking and the whole thing spilled out of her. I was shocked."

"You better tell me exactly what she said happened."

Aura began to tell and Relah leaned back listening intently.

"Wow." Relah said when Aura finished. "I didn't think Seto would ever break the law. I wonder if Seraph knew."

"I doubt it."

"Well, she knows now."

"Hmmm, I hope she's careful."

"Maybe Seto will leave her alone now that she's on the council."

Relah sighed, "I don't think so. I saw the way Seto acts around her."

"If Pharaoh finds out, all hell will break loose."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Seraph felt terrible. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. She just couldn't take another hug. She would smooth it out with him when he came back. Her thoughts wandered to the news she had just received. What about her mother? Was she still alive? Am I an orphan? Will I ever see her again? Seraph stood up and walked to the window. She looked out into the garden she loved so much. Staring at the garden, she easily pushed all thoughts of her father from her mind.

The girl flew across the room. Seto winced as he watched her flee. He hadn't meant to scare her but he was so pissed off. The stupid chit was crying. It only made him more upset. He picked up the plate and saw the girl cringe. The stupid girl thought he meant to throw it at her. He slammed the plate down on the table and left the room. He had to calm down. All this anger was going to force him into doing something he didn't want to do. He felt his face harden into the emotionless mask he had perfected years ago. He turned his thoughts to the meeting. Seraph had tried to take the blame for Aura's wrist. She had failed miserably though. His lips twitched as he though about how she had looked lying. She reminded him of an angel who had done something wrong. Still she had tried to protect him. Or had she? He wondered if she knew the truth about Aura's wrist. If she had would she still have taken the blame? He suddenly remembered that Pharaoh had told her to stay back. He wondered what the private meeting was about, then he decided to find out. Using it as an excuse to see her, he started toward her room.

Dakar walked into the room and Seraph met him at the door. She took the plat from him and put it on the desk. Then she hugged him.

Dakar was shocked. 

"I'm sorry Dakar. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I just couldn't take another hug just then."

Dakar smiled, "It's ok Seraph."

She tried to pull out of his arms but he wouldn't let her move. He pushed her back into the wall and pinned her there. 

"Dakar-"

Dakar cut off her protest by placing his lips on hers. Seraph couldn't move. She felt strange being kissed by Dakar. She waited for the exploding sensations that had been there with Seto but they never came. It was a lot like being licked by a puppy, and an overeager puppy she amended silently.

Dakar locked her arms around his neck and continued to kiss her. He tried to part her lips with his tongue but she wouldn't budge. 

Seto walked into Seraph's room. 

He saw her in the corner and Dakar's hands were on her. They were kissing! Rage like he had never felt before exploded in his brain. He yanked Dakar off and threw him across the room. He stood there breathing heavy, anger tight in his chest. 

Seraph blinked. Where had Seto come from?

Dakar was lying on the floor. He didn't move for a while. Seraph tried to go to him but Seto clamped his hand on her arm and pinned her to the spot.

"Don't you _dare_ move." He said in a menacing voice.

Aura and Relah continued to talk until Yami came to get Relah. When he appeared Aura said goodbye and left the room. She walked down to her room, loneliness heavy in her heart. She already missed Bakura. He hadn't even been gone for very long. She opened her door and walked inside. Immediately her gaze was drawn to the bed. She couldn't do this now. Her throat tightened and she felt the familiar lump of tears in her chest. She was about to leave the room when a sudden need to have him near her overwhelmed her. She walked over to the bed and grabbed his pillow hugging it tightly to her chest. Breathing deeply she caught his scent. It was still on the pillow. Manly and earthy. Only Bakura had that scent. She laid down and cried herself to sleep.

"What was that about?" Yami asked coming behind Relah.

"She just wanted to talk." She leaned back against him.

Yami put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck. "She seemed upset."

"Wouldn't you be?" Relah asked.

"Upset? About what?"

Relah pulled away. "Her slave was accused of raping her and she was knocked out and then went through almost two hours of questioning while her slaves life was on the line."

"Okay, I surrender. She can be upset."

Relah walked back over to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "That's why I love you."

"Because I admit defeat?"

"No. Because you let me win."

Yami smiled and kissed her again. Then he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

Seraph stood there, afraid to move. Seto's hand was still locked onto her arm. It was getting more painful by the moment. "Let go of me."

"Shut up!" Seto snapped.

Dakar stirred and Seraph once again tried to run to him.

Seto snapped her back against the wall. "You aren't going anywhere. Now it's my turn."

He lowered his head and Seraph twisted but couldn't move. She finally turned so he kissed her cheek.

"It's a good thing you aren't getting paid for this. You'd never make enough." Seto mocked. He grabbed her neck and held her in place. Tehn he lowed his head once again.

Seraph felt the hot sting of tears at her eyes. She tried to blink them away but one slowly began to trickle down her cheek.

Seto kissed her long and hard, a bruising kiss meant to punish and subdue. Suddenly his mouth turned gentle. He slowly began to shape and reshape her lips with his.

Seraph quieted and stood there. She shyly put her arms around his neck and touched the tip of her tongue to his lips.

Seto groaned and held her tighter. His tongue plunged into her mouth and began to taste every inch of her hot mouth.

Seraph felt hot shivers rush down her body and collect in a puddle.

Suddenly Seto broke away. He was breathing heavily.

"That was much better. I hope you realize I could turn you in."

He waited for her to beg him not to but Seraph didn't say a word. The stupid girl didn't even understand what was going on.

Seto sighed and walked over to Dakar's still form. He picked him up by the shirt and brought his hand back. 

Seraph let out a cry and came running. Seto calmly held out his hand and said a few words. Blue fire flowed from his fingers.

Seraph quickly threw her own magic at him. They collided in the air and exploded leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

Seto dropped Dakar and faced Seraph. She was breathing heavy. He glared at her. Then he smiled. Calmly, he raised his hands and allowed four sparks to flow and race through the air towards her. She quickly formed a crystal around herself and waited for the magic to bounce off. Seto ducked as his own magic came back at him.

Now he was angry. How dare she challenge him. One of the greatest priests of all time. HE gathered his magic and began to fling it all at her. His one small target.

Seraph quickly shot magic to counter the blue flying all around her. She hit a few but she couldn't keep up with his furious pace.

Seraph felt his magic slam into her body. She couldn't move. All she saw was blue fire. It surrounded her like a warm blanket and made her feel sleepy. She could see foggy shapes but she no longer cared. All she wanted to do was stay inside her blanket of warmth. She moved her hand and was shocked when it wouldn't budge. Suddenly she became alert and tried to fight off the fire. It was no use. She was pinned to an invisible wall. Seto stopped throwin ghis magic and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, he saw Seraph standing there motionless. An odd dreamy haze covered her eyes, turning them lavender. Her soft mouth was relaxed. She looked like she had just been kissed, long and hard. 

Seto stared at her in wonder as she came back and her eyes returned to their violet shade. She had an alertness about her now. He watched her try to move and was satisfied when she couldn't. He turned back to the boy on the floor and kicked him in the stomach. The boy didn't move. Seto once again picked him up and began to slap him in the face. 

Dakar stirred and began to fight back. Seto slammed him in to the wall and said in a threatening voice, "You touch her again and I'll kill you." He dropped Dakar who immediately stood up and prepared to fight.

Seto laughed. "Gonna challenge me? Better not, I'd kill you in seconds." He laughed again.

Seraph felt a numbness spreading through her body. She could see Seto beating up Dakar. She had to get to him. She had to stop Seto. She fought the last effects of the magic. She tried to walk and was disappointed when she couldn't. Defeated, she slumped to the floor.

Seto heard a groan behind him. He turned around just in time to see Seraph fall. She lay on the ground not moving. 

"You bastard! What did you do?" Dakar screamed.

He rushed over to her, "Seraph? Seraph! Open your eyes!"

Seraph blinked and felt Dakar grab her and start shaking her.

"Open your eyes dammit!" He continued to shake her getting more violent.

Seto walked over and flung him off. "You idiot. You're going to kill her if you don't stop!"

He gently picked a dazed Seraph off the floor and set her on her feet. She started to fall and leaned against him for support.

"Come on sweetheart. Just a little more." He coaxed leading her to the bed. Seraph followed wondering what would happen next.

Yoru: Sorry about the long delay guys. I just didn't feel like writing for a while. And yes it was totally evil of me to leave you with that cliffhanger, but I can't help it, I'm evil. ^_^ Anywho everything just gets better and better. Now we have Seto fighting with Dakar and poor Seraph has just been hit with so much magic she can't move. And before you scream and send me evil notes, yes Bakura is gone. Will he come back? That question and more will be answered later in the story. However I have not been getting many reviews lately and I'm feeling like I don't want to write anymore. Maybe a couple of really good reviews will change my mind…..^_~


	10. It's Kebi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It makes me sad but I must admit it for the stupid lawyers. Everyone else is mine! Muahahhaha. Oh I don't own Egypt or any practices, titles, or rituals performed there. I do however own a computer where I get information on these so all is okay.

Seraph was extremely confused. She looked around and saw she was in her bed. Her head was killing her and her limbs felt like they had been battered. She saw Dakar and was relieved to see he was alright. She sat up and immediately began to sway. She grabbed the bed to steady herself and called out to him. "Dakar."

He rushed over to her and took her in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Seraph breathed.

"I'm fine but-"

Dakar was suddenly cut off when Seto came over and yanked Seraph out his arms.

"Leave." The single word was uttered in a tight voice that spoke of barely leashed anger.

Dakar didn't move and Seraph blinked oblivious to what was going on.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I said leave and I meant it. If you need help I will be glad to assist you."

Dakar sighed. "If you do anything to hurt her I swear I'll…."

Seto had had all he could take. He let go of Seraph and stalked over to him, delighted at the wary look on his face. 

Dakar hesitated and slowly backed up until he was out of the room.

Seto smiled and quickly slammed the door in his face. Satisfied he walked back over to Seraph.

Seraph finally realized what was going on. She grabbed a small bottle from her bedside table. Hiding it behind her back she watched Seto walk over to her.

Seto was extremely pissed off. He had dealt with way too much shit. He came up to Seraph and grabbed her arm.

She reacted quickly and brought the bottle against his head, shattering it. 

Seto felt the blood trickle down his face and lost it. "Damn it to Ra!" he roared. "That's it you're mine!" He grabbed Seraph and threw her down on the bed. He held her down and said "Damn you bitch! You are going to pay."

Seto felt the blood trickle down to his chin. "Ra forbid! You drew my blood so I will draw yours."

Seraph's mind was filled with images of him drawing her blood and leaving her mangled and lifeless on the floor. All of the ways were extremely evil and extremely painful.

Seto saw the flash of fear cross her face and realized what she was thinking. His suspicion was confirmed when she covered her chest.

Seto laughed cruelly. "Not that blood, Seraph. Your virgin blood."

Recognition dawned and Seto bit back a grin when she clamped her legs together.

"It will only make it more painful for you if you fight it." Seto promised.

Seraph didn't move.

Seto easily tossed her skirt up and prepared to enter her. One look at her face stopped him cold. Her eyes were wide with fear and hatred. He didn't want her like this. Cold and afraid. He wanted her to welcome him into her bed and then beg him never to leave it. He easily smoothed down her skirts and pulled up.

He saw the questions in her eyes but simply looked away.

"You need to leave now." She bit out.

Seto sighed. He turned to her and placed his hand on her head and before she could move cast the memory erasing spell.

Seraph lay back against the pillows and fell asleep.

Seto smoothed back her hair and got up to leave. "One day soon. I promise Seraph, one day soon." He opened the door and almost slammed into Dakar who was pacing outside.

"You bastard! What did you do?"

Seto raised his hand and erased Dakar's memory. The boy slumped to the floor and Seto dragged him inside his room. He thought about putting him in bed with Seraph but decided not to. 

He let the youth fall on the floor and grinned. He was going to be very sore when he woke up. Moving out of Dakar's room, he walked into Seraph's and stood by her bed. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

One month later:

Seraph opened her eyes and groaned. It was way too early. She stood up and grabbed a robe. After putting it on, she slipped her feet into some silk slippers and left the room. Seraph allowed her feet to carry her and smiled when she reached her destination. She was in the garden. The place that she loved so much. She breathed in the cool morning scent and watched as the first strikes of color lit up the sky. So entranced with the sunrise she didn't realize when Seto joined her. 

He watched her in awe, he face bright as she witnessed the miracle of the sunrise. His mouth went dry and he felt a tightening in his groin. Dammit! He cursed silently. Why does she affect me this way? 

Seraph cocked her head and smiled.

Seto gasped as all the blood left his head. 

Seraph heard the gasp and spun, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw him.

He smiled sheepishly and her heart began to race.

"W-what are you doing out here?" she asked.

Her voice was husky from sleep and her hair tousled. Seto knew that she would look quite the same way after a night spent in his bed. He smiled at the thought of waking up and seeing her looking the way she did now.

Seraph watched the expressions play across his face and then he smiled. That deep smile that showed his perfect, white teeth. She felt a low quiver in her stomach and struggled to stay in control. He was so handsome. Virile and sexy and all man. But he wasn't right. He would break her heart and she couldn't let that happen.

Seto watched as a sudden wariness entered her violet eyes. She shook her head and her long tresses flowed down her back. 

He stifled the urge to plunge his hands in it and feel its silkiness against his skin. He had to stop this. He could tell by her guarded expression that she was suspicious. He needed to put her at ease. 

He swept his hands through his hair. "Beautiful."

"Hmm?" She murmured watching his muscles ripple. His shirt was open and she could see his chest beneath the cloth.

"I said it's beautiful. Out here." He motioned at the landscape.

"Yes, it is." His sudden movement spread his shirt even wider and she bit back a gasp. Ra, the man was beautiful. Not that she was any judge. Well-toned muscles covered him. She longed to put her hand against his chest and feel him harden beneath her. 

"Do you come here often?" he suddenly asked.

His question snapped her back and she flushed slightly. "Only when I can't sleep." She turned back to the view and closed her eyes.

Seto felt his mouth go dry. Watching her, knowing that flushed look was because she was aroused didn't help his control. With her eyes closed and her cheeks soft and rosy, she looked like she had just been loved. Damn, he cursed under his breath. 

He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Grasping her firmly by the shoulders, he lowered his head to meet hers. 

Seraph had no time to react before his mouth was on hers. She stiffened in surprise and she almost pushed him away. Then he began to move his mouth on hers and she softened. Pressing herself against him, she kissed him back, Aura's words echoing in her head. "If he kisses you again and you like it, don't stop."

Seto felt her body soften and groaned into her mouth. He molded her body to his, pleased how perfectly they fit together. Her hands crept up his shirt and twined around his neck.

Seto felt himself go rock hard ands silently cursed. Careful not to scare her off with his fully aroused state he began to kiss her cheek. Trailing kisses from her cheek to her ear and back again.

Seto reveled in her sweetness. She moaned when his tongue licked the shell of her ear and gasped when he moved to the hollow of her throat.

Seto could feel her heart racing ands knew he had to stop before he lost what little control he had left. Just one more kiss he told himself. 

His hands titled her face to allow better access to her mouth. He plunged his hands into her hair and tugged at her bottom lip. His tongue beckoned her lips to part and he groaned when she allowed him full access to her hot, wet mouth. 

Seraph felt he knees go weak and was glad for something to hold onto. Hot liquid streamed through her body and collected in a puddle between her legs. She lost herself in exploration of her mouth and even heard herself moan a few times. 

Seto knew where this was heading. He also knew that Seraph had no idea what was going on. He felt like a bastard for using her but couldn't help himself. He reluctantly tore his mouth from hers ands looked into her eyes, a dark blue now, passions color. Her breathing was as ragged as his and he took small satisfaction that the kiss had affected her as much as it had him.

Seraph waited as her vision returned to normal and her foggy brain cleared. Her face flushed when she thought of the kiss. She glanced over at Seto and saw his chest rapidly rising and falling. She knew she had to get out of there before she felt the need to kiss him again. Why was this man affecting her this way? And it was only him. When Dakar had kissed her there was no comparison. She liked the way Seto kissed much more than Dakar. His had felt like an overeager puppy licking her. 

Seto gave her a quick peck on the mouth and turned to leave. "Enjoy your morning." He said with a smile. "I know I will."

Seraph smiled back at him and watched him leave. Once he was gone her smile faded. Who was this man? He was an arrogant bastard one moment and a tender lover the next. Which was the real Seto? What would happen if she gave in to him? Would she end up with her heart in pieces? All of these questions bounced around in her mind and Seraph had no idea what to do. She touched her fingers to her lips in memory of his mouth there and shivered. She clutched the robe tighter around herself and went back inside.

Meanwhile, outside the palace walls:

Bakura ran past the row of disarmed traps and finally reached the treasure room. He ran inside and stopped to stare at the abundance of treasure. He grabbed his canvas bag and began to fill it up. Suddenly he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw a girl standing there. 

She glared at him and said "I was here first. Get out."

Bakura sneered, "Wanna bet?" he asked drawing his twin daggers. 

The girl leaned down and pulled two sais out of her boots. She slipped them on and Bakura attacked. She blocked him easily and the two thieves circled watching each other.

The girl came in for the kill and Bakura pulled a quick block. Rolling on the floor he jumped up and landed behind her. Before she could turn he had knocked her on the head with the hilt of his dagger. 

She fell to the floor and Bakura sheathed one of the daggers. Leaving the other one out, he crept over to her. He quickly flipped her onto her back and reached for the small canvas bag that he knew held her valuables tied at her waist.

With a lightning fast move, the girl brought her left hand straight down on his face slicing him with one blade. At the exact moment she brought her right hand across right under his eye and managed to dig in with two blades. 

Bakura felt the sais scrape into his skin ands moaned in pain. He quickly felt the skin below his eye and became enraged. "You stupid bitch!"

Bakura hit her on the head again and she finally went still. He opened her eyes to make sure he wasn't in for any more surprises and was satisfied she was truly unconscious. He left the room at a quick run and crept along the corridors of the pyramid. As he moved, he thought of the girl. She was quick; he had to give her that. And he really couldn't blame her for it because he had made the mistake of underestimating his opponent. It was one of the worst things you could do and was bound to get him killed if he repeated the mistake. Still she was an extremely good fighter, probably not too shabby a thief either if her speed was any indication. He grinned when he thought of her and instantly grimaced as the skin near his eye pulled and began to throb. He felt the blood begin to pour and cursed silently.

Tearing off a strip of cloth, he quickly placed it over his eye to stem the bleeding. 

Aura sat in her room barely moving. She should work on the mountain of paperwork but she just didn't feel like it. She missed Bakura so much it hurt. She missed the sated feeling after spending a few hours making love. But it was more than that. She missed the conversations they had over breakfast. And she missed the teasing remarks he used to make her smile. She sighed and picked up the quill intending to attack the work piled on her desk. Suddenly Yami appeared in the doorway. "Hello Aura."

"Mmm? Oh hello my Pharaoh. What can I do for you?"

"I have something for you."

"More paperwork?" she asked pasting a smile on her face. "I think Seto needs some work too."

Yami's eyes darkened. "Don't worry. He has plenty. I have to give him something to do so he'll stay away from Seraphic."

Aura didn't say anything. She simply sat there, looking at him. Then she sighed. "You said you had something for me." She prodded.

"Yes, I do. I must go get it but I'll be back in a second." Yami left the room and when he returned he had a small child with him. "I remembered that your other slave ran off so I took the liberty of finding you a suitable replacement."

Aura's eyes widened.

"Karabai, this is your new mistress, Lady Aurahkah."

Karabai came forward and bowed.

"Now then, I'll leave the two of you to get acquainted."

"B-But…"Aura trailed off when Yami left the room. She turned to the boy. "So….Karabai.."

"Umm excuse me?" the little boy piped up.

"Yes?"

"Everyone calls me Kebi."

"Ahh…Kebi then. How old are you Kar-Kebi?"

"Seven."

Aura sighed. She had no idea what she was going to do with this child.

"Have you heard about Lady Seraphic?" someone asked.

"I heard she's with Lord Seto." One said.

"Yes. They say she sleeps in his bed." Chimed in another.

Dakar's fists clenched angrily. He glared at the kitchen maids who were gossiping. "I know you are not speaking about my Lady Seraphic that way."

The two maids quailed under his icy gaze. Esho, the older one, stepped forward. 

"Give it up Dakar. You never had a chance with her anyway. The law forbids it." She moved over to his side. "However, " she continued softly. "It doesn't forbid two slaves.." She smiled suggestively and rocked her hips after laying her hand against his cheek.

Dakar raked his eyes at her in disgust. "Esho go find someone else. There are plenty who will take you." He turned to leave.

The rejection stung Esho. "She'll never have you." She yelled to his retreating back. "You're just a lowly slave. You aren't good enough for her and you'll never be."

Dakar stiffened but walked away.

Seto smiled down at the beauty so close to him. She was quickly becoming a vital part of his life. She made him smile and laugh more than he ever had. She turned her smile toward him and said something. She was looking at him expectantly before he realized that she wanted an answer. He didn't even know the question.

"Seto did you hear me?" Seraph asked.

"No I didn't. What did you say?"

"I asked what it was like growing up here."

"Boring."

"Oh come on. You grew up in a beautiful palace with the Pharaoh and Aura. You knew both of your parents and had a strong family. What could have possibly been that bad?"

"You knew your mother." He pointed out.

"Only until I was six." She sighed. "I never me t my father. My mother used to- why am I telling you this. It's in the past."

"No." Seto tipped her chin up and forced her to look at him. "Tell me. I want to know."

Seraph sighed. "She used to tell me that my father was coming back and we would be a family again. Used to try so hard to be good. I though maybe if I was good enough or sweet enough then he would come. Sometimes I would sit outside for hours waiting for him. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You weren't stupid." He said gently warmth alight in his eyes. "You truly believed that if he knew how much you wanted him home he would come."

"Yes." She said. "I did."

They were silent for a moment.

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think she told me he was still alive?"

Seto blew out a breath. "Maybe she believed it herself. She wouldn't let herself accept the fact that he was dead."

"Yes, maybe."

"What about your childhood Seraph? What do you miss?"

"Well I wish I would have been with my mother longer. I mean I love Micah like a father but I would have done anything to have my mother with me."

"You were very young when you were taken."

"Six is too young."

"I agree."

"You know what I always wanted though?"

"What?"

"A cat. One of my very own. I wanted to feel needed I guess."

"You were needed at the temple." He pointed out.

"Yes but they would have been just fine without me. I wanted to feel like I was the most important thing. A cat would have depended on me for everything. And it would have loved me in return."

Tenderness swelled in Seto's chest. He saw a vivid young Seraph wishing for someone to need her, even a cat. The image made him long to pull her into his arms and show her how much he needed her.

"You probably think I was weak.  


"Not weak. I think you needed to feel the unconditional love you would have gotten if you had been with your mother all this time."

"You're probably right."

Before Seto could answer a slave entered the garden. "My Lord? My Lady?" he said bowing.

"What is it?" Seto snapped irritated at being interrupted.

"Kemsa? Is something wrong?"

"No my Lady. The Pharaoh wishes to see you in the throne room at once. Both of you." He quickly amended. 

"Thank you. Tell Pharaoh we will be there shortly. Oh and Kemsa how is your wife?"

The slave broke into a smile. "She's fine. You were right my lady. She's with child."

Seraph laid her hand on his arm and spoke in a soft voice. "I'm so glad. Make sure she follows my instructions."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Don't you have a message to deliver?" Seto said in an ominous voice. 

Kemsa faltered. "Y-yes my Lord." He quickly bowed and left. 

"You don't have to be so rude." Seraph said turning on him.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Are you on a first-name basis with all the slaves?"

"Most of them. Why?"

"Seraph it isn't proper."

"Well why not? They're people too." She blew out an indignant breath.

"It just isn't done. Things could happen."

"Things?" she asked puzzled.

"Ra you're naïve."

"I am not." She put her hands on her hips and lifted her chin haughtily. "What kind of things?"

"Things like this." Seto said as he kissed her.

Seraph gasped at the possessiveness in his kiss. She quickly responded and intuitively molded her body to his. Seto pulled her closer and ravaged her mouth.

Seraph felt the world begin to spin and clung to him in a desperate attempt to gain her balance.

Seto quickly broke the kiss and stepped back. What was it about her? He wanted to strangle her for being so familiar with the slaves. Instead he did something as foolish as kiss her.

Seto laughed hollowly. "You better not look that way when we go see Pharaoh."

Seto's words snapped her back to reality and the dazed look left her eyes. She placed her two fingers on her lips and licked the as if tasting his kiss.

The sight of her pink tongue made Seto want to yank her back into his arms. Instead her grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the garden.

Yami looked up when Seto and Seraph walked in. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed Seto's blank face and Seraph's flushed cheeks and mussed hair. "What took you so long?"

"I was outside." Seraph explained.

Yami nodded. "Well as soon as Relah gets here we can start."

Relah breezed into the room and Yami's eyes lit up at the sight of her. "Sorry I was distracted." She said. 

"That's quite alright. Now." He took Relah's hand. "Relah and I have a very important announcement to make. We are finally getting married.""

Seraph clapped her hands in delight and rushed to envelope Relah in an affectionate hug.

Seto walked over and bowing said. "Congratulations my Liege, my Lady."

Yami beamed and looked around realizing for the first time that Aura was missing. "Where's Aura?" 

"Has anyone seen Aura?" Relah asked.

The room echoed with 'no's' and people shaking their heads.

"I'll go find her." Seraph volunteered. 

"Find out where she is and make sure she got the message." Yami said nodding to her. 

Seraph nodded and turned to leave. 

"Don't get lost this time." Seto said.

Seraph glared at him. Tossing her head she said, "That was last time. And I didn't get lost. I just got turned around that's all."

"Yeah." Seto mocked. "Turned around for almost an hour."

Yami watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. Something wasn't right here.

Seraph placed her hands on her hops "I know where I'm going. After all I've walked the palace at night plenty of times." She turned and left the room.

"Excuse me a moment, won't you dear?" Yami said to Relah. "Seto, can I see you over here for a minute?"

"Don't bother moving." Relah said. "I can take a hint." She kissed Yami on the cheek and sailed out of the room.

"Is there a problem, my Pharaoh?" Seto asked.

"What do you think of Seraphic?" 

"She's young, innocent, and extremely naïve."

Yami nodded. "She's pretty too."

"Beautiful." Seto amended softly.

Yami's brows snapped together and her regarded Seto's face thoughtfully. "She's also extremely friendly. And in the royal circle."

Seto chuckled. "Are you trying to tell me to keep my hands off?"

Yami grinned sheepishly. "Guilty as charged."

Seto said, "You don't have to worry about me. It's the others."

"What others?" Yami snapped.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "The slaves my Lord."

"Yes what about them?"

"She's on a first name basis with most of them and she talks to them friendly-like all the time."

Yami looked thoughtful. "That is not good."

"I quite agree. The wrong one could take her friendliness for something else."

"Yes," Yami paused. "I have it. I'll decorate her. That will remind the slaves who she is and keep them in their place. I've been meaning to do it anyway." Satisfied Yami continued to talk to Seto waiting for seraph and Aura to return.

Seraph walked down the hall mumbling to herself. _How dare he_, she thought. She counted the corridors determined not to get lost. She would show him. She'd bring Aura back in record time. Seraph turned the corner and panicked. "Oh by Ra this is not happening." She kept walking and became more alarmed when she realized she was not in the right place. _I was so busy calling Seto all kinds of names that I must have miscounted_. Seraph quickly backtracked and sighed with relief when she saw Aura's room in front of her. She knocked on the door and was shocked when a small boy opened it.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked.

"Yes." Seraph said overcoming her shock. "I wish to see Aurahkah."

"Can I ask your name?" 

"I'm Seraphic, Lady Seraphic. I'm a friend."

"Oh okay. Come on in and I'll tell her that you're here."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Karabai but everyone calls me Kebi."

"Hello Kebi. Are you Aura's new slave?"

"Yep. The Pharaoh assigned me to her." The little boy said proudly. He turned to leave and Seraph stepped inside the room. 

Kebi walked over to his mistress and stood in front of her desk. "Lady Aurahkah?" 

Seraph watched as Aura continued to mutter and ponder over the work in front of her.

"Lady Aurahkah?" Kebi tried again.

No answer. 

"Lady Aurahkah? Lady Aurahkah?" 

Aura looked up. "What is it Kebi? Can't you see I'm trying to work here?"

"I'm sorry Lady Aurahkah but you have a visitor. Lady Seraphic wants to see you." He said holding back tears.

Aura sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled Kebi. I'm just really stressed right now. Where is Seraph?"

"Right here." Seraph said. "Kebi why don't you go tell the Pharaoh that I am going to bring Aura in a little while."

Kebi nodded and turned to leave. He shyly turned back to Seraph. "It's nice meeting you Lady Seraphic."

Seraph smiled at the little boy. "I'm very pleased to meet you to Kebi. The Pharaoh is in the throne room. Now run along and deliver my message."

"Yes my Lady." Kebi bowed and ran out of the room.

"So you have a new slave huh Aura?"

Aura sighed. "Yeah Pharaoh brought him in. Didn't ask me first, just brought him and said 'here you go."

"Well he's not Bakura but he sure is cute."

"Yeah."

"Ok Aura what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You miss him don't you?"

"Miss who?"

"Bakura. I know you do. You started moping around right after he left. Did he just leave or did you get to say good-bye."

"I got to say good-bye." She laughed strangely. "I sent him away."

Seraph just looked at her. "You what?!"

"You heard me. I sent him away."

"Aura.." Seraph stood up and came around the desk. Leaning down she gave Aura a long hug.

Aura couldn't help it. She was so touched by the sweet gesture that she began to cry. "I-I didn't want t-to do it but h-he just wouldn't have l-left if I hadn't made him."

"Shh it's ok Aura. Cry it all out."

Seraph hugged the sobbing woman until her tears calmed and she could talk again. 

"I miss him so much and I can't mourn because I was never supposed to l-love him in the first place. Ra Seraph why do these things happen?"

" I don't know. But you can't choose who you love. It just happens."

"Don't I know it." Aura said sadly.

"Did he say if he was ever coming back?"

"He didn't say it, he promised it. But I'm so afraid if he comes back Yami will kill him. He left me this." Aura pulled out a crinkled paper from the stack on her desk. She handed it to Seraph and wiped away her tears.

Seraph took the letter and began to read: 

My Dearest Aura,

You will never know how much I truly love you. You are everything to me and without you there's no reason to live. You are my son and my moon. You light up my world like no one else ever could. I love you more than I ever thought possible. 

You taught me how to love. Without you I would still be a lost, unhappy slave. You changed all that. You taught me how to smile and even laugh again. When I am in your arms I feel sage and happy. I'm no longer a scared little boy in need of affection. You make me feel like a man. Like I'm worth something. Even before I kissed you, I admired you. You took your father's place even though everyone wanted you to fail. You never treated me like I was inferior. You were so cute trying to respond to some of the things I came up with. I can still see you standing there biting your lip to hold back tears. You always were strong even when you wanted to fall apart. Stay strong. Don't let them see you cry. Don't let your beautiful eyes be clouded by tears. 

Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Thief's instincts you know. I'll figure something out. You have enough to deal with Seto and the council. Don't waste your time worrying about me. Don't ever stop believing in our love. It is as real as the first time we kissed. You will always be in my heart and my mind. Oh and Aura the kind of relationship we had is not what you should do with your next slave. Don't touch him. I mean it. Stay away from Seto. He's dangerous. Stay safe and remember I love you and always will. It won't be forever. Once I get on my feet I'll come back for you, I promise. We'll run away together. Somewhere, where Pharaoh can 't touch us. We'll settle down and start a family. All right Aura it's time for me to leave but I'll be back. Wait for me. I love you and miss you so much. No tears. I promise I'll come back. Remember how much I love you. At night when you're all alone, it will be me lying awake somewhere holding you in my arms. Hold onto the dreams and memories. They will be ours again. I promise.

With all my love,

Bakura

Seraph eyes filled with tears as she finished the letter. "Well he certainly promised." 

"What am I going to do if he does come back Seraph?"

Seraph sighed. "Love him with all you are until your time is up. You want him to come back don't you?"

"No! Yes Ra yes I do. I keep praying he'll come back soon. I know I shouldn't. I should try to get over him and move on but I just can't."

Seraph looked at her friend with sympathy. "Don't try to get over him. It won't work. You are in love Aura."

"Love isn't supposed to hurt this much."

"Ah but it is. Love does hurt but it's worth the pain. It's always worth the pain."

Aura hugged Seraph. "Thank you so much. I didn't know how much I needed to tell someone but I did and I'm really glad you were here to listen to me."

"Anytime Aura. Now about the meeting you missed. Pharaoh wanted to announce that he's getting married. Why didn't you come?"

"I can't do it Seraph. I can' t go in there and pretend to be happy. I can' t be around Relah and Yami just yet. I'll end up crying and then Pharaoh will find out."

"Well you can't avoid them forever. Then Pharaoh will get suspicious. Especially since you're his best friend."

Aura sighed. "I know. Relah told me that they were getting married and they wanted to announce it to the council first. I told her congratulations and even then I started to cry."

"Does she know?"

Aura nodded and wiped away her tears. "I guess I have to face him sometime. Might as well be now."

Seraph grabbed her friend's shoulders. "I'm here for you. Anytime you need me. To talk or cry or just sit in silence. Whatever you need I'm here for you. Don't ever shut me out Aura. Tell me what's going on or I can' t help you. Bakura wouldn't want you to have to do this alone."

"I know. I guess I haven't been a very good friend."

"Yes you have. Your hurting and you need time to heal. But you will heal Aura. You're strong and you will get through this."

"Enough about me. Tell me about you and Seto. I have heard some interesting things about you two."

"Things like what?"

"That you're spending a lot of time together."

"Well yeah. I think we're becoming good friends."

Seraph and Aura continued to talk long into the afternoon. Aura laughed over some of the things Seraph said and she made Seraph laugh with memories of her and Bakura. Kebi came in and out of the room and when he entered it again no one even looked up.

"Lady Aurahkah? Lady Seraphic?" he asked.

Seraph and Aura looked at him expectantly. 

"Well what is it?" Aura asked.

"Pharaoh wants to know what is taking so long."

Seraph gasped. "Oh Ra I totally forgot about the meeting. I was sent to come get you for it."

Aura sighed. "I was hoping they would leave but I guess not."

"Come on Aura. We have to go."

"I know I'm coming. Thank you Kebi. You may leave."

Kebi bowed and left the room.

"Where the hell are they?" Yami snapped pacing furiously. 

"I don't know my Liege. You've been asking that all afternoon. Why don't you go find them?"

"I'm giving them five minutes. If they aren't here then I'm going-"

He was cut off as Seraph and Aura, breathless came running into the room. They skittered to a stop and began furiously giving their apologies. 

Yami held up his hand to stop them. He walked over to them, a muscle ticking in his jaw. "Seraphic, Aura. Would you two like to tell us where the hell you have been all this time?"

Yoru: Oh my Ra the angst continues…..Seraph and Aura are about to be like totally lit into by Pharaoh. And Yami is being a total bastard as usual. Who knows what's going on with Dakar and now Seraph knows what truly happened. What will happen next only I know ^_^ cuz I'm the author. Oh and Tsuki knows cuz she's special and gets to know what's happening before I write it. But anyone else who wants to know you must R&R ^_^ 


	11. Presents for Seraph!

Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you again? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Egypt. I do claim all rights and responsibilities for the other characters. They're mine so no touchie!

"I-In Aura's room, my Pharaoh." Seraph stammered.

Yami turned to her, his face white with rage. "May I ask, Seraphic, how long does it take to relay a simple message and return with the person whom you relayed the message to?"

Seraph lowered her head. "Not long my Lord."

Yami continued relentlessly. "Then would you please explain to me why it took you three hours to do something that takes 'not long?'"

Seraph flushed, "I…we…"

"Tell me the truth Seraphic."

Seto chose that moment to speak up. "She probably got lost, didn't you Seraph?"

Seraph raised her head, anger flushing her cheeks. "That's Lady Seraphic to you and no I didn't get lost." Tossing her head, she looked Yami in the eye and said, "I offer my sincerest apologies my Liege. I delivered your message and Aura and I got quite caught up in conversation."

"She speaks the truth." Aura said quickly. "It was my fault. I began talking to her. We must have lost track of time. However," Aura continued, "She didn't get lost and it was quite mean of you, _Lord Seto_, to bring up."

Yami shook his head and stared at the two women. One he loved like a sister, the other he felt a strange protectiveness for. It was strange, Yami thought. He loved Seraphic too. It hit him suddenly. She felt almost like a daughter to him. No more like a baby sister, he quickly amended. But he loved her just the same. He decided he would talk to them separately.

"Seto, Relah, leave us." He commanded.

When Yami was alone with them he began to pace. 

"Seraphic return to your room. I will send a slave to get you when it is your turn."

Seraph nodded and quickly left.

"Aura?" Yami said watching her.

"Yes my Liege?"

"Aura, we've been friends all of our lives."

Aura waited for him to continue.

"I know you got the message. Why didn't you come?"

"I wasn't feeling very well." Aura half-lied.

"You knew what I was going to say didn't you?" 

Aura nodded. "And I'm very happy for you both. Relah is perfect for you, much better than that witch Kesiri."

"Aura you've been acting strange ever since that incident with the slave. Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened." She said fiercely.

"Aura I'm your friend. You can tell me."

Aura looked away. "Nothing is wrong. I just didn't feel very well that's all."

He looked at her skeptically but nodded. "If you're sure. Where is your Ring? I haven't seen you wear it in a while. You didn't lose it did you?"

"No my Lord. It's on my desk under all that paperwork." She lied quickly praying he wouldn't ask to see it.

Yami sighed. "Very well you may leave but remember you must wear your Item at the council meetings."

Aura nodded and executing a quick curtsy left the room.

Yami sat in his chair after Aura left, for what seemed like hours Yami was hurt that she wouldn't confide in him. He thought about forcing her but quickly decided against it. He didn't want to force her. He wanted her to trust him with her secrets. .

. He leaned his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. Aura's denials had hurt him more than he thought possible. He knew something was wrong. He had lived with her too long not to know. The fact she couldn't trust him cut him deep. He sighed and went to get Seraph.

Nadai picked up the sack and moved into the square. He nodded at a few people he knew but kept on walking. Suddenly he saw a crowd gathered. Frowning he went to see what was going on. Nadai elbowed his way to the front, but once people saw him, they simply moved aside. Nadai made it to the front and saw a small letter on the wall. He quickly read it and his eyes widened in shock. "It can't be." He whispered. "I have to tell Kali." 

Nadai raced from the square ignoring the townspeople staring at him. He hurried to Kali's cottage and quickly did his ritual. 

"Knock knock." 

"Come on in."

Isis looked up and saw a boy of about nineteen standing there. "Nadai, what's the matter? What is it?" She was alarmed by the look on his face.

Nadai ran up to Isis and pulled her into his arms. "You will never believe what I just heard."

Isis laughed. "Tell me before you burst."

"They found Seraphic." Nadai blurted. "She's at the palace with the pharaoh."

Isis' face drained of color. "Seraphic? My baby's at the …p-palace?"

Taking the odd look on her face for surprise Nadai rattled on. "Pharaoh made her the High Priestess. Can you believe it? Everyone thought she was dead. Now she's with the Pharaoh. Who would have thought to look there?"

Isis closed her eyes and shook her head. She slowly walked into her room, Nadai close on her heels.

"Kali? What are you doing?"

Isis continued to put the clothes out on her bed. "I'm packing."

Nadai looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"To see my daughter."

"I'm coming with you."

Isis nodded. "You better be ready. I'm leaving soon."

Nadai nodded and left the house in a rush.

Isis sat down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. She smiled and wiped away tears. "Akur, our baby's alive. She's back at the palace where she belongs. I knew she was alive. I knew it."

Isis sat up and hurried to finish her packing. 

Seraph paced her room. She was so nervous about what Yami was going to say. She hated lying to him, seeing the look in his eyes when he knew she was lying. She decided to brush her hair. She sat down on the bed and pulled her heavy hair over one shoulder. Grabbing the ivory-backed brush she began to pull it through her hair. The rhythmic stroking calmed her and she loved the feel of the bristles gliding down her wavy tresses. With a little sigh of pleasure she ran her fingers lovingly through the mass.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Seraph turned toward the door and gasped. 

Yami walked into the room.

"M-my Liege. No of course not. I was just…" Seraph trailed off dumbly.

"Brushing your hair?" Yami asked smiling.

"Yes. It calms me." 

Yami's brows knit together. "Do I make you nervous?"

Seraph began to pace. "No, of course not." She finished shaking her head emphatically.

Yami bit back a smile. He watched her pacing and wringing her hands together, obviously very nervous.

"Seraphic, if I don't make you nervous why are you pacing?"

"I'm not pacing." Seraph lied. 

Yami shook his head. "We've been through this before. You are a terrible liar. Now obviously you are worried about what I am going to ask you, so I will put your mind at ease."

Yami waited for Seraph to deny but she just sat there watching him warily. "I'm going to decorate you."

"You're going to what?"

"Decorate you."

"Decorate? What does that mean?"

"Why don't you come with me and I will show you."

Seraph stood up and followed Yami out of the room. She began walking very quickly and realized that she didn't know where they were going.

Yami walked at a much slower pace. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm. "Seraphic this is not a trick. I'm not going to beat you or even ask you anything. Calm down. We're going to my study where I left the gold."

Seraph walked with Yami while she pondered what 'decorating' her was and why in Ra's name did the pharaoh want to do it.

Yami walked into his study and stood by the desk. Seraph's eyes widened at the large pile of jewelry sitting there. Yami looked at Seraph and then at the pile on his desk. "This is what I meant by decorating you." He said handing her some armbands.

"You want me to wear these?" She took them and studied the craftsmanship. The bands were solid gold and lightweight. Seraph had never seen anything like them in her life.

Yami nodded. "Among other things."

Seraph laid the bands on the desk. "My lord they're beautiful, but I couldn't."

Yami looked at her. "Do you know why I'm decorating you?"

Seraph shook her head.

"Because anyone who is in my inner circle must look that way. The gold shows that you are important to me and you will be given the respect you deserve." It will also keep the slaves in their places, he added silently.

Seraph shook her head. She snapped the bands on and Yami nodded. "Now let me see, I think these will work quite nicely." 

When Yami was finished he stepped back and looked at Seraph. He nodded with approval. "You look just like a High Priestess."

"But it's all so heavy."

Yami laughed. "You'll get used to it. You should have seen Relah the first time I decorated her. She could barely stand up."

Seraph winced. "I can sympathize."

Yami had given her armbands and ankle bands. A golden headdress sat on her crown with beads flowing down and twining with her hair. She had on numerous bracelets and a pair of ear cuffs in the shape of wings. In it's rightful place, her Millennium Necklace laid at her throat and a small crest was on her finger. 

"Why don't you decorate Aura?" Seraph asked.

"Aura and I have had this discussion. If I don't decorate her she signs the treaties in all the right places. As soon as I can afford a war, Aura will be decorated."

Seraph laughed and hugged Yami. "Thank you so much. I've never had stuff like this in my life."

Yami was surprised by the hug but he returned it. "You deserve it Seraphic." Overwhelmed by the love he felt for her he dropped a brotherly kiss on her forehead. 

"Well, well, well, isn't this quite a picture." Seto drawled.

Seraph quickly moved out of Yami's arms. "Ah Seto. What do you think?"

Seto gave a quick glance at Seraph. He was amazed by her beauty but he hid it behind a bored look. "Very nice." He turned his attention back to the pharaoh and spoke to him in whispered tones.

Yami nodded. "Take Seraphic back to her room. I'll take care of it." With his last instruction given, he quickly left the room.

Seraph quickly stood up to leave. "Thank you Lord Seto but I believe I can get to my rooms by myself." She tried to walk but the unfamiliar weight threw her off balance and she fell forward. Seto caught her before she hit the floor.

"Are you sure you can get there by yourself?" he asked biting back a laugh.

Seraph stood up and brushed herself off. "Well I could have...but it's all this gold." She went to take off the bracelets but Seto's hand stopped her. 

"Leave them alone. I like them."

Seraph went still at the husky sound of his voice. She instinctively knew he was going to kiss her and tilted her head. Seto's mouth ravaged hers. When the earth-shattering kiss finally ended both of them were breathing heavy. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Seto asked stroking her face with his hand. 

"It's the jewelry. Jewelry will make anyone look beautiful."

Seto shook his head. "You were desirable before, sweetheart. Now you could make a dead man sit up and take notice."

Seraph's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "I don't understand."

Seto laughed. "I know you don't. Sometimes I'm not even sure I do. Anyway come on I have a surprise for you."

"Be careful, with all of these surprises I think I'm going to become spoiled." She said smiling.

"Not a chance." He said kissing her. "You're too sweet."

He led her out of the room steadying her every time she lost her balance.

By the time they reached her room, Seto was so aroused he was ready to strip the dress off of her and take her right on the floor, or against the wall, he wasn't picky. 

Seraph felt the effects of the continuous contact as well. Tiny lightning bolts seemed to appear wherever he touched. She wanted his touch. The thought surprised and scared her. She was letting herself get too close. He would hurt her. She didn't want a man to rule her. She was independent and liked it that way. 

Seto stopped in front of her door. "Alright close your eyes."

Seraph did as he asked and held out her hand to him. He led her into the room and over to the bed. 

"You can open them now."

Seraph let out a gasp of pleasure. Sitting on the bed, staring up at her with yellow eyes was a kitten. She was all black with a white star just above her nose and two white paws. Seraph leaned down and picked up the kitten. She purred and snuggled in Seraph's lap where she promptly yawned and fell asleep. Careful not to disturb the sleeping kitten, Seraph gently laid her on the bed and stood up. She looked at Seto and burst into tears.

"Hey if you don't like her, you don't have to keep her. I'll get you a new one." He pulled Seraph into his arms. "Don't cry baby. Please don't cry."

Seraph laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't you dare take her away. She's mine now." Seraph wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

Seto pulled her back so he could see her face. "You really like her?"

"I really do." Seraph nodded. "Thank you so much Seto. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Seto walked over to the kitten. "The slaves found her in the kitchen. I already talked to Yami and he said it was fine. She's all yours."

Seraph reached over and stroked the kitten's silky head. "It's like a dream come true."

"What are you going to name her?" Seto asked.

Seraph thought for a second. "Why don't you name her?" she said to Seto.

"Are you sure you want me to?" he asked smiling at her.

Seraph nodded. "I'm sure."

Seto thought for a moment. "Rasui, because she's your dream come true."

"Rasui. It suits her. Rasui, come here Rasui." Seraph called softly.

The kitten opened her eyes and looked at Seraph. "Come here Rasui."

With a meow Rasui stood up and stretched. Then she pranced over to Seraph and rubbed her head against her hand. Seraph laughed. "She acts just like a princess."

Seto smiled at her joy. "Listen sweetheart. I have some things to do but stay here and play with your kitten. I'm glad you like her."

Seraph looked up. "I really do."

Seto stood at the doorway and watched her petting the purring cat. 

Suddenly Seraph stood up and hurried over to him. She pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him with all the gratitude she felt. Seto took control of the kiss and turned it passionate.

Suddenly Seraph felt a small furry animal brush her cheek. She jerked in surprise when claws dug into her shoulder.

Seto laughed. "Looks like Rasui doesn't want to feel left out." 

The kitten brushed her head against Seraph's cheek and Seraph smiled. Reaching up she stroked her head. Seto watched the two of them together and once again felt his chest tighten. 

"I'll see you at dinner." Seto said and left.

When Seraph came down for dinner, Rasui was on her shoulder. Yami looked up in surprise but said nothing. "She won't stay in my room, my Liege."

"It's fine Seraphic. Come eat."

Seraph sat at her place between Aura and Seto and Rasui watched everyone from her perch.

Relah smiled at the cat. "What did you name her?" 

"Rasui."

Rasui turned to Seraph when she heard her mistress say her name. 

"Intelligent." Yami remarked.

"Who cares about that," Aura said. "She's gorgeous. So little too. She can't be much more than two months old."

Rasui blinked and began to lick her paw as though she was dismissing all of them.

Everyone laughed and returned to eating their dinner.

"I have something for her royal highness." Yami said. He motioned a slave and pulled a gold collar out of the slave's hand. Fastening it around the cat's neck he said, "A collar fit for a princess." The collar was made of gold with a large emerald dangling down. On the back was a row of diamonds interlaced in a breathtaking pattern.

"It's not enough to decorate me, you have to decorate my cat too?" Seraph asked laughing.

Relah laughed. "You'll have to excuse him, he feels like he must decorate everything that moves. I see he got you too."

"Seraph you look gorgeous." Aura said.

"Thanks." Seraph turned her attention to her dinner but the blush on her cheeks combined with her sparkling eyes let everyone know how pleased she was with the compliments.

The castle became quite used to seeing Rasui either on Seraph's shoulder or following closely behind her mistress. The two were inseparable and fully devoted to each other.

Seraph had never been so happy in all her life.

Yoru: Aww isn't it sweet. And yes for all of you who know me, Rasui is modeled after my kitty Maggie. Seto has given Seraph what she has always wanted and yet they both deny their feelings for each other. Yami has finally decorated Seraph and she eventually will get used to the extra weight and be able to sit, stand, and walk in a straight line. Now if you have ever read my stories before you know that when it seems perfect I find someway to ruin it. The story isn't over, merely beginning so R&R to find out what I want.

6y


	12. Dakar's Screwup

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! any of the characters, ideas, games, and so on and so forth…or Egypt for that matter. I do however own a computer and a driving permit! And now for your reading pleasure…the story!

Seto leaned back in his chair and smiled. He knew he wouldn't be getting any work done, especially knowing that Seraph was playing with Rasui right outside his window. He had already witnessed the growing bond between pet and owner and he felt pride that he had been the one to bring her such happiness. He longed to bring her fulfillment in every way but knew he would have to bide his time. Throwing down his quill, he sighed in disgust. Pharaoh had already questioned him on his inability to concentrate. He needed to get his work done, at least to allay suspicion. "Dammit!" he cursed savagely, sending the servant girl scurrying from the room. He dropped his face into his hands and rubbed his eyes. He had to see her. Just for a second…

Meanwhile in Seraph's room:

Dakar leaned back and studied the three boys in front of him. They were younger than he was and considered him the leader of their group. He loved the adoring looksa they gave him. It made him feel so much more mature and older than his sixteen summers. He often made up stories just to tell them so he would not fail in their eyes.

"So what happened, Dakar?" the youngest one, a boy of twelve asked.

"Well we kissed."

Dakar's announcement was met with collective gasps.

"But she's in the circle," said another.

"I don't believe you Dakar."

Dakar glared at the boy who had spoken. Only a year younger than he was, the boy was getting too smart.

"Oh yeah! I did kiss her but-" Dakar thought quickly, "That's not all that happened."

He leaned close and whispered something to the group.

Seto walked toward the garden. He decided to take the shortcut and pass by her room. Turning the corner he heard Dakar yell "Oh yeah, I did kiss her!" Seto stopped outside Seraph's door, rage tightening in his chest. He had better not be talking about Seraph. Seto walked as close to the doorway as he dared. He saw Dakar's face go red and watched him lean in and whisper something to the other three boys.

"You're lying!" said one of the boys.

Dakar smiled, "Maybe I am. What does it matter? I know what happened. And it was great."

The other boys were looking at Dakar with new respect.

"You didn't even have to force her?" the youngest whispered in awe.

"Force her? Ha! She was begging me to give her fulfillment."

"Wow Dakar. She actually begged? I didn't think Lady Seraphic was that kind of woman."

Dakar suddenly frowned. "What kind of woman? Seraph is a kind and loyal, not to mention beautiful girl. She is not easy or evil for having given herself to me." He began to regret ever telling the three. They seemed to have the total wrong idea.

"Seems it's a little late to defend her honor when you have already besmirched it," said a voice behind him.

The three boy's eyes widened and all color drained from their faces. Dakar turned around and froze at the sight he was witnessing. Lord Seto was leaning casually in the doorway with his arms crossed. Dakar had no idea how long he had been there or how much he head overheard. HE stared at the bored expression on his face but saw his eyes were dark and his jaw clenched in anger. He was holding back his wrath. Inside, Dakar was scared stiff. He had seen Seto get angry before and it was not a pretty sight.

"Lord Seto…I…can I help you?"

Seto casually walked into the room. "Since you are obviously having a little gossip session, why don't you let me tell you some gossip of my own. How's that? Does anyone object?"

No one answered.

Seto nodded. "Good. I have heard it told that slaves that touch their masters, or in this case mistresses, don't tend to live very long." Seto smiled. "But it would seem that if you speak the truth, Dakar, I have no choice but to take you to the Pharaoh. In all fairness I would need to call witnesses to attest to what I say. What say you, you three forget this little gossip session and you may leave? Or you could come with me to tell the Pharaoh. Of course then he will know you were gossiping about his staff and I don't think he would like that very much, do you?"

It didn't take long for the three boys to decide. They quickly got to their feet and left the room without another word.

When Seto was alone with Dakar he got up and slammed the door.

"Now," Seto said his voice vicious, "You and I are going to have a little talk with the Pharaoh. But first there is something that I have been wanting to do for a very long time. It gave me great pleasure last time and I am almost positive it will again."

Dakar looked confused and never saw Seto move. The next thing he knew, Seto's fist had slammed into his face. Dakar crumpled, his nose throbbing. Blood pured onto the floor in a steady stream.

"Now that we've dispensed with the niceties, let's get one thing straight. You are a slave and Seraphic is your mistress. She is not yours. She is mine."

Dakar struggled, but finally managed to get to his feet. He ripped off a piece of his tunic and held it to his nose to stem the bleeding. "She's never been with you."

Seto smiled. "True, but that doesn't make her any less mine. And when you're gone, she will be mine in every way."

"That's against the law! I could tell Pharaoh!"

Seto laughed. "Do you really believe he's going to believe a slave over his trusted friend and High Priest? I didn't think so," he said when Dakar's face fell.

"Now come along slave. We have an appointment to keep.

Seto grabbed Dakar's arm and pulled him over to the door. "If you ever, ever, ever, say anything about Seraphic again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Dakar hurried along behind Seto, desperately trying to form some kind of plan. He could not admit that he had lied with Seto in the room. It would only cause problems and then his friends would see him for what he really was. No, he must not allow Seto to be present when he came before Pharaoh. He would ask for a private audience. Then he would explain to Pharaoh that he was only trying to impress his friends. Pharaoh wouldn't kill him for boasting…. would he?

Seraph smiled at Rasui, as she playfully batted the herbs in the garden. She laughed as Rasui sniffed the flower and sneezed. She shook her head and curled up in Seraph's lap. Seraph sighed not wanting to go back inside just yet. She wanted to lay out in the sun and feel its warmth on her skin. Seraph began to feel a warmth spread through her body that reminded her of Seto's kisses. She shook her head to stop the direction of her thoughts. Sighing she picked up the kitten, who yawned and curled up in her arms, and walked back into the palace. 

Bakura stretched and looked around. He felt the sand begin to lift and blow onto his skin. Sighing he moved closer to the fire as he knew it would get very cold in a little while. His horse whinnied and tossed his head to shake the sand out of his eyes.

"Easy." Bakura said calming the stallion. He began to pat the stallion's flank and saw a glint catch the corner of his eye. He looked around to see what it was and finally realized it was the Ring. Her Ring. The Millennium Ring that Aura had entrusted to him and his last remaining thing of her. Ra, he missed her. More than he knew he should. He should forget about her but he couldn't. He wondered if she had gotten his letter. If she had she would be waiting for him to come back. He shook his head determined to stop thinking about her but it was futile. He found himself remembering the way she smiled and even glared at him. He remembered her in the throes of passion and even when she used to snuggle up to him in the middle of the night. He finally decided that he couldn't bear it any more. He had to see her. He just needed…her.

Aura sighed and glanced at the "ring". She was trying to decide if one could tell it was fake or not by just looking at it. Unfortunately she couldn't see much of a difference but she wasn't sure if it would fool Yami. Ra, if Yami wasn't fooled she would be forced to explain what had happened to her Ring. And she didn't have time to make up a plausible or even halfway believable story. Aura sighed. "Well I guess it will have to work," she muttered.

"What will have to do, milady?" Kebi asked coming into the room.

Aura smiled down at the little boy. "How do I look Kebi?"

Kebi looked confused. "Beautiful as always, milady."

Aura smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thank you. Why don't you go play in the garden with Kiya."

The little boy tried to contain his excitement, "Really? You don't need anything milady?"

Aura bit back a smile at his eager expression. "No I don't need anything. Go have fun. Just be back for dinner."

"Yes milady." Kebi hurried out of the room forgetting to bow in his haste to find his friend.

Aura smoothed her skirts and hurried to see the Pharaoh.

Seto continued to drag Dakar around the palace, carefully avoiding the hall where he knew Seraph would come in from the garden. He finally stopped in front of Yami's study. Taking a deep breath to calm him down, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Yami called out.

Seto glared at Dakar. "This is it, slave. Are you ready?"

Dakar glared back. "Yes, Lord Seto. As a matter of fact I am."

Seto grabbed the back of his shirt, flung open the door and threw him inside.

Yami looked up from his desk, his eyes widening in surprise when the slave came flying into the room.

Seto stalked into the room and closed the door behind him. "I'm very sorry to disrupt you, my Lord. I seem to have come across a small problem that requires your attention."

Yami nodded. "Well then, what is going on?"

"This slave has touched his mistress."

Yami's eyes widened. He looked at Dakar. "What is your name?"

"Dakar," he mumbled.

Seto slapped him in the face. "You will bow and address the Pharaoh formally!"

Yami held up his hand. "That's quite enough Seto. Now I will ask you again. What is your name?"

Dakar stood up straight but kept his eyes on the floor as was the custom. Bowing he said, "My name is Dakar, my Lord."

"Aren't you Seraphic's slave?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And are the allegations true? Did you touch your mistress?"

Dakar stood there for a long while not saying a word. "My Pharaoh, I know that I have no right to ask, but I would beg of you to grant me a private conference without Lord Seto in the room."

Seto shook his head. "No."

Yami considered his request and then said, "Anything you have to say should be said in front of the one who brings the accusation against you. Seto, how did he touch Seraphic?"

"He was boasting to his friends about her…in bed." Seto said.

Yami's eyebrows shot up. "Is this true?"

Dakar knew that Pharaoh would know if he was lying so he simply nodded.

"Answer the Pharaoh." Seto said.

"Yes, my Lord."

Yami went into a rage. He began to pace the room all the while muttering to himself. Finally he stopped in front of Dakar and struck him in the face. "Do you realize what you have done?" Yami hissed at him. "You have not only disobeyed my law but you have also ruined Lady Seraphic's reputation. She will not be able to hold her head up because of you. Now I will ask you this and Ra help you if you lie. Did you touch your mistress in any way that would classify as going against the law?"

Dakar thought about it for a second. He couldn't tell Pharaoh that he had never bedded her with Seto in the room. He finally realized that he would not be lying because he had kissed her. At least he had started to before Seto had interrupted. She was beginning to get into the kiss too. Dakar had felt her raise her arms, no doubt to put them around his neck. 

"Answer me slave!" Yami hissed.

"Yes, my Lord. I have." Dakar said staring right into his eyes.

Yami's roar of rage outdid anything Seto had ever heard before. The next thing he knew Dakar was on the floor writhing in pain holding his nose and trying to stop the bleeding. 

Yami calmly rubbed his knuckles and walked over to the door.

Dakar wouldn't be defeated though. He stood up and yelled, "Lord Seto is going to have her. He told me that once I was gone, she would be his in every way!"

Dakrar's words stopped Yami in his tracks. He turned around and stared at Seto waiting for an explanation.

"I was simply a mind game, my Pharaoh. Would I ever break your law?"

Yami nodded, satisfied. Then he opened the door and yelled for the guards. When they came Yami waved his hand. "Take him to the dungeons. He will be executed at sunrise."

Dakar fell to the floor as reality hit him in the face like a brick wall. He was going to die, and all for a stupid lie. Well he wouldn't let it happen. He would let Seraph know, somehow. She would save him. She had to. After all she loved him. 

Seraph hurried down the hallway trying to get to her room. Rasui rode high on her shoulder, her intelligent mind evident in the way she studied her surrounding, taking everything in. Seraph heard voices coming from Pharaoh's study and decided to take the long way to her room. Rasui had other ideas. She jumped down from Seraph's shoulder and ran right in front of the study. Seraph was about to go after her when the door opened and Yami bellowed for the guards. Seraph quickly moved behind the corner and watched the scene unfold. To her horror, Dakar was pulled outside by the guards. Seraph saw Yami step out and Seto came out right behind him.

Dakar saw Rasui out of the corner of his eye and knew Seraph must be nearby. He inwardly smiled as the perfect plan formed in his mind. "Tell Lady Seraphic I said goodbye. I will miss her. You know what, I'll tell her myself." To Yami's horror, Dakar began to shout. "Lady Seraphic! Lady Seraphic! Good bye! I'll see you when you too cross over into the afterlife."

"That's enough!" raged Yami. "Get him out of here! Take him to the dungeons where he will await execution!" 

Seraph's mind was reeling with everything she had heard. Dakar was being taken to the dungeons. He would be killed in the morning. But why? What had he done to warrant such a punishment. The only way she was going to find out was to go see him and find out for herself. Rasui purred and began to rub against her legs, bringing Seraph out of her thoughts. Scooping up Rasui she hurried to her room to prepare. It was going to be a long night. 

Yoru: *maniacal laughter* yes i ended with a ....CLIFFHANGER!!! ^_^ i love holding the power. now you must check back just to find out hwat happens...mwahahahaha


	13. Yami's Rage

Disclaimer: Uh I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!? Yeah I guess that works. Simple but true.

Okay to all my faithful readers, due to the subtle reminders (and threats) as well as Tsuki standing behind me with a board with nails in it, here it is! Yes the long awaited and much delayed……CH 13!!! And now please for your reading pleasure continue to read….Full Circle ch 13! Enjoy and stop threatening!

Seraph laid in her bed, the scene from earlier replaying in her mind. Had Dakar done something to merit the harsh punishment that would be meted out at dawn? She wasn't sure. She got up and began to pace the floor in her room.

Rasui opened her eyes, yawned and stretched. Then she stood up and swishing her tail walked over to Seraph. Sitting down, she regarded Seraph with questioning yellow eyes. Seraph smiled down at the cat. Picking her up, she cuddled the kitten to her chest. Rasui responded by purring.

"Oh Rasui, I don't know. I just don't know."

The sleepy kitten regarded her and then as if she had not a care in the world, began to clean her paws.

Seraph laughed and put Rasui back on the bed. Sobering she crossed the room, opened the door, and walked out in the hall. She was determined to find out what had happened.

Aura left her room, quickly walking through the halls on her way to see Pharaoh. She had to know if her 'necklace' would fool him. Aura rehearsed what she would say to the Pharaoh and then remembered what he had said to her a few weeks before. "_Aura, what has happened? We used to talk all the time. Now we hardly ever see each other and when we do, you don't tell me anything." _That is what I will say. I'll simply tell him that we don't talk enough and I was wondering how he was doing. Nodding to herself she stopped in front of Yami's room. She raised her hand and knocked on the door, three quick raps. The three in quick succession was always a signal that it was her when they were younger and she was getting him to go on some adventure that usually led to more trouble and often someone getting hurt.

Yami was sitting at his desk poring over the journals when he heard the knocks. Yami waited a minute to see if he had really heard the knocks. He waited and sure enough they came again. _Rap! Rap! Rap! _Those were Aura's knocks. Only Aura used those knocks, well with the exception of a few stupid slaves or overeager children. Yami jumped up and knocked his chair over in his haste. Cursing he yelled, "I'm coming!" Yami tried to right the upended chair and quickly fell over the chair landing on his behind near the desk. Yami stood up and kicked the chair then realized his folly when immediately his foot began to hurt. He gave the desk and chair his 'Pharaoh look' and smoothing his tunic walked to the door.

Aura stood outside listening to all the banging going on in the room. Aura wondered at what was going on inside the room. She tried to remember when she had last seen Relah and when she couldn't recall a recent time she wondered if maybe she had come at a bad time. Turning around she began to leave when the door opened and Yami poked his head out. "Aura? Aura where are you going?"

Aura turned around and her eyes widened. Yami was standing there with his crown hanging off. She quickly bit back her laughter and walked into the room. Surveying it to see if perhaps it really was a bad time, she found no trace of anyone else in the room and deemed it safe. Turning around she looked at Yami and just burst out laughing.

Yami cocked an eyebrow and stared at Aura who was consumed in laughter and holding her stomach.

"Might I be let in on to what is so funny or do you simply want to stand there and laugh at me?"

"You….your….cr-cr…." she tried to tell him but was laughing too hard. Finally she gave up and just walked up to him and righted the haphazard crown.

Yami looked at her and then shook his head and fixed his crown. Smoothing his hair he moved his chair back into its rightful place and sat on the edge of his desk. Crossing his arms he looked at her and said "So Aura I see you have come to rescue me from my 'punishment.' What adventure or should I say torture designed to get me killed and in even more trouble have you designed now?"

Aura glared at him. "Grow up Yami. Oh and half of those 'tortures' were your idea."

Yami shook his head. "I was a sheltered prince. There is no way I would have thought up half of that stuff. I didn't have as much free time as you did."

Aura crossed her arms and said "First of all this conversation is pointless and second of all…wait a minute. You had no free time? You sat around sending your servants to do everything all day. _I _ however was training to be _your_ advisor. Talk about not having free time. I had to learn every single thing about this kingdom. You would be surprised how much time it takes to learn which lines you are supposed to sign on to keep your kingdom out of war."

Yami grumbled. "And yet it seems that sometimes you do sign on those lines. I think it is only to irritate me and bend me to your will."

"Aren't you the enlightened one. Did Relah help you figure that out or did you discover that when you were sitting there pondering the mysteries of the universe with all of your _free time?_"

"_I_ run a kingdom and that takes up _all_ my time. I don't see you doing any of that. All you do is sit in a desk and sign papers. I have to make serious decisions that will affect my entire kingdom."

"You are referring to the decisions that you consult _me_ on, are you not my Pharaoh? Because as I recall I often help you make all those 'important' decisions."

Yami crossed his arms and glared at her. Then he broke into a grin. "It's good to fight with you again, Aura. You have no idea how much I have missed this."

Aura smiled, all her anger fading. "Yes, it has been a while. I haven't insulted you since we were kids either."

"I draw the line at insults. I am Pharaoh and I will NOT be insulted." He sniffed then said "A couple of harmless and totally pointless arguments is fine but no insults Aura. I mean it."

Aura swept into a mock curtsey and said sweetly, "Of course your Most Indecisive One."

Yami started to say something then stopped and shook his head. "You know I could have your head for that one."

Aura laughed. "You wouldn't last two hours without me. Who would make all your 'important' decisions?"

Yami smiled. "Yes, and who would take the blame for those decisions when they go terribly wrong?"

Aura rolled her eyes and then began to laugh. Yami crossed the room and hugged her.

"I've missed you Aura. So, why have you come if not to get me out on some dangerous escapade?"

"I'm not even going there. I just wanted to talk to you. I mean we haven't talked in a while and I feel like I don't even know you. We used to be best friends and now I hardly ever see you."

Yami reclaimed his chair and crossed his arms. "Stirring speech Aura and somehow vaguely familiar. Now where have I heard that before?" Yami pretended to ponder the question. "Hmm I do believe that was almost the exact thing I said to you a few weeks ago."

Aura grinned. "Guilty as charged. But can you blame me. I mean I am only a simple advisor and I don't have such flowery words as you yourself do."

Yami spiked an eyebrow. "Flattery Aura? What do you want?"

Aura grinned. "Honestly? I wanted to know if you had any thoughts about that slave."

"Which slave Aura? You know how many slaves are in this palace?"

"No I don't. How many?"

Yami closed his eyes. "Too many to count. Now which slave are you referring to?"

"Dakar." She waited a beat but when no recognition dawned she said " Lady Seraphic's slave."

"Oh. Yes the one I sent to the dungeon this afternoon. Any new thoughts?"

"Yes, why did you send him to the dungeon. I mean what did he do that was so terrible?"

"I'm surprised you don't know more than that by now. You know as well as I do how fast news travels among the slaves, especially when it concerns one of their own."

"Yes, will I want to know firsthand. Plus my slave has not been included in these 'circles' yet. He is a mere child."

"Ah yes. Now I sentenced Dakar to death because he dared to lay his hands on Lady Seraphic and before you say anything, there is proof to back it up and I as well as other witnesses heard from his very own mouth his confession."

Aura raised her eyebrows. "That is a serious offense. What exactly did he say?"

Yami sighed. "Actually Aura, I don't really want to think about it right now. I have an execution to attend in the morning and a wedding to plan. Plus my paperwork has piled up again and I believe yours has too. Why don't we call it a night and I will talk to you about this later."

Aura nodded and turned to leave. She opened the door but stopped when Yami said something.

"Aura, thanks for coming by. I had a great time fighting with you and we should most definitely do it again."

Aura smiled. "Yes we will do it again. Something tells me sooner than you might think."

Yami raised an eyebrow but let it pass. He bent his head over his paperwork, then said. "Oh and Aura I see you found your Ring."

Aura nodded. "Yes I finally found it. And it was in the last place I looked, if you can believe that my Pharaoh."

Yami shook his head. "Somehow that makes perfect sense."

Seraph quickly moved down the hall. She peered around the corner but only saw the empty hallway. She turned the corner and looked behind her to see if Rasui was following. The cat was only a few steps behind her, so Seraph stopped and Rasui jumped up on her shoulder. Seraph continued down the corridor frantically trying to remember where the dungeons were. On the way she saw Aura but didn't register the fact that she was coming towards her.

Aura had just closed Pharaoh's door when Seraph came down the hall. She had no time to move and Seraph slammed into her, almost knocking her to the ground. Aura grabbed the wall for support and helped Seraph keep her balance.

"Um hi Seraph. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Seraph shook her head. "I'm sorry Aura I was just…just…going to my room to …go to…bed. Yes bed. I really am tired." Seraph quickly covered her mouth and made the sound of a yawn. Praying she had finally learned how to lie at least a little bit she looked at Aura.

"Seraph you were going to bed?"

"Yes?"

"Well isn't your room this way? Did you get lost again or were you perhaps not going to bed as you claim to be?"

"Well…I really am tired but no I'm not going to bed. I um…well I was going to the kitchens because I lost my slave and I am very hungry."

"Ah yes. Now the kitchens are this way but so are the dungeons. So please Seraph walk with me because I seem to be hungry myself."

Seraph mentally cursed then smiled at Aura. "Uh yes that would be…wonderful."

Aura shook her head then grabbed her arm. "Come with me Seraph. We can't talk here."

Seraph walked down the hall towards Aura's room. Aura pulled her in and closed the door. "Now I know and you know that you were not going to the kitchens. You were going to the dungeons to see Dakar. Now I would be totally willing to let you go and never have seen you but I am expressing my authority for my older age and rank in the palace. Plus I really want to know what happened."

Seraph sighed. "Well here's what I know. Seto went to Yami and accused Dakar of touching me in a way that would break the law. Yami went insane and punched Dakar then asked him if he could deny it."

Aura crossed her arms. "And did he?"

"Deny it? Of course he didn't. But with Seto accusing and Yami so upset Dakar's word means nothing."

"And did he touch you?"

"Well he did kiss me, but I'm sure he had no idea what he was actually doing. I mean he just got caught up in the moment and he has a little crush on me. That's all. It's harmless really."

"Well Seto brought up the accusations?"

"Yes."

"Just like he did with Bakura…"

"What about Bakura?"

"See Seraph, Bakura never tried to rape me. In fact Bakura loved me as you know. Seto however was eager to get rid of Bakura. He wanted me out too but his plan went wrong."

Aura told Seraph what had really happened that day. When she was finished Seraph sat there in silence.

"Seraph? Seto is dangerous. Bakura mentioned it in the letter, remember?"

Seraph nodded but didn't say anything.

"Seraph Seto doesn't like women in power. He will do everything in his power to get rid of you. Everything. Even if it means making up stories to put doubts in Yami's mind."

"I only have one question. Why didn't you tell Yami who is your best friend the truth?"

Aura sighed. "Bakura would die. I couldn't bear to have Bakura dead. At least this way I know that he is out there…somewhere and maybe someday I'll see him again."

Seraph nodded. "I understand. Yami and that law. It seems like that is what he really cares about."

"He gets it from his father. Don't be too hard on him. He just doesn't know any better."

"But isn't he breaking his own law with Relah?"

"Ah yes but he believes himself to be above the law. Now Seraph I'm going to let you go. Be it to the dungeons or not I will leave that up to you. Just don't do anything foolish."

Seraph nodded and left the room. She hurried down the hall pondering over everything Aura had said. _He's dangerous. He will do everything in his power…Everything…WANTS TO GET RID OF YOU. HE'S DANGEROUS. HE LIES…HE DOESN'T LIKE WOMEN IN POWER…WANTS YOU GONE…GONE…GONE._

Rasui meowed and rubbed against Seraphs' leg bringing her back to the present. _No_ Seraph thought fiercely. _Aura just hates Seto as much as he hates her. Plus there has to be an explanation. And the only way to get it is to talk to Dakar._ Seraph continued to the dungeons but the doubts continued to spin in her mind.

Dakar felt something nibble at his leg and shook it cursing. He hated this place. Pharaoh's guards had put him in the absolute worst cell in the dungeon. There was no light so he couldn't even see what was trying at this very moment to take a piece of his flesh with it. Dakar sighed and shifted his wrists. They were beginning to chafe after being in the shackles so long. He was chained with his arms above his head which was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. But they hadn't left his ankles free either. As it was he was easy prey to whatever vermin shared the cell with him.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the row. He listened closely but they stopped. Then they started again. He realized that whoever it was was looking for something…or someone. Could it be? Seraph. It had to be. He called out to her. "Seraph?"

Seraph tilted her head and listened. "Dakar?" she called. "Is that you?"

"Yes. I'm over here."

"Where?" Seraph tried to see but the darkness swallowed the entire place and she could barely see her own hand in the darkness.

"Seraph. I have an idea. Follow the sound of my voice."

Seraph followed him until she came to the very end of the row and stopped at the cell. Peering in she saw a faint form standing against the wall. She quickly grabbed the keys she had managed to take from the guard and began to frantically try to fit one into the hole. It was hard to see and it took her a few tries but she finally shoved it in. Praying, she turned and let out a sigh of relief when a _click_ sounded and the door swung open. Rushing into the cell she stepped into a deep puddle and immediately felt furry things against her legs. She hurried over to Dakar and asked "Dakar are you all right?"

"I will be as soon as I get out of these shackles."

"Oh right…umm..hold on."

When she had finally found the keys and managed to get them in the right places, Dakar stepped away from the wall, rubbing his wrists. Seraph threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Dakar raised his arms and winced but hugged her back. "Thanks for coming Seraph."

"Come on Dakar. We have to get you out of here."

Dakar grabbed her hand and steered her around the puddle and out of the cell. Seraph took over and led him to a small window at the end of the dungeons.

"Now the window isn't very big but it's going to have to do. I brought you some provisions. There is enough in here to last you a few days. Follow the Nile to Karnack and ask for Micah. Tell him Seraph sent you and he will take care of you. Now go!"

Dakar grabbed the bag from Seraph's hand and hugged her. "Thank you Seraph. I'll never forget this. Ever."

Seraph hugged him back and then pushed him away. "Go!"

Dakar quickly squeezed through the window and Seraph watched him as he disappeared. Turning she ran back through the dungeons and past the sleeping guard. She slipped out of the dungeon and raced through the halls until she came to her room. Quickly she slipped out of her wet dress into a night dress and jumped into bed. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep. She jumped when something landed on her stomach but relaxed when a furry face was shoved into her own. Rasui began to purr and laid on Seraph's chest. Curling up she immediately fell asleep. Seraph joined her a moment later.

Bakura scaled the wall quickly and hoisted himself into the window that led directly into Aura's room. He stood there catching his breath and looked around the room. He saw a lump in the bed which had to be Aura, probably sound asleep. He walked over to her and leaned over the bed. Smiling he leaned down and placed a light kiss to her temple. He smoothed the blankets and pulled the ones that she had kicked off over her. She responded by snuggling down into them and sighing. He mentally cursed over the state that he was in now and wished to Ra he was in the bed with her. Then he heard a noise behind him. Bakura swung around his fists raised ready to fight.

Kebi blinked and looked at him.

Bakura looked behind the small boy but saw no one. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lady Aurahkah's slave. Who are you?"

"No one in particular. Go back to bed. Your mistress is fine."

"Uh-huh, not until I know who you are. I don't want my mistress to get hurt and I know she wouldn't like a strange man in her room at night."

Bakura mentally cursed all children. "I'm….an old friend of your mistress'. I have no intentions of hurting her I just came by to check on her. Now go to bed."

Kebi looked at him. "Well you checked on her now you can leave."

Bakura glared at the boy and began to walk towards him. Kebi, unsure of himself backed up. He raised his fists defiantly at Bakura but began to shake as Bakura advanced.

Bakura sighed. He got down on one knee and looked at the shaking little boy. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you or Lady Aurahkah. I promise. Now I just want to make sure she is okay but I need you to go back to your bed. I will be gone as soon as you do. Just don't scream okay?" Bakura held his breath and waited for the boy to make up his mind.

Kebi nodded and turned around. He walked into his room but left the door open.

Bakura sighed. "Finally." he sighed and walked back towards Aura.

"Hey…mister."

Bakura clenched his fists and turned around hiding them behind his back. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"I'm Karabai…but everyone calls me Kebi."

"Kebi huh? Well Kebi. Let's just call me a friend. Now go to bed. You wouldn't want your mistress' breakfast to be late because you slept in now would you?"

Kebi frantically shook his head and ran back into his room.

Bakura placed one last kiss on Aura's temple and then slipped out the window. "I will return Aura, my love. Sweet dreams, sweetheart." Running through the darkness he whispered curses. "Ra shoot me if I ever have kids. I will NEVER have kids!" Shaking his head he disappeared into the darkness.

Yami opened his eyes and rolled over almost crushing Relah who lay sleeping beside him. He kissed Relah and she sleepily smiled. Opening her eyes she smiled up at him.

"Good morning sunshine."

Relah yawned and Yami smiled. She was so cute in the morning.

"It's morning already?"

"Yes. But we don't have to get up yet."

Relah sat up and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She looked at Yami and leaned her elbows on her knees. "And what do you propose we do instead?"

"Well we could roll back over and go back to sleep but I would much rather…"

Relah's eyes widened and she smacked Yami lightly with the pillow. "Yeah about that Yami."

Yami began to kiss her neck. "Yes?"

"Well I think that even though it won't be my first time..I still want a wedding night."

Yami continued to kiss her neck. "Mmmm hmmm and I for one think it will be a very good one."

"No Yami. That's not what I mean."

Yami was not listening and he began to go lower.

"Yami!" Relah pushed him away and he fell back against the pillow. "Do we have to talk about this now? Can't we wait until after I'm satisfied?"

Relah glared at him.

"I mean after we 'wake up'?"

"No. I want to wait."

Yami tilted his head and looked at her. "Why wait? I'm Pharaoh and I'm free now."

Relah sighed. "No Yami. I mean wait until our wedding night."

"But that's like…we don't even know when our wedding night is. And you want me to wait…and unknown amount of time?"

Relah took on her wounded puppy look. "Please Yami Yami it would mean so much to me."

Yami sighed and Relah hugged him. "Oh all right fine. If you think it's important then we will wait."

Relah kissed him back and then slipped out of bed. She slipped on a dressing gown as a knock sounded at the door.

Yami grabbed some clothes and stalked to the door. Looking at Relah he made sure she was dressed before he yanked open the door. A frightened slave greeted him at the door. He looked and saw Aura and Seto standing back against the wall watching him. Pharaoh returned his attention to the slave. "Yes?" he growled.

"M-m-my P-P-Pharaoh…" the frightened slave stuttered.

"Yes?" he growled again.

"My P-Pharaoh…" the slave tried again.

"Yes that is who I am. Now what do you want?" He watched Aura and Seto with narrowed eyes as they argued amongst themselves but would not meet his eyes.

"There was a m-m-mish-hap….."

Yami's eye twitched "A mishap where?"

"I-in the d-d-dungeons…my Lord."

Yami's eyes narrowed and tension crackled in the air. "Where is Dakar?" he slowly enunciated the three words in a cruel voice.

The slaves eyes widened and Yami growled. Clenching his fists he grabbed the slave and slammed his head into the door. "Incompetent slaves. Incompetent guards. Incompetent staff!" With each exclamation he slammed the poor slave's head into the door. Finally he dropped the slave who was by now unconscious. Yami stepped over the limp slave and slapped his hands together. Motioning another quivering slave he growled "Get rid of him. He's bleeding all over my floor." He began to take purposeful strides towards Aura and Seto who looked at each other and ran in opposite directions.

Yami stalked to the hall and glared at the two disappearing around the corners. Clenching his fists he stalked towards the dungeons and threw open the door.

Relah watched the whole scene unfold with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Oh no…they ran. That's bad. And he is pissed. Ra, I better go make sure he doesn't kill anyone else." She checked to make sure the slave was still alive and took off after Yami.

Yami entered into the dungeons and yelled "Where is he?"

The guards snapped to attention.

Yami grabbed the first one by the collar. "Where the hell is my prisoner?"

"Well you see…my…Pharaoh…"

Yami sighed with disgust and tossed the guard against the wall. He stalked past the other guards and down the row of cells looking in at the empty cells. When he had reached the final cell in the row he glared at the open door and knew immediately that this had been Dakar's cell. Yami stared at the open shackles and bellowed.

Relah heard Yami's bellow of rage while she was standing in front of the closed dungeon door. Quickly she threw it open in time to see a very pissed Yami stalk past her and grab her forcibly by the arm. He dragged her behind him all the way down the hall.

Relah protested and tried to get him to stop but he just continued to tighten his hold until he was holding her so tightly she was certain he was going to bruise her.

Yami pulled Relah into the throne room and slammed the door. He whirled her around and began to shake her. "Why did you leave the room? Did I tell you to leave the room? I don't want you anywhere near the dungeons. That is not a place for you to be. Do you understand me?!" Yami finally realized that he was shaking Relah so hard her neck was continually snapping back and forth. He stopped and crushed her to his chest. "I'm sorry sweetheart but I don't want you anywhere near there. Baby, are you alright? I didn't…I mean. Ra!"

Relah looked at him tears welling up in her eyes. "I…I'm sorry?"

Yami groaned and hugged her again. Wiping away her tears he kissed her forehead. "I'm the one who's sorry sweetheart. I just…Ra…please don't cry."

Relah tried to dry her tears "I…just…you …someone has to stop you from killing everyone in sight."

Yami sighed. "I know sweetheart and I am so sorry. Now I want you to sit here with me and wait a moment. I need to find out what happened. I'm going to question Aura and Seto and …Seraph."

Relah sat down and rubbed her arms. She rubbed her neck and adjusted her headpiece. "Damn gold." she muttered. Her neck was killing her and her arm bands had cut into her skin where Yami had grabbed her. In short she was pissed and in pain.

Yami left her on the throne and walked to the door. Throwing it open he bellowed "Aurahkah! Seto! Seraphic! Get in the throne room now!"

Seraph quickly got dressed. "Oh no…he found the empty cell." She suddenly had second thoughts about letting Dakar go. Then she shook her head. "He only had to admit what Pharaoh asked him. He did nothing wrong and didn't deserve to die." Seraph heard Yami yell again and grabbed her slippers. Sitting on the side of the bed she pulled on her slipper and hopped to the door trying to put her other slipper on and get out of the room. She ran through the halls finally making it to the throne room. Running a hand through her tangled, sleep-mussed hair she opened the door and slipped into the throne room.

Yami waited approximately three seconds before yelling again. "Aura! Seto! Seraph! Get in here! Now!" He began to pace until Aura and Seto came into the room slowly. Yami glared at them "Come in here! Stop slinking around corners! Where the hell is Seraphic? Seraph! Get your ass in here! Right now!" Yami glared at Seto and Aura who stood a very long way away from the enraged royal. "Stand there!"

He watched as Aura and Seto stepped gingerly to the place he had pointed to.

"Now…where the hell is Seraph! Seraphic!"

Seraph ran around the corner and almost hit the floor. She grabbed the wall for support and skidded around the corner. Running into the hall with the throne room she heard Yami yell her name. She cringed and continued running. She skidded into the throne room and slammed into Seto's chest. He grabbed her and steadied her then hissed "Don't move!"

"Ah Seraphic! So nice of you to finally join us!"

Seraph looked at the other two standing there. The scene she saw scared the hell out of her. Relah looked like a wounded puppy, crying silently on the throne. Aura was shaking and Seto was biting his lip so hard she was afraid it was going to bleed. Seraph heard Yami begin to yell and she cringed.

Seto bit down on his lip and tasted his blood. He felt a trickle run down his chin but didn't dare move his hand to wipe it away.

Yami stalked in front of the three. "Now it seems one of my prisoners has gone missing in the night! And I was just wondering if any of you happened to have any idea where he might have gone? No? Well there is supposed to be an execution this morning and I have no one to execute. Would one of you like to take his place?" Yami continued to stalk in front of them his fists clenched. "Aura? Seto? Seraphic?" He stopped in front of her and glared. "Yes Seraphic. Would you be so kind as to volunteer yourself in his place? Well?"

Seraph's eyes darted around and looked at Aura and Seto but they were not going to help her. "Umm….no…"

"No! No! Well then perhaps you could give me an explanation as to where this slave has so magically disappeared to?"

"No…I-I- I don't know."

Yami glared at her. "Yes you do. Don't you Seraph? You know something."

Seraph couldn't help it she burst into tears. Yami shook his head in disgust. He moved on. "What about you Seto? You have a history of having problems with people in my palace. Could you possibly have staged it so I wouldn't suspect you and then let him out later?"

Seto said nothing and Yami shoved him back. "You are despicable! All of you! You incompetent fools! I should have every one of you executed for your stupidity! Now one of you knows something and none of you are leaving until I find out what it is! So, who wants to start."

Silence greeted the enraged Yami and he became even madder. Seraph continued to sob and began to hiccup while crying uncontrollably. Yami stalked back towards her. "Stop it Seraphic now!"

Seraph had no idea how he expected her to stop crying but she honestly tried. Yami was so pissed off he raised his hand and backhanded her.

Seraph felt the crushing blow hit the side of her face and snapped her head around. She collapsed into a heap on the ground, the right side of her face on fire. Seto dropped down beside her and looked at her face. The red welt that appeared was enough to enrage Seto. He looked up and saw Yami advance on Aura.

Yami moved on to Aura. "So Aura, you seem to have many problems with slaves. And they all seem to be about the same kind. Was it you? Did you let Dakar free? Answer me!"

Aura stood there emotionless. Finally she managed. "I-I didn-"

Yami raised his hand and Aura cringed waiting for the blow. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Yami's hand stopped in midair by Seto's arm. Yami's other arm came up and Seto grabbed that one as well.

Yami glared at Seto. "You dare to manhandle me?"

Seto glared right back. "Look Yami as your friend I'm telling you that you need to calm down." He backed Yami up away from the two women. "You have now hurt two women in this room and this has to stop! If you want to take your rage out on someone, do it on me. But don't you dare touch any of the women in this room or you will answer to me!"

"Are you sure you want to do this Seto?"

"I'm positive. Now calm down or I will be forced to use magic."

Yami glared at him and moved his hand. Seto sighed and blue fire appeared. Before Yami had time to move he was crumpled to the floor in an unconscious heap. Seto stood there in front of the unconscious Pharaoh, his chest heaving. He turned around and saw Aura shaking but with the exception of being scared, seemed to be fine. Then he saw Seraph who was still on the ground crying uncontrollably. Seto hurried to Seraph's side and kneeled down beside her. He pulled the weeping woman into his arms and rocked her.

"It's alright sweetheart. He smoothed her hair back away from her face and gingerly touched her cheek. When he saw the angry fire of her cheek he hissed and felt uncontrollable rage begin. Swallowing the bitter taste of rage he stood up and lifted her into his arms. She stared up at him through watery violet eyes and buried her face in his chest. Seto glared at the still form on the floor and stalked over to the door. Kicking it open he carried Seraph through the halls past the cowering slaves. Seto carried Seraph into her room and laid her gently on her bed. He wiped the tears that were still running down her cheeks. "It's alright baby. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise, he will never hurt you again."

Seraph looked up at Seto and saw the blood on his chin. She reached up and touched his chin. "You're hurt." she said her eyes welling up again. She sat up and wiped them away. Her hands filled with lavender fire and she touched his lip. Seto felt the cut on his lip heal and his blue eyes widened. He sat down on the edge of the bed speechless. Seraph used the sleeve of her dress to wipe away the last traces of blood on his chin. She studied his face, searching for anymore injuries and was satisfied when she found none.

Seto pulled her into his arms and she buried her tear-stained face in his neck. He stroked her hair and held her tightly. Finally he laid her back down and stood up to leave to go check on Aura. Seraph grabbed his cape and said "Please Seto, don't leave me. Just stay with me until I fall asleep."

Seto sighed and sat down and prepared to wait until she fell asleep.

Aura blinked and just saw Seto disappearing through the door with Seraph in his arms. She looked over at Yami's form on the floor and immediately got scared. "He's not going to be happy when he moves again." She slowly walked towards him and nudged him with her foot, jumping back. She waited a few minutes but Yami made no movement. Looking towards the throne, she stepped around Yami and walked over to Relah. Aura walked up to Relah and took her face in her hands. "What did he do Relah?"

Relah closed her eyes and began to shake her head but then stopped because of the pain.

"Dammit! He shook you again didn't he?"

Relah stared up at her. "Yes…he did. I think he bruised my arms…it hurts Aura…but I know he didn't mean to do it."

Aura helped Relah stand and she leaned against Aura for support. "He can't help it Aura. Really. He just…can't control it. And he doesn't know his own strength. He doesn't mean to hurt…he just doesn't…"

Aura nodded. "I know. Come on Relah. Let's get you back to bed. I think we all just need to go to sleep and deal with this when we wake up. I'll tuck you into your bed."

"What about Yami?"

"Uh do we have to move him? Well..if we must..I'll get one of the guards to help me get him into his bed. Then we'll lock him in his room and let him sleep this rage off. When he wakes up there will be hell to pay but we will deal with that later. Come on now Relah don't worry. I won't let Pharaoh wake up in that position although it would serve him right." Aura led Relah to her room and tucked her in then went to her room. Kebi was huddled on his bed and Aura went to him and picked him up and held him in her arms as he began to cry.

"Shh Kebi. It's over now. Shh." Kebi put his small arms around her and she buried her face in his hair. He hugged her and she held him for a while. After some time had passed Kebi looked up at her and said "Is it really over?"

"Yes, Kebi." Aura smoothed his hair. "The Pharaoh is finished yelling and I don't think we'll hear or see him for a while. Aura thought back to the scared slaves that had been huddling in separate rooms and even the guards who were shaken. She had found two guards who lifted the limp Yami and carried him to his room where Aura had tucked him into bed. Quickly they closed the door and locked it from the outside. Kebi jumped up and said "I'm okay now. Can I get you anything Lady Aurahkah?"

"No. Kebi I just…want to be left alone."

Kebi slipped off the bed and went out into the hall looking for his mother.

She grabbed her pillow and hugged it holding back tears. The morning had been so exhausting but she still had things to do. She left her room to go check on everything else.

Yami was sleeping peacefully after being knocked unconscious by Seto's blow. His door was locked from the outside and only Aura had the key. Relah was in a separate room with her door locked. Seraph finally fell asleep but so did Seto. The two are curled up on her bed with Rasui at the foot. Kebi found his mother and comforted her and Aura walked around the palace doing stuff.

Aura collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. It had been a long day and now she was in for a long night. Kebi returned from his mother and was in his room. She looked in on him and was pleased to see he too was sleeping like everyone else in the palace. She covered him with a blanket and placed a kiss on his forehead. She pulled his door closed and walked over to her bed. Climbing in she laid down but sleep wouldn't come. Torturous images of Seraph falling and Seto preparing to fight Yami flashed through her mind. She saw the cowering slaves and shaken guards. And then she saw poor dazed Relah and the limp Yami. Finally she couldn't help it, she sat up and burst into tears.

Kebi heard her sobs and slipped out from his room and walked into the bedchamber. Slipping onto the bed he came up behind Aura and hugged her.

"It's all right to cry Lady Aurahkah. Even I cried."

Bakura slipped up by the window and scaled the wall. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard devastated weeping. Cold dread swept through him. Aura was awake. Should he reveal himself now? Aura's crying tore at his heart. He didn't care about being discovered he just wanted her to stop crying. He tore into the room and saw Aura hunched over on the bed with Kebi's small arms encircling her slim waist. Bakura's heart clenched and he walked over to Kebi. Reaching down he picked the boy up and moved him. Then he slipped into his place. Reaching his arms around Aura's waist he held her. Aura leaned back into him and continued to cry. Bakura held her until she had cried herself to sleep in his arms, then he laid her down in her bed. Covering her, he saw Kebi standing at the door.

"Is she okay?"

"Shh, she's sleeping." Bakura whispered.

"Oh." Kebi whispered. "Is she okay?"

Bakura smiled down at the sleeping Aura, exhausted from her stressful day and crying. He walked over to Kebi and leaned down beside him. "Hey Kebi," he whispered. "She's going to be fine. She just needs a good night's sleep. Now here's what I want you to do. Sleep with her tonight. Don't leave her side. Do you understand?"

Kebi nodded his head solemnly.

"Oh and don't under any circumstances tell her I was here. She doesn't need to deal with that yet, okay? Look at me Karabai. This is extremely important. Do not tell her. Okay?"

Kebi again nodded his head. Then he crawled into the bed with Aura who never stirred.

Bakura slipped over to the window and looked one last time at the bed where Kebi and Aura were now sound asleep. He smiled at them and then slipped out the window.

Yami stirred restlessly turning over in his sleep.

__

He was standing there in his bedroom. He saw himself kiss Relah and then get up and go to the door. The door opened and he saw himself grab a hold of the slave and slam his head repeatedly into the wall. He heard himself scream and winced. The room spun and the next thing he knew he was watching himself drag Relah down the hall. Yami winced at the pain he saw on Relah's face and the futile attempts to fight him off. Then Yami felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He watched in horror as the other him grabbed a hold of the woman he loved and shook her. He saw her head snap back and forth in slow motion. He watched as the gold headdress he insisted she wear popped her in the head every time her head came back forward. He saw her bands cutting into her arms and the bruises that seemed to appear before his very eyes. He watched the naked pain in Relah's eyes and the way she cringed when he tried to comfort her. Finally he saw her huddled on the throne, tears streaming down her cheeks, and watched her rub her arms. She pulled the bands off and he watched as the blood began to pour from her open wounds. Relah huddled on her chair, a puddle of tears and blood and Yami thought he would be sick. But it wasn't over yet. He saw Aura and Seto running away from him down the hall. He saw Seraph jump out of bed and try and get out of the room. Aura and Seto arguing about who was going inside first and Seraph almost slamming into the corner and knocking herself out in her haste to get to him. The room spun again and he watched himself raise his hand and smack a sobbing Seraph. Her head snapped and she was thrown to the ground with the force of the blow. He saw himself move on to Aura and lift his hand…but then he saw Seto fight him off. Finally a blue blast filled the room and Yami saw himself fall to the ground. He looked around and saw everyone on the ground. Seto was comforting Seraph and Aura was trying to comfort Relah. He heard Relah her voice getting louder and louder…"He can't help it Aura. Really. He just…can't control it. And he doesn't know his own strength. He doesn't mean to hurt…he just doesn't…"

Yami threw back his head and let out an anguished yell…

He sat up in bed with a start still screaming. He looked around him and saw that he was in his own bedchamber. "Ra, it was just a dream. Just a really bad dream. Thank Ra" …he couldn't take it. All the tears and blood and Relah's words echoing in his head. He got up and met the sun streaming in through the window. "Just a really bad dream." He walked over to the door, stretched, and tried to open the door. But it wouldn't budge. He yanked but it stayed shut. Suddenly he felt cold dread fill him. Why was he locked in his own room? Was it…no it couldn't be…he didn't….he couldn't…could the dream be real? Why else would he have been locked in his room? No one would dare to lock the Pharaoh in his own room unless he had really done all those things. Ra…he was a bastard. Again he saw the cold fear in Relah's eyes…Seraph fall to the ground…and his hand raise against Aura. He raised his hand to the door and knocked.

Everyone in the hallways froze at the sound of Pharaoh's tortured screams. They weren't sure what to do. Lady Aurahkah had the key but no one wanted to wake her up. She had had a stressful day and they felt like she deserved to sleep. None of the others were awake yet. They heard Pharaoh knocking on the door but were powerless to do anything. Finally they figured that it wouldn't hurt him to be locked in awake for a few hours.

Relah rolled over and immediately regretted it. Her head was killing her and her arms hurt too. She tried to stand up but her head hurt too bad. She let out a low moan and finally managed to get up and unlock the door. She collapsed into the hallway with a groan and was caught by a passing slave who jumped when the door opened. He picked her up and carried her back into the room. Laying her down he asked "Can I get you anything?"

"My head…hurts..bad…" she groaned again.

"I'll get Lady Seraphic. She can help."

Seto opened his eyes and saw black. He was confused for a moment until he reached up and felt his face. He encountered a soft mass and had no idea what it was. Then the scent of lavender filled his nostrils. "Seraph?" He shook his head and strands of satin caressed his cheek. He pulled the rest of Seraph's heavy hair off his face and sat up. Rasui opened her eyes from her spot on Seraph's chest and looked at him. She blinked and laid her head back down a sleepy sigh audible. Seto looked down and saw Seraph cuddled up against him her head where his chest had just been. He brushed her hair aside and looked at her cheek. Where it had been a fiery red, was now purplish-blue and green. It was an ugly looking bruise and covered her entire cheek. He tenderly touched her cheek and winced when she cringed in her sleep. He moved his hand to push away the rest of her hair and accidentally touched the dark bluish area at the top of her cheek inches from her eye. Seraph hissed and awoke with a start.

Seto's eyes widened. "Sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to."

Seraph blinked and rubbed her eyes. She hissed again when her hand rubbed against that tender spot. She felt her own cheek and knew that it was bruised. Turning she presented her battered cheek to Seto.

"How bad is it?"

Seto didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want her to freak out either. He decided to go with a half-truth. "Well it is bruised. Some areas look worse than others."

Seraph grabbed a mirror from her bedside table and before Seto could snatch it from her. She looked at her bruised cheek and winced at all the angry colors. She stood up and walked over to her dressing table and grabbed a small jar. Coming back to the bed she gave the jar to Seto and said "This will help the swelling to go down and allow it to heal while minimizing the pain. Take a small amount and rub it in. Don't stop no matter what. Make sure you coat the entire bruise or it won't do any good. Oh and try and be gentle."

Seto took the jar and opened the lid. He reached in and scooped out a cool gel. He coated his fingers and carefully touch her cheek. Holding her head still he began to coat her bruise with the cool, pale green, gel.

Seraph tried not to cry or hiss but it hurt so badly. Her cheek felt like it was on fire and she had a slight headache, no doubt caused by the force of the blow.

Seto sucked in his breath every time she winced and it killed him when he saw her eyes fill up with tears. He cursed under his breath and vowed he would murder Yami with his bare hands next time he saw him. When he got to the really ugly part of the bruise and the worst she hissed and screamed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your-" Seraph stopped as three slaves came into the room. They glared at Seto and looked at Seraph to see if she was alright. What they saw scared them even more. The slaves stared in wonder at the ugly bruise on Seraph's cheek. A bruise that was the result of one slap. Finally one of the slaves stepped forward.

"My Lady, Relah is in need of your healing abilities. She is very battered and has a terrible ache in her head."

Seraph jumped up and grabbed the jar from Seto. Rushing to her dressing table she grabbed the bag and ran off to see Relah.

Seraph saw to Relah's wounds, who despite Yami's terrible dream was not beaten as badly as he thought. Seraph's cheek still caused her immense pain but the balm helped her cheek as well as make her decision about how Seto felt. Aura slept for two days straight and Bakura returned every night to check on her. Kebi kept his secret from Aurahkah and she never had any idea that every night he visited. Pharaoh was let out of his cage as soon as Aura was awake and functioning correctly. He was a deeply apologetic man and a very humble one.

Aura walked down the hall and entered Yami's room. He hadn't moved since she had unlocked it a few hours ago. The plate of food that she had brought him was untouched.

"Yami you have to eat something. It's been two days."

Yami turned anguished eyes to Aura. "I'm so sorry Aura." He reached up and Aura flinched involuntarily. Yami sighed and dropped his hand. Then he picked up his plate but he had no desire to eat.

"You didn't hit me Yami."

"No but you still flinch. Just imagine how Seraphic and Relah are doing. I want to see her. How is Relah?"

"She's fine. Seraph took care of her headache and put the balm on her bruises. She's up and moving around if you want to see her."

Yami sighed. "Send her in here."

Aura nodded and motioned to a slave. He came in the room but stood back away from the bed with Yami in it. Aura sighed and walked over. She whispered something to the slave and he nodded. Darting furtive glances at Yami he finally left.

Relah came into the room a few minutes later. Yami looked at her and she went to the bed and hugged him.

"Relah…honey are you okay?"

"Yami I'm fine. Just a little shook up."

He grabbed her arms and saw the bruises on her arms. Bruises he had put there. He pulled Relah into his arms and rocked her. Much to his chagrin she began to cry.

"I'm sorry…Yami..I just…"

"No. It's okay Relah."

Relah sniffed. "I didn't want Seraphic to be right about you. But you hurt me Yami. And it isn't the first time either. I don't want to but if you do it again I will have to leave you."

Yami held her and stroked her hair as she continued to cry. Finally he gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Relah, love, " he said his voice choked with emotion. "I promise you right now that I will never again lay a hand on you out of force. I will never hurt you like this again."

Relah looked at him, love shining in her eyes. "You swear?"

"I swear on Egypt and may it be taken from me if I lie. May Ra strike me down if I ever lay a hand on another woman out of anger."

Relah was satisfied. "You have more apologizing to do. I'll get Seraph for you."

Seraph poked her head in the door and looked at Yami. "Relah said you wanted to see me."

"Yes." He caught sight of Seraph's cheek and once again felt the cold dread sweep through him. He stood up and walked over to her. Raising his hand he laid it on her cheek. He watched Seraph's face as it showed first fear, then pain. Yami grabbed her and hugged her. Seraph hugged him back. "I'm so sorry Seraphic. I never meant to cause you so much pain. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, my Pharaoh. I forgave you after you did it."

"How long will that be there?"

"It will probably last for another week. But this is the worst it will ever be. Without the balm it could be like this for months."

Yami nodded and then sighed.

That night he stood up and apologized to all the slaves, guards, and inner circle. He also promised to never let his rage overwhelm him again. He personally apologized to the slave whose head he had bashed into the wall and any other slaves that were injured. After a few weeks had passed, everyone became comfortable around him again. Seraph and Relah's bruises healed and they both looked as good as new. And Seto did not murder Yami, although he did yell at him for an exceedingly long time. Pharaoh, surprisingly, sat there through the whole tirade and said not a word when it was finished. Aura swallowed her pride and thanked Seto for protecting her and Pharaoh thanked Aura for having a level head and taking over during the period of hell freezing over. Soon the palace returned to normal with Yami returning to his usual self.

A few months later:

Aura rolled over and sighed.

__

Bakura was laying there in the bed laughing. Aura was standing on the other side of the room shaking her head. Suddenly she blushed and Bakura laughed even harder. He got up and walked over to her taking slow, purposeful strides. Aura stood there waiting for him to come to her. He stopped halfway across the room, leaned against the bed and crossed his arms. She glared at him and motioned him over. Biting back a smile he shook his head. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door. He motioned her over but she shook her head. Finally she saw Kura shake his head again and turn around to go to his room. Aura left her spot by the door and raced into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her. The room began to spin and Aura was cuddled in his arms. They were laying in bed together cuddling and she was tracing the scars on his chest. She looked up into his chocolate eyes…those eyes of such warmth. She reached up and suddenly she was alone. Kura was gone. She looked around her and caught a glimpse of white. She looked up and he was standing over her. She reached up again and touched his face…

Bakura froze his eyes wide. He never stayed this late. He glanced back towards the window and saw that it was almost dawn. Aura was feeling his face. She moved her hands up his cheek towards his eyes. Then she felt the scars under his right eye. Her fingers hesitated in the unexplored region. She traced the scars and Bakura shivered. He loved the feel of Aura's hands against his face but he really should leave before she woke up. He knew that his nighttime visits would end once she found out he had been there. There was no way she could bear to lose him again. Not to mention the tirade she would no doubt deliver once she realized he was back and taking risks. He smiled. He knew his Aura. His Aura. Yes. His. Bakura's plans were almost completely set. He only needed a little more time to pull of the biggest heist of all. Then he would be prepared to take Aura away and live with her forever.

Aura slowly came awake and looked up. She saw Bakura standing above her and her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe it. At first she wasn't sure if it was really him or she was still dreaming. So many times she had dreamed that dream and woken up cold and alone.

"Kura? Is it really you?"

Bakura snapped back to reality at the sound of his nickname. He looked at Aura, her eyes wide and cursed.

"We haven't seen each other in months and those are the first words you say to me? What happened to hi Aura. Or how are you? Or even I love you Aura." Aura glared at him.

Bakura stared down at her not comprehending what had just happened. "I'm sorry?"

"Bakura…am I dreaming."

Bakura saw his chance and went to take it but he couldn't. "No darling it's really me."

Aura sprang out of bed and threw her arms around his neck. After she had hugged him and pulled him down into the bed with her. She looked at his face and saw the menacing triple scar under his right eye. "What happened?"

"Tomb robber. She thought she had a claim to MY tomb. I proved her wrong."

"Doesn't look like it. Looks like she showed you."

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"Kura…you didn't….please tell me you didn't…"

"No. You broke me of that habit. Now I show mercy…"

Aura laughed and pulled him to her. She kissed him long and slow putting all of the nights of tears and sorrow into it. She kissed him and showed him how much she had missed him. He responded by showing her how much he missed her. Bakura knew he had to leave and soon. He hated to leave Aura like this but he didn't have much of a choice.

"Aura…Aura..stop. I know. I know. Love, look at me."

"Why did you say stop?"

"Because, someone had to."

Aura felt disappointment race through her. "Oh…well then. It was nice seeing you Bakura."

Bakura sighed. "No, it's not like that, Aura. It's just I have to go. I've already been here too long. But it's almost dawn and I-" he stopped as Aura flew out of bed.

"Dawn! What are you still doing here? Get out! Now! Go! Before someone sees you. I can't bear to lose you again. You shouldn't have come back in the first place! What were you thinking? You will be killed if you are -"

Bakura shook his head and grabbed her. Kissing her he stopped her angry tirade but immediately realized that he was getting in over his head. Placing a chaste kiss on her cheek he walked to the window. "I'll see you tonight."

"No you won't, Bakura. Don't come back! I mean it. I don't want to see you get caught."

He leaned on the windowsill and said "I love you Aurahkah. I'll see you tonight."

"I'll love you too Kura but…okay." He slipped down the wall and disappeared into the breaking day.

Aura leaned against the windowsill watching as Bakura disappeared into the final shadows of the night. She leaned her chin on her hand and sighed. Finally the Gods had smiled down on her. Her Kura was back.

Yoru: Awww, isn't it cute. Yay the chapter is done. Over! Complete! Finis! And now you all have your long awaited ch 13. Wait till you see what happens in 14...ah yes the angst continues. And I must say that for all of you who were ready to kill me when Bakura left…this was planned from the beginning. Your pleading had no effect whatsoever. HA HA! Yes I mean you reviewers who yelled and screamed cuz Kura was gone. Well now he's back and Aura is happy and Yami was a bastard. Yes I know. But it all has a point. And next chapter Seraph and Seto's relationship goes to a whole new level….and now I'm going to be bombarded with reviews which I love and as I wait for a really long time to get 14 up …threats. But I love those too cuz then I know how much you love my story. Which makes me happy and I want to write! So keep begging and threatening cuz it does eventually work!


	14. The Rhythm of the Dance

**_WARNING:_** IF YOU ARE UNDER 15 YEARS OLD OR YOU CAN NOT HANDLE SEXUAL SITUATIONS…LEAVE NOW. IF YOU THINK YOU CAN AND FIND OUT THAT YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE FIRST SCENE, GET OUT! IT'S OKAY I WILL BRING ALL THE CHILDREN UP TO DATE NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU CAN HANDLE THE MENTIONED THINGS THEN READ ON , ENJOY AND REVIEW!

OH AND IF I GET YELLED AT BECAUSE SOME LITTLE KID IS READING THIS AND ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE I WILL DELETE. IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY. IT WILL MAKE ME CRY. THANK YOU. AND ENJOY.

:::::::::::::::: scene change ((because the new editor doesn't want to give me more spaces))

Aura stared at the window, watching as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon. The day had dragged on as it so often seems to when one is anticipating an event. For Aura, it seemed to be like a dream. As though Ra decided to play a cruel trick on her. The day had dawned clear and bright as Bakura's promise hung in the air. She had been awakened just after dawn to find Kebi standing in the doorway of his room watching her.

"Kebi? What are you doing up so early?"

Kebi stood there silently for a few minutes, avoiding her gaze. "Is he coming back?" he suddenly asked.

Aura blinked, "Who?"

"That man. The one who watches you sleep. Is he coming back?"

A smile lifted Aura's lips. "Yes, Kebi, he is."

Kebi nodded. "Then I guess I'll make sure the chair is ready."

She looked at him strangely. "The chair?" She asked.

"Yes." Kebi nodded.

"What for?"

"Cause that's what he always does. He puts the chair in front of my door after he tells me to go to bed." After he finished explaining he skipped out of the room.

Aura watched him go and once again wondered how these things happened to her.

:::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::

Frustration. That was the only word to describe it. All the way feeling massed into one giant ball of…frustration. Seto gritted his teeth and once again attempted to tackle the mountain of paperwork in front of him. He had to get his work done. Pharaoh had already begun to grow suspicious. He couldn't' believe it had turned out like this. He, the great High Priest Seto, who swore never to break the law was constantly thinking, no fantasizing about, doing just that. He couldn't get her out of his mind, but that was nothing different. He hadn't been able to since she had come to the palace all those months ago. It was, he mused, a vicious cycle of thoughts and dreams. Dreams that kept him awake and refused to allow him even a moment's peace. It had to end. The way he saw it, he had two choices. One, he could either bite the bullet and forget about her…or part her silky thighs and bury himself inside her in what promised to be one of the greatest experiences of his life…and then forget about her.

Seto smirked. The dilemma was at once quite easy to solve. He would simply bed her and forget her. Smiling with his wonderful plan, he turned back to his work, certain he would be able to get some of it done.

::::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seraph walked down the hall slowly. She had nothing to do but was very restless. She didn't even have Dakar to talk to. Seraph sighed. She knew exactly what she wanted to do: go see Seto. But she wouldn't allow herself to do it. No, she wouldn't have anything more to do with the man. He would only break her heart, and she most certainly didn't want that. Even as she continued to list all the reasons why he was no good for her, she had inevitably walked right to his room. Now the only thing standing between her and what she wanted was a door. Not to mention the list of reasons she had come up with. But once she was there, those reasons no longer seemed to matter. Before she could change her mind, she raised her fist and…hesitated.

Why was his door closed? Was he still asleep? No, it was much too late for him to be asleep. Maybe he was changing. Her imagination seized the thought and ran with it at once. Visions of him partially clothed his muscles hard and tanned displayed for her, roared through her mind. And then partially clothed went to fully unclothed. She wet her lips as she saw him standing in front of her. Oh my, she thought flutters roaming through her body.

And then suddenly he was there, standing in front of her fully clothed. She blinked and reached out to touch him, certain she would feel hard stone. When she felt warm male, she jerked back as though she had been burned.

Seto watched her, a smile playing about his lips. She looked like she was dreaming with her eyes soft and her lips parted. When she slowly reached out to touch him, he froze. "What are you doing?" she snapped.

She blinked. Her face changing rather quickly from dreamy to surprise and finally to embarrassed.

Seto watched the myriad of expressions play across her face. He stared down at her and crossed his arms. Shifting his weight, he raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

Seraph sighed inwardly. Why did he have to look so handsome? Even standing there with his arms crossed, she liked him. She thought about his question. What was she doing there? She didn't have the faintest idea but she wasn't about to tell him that either. "I came to…" she paused desperately, searching her mind for a reason. "Pharaoh asked me to see if I could take some of your paperwork from you." She lied.

Seto responded with a questioning look.

"Yes. He said that you may have too much and since I am the High Priestess I was entitled to my own share of paperwork. So he sent me to see if there was any that you could spare." She finished quickly, rather proud of herself.

"Why not Aurahkah? She's probably loaded down too."

"She's next." Seraph said without moving.

Seto nodded, not sure whether he believed her or not. He moved away from the door and motioned her inside. He closed the door, just in case, and walked to his desk. He began to sort through his papers, and placed them in piles.

Seraph stood by his bed watching him. She saw him glance in her direction and she walked over to the desk.

Seto looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Is that all, Seraphic," he asked softly.

Seraph hesitated. She wasn't sure what to say. Everyone told her she was a terrible liar, and she was inclined to agree. "Yes," she hesitated. "No," she admitted. She stared at the ground, avoiding his eyes.

Seto nodded. "Then what else," he prompted.

"I…I don't know."

"Yes, you do. You know what you want. Now ask for it Seraph."

Seraph's eyes widened. She couldn't. There was no way she could behave like that. She slowly shook her head.

Seto smirked. "If you want a kiss, Seraph, ask for one."

Her head flew up, her violet eyes going wide. "I don't want a kiss," she said defiantly.

Seto laughed. "Yes, you do Seraphic." He stayed where he was. "You can't resist. Now if you want a kiss, come over here and get one."

Seraph watched him and judged the distance to the door.

"Now, now, Seraphic. Why deny yourself the pleasure? Come over here, and kiss me."

Seraph bit her bottom lip and made a decision. She walked towards the door purposefully. Reaching the doorway and pivoting, she raced into Seto's waiting arms.

Seto gasped as she ran full into his chest. His arms came up against her back like steel bands and he met her eyes questioningly.

"You're right, Seto. I do want a kiss and I'm going to get one." Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, meeting his lips with hers. She waited for the exploding sensations but besides a low, pleasant humming, none came. She broke off and looked at him confused.

Seto watched the confusion in her eyes and said "Why don't you try moving your lips this time?" he suggested biting back a laugh. Ra, she was innocent.

Seraph hesitantly kissed his lips again. She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. Feeling more confident, she opened her mouth fully on his and kissed him the way he so often kissed her.

Seto clenched his fists behind her back and tried to keep all the blood from pooling between his legs. Her soft mouth on his was almost too much for him to bear. Then she began an assault, using her tongue to explore his mouth.

He couldn't take it anymore. His hands crushed her slim body to his hard one. He brought one up and tilted her head allowing him complete access to her soft, pliant mouth.

The kiss seemed to go on forever. Seraph couldn't think. She wasn't even sure where she was. Her world narrowed to Seto's mouth and the pleasure racing through her system. She finally pulled back and laid her face against his chest, desperately trying to think.

::::::::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aura grudgingly looked in the mirror. There, she was covered with gold. She felt extremely heavy and was not happy. But it was a special day. She walked out of her room and down to Seraph's, the gold in her hair clinking with every step. She checked Seraph's room but it was empty. Sighing with irritation she walked out and made her way to Seto's room. The door was closed, so she knocked and waited.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seto held Seraph against his chest. He felt her lush curves fitted against his body. It was complete torture to have her delectable body against his. It was driving him insane. He was tempted to throw her onto the bed and take her now, then the pounding registered in his mind. "Dammit!" he cursed. He jumped away from Seraph as though he had been burned.

Seraph's brain was still muddled but she felt Seto stiffen and jerk away. Confusion lit her violet eyes as she looked at Seto's tense face. Then she heard a strange pounding. It suddenly sank in, that it was the door. Her eyes went wide, her mouth dropped. She flew into motion and began to straighten her dress. She looked at Seto and said, "Does it look like anything happened?"

Seto surveyed her swollen lips and shook his head. He walked over to the door and opened it.

Aura wasted no time. She pushed past him into the room and said, "Alright Seto. You need to make sure you know your lines for the ceremony. We all have our parts to play on this day of joy." She looked at Seraph and her eyes widened. Shaking her head she grabbed Seraph's arm and said, "Relah needs your assistance."

Aura pulled Seraph out of the room and pushed her down the hall. Straightening some of her gold, she turned to go towards Yami's room. Her duties were almost finished.

Seraph knocked on Relah's door and heard Relah call out enter. She opened the door and saw Relah standing next to her bed, a dreamy smile on her face. "Relah? You aren't ready yet." She shook her head as Relah just stood there. Seraph grabbed her dress, a simple but elegant cotton dress. She brought it over to Relah who simply raised her arms and allowed Seraph to slip it over her head. "Now." Seraph said. "You must be decorated."

Seraph quickly slipped on the elaborate headdress and grabbed her armbands. She looked at the pile of gold still lying on the dressing table. Seraph sighed and began the tiring process of putting all of the gold on Relah. When all of it was finally on, Seraph reached for the finishing touch. She reached for Relah's gold crown, lying on the bed of satin. She carefully placed it on Relah's head and stepped back to survey her handiwork.

Relah was breathtaking. Her eyes were a soft green, her red hair contrasted nicely with the soft white of her dress. On her fingers, golden rings glinted in the morning sun and golden armbands circled her upper arms. Threaded through her curly hair, strands of gold rustled and swayed. Her satisfied smile lit up her face and emphasized her striking features. Her slightly sun-kissed skin seemed glow, and her cheeks had a slight blush. The crown resting upon her curls gave her an air of importance and authority.

"So what do you think?" Relah asked.

Seraph looked at the other two maidens who had helped dress her.

"Wonderful, my Lady." One breathed.

"Like a queen," the other added with a smile.

Seraph smiled, admiration lighting her eyes. "Oh Relah, you are absolutely beautiful. Stunning."

Relah responded to the praise by merely inclining her regal head like the queen she would soon become. Relah looked at Seraph and saw a smile on her friend's face. Her expressive eyes were sad, though. Relah smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle and said, "Seraph? You don't look as happy as you should on this rather important day. Is anything the matter?"

Seraph sighed and nodded to the two maidens and they quickly bowed and departed. "I know how much you love Yami and I know how you think he can do no wrong, but I've seen it Relah. Kind men turn into wife beaters." She grabbed Relah's hands concern in her eyes. "I don't want to see it happen to you."

"It won't." Relah said confidently.

Seraph wasn't convinced. "You can't be sure, Relah. I've-"

Relah pulled away and raised her hand cutting Seraph off midsentence. "It won't." she said more firmly. "I asked Yami four months ago to refrain on lovemaking until our wedding night and he has not touched me once. If he was as cold and heartless as you seem to believe, he never would have done that." She said irritation causing her voice to rise.

Seraph stared at Relah. She felt duly chastised and hung her head. "I'm sorry, Relah. I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Relah walked over and pulled Seraph into an embrace. "I know and I really appreciate it, but Yami is not like those men. Seraph, that isn't love, that's ownership. You can't continue to believe that. Even Seto isn't like that."

Seraph stiffened and her eyes flew to meet Relah's. "How?" she asked.

Relah smiled slightly. "Aura mentioned something about the two of you."

Seraph nodded and said, "Well now that you're ready, I'm going to go."

Relah grabbed Seraph's arm and pulled her over to the bed. She pushed her down and said, "Seraph, what have you seen since you came here?"

Seraph sighed, "I've seen Yami beat people around. I've seen many things, some good, some slightly upsetting."

Relah sighed, "Yes, it's true that Yami has lost control a few times. And he has done things that would seem rather harsh, but that's only every once in a while. Do you remember those bruises Seraph? The terrible ones on my arms? Yami shook me and not gently either. I will admit that Yami is formidable when enraged. But he has sworn on Egypt not to do it again. And that is a big deal. See, Seraph, he knows what he's doing, but he can't control it. He's trying though. And he is extremely contrite after he realizes what he's done. He hugs and feels absolutely terrible. If only you had seen his face when he realized that I would flinch when he raised his hand. He beat himself up for days, Seraph. And that's why I know Yami won't become a wife beater."

Seraph listened intently and images warred in her mind. She saw Yami smiling at Relah over a plate of food. She saw a frantic Yami pacing beside a pale Relah's bed, and staying with her trying to keep her alive by sheer will. She saw Yami breaking the news about her father and hugging her when she began to cry. Yami bringing gold and decorating Seraph, then presenting her with a collar for Rasui. But other things conflicted as well. She felt the sting of his slap and remembered Relah's bruised arms. She saw him yelling, and his arms crossed, a muscle twitching in his jaw. The memories only confused her more. Yami seemed like a good person. He had his good points, she had to give him that much. But his uncontrollable rage still remained first, and foremost in her mind. She decided to drop it for now, but would watch and wait. She wouldn't let Relah become a broken, bruised, and bloodied wife like so many others. She would give Yami a chance but she would be ready to help if he gave any indication of losing it again. Seraph stood up and looked at Relah. "I hope you're right. Now I have other things to attend to." So saying she quickly left the room.

::::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yami was almost ready when Aura entered his room. His door was open so there was no need to knock. He looked up and then went back to his task of having his gold put on by three slaves.

"So my Pharaoh. The day has finally come." Aura said coming over to his desk. She perched on the corner and watched.

"Yes. I thought it would never come, but now it's here and I can finally claim Relah as my own."

"There is still the matter of the law my Liege."

Yami sighed, "It always goes back to that. Can't we just leave it the way it is? I am Pharaoh; therefore I am above the law."

Aura shook her head." We've been through this my Liege. You are above it; Relah is not. And you're people won't take too kindly to a leader who won't follow his own laws."

Yami nodded. "Yes, yes. But I'll take care of that later. Today I have more important things to worry about." Mainly satisfying my need for Relah. He had been unhappy when she had proposed waiting, but he had never expected it to last this long or be this bad. He wanted her so badly, and the fact that he couldn't only made him want her more. He didn't know he could go four months, but apparently it was possible. He had reached a new awareness and was tuned into her every move. When she entered or left the room, he was well aware of it. He found himself daydreaming about her in the middle of doing paperwork, or even when he was in the middle of a meeting. He remembered their first days together and how sweet and innocent she had been after she finished hating him. And then he would be even more upset because he couldn't release his frustration. And when she touched him, even the slightest touch, would send all the blood rushing from his head and images of animal lust would pop into his brain. But the four months of hell were almost over. In another few hours, he would carry Relah, his wife, into his room and lose himself in her. His wife. He liked the sound of that.

::::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kali opened her eyes and stretched. She saw Nadai sitting near the campfire, warming his hands in the early morning chill. She pulled the blanket around her and said, "We have to go."

Nadai looked at her and smiled, "I know. We need to get into the city and figure out a way into the palace."

Kali nodded and clasped her hands. She was finally going to see her baby after all these years. Her little angel. She stood up and folded the blanket as Nadai doused the campfire.

They quickly walked up to the gate. It took relatively little time to get past the illiterate guards, and were soon standing in the marketplace wondering what to do next, when a paper tacked to one of the booths caught Kali's eye.

She wandered over to it and almost clapped her hands in delight after reading it. It was absolutely perfect. She would be able to get into the palace with no suspicions. She grabbed the notice and ran to find Nadai.

She finally found him negotiating with a vendor over the price of some bread. Nadai jerked angrily as Kali pulled him away from the stand.

"Hey, I was trying to get some food for us. In case you haven't' noticed, we are out of supplies and I'm not hungry."

"You will have as much food as you want in a little while." She said, showing him the notice.

Nadai took the paper and read it, his brow smoothing and he smiled.

:::::::::::::::::::::14:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aura shook her head and rolled her eyes. Yami had a strange expression on his face. She was about to get his attention when a slave appeared at the door. He waited patiently to be noticed and quickly dropped into a deep brow when Aura looked at him.

"My Lady, there are visitors here. They are waiting in the throne room my Lady."

Aura nodded. She looked at Yami and decided he could use some time alone with his thoughts. She dismissed the slave with a curt wave of her hand and followed him out the door. She took a moment to straighten various pieces of gold-appearances must be kept up after all. Quickly she moved towards the throne room.

:::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kali stood, her hands clenched. "Nadai, from now on, call me Isis. Okay?"

Nadai nodded. "Should I go by a different name as well?" Nadai asked his brow furrowing.

Kali considered. "I don't think that will be necessary. Seraph probably won't remember. She was too young."

Nadai nodded but he felt a tightness in his chest. "I remembered her. " he pointed out to her. He sounded like a whining child.

Kali smiled sympathetically. She laid her hand on his arm, "You had me to remind you." She said gently. "Seraphic has had no one."

Nadai sighed, "I know, I just…I don't know. Kali?"

"Isis, but what?"

"Well, Isis..do you think she'll ever? Remember, I mean."

Kali considered. "Perhaps, when she has had time with you, she may remember."

Nadai felt the weight recede slightly. The thought of the girl he had loved since childhood not remembering hurt. He had never forgotten her. He didn't think it was possible. He still remembered the many times they had played, while their ever watchful mothers looked on.

A man came into the room and walked over to them. He dropped into a curt bow and said, "Pharaoh's Advisor Lady Aurahkah will be with you shortly. Please remain here."

Kali nodded. Aurahkah, she thought. So the baby was a girl. I bet Chibale was very proud. She smiled softly as she saw Halima in her mind's eye. Her bulging stomach and clasped hands protecting the small life that rested within. She looked up and saw a young version of Halima standing in front of her. And Chibale's blue eyes. This was Lady Aurahkah, Kali thought. She carefully schooled her expression to show careful curiosity and polite acceptance.

"Good morning and welcome."

Kali stepped forward and handed the flier to Aurahkah.

Aura quickly scanned the paper and said, "Right now the palace is in chaos with the Pharaoh's wedding mere hours away. However, once the wedding is complete and the palace reverts back to some semblance of normal, Lady Seraphic will be more than happy to put you to work. What are your names?"

Kali answered, "I am Isis and this is my companion Nadai. I am sorry for the trouble we have caused."

Aura nodded. "If you would follow me, I will take you to your chambers. Please make yourselves comfortable and don't hesitate to ask if you need something." She turned around and led the way out of the throne room. Aura settled them into two unoccupied rooms and gave instructions to the slaves. Then, she headed back to give Yami the push he most likely needed. It wouldn't do to have the Pharaoh late to his own wedding after all.

::::::::::::::::::::14:::::::::::::::::::::::

The wedding was beautiful. Relah was a glowing bride and Yami had a content expression on his face. After the prayers, as the Egyptians so often loved to do, it was time for the party. The palace was buzzing with activity. Slaves were running here and there, replacing rapidly emptying platters of food with new hot, heaping ones. And as the music began, Yami swept up his bride and amidst her laughter, glided onto the dance floor.

In front of everyone, he gently lowered her to the ground and held her close. The music continued to play but for Relah and Yami, the world had narrowed to each other. Relah looked into her beloved's eyes and smiled. Then she laid her head on his shoulder. Yami smiled and held her even closer. The looks sent between the bride and groom were enough to inspire several of the guests to find their own dancing partners.

A strange, tangible energy floated around the room. Couples moved onto the floor in rapid speed as though just being around the two in love, would give them their own small piece of heaven.

Seto moved rather purposefully towards Seraph who was at the moment giving instructions to a slave. He gently pulled her towards him.

"But I have to make sure he-"

Seto silenced her protests with a finger over her mouth. "Aura will take it from here. Come dance with me." His voice had gone low and husky and Seraph knew she shouldn't.

She moved a few inches away and finished giving her instructions.

Seto smiled and came up behind her. He encircled her in his embrace and looked at the shocked slave. "You have your orders. Now go." Seto said curtly narrowing his eyes.

The slave bowed and quickly left to tell the others that Seto had shown affection. And their beloved Seraphic, nonetheless.

Seraph leaned back into Seto and closed her eyes. She felt safe and protected in his embrace. Already sparks were beginning to jump. Her blood warmed and she simply followed as Seto pulled her gently, but firmly, onto the crowded dance floor. He pulled her close but was careful to make it look like they were just friends sharing a casual dance.

Isis watched as a dark haired girl was pulled onto the floor. Isis wasn't sure who she was, but she thought it could be her Seraphic. She moved over and threaded her way along the floor to try and see who this girl was. Isis finally had the couple in her sight. She stood on her toes to see over a tall man and stopped. The violet eyes were a dead giveaway. Not to mention Akur's nose and her own sultry mouth. Seraphic had grown up beautifully. Isis watched her dance and smiled. Her eyes softened. Her baby was in love. She knew that look. After all she had seen it in her own face often enough. "Look at her Akur." Isis whispered. "Our baby is all grown up and falling in love." She sighed and wished Akur was standing there beside her. She walked back to Nadai and grabbing his hand pulled him onto the floor. "I think I found her." She whispered.

"Where?" Nadai asked scanning the dancers around them.

Isis moved closer to Seraph and Seto and carefully nodded in their direction.

Nadai looked and said, "Her? I saw her earlier. Ra, Kali, she's gorgeous." He watched her sway with her partner and admired her beauty.

"My name is Isis and" she said moving him away "I think she's taken."

Nadai's eyes narrowed when Seto's hands moved to the small of her back. "He's awfully friendly, don't you think?" Nadai asked.

Isis smiled. "This is no time to be getting protective. Now, I want to see the Pharaoh." She moved off the floor but whispered, "Don't do anything rash."

Seraph laid her head on Seto's shoulder and sighed, a purely female sound that had Seto tightening his arms and he felt his blood heat. "What is it, love?"

Seraph's heart lifted at the endearment and she sighed again. "Relah and Yami are so happy. Look at them. I just hope they stay that way."

Seto heard her voice catch and he pressed his lips to her hair. "Why wouldn't they?" he asked.

Seraph lifted her head and thoughtfully chewed her lip. "I…I don't know."

Seto heard the worry in her voice and felt tenderness and the need to protect her race through him. He squeezed her lightly and said, "No, there's a reason, Seraph. Why don't you think they'll be happy?"

Seraph shook her head. "No reason in particular. It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?"

Seto smiled. She was trying to evade. Very well, he would drop it for now, but he intended to find out at some point in time. He thought about her as a curly haired child wishing that someone would need her. The image caused his eyes to turn a possessive royal blue with a hint of passion. The combination made Seraph's breath catch.

The music paused and Seto led her off the dance floor. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I have an urgent matter to attend to but I will be back momentarily." He pressed his lips to her forehead gently and left.

Seraph moved back against the wall and watched as couples danced on the floor. She saw Aura in a corner and was about to go see her, when someone stepped in front of her. She turned to go the other way but stopped when a voice said, "Hello Lady Seraphic."

Seraph turned and saw a handsome man with black hair and dark brown eyes standing in front of her. She looked at him trying to figure out who he was. "I'm sorry but I can't seem to recall your name. Have we been formally introduced?" she asked.

Nadai smiled, "You could say that." He held out a hand to her and bowed. "Might I have this dance my Lady?"

Seraph placed her hand in his palm and strolled out into the sea of dancers. She turned into the man's arms and began to move in time with the music. She slowly scanned his face, looking for some sort of clue that would tell her who he was.

"Did you find what you were looking for, my Lady?" he asked referring to her lazy perusal of his face.

Seraph flushed. "I'm sorry, I was just…" she stopped. "What did you say your name was?" she asked again.

The stranger laughed and said, "Don't worry about that now, Seraphic."

Seraph's brow furrowed, "How do you know my name?"

Nadai grinned, "You are the High Priestess." He said simply.

Seraph nodded. Yes, it was true that many people knew exactly who she was. It was an annoying part of being so close to the Pharaoh.

"Tell me," Nadai said. "Who was that man you were with earlier?"

Seraph raised a brow. Now this was interesting. The stranger knew who she was, but not Seto. Seto had been the High Priest long before she had ever entered the picture. "He's the High Priest, Lord Seto."

Nadai nodded. "I thought as much." Although he really had no clue. He wasn't one to worry about royal affairs. They bored him tremendously.

"Are you here for the wedding?" Seraph asked trying to engage him in conversation.

"Among other things." Nadai agreed. The dance ended and he took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for the dance." Before Seraph could say another word, he had melted into the crowd.

"You're welcome," she said to the air.

Aura was becoming increasingly irritated as the hours went by. She loved Relah and Yami and was happy for them, but dammit she wanted Bakura. She wanted to be able to dance with him and have him hold her while they swayed. A shiver ran through her when she realized his smoldering eyes and his promise to return. She desperately wanted to get away and just be alone.

Isis made her way through the crowd to Aurahkah's side. "Lady Aurahkah, I am deeply sorry to bother you right now, but my companion and I have had a long journey and we are very tired. Unfortunately this palace is very large and I simply can't find my room. Would you mind helping me? If you're too busy, I will understand." She said quickly.

Aura smiled. "Isis, right?" At Isis' nod she said, "I would be more than happy to help you. I, too am feeling tired and you have given me a way to disappear. Come, your rooms are this way." She began to lead Isis out of the grand room but turned and said, "You seem to have lost your companion."

Isis looked around and spotted Nadai with Seraphic. Her eyes narrowed when he kissed her hand. I told him not to do anything rash, she thought angrily. She waited until she reached her and said stiffly, "Come Nadai, we will retire now."

Nadai nodded and followed her out. Isis trailed after Aura pretending to blindly follow. She knew the palace very well. She knew all the twists and turns of the complicated passageways, having grown up inside these very walls. She surveyed the halls and looked to see if any of the slaves happened to still be around. No one paid the three any attention as they made their way through the crowded halls.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seto glared at the man standing in front of him. "What can you tell me?"

The man shook his head. "The reward first, if you don't mind."

Seto glared at him. "No." he said simply.

"Then you won't get anything out of me."

Seto stared at the man. He was filthy and disgusting. But he was smart and stealthy. And Seto had no doubt that one of the thieves that had been breaking into the tombs as of late. Seto moved towards the man with slow, menacing steps. "What is your name?"

The thief considered lying, but decided it would be in his best interest to tell the truth. "Kashim."

"Well, Kashim, I have your reward, but I want the information you have first." He held up his hand to stop the thief's protest. "There are ways to make you talk and they all involve a great deal of pain."

Kashim was not stupid. You didn't get very far in his business without being cunning and stealthy. "Half." He managed to say.

Seto smiled. "Yes, I can work with that." He took out a small gold pouch and dumped it onto the table.

Kashim licked his lips. He could buy so many things with that pile. He started to reach for it but pulled his hand back when Seto smacked it with his Millennium Rod.

"Now Kashim, listen to me very closely. You will receive half of your reward, after you tell me everything you know. Once your information has been proven true, I will give you the rest."

The thief nodded eagerly but stopped when Seto said in soft, but firm voice, "And if you even consider betraying me, I will make absolutely certain you pay with your life. And I can promise you now, you will wish Ra had taken pity on you when you were born and ended your life then. Do I make myself abundantly clear?" He pulled the sheath off his Rod and revealed the dagger. He began to lovingly trace its sharp edges as he finished the threat.

"Yes my Lord."

"Good." Seto gestured to the small table. "Sit and I will listen to your information."

Kashim sat and eagerly began telling all he knew.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::14:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seraph stood against the wall and looked around for Aura. She wanted to talk to her. Aura had looked so depressed lately and Seraph was certain why. But although she knew there was nothing she could say, or do, for that matter, she still wanted to help. She surveyed the crowd and thought she saw Aura over on the other side of the room. She moved to go over to her.

Seto smirked and grabbed her around the waist. Pressing his lips to her neck he said, "Going somewhere, my dear?"

Seraph smiled. "I was but I guess now I'm not."

Seto laughed. "Yes you are. You are coming with me."

"I am?"

Seto nodded. "Of course you are. Unless of course you'd rather stay here…with all these people. Until the bride and groom leave."

"Well it would be proper."

"And could take hours." He said looking at her with eyes already darkening with passion.

"Do you think they'll miss us?" she asked hesitating slightly.

"Them?" he asked nodding in the ecstatic couple's direction. "Not a chance. They didn't miss Aura. And she's been gone a good half hour."

Seraph's attention was diverted momentarily on the fact that Aura was not in the room any longer. "Really? Where did she go? I have to find her." Seraph tried to pull away but Seto tightened his arms.

"I'm sure she's fine. Now, Seraph shall we also disappear?"

Seraph bit her lip in indecision, then she met Seto's blue eyes with her own. Her knees went weak at the look he sent her. "Come Seraph, the things I want to do would not be well received out here."

Seraph's eyes widened but she slowly nodded her head. "I seem to be feeling a bit lightheaded."

Seto laughed despite himself. "Ah yes, and I will personally escort you to your room. Come my Lady. You need your rest." Seto had no intention of letting her rest but he wasn't about to tell her that. He quickly took her elbow and threaded his way through the crowded room. Once in the hallway he pulled her along past staring slaves and finally found an empty corridor. Unable to wait any longer he pushed her against the wall and buried his lips in hers in what turned into a stormy and passion-ridden kiss that had them both panting with desire and arousal.

::::::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yami held Relah in his arms and smiled. "Relah darling, I realize you are having a lot of fun. But I have never been one for long parties. And there are other things I would rather do than dance." He said meeting her gaze.

Relah smiled up at the man she had taken to be her husband and allowed her own desire to turn her green eyes into liquid emeralds. "I, too grow tired of this party. Let the others dance. We have our own celebration to attend to. Our private celebration." She said smiling in pure sexual invitation.

Yami motioned his Captain of the Guards over and said, "Take care of these people. I have more important matters to attend to."

The Captain nodded and bowed. "Good night my Liege. I shall do as you ask."

Yami dismissed him with a wave of his hand and took Relah's hand in his own. "Come wife. It is time for us to retire."

Relah walked next to her husband through the room and turned to nod to all their guests. Yami grew impatient and pulled her outside, and closed the door after her. Grabbing her gently he threaded his hands into her hair and held her head. For a long while he simply stared into her eyes, mesmerized by the depth of love and passion he saw in their stormy depths.

"My Lord?" Relah asked laughingly. "Is something the matter? You seem to have missed the point of pulling me out into a deserted hallway."

Yami just stared at her and said, "You're beautiful Relah. Absolutely gorgeous. And you're mine." With those words he claimed her with his lips and lifted them both to new heights in their desire for each other.

When Relah broke the kiss, Yami said, "Bedchamber. Now.

Relah laughed and said, "Whatever you say…my Pharaoh."

Yami simply grabbed her arm and pulled her gently but firmly into their room. Leaving her in the middle he walked out and stopped the first slave that happened down the hall. "I think it goes without saying that we are not to be bothered for ANY reason no matter how dire. I don't care how good you think it is. I don't even care if the Nile dries up. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The slave nodded trying very hard to balance the heavy tray and bow to the Pharaoh at the same time. "Yes, my Pharaoh. I'll make sure everyone knows that you aren't to be disturbed. Even if the Nile dries up."

Yami nodded and went back into his room without another thought to the poor slave still trying to stand with the heavy tray on his shoulder. Although Yami was preoccupied with other things, another slave did come along and help him up. Then they both went off on their way down the hall.

::::::::::::::::::::::14:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aura wandered aimlessly along the hallway. She wasn't absolutely certain Bakura would return tonight. And disappointment lingered just over her head. She really wasn't sure what she would do if she got to her room and found him waiting for her. Although she figured it wouldn't take them long to figure it out. Her thoughts turned to Kebi. She wasn't sure if he had been recruited to help out with the wedding, but if that was the case, it would take care of him for the night. She smiled. Bakura wouldn't need the chair tonight. She passed bustling slaves and wondered how they were feeling. The party would go on for days…if not weeks. They would be stretched to their limits and as always they would fulfill their duties. Pharaoh's slaves were among the elite. Well, most of them anyway. There are a few that weren't very good. She instantly thought of Dakar. There was something wrong with that whole situation and she couldn't quite place the feeling of foreboding she felt when she thought of him. She knew he would bring despair. Although how that would happen, she really wasn't sure. After all he had escaped, much like Bakura had only months ago.

Thoughts of Bakura brought her back to her original dilemma. Should she go back to her room and wait for him. Again the threat of disappointment lingered in her mind. But then he had always been a man of his promises. She knew that he would do everything in his power to get to her tonight. And when it came to Bakura, he had a lot of power. She just wasn't sure when he would show. Finally she decided to make her way to her room. She could just walk the corridor in front of her room all night until he popped up. But that seemed a little desperate. No, she would go into her room and prepare for bed like there was nothing wrong. She would simply act like she did on any other night. Yes, that was the best plan.

"Lady Aurahkah?" a voice behind her questioned.

Aura jumped visibly. "What?!"

"I umm just wanted to see if you were to …dismiss the guests…" said the slave bowing rapidly unsure of what had upset her.

"No…no. I believe Pharaoh told someone else to do that. But if someone needs to, I give you the authority. Now, leave me alone."

The slave's eyes widened. "I-I couldn't my Lady. That kind of honor…."

Aura rolled her eyes and cursed the small slave. "Look this isn't difficult. Simply say 'Lady Aurahkah would like to thank you all on behalf of the Pharaoh and his bride for coming out to enjoy this most prestigious occasion. Now enjoy your evening and have a good night.' Then leave. Okay?"

The slave nodded and set off for the grand room excited that she was going to get to do something so important.

:::::::::::::::::::14:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bakura inched slowly out of the tomb, the necklace tucked into his tunic. He had already knocked the first guard out but the second he had saved for later. Later was now. He stealthily moved into the darkness, allowing the shadows to swallow his form. He pulled out a glinting ornate dagger and prepared his strike on the unsuspecting guard. The guard paused for a moment when he saw his comrade on the ground but assumed he was sleeping and shrugged it off. He quickly scanned the area and saw something white off to the left of the tomb.

Bakura grew restless and moved. He heard the guard shout, "Hey! You there! What are you doing over there?"

Bakura cursed inwardly. His damn hair. It gave him away every damn time. He smirked and stepped out into the moonlight holding the stolen necklace aloft. "I was simply preparing to run with this beautiful necklace I found."

The guard narrowed his eyes and said, "Where did you get that?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. By Ra, the guards were extremely idiotic tonight. How in the world does Pharaoh expect his tombs to stay safe when he hires morons to guard them? "Now I know why so many tombs are raided. The guards are pure geniuses." He shook his head and nodded to the necklace in his hand. "I believe it belonged to the late Pharaoh. Or one of his mistresses."

The guard came toward him drawing his blade. "Thief! Give me the necklace. And surrender yourself in the name of the Pharaoh."

Bakura looked at him in confusion. "Do I look stupid to you? I really don't see why it is such a big deal. The Pharaoh is obviously not using it. And I just want to 'borrow' it. I fully intended to return it in a few hundred years." He said twirling his dagger.

"Likely story," the guard scoffed. He raced toward Bakura his sword raised high into the air, prepared to strike a killing blow. Bakura yawned and waited for the guard to get close enough. Then barely blinking he thrust his dagger deep into the guard's chest and watched him stumble and fall clutching Bakura's dagger.

Bakura waited patiently for the guard to stop writhing and finally die then quickly sent a prayer to Osiris. "May his stupidity not drive you insane." He reached down and plucked the dagger out of the guard's chest. Wiping the blade, he said, "Ordinarily I don't kill guards, I simply knock them out, like your friend over there. But you were just too stupid. You deserved to die and I do believe I should be rewarded for ridding the world and the Pharaoh of a moron such as yourself. Of course Pharaoh probably won't see it quite the same way but oh well." Bakura stepped over the fallen guard and checked the sleeping to make sure he would dream for a very long time. Bakura had no doubt the man would die soon. He would be killed simply for 'sleeping' while on duty. But it wasn't Bakura's concern. He had somewhere to be. He scanned the area one last time and deftly made his way into the city.

:::::::::::::::::::14:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seto lifted his head and sighed. He laid his heated forehead against cool stone of the wall. It didn't help. His entire body was on fire. And it needed to be quenched. Soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the tension. He looked down at the limp beauty in his arms and smiled at her dazed look. He loved it when she looked like that. It meant he, Seto, had made her forget who and where she was. He made her focus only on him and the pleasure he gave her. It was a purely dominant feeling that made him smile in delight.

Seraph felt like she was floating. She was dimly aware that Seto was still leaning against her as well as the hard stone wall against her back. She blinked a few times trying to clear the cloud that had taken up residence where her brain had been moments before. She slowly became aware that they were in one of the few deserted hallways in the palace about halfway to their hall and rooms. She tugged on Seto's sleeve.

Seto felt her faint tug and smiled. "Yes, my love? What can I do for you?"

Seraph smiled. There were a few suggestions that sprang to mind but she was too timid to actually voice them. Instead she nodded to the hall. "We shouldn't be here. Someone could come along and catch us at any minute."

Seto glanced at the empty hall and raised an eyebrow. He didn't comment but simply took her arm and led her down the hall once again. He faced a moment of indecision when they finally saw their rooms. He desperately wanted to claim her in his own bed but knew it would probably make her nervous if he took her to his room. Not to mention that he was going to have to slip from her bed in the middle of the night. No, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He would take her to her room but unlike she thought, he did not plan to bid her good night and leave her to rest. He fully intended to rid himself of his frustration. Tonight.

::::::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Even if the Nile dries up, Yami? I'm flattered actually. I know how important the Nile is to you."

"Nothing is more important than you. Nothing. Egypt could come crashing down and I wouldn't bat an eyelash."

Relah's eyes widened. "We do eventually have to leave the room, Yami."

Yami stopped her when he began to walk toward her slowly his eyes revealing their intent. He stalked her to the bed as though she were his prey and Relah played along running from him.  
He finally caught her around the waist and gently tossed her onto the bed. Following her he said, "We will speak of leaving when that time comes. However I don't plan to let it for a very long time."

Relah nodded. She moved over to make room on the bed and sighed.

Yami stopped and looked at her. "What's the matter, my dear?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just can't believe it's really here. Four months is a very long time."

He shook his head, "Relah, you have no idea."

"Oh I think I do." She said. "I didn't show it but I wanted you just as bad. And when we were dancing, Ra I thought I was going to die if we had to wait any longer. Every time you touched me I wanted you. Every time you walked into a room…every time you spoke made me need you even more."

His eyes had gone hot and the blood was quickly leaving his head. Relah had wanted him just as badly as he had wanted her. "Never again." He managed to say.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Four months…is too long. Never again. I mean it Relah. I waited once. Once was enough."

Relah laughed and moved closer to him. Twining her hands around his neck she tried to silence him with a kiss.

He indulged her briefly but broke the kiss and said, "I want your promise Relah. Never again."

Relah rolled her eyes. "Fine. Never again."

"You really mean it? You won't break your promise?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now do you really want to ply me with questions or do you want to finally do what you've been rambling on about these past five minutes."

It didn't take him long to decide which option to take and Relah found herself flat on her back in a matter of moments. She looked up at him and pulled him to her in a deep kiss that went on forever.

::::::::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aura walked into her room and stood by the bed. She walked into Kebi's room and found him gone. He wouldn't return tonight, of that she was certain. He had been recruited for the wedding just like she had suspected. Every slave possible was needed to pull off Pharaoh's wedding. She wandered back into her own room and began pulling off the heavy rings that had been on her fingers all day. She reached up to take off the headdress Yami had insisted she wear when a voice in the darkness stopped her.

"Leave it on."

Aura whirled around and looked for him. She knew he was there but she couldn't see him. Then he moved and she saw him sitting in the window, nonchalantly perched on the sill watching her.

Aura's hands stopped halfway to her head and she lowered them slowly.

Bakura moved from his spot on this sill and slowly walked toward her. She was beautiful in all her gold. Damn! He had missed her so much. Usually he only got to watch her sleep after getting rid of the annoying kid. But tonight she was wide awake and by the invitation in her eyes, he gathered she was thinking the same thing he was. He sauntered the rest of the way over to her and reached up. Clasping her face in his hands he met her eyes with his own. Unspoken thoughts passed between the two. It was something they had done many times before and with the ease of old lovers they moved into a kiss. Bakura held her tightly as he plundered her mouth with his own. He tasted her sweetness and had the taste of vanilla on his tongue. It was a familiar taste and he knew that even if he had eternity, he would never tire of it. It was the one thing he could drink of and then want more and more and more. He would never be satisfied. He broke the kiss and pulled her to the bed. Sitting down he yanked gently until she tumbled into his lap. Nuzzling her hair he said, "I brought you something."

"You did? Bakura, you didn't steal it, did you?"

Bakura shook his head. "Always worried about me, aren't you. No, I didn't steal it. I earned it." He dropped the necklace into her hand and smiled at her gasp of pleasure.

The necklace was made in the old fashioned style. It was on a long chain just like she liked and was ornate but simple in its own way. The necklace was fashioned in the shape of intertwined ankhs. They were made of the purest gold and the chain itself was one of the thickest she had ever seen. Precious jewels rested within the center of the ankhs and also on the side. It was a very valuable necklace and the gesture touched her heart. Not to mention the symbol. It was seductive and romantic all at the same time. She lovingly caressed it and then looked at Bakura suspiciously, "Where did you get it?"

He sighed. "I already told you. I earned it."

"For? What kind of thing did you do to get this as a reward?"

"I won a fight."

She raised an eyebrow but decided she would ask him about it later. She kissed his mouth softly and said, "It's beautiful, Kura. Thank you."

He smirked and gently draped the chain around her neck. The ankhs came to rest just below the swell of her breasts and automatically drew his gaze there. The winking jewels beckoned him like lights and he longed to strip away her dress and see her wearing just the necklace. He sighed. "Aura, why don't you wear gold every day? I mean you're gorgeous without it, but ….whoa!"

She shook her head. "I can't stand it. I feel like I'm a paperweight. I don't know how Seraph and Relah stand it." She continued on about how Pharaoh made her wear the gold on special occasions but no other times did she let him get away with it.

He was not listening. He was too busy trying to decide if he wanted to leave the gold on and get rid of her dress or remove it first. The thought of all that gold against her sun-kissed skin made his decision for him. Taking out his dagger, which moments before was bloodstained. He stood up and held her in his arms then set her on her feet, sliding her down his body and making her eyes go wide, then darken in desire. Chocolate met azure and held as he took the dagger and carefully cut the thin fabric. Then tossing the dagger aside he took the fabric in both of his hands, and still holding her gaze her ripped it right don't the middle. Snatches of skin shone through the torn garment and she was too dazed to realize that he had just ruined the only white dress she had.

Bakura leaned down and began to place kisses along the column of her neck, when she slipped her arms around his neck. She tried to kiss him on the lips but he pulled away, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

He held her gaze and smirked. Then he slowly turned her around and once again ripped the garment. He slowly and carefully slid the soft cotton down her heated skin, placing random kisses where skin appeared along the way until he reached the floor.

Aura's knees were weak and she knew that in a moment that she was going to collapse. The gold would bring her down. She shook her head and gripped his shoulder with her hand. She squeezed gently trying to get him to bring his attention to higher places than where he was focusing right now.

He lifted his head and stood up. Staring at her expressive eyes he took her mouth in a stirring kiss. He felt her begin to sway and locked his arms around her back, supporting her before she toppled over. If he hadn't been so aroused, it would have been a comical sight. Aura, half of her dress lying on the floor, the other half slipping off with every move she made. And covered in gold. Ah, it was extremely arousing to see the gold catch on the moonlight and wink at him from their hiding places. She had a gold belt looped around her waist and he looked forward to removing it with his teeth. He tugged on the belt and felt her jerk and fall toward him. He caught her and laughed at her surprised expression. "Couldn't resist. Now hold on for just a moment, sweetheart. It seems you still have half a dress on."

"Half a dress…." She said slowly. "Why would I wear half a dress….Pharaoh would have a fit."

He bit back a laugh and shook his head. She had forgotten the necklace and the fight already. This worked for him. He would get some tonight. He returned his attention to the other half of her dress and gave the left side of her body the same attention he had allowed the right.

Aura's thoughts turned to mush again and she simple held onto his shoulder. She felt a slight breeze on her heated skin and sighed in pure pleasure.

Kura laughed and continued his foray into forbidden territory.

::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::

Seraph entered her room and walked over to her dressing table. She reached up and unclipped the ear cuffs. She dropped them on the table, completely oblivious to the fact that Seto was lounging in the doorway watching her.

She reached up and removed the gold clip that held her hair back and allowed the raven curls to cascade down her back. She tilted her head and used her fingers to begin combing through it.

Seto watched her his breath catching at the sight. She was a natural temptress and she had no idea the effect she had. Her striking features had caused more than one man to glance in her direction tonight. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of her with anyone else. He slowly closed the door and walked up behind her.

She continued to comb her heavy curls desperately trying to get the snarls out. She knew that her hair was her worst thing. It was so thick and bothersome. It really got in the way. She sensed Seto behind her and twirled around. But she moved too quickly and almost fell.

He caught and steadied her, his hands lingering at her tiny waist. Her curls had come to rest at her shoulders and dangle invitingly in front of the bodice of her simple gown. Seto licked his lips at the thought of the inviting flesh lying beneath the simple cotton.

She looked down at his hands on her waist and realized how much bigger he was. His hands nearly spanned her waist and she had no doubt that if he wished he could keep her from moving. But she felt safe, if only a little lightheaded. She knew that part of it was from Seto's drugging kisses earlier in the hallway. And some of it was from the way he was looking at her now. Her eyes widened when he reached down and swung her into his arms. Holding her against his chest he picked up the ivory brush on her dressing table and walked to the bed. Setting her down he climbed onto the bed behind her and settled her between his legs. He gently began pulling the brush through her raven tresses and she sighed with pure feminine bliss. He loved her hair. It was his favorite thing about her. He loved to pull the brush through slowly and stroke his way down the long length. He buried his hands in her hair and tilted her head down, flipping her hair over her head and revealing her neck. He slowly ran his hands slowly along her hairline and felt her shiver in response. Smiling to himself he finished brushing her hair and then stood up. Pulling her to her feet he brushed the hair out of her eyes and lowered his mouth to hers.

The kiss was fiery and passionate but so very gentle it touched Seraph's heart. She knew she was falling for him and she hated the vulnerability she felt right now. But when Seto kissed her, it all seemed worth it. Even she, who had sworn not to fall for anyone she was in danger of doing just that. She gave all the love she felt in that kiss and it reduced Seto to a panting male. She moaned softly when he tasted her and he was rewarded again when she grabbed his shoulder for support. He found her taste intoxicating. She was honey and sugar, a stirring combination. She smelled like lavender. And tasted like heaven. He broke the kiss and met her now indigo eyes with his own.

She looked into his eyes, now almost a black they were so dark.

"I'd love to continue love, but if we don't stop soon, you're going to find yourself in a very compromising situation soon." He had originally intended to simply tell her what was going to happen and then follow through but now that it came time, he couldn't. He knew she was innocent and he didn't want her first time to be that way. He had no intention of forcing her but she really wasn't sure how much more of her innocent caresses he could take. "Stay with me tonight." He whispered his voice thick with need.

Seraph's eyes darkened even more. "I…Yes." She whispered then pulled his mouth down to hers.

He kissed her back and then broke off. "Are you absolutely certain, Seraphic? Once this happens, things will never again be the same. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

She weighed the choice in her mind. She didn't want to over analyze this. It felt….right. And she couldn't deny she didn't want it too. Although she wasn't entirely sure what 'it' was. She was certain Seto knew, and would be more than happy to show her. She buried her head in his shoulder and said, "Yes, Seto, I'm sure. Take me to bed. Make me yours."

Seto's heart swelled with tenderness. She couldn't even look at him when she said it but he admired her for being able to put it so bluntly. He carefully lifted her face and framed it with his hands. Black eyes met Indigo and fused. Sparks flew and both were taken back by the intensity of each other's gaze. "Don't be afraid, Seraphic. I don't want any secrets or shyness between us. Okay?"

She nodded and said, "No shyness. No secrets."

Seto reached down and slipped the simple gown up over her head. He left the garment in his hands and pulled her now naked body to his. He took her mouth in another stirring kiss and she felt the cool fabric press against her back where he still held it in his tight fist.

:::::::::::::::::14:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Relah lie back on the pillow and let the warmth flow through her. She saw Yami above her and laughed at how absurd he looked in all that gold. It was going to be very troublesome to get rid of it all, but she was always ready for a challenge. She reached up and plucked the ornate crown off his head. "As much as I love it, my Lord, it has to go."

She tossed it on the floor with a clank.

He laughed. "As does yours, my dear." She reached up to remove it for him, but Yami stopped her. "I don't want it to come off just yet. It marks you as my queen. That's not something I want to remove just yet." He reached down and slowly removed her ankle bands. He tossed one and then the other to the floor where the landed and bounced off the wall, landing just feet from the crown.

Relah laughed. "Always had to be different, didn't you? Two can play that game. She reached down and removed the gold chain-linked belt that was draped around his waist. Dangling it above his face, she said with a smile, "There is so much I could do with this one piece, and most of it is quite shocking."

He smiled. "Ah yes, I have taught you well. But I believe it's my turn to rid you of more gold?"

"By all means."

Yami reached up and removed the bands encircling her wrists.

Relah responded by removing the bands around his neck. She placed a few chaste kisses to the strong column.

He responded by pushing her back. "No fair. You can't distract me. It's my turn to take something off."

Relah sighed, "Yami, I have more gold than you. I am going to win. And it's your fault. So I think you should take off two pieces each time. That will help it go faster."

"No." He reached up and removed the earrings dangling from her ears. "One at a time. Those are the rules."

She shook her head. "Fine, but don't get upset when I win."

He smiled seductively. "Darling I planned this all along.

She stopped in mid-reach for his wrist bands. "What do you mean, you planned this?"

"Oh I hoped for it. You see, my goddess must be decorated. It's just not right if she's not."

She rolled her eyes, "You just love to decorate things. I shudder to think of our children and how much gold you will pile on them from the day they are born."

Yami stopped. "How many?"

"Does it matter?"

"I want five. But not for a while. A very long while. And I think going to enjoy bringing these 'children' into existence. Very much so."

She shook her head. "I was thinking two."

He just looked at her. "What if they both die? Then who will take the throne. We have to have some back ups. After all you never know what could happen."

Relah glared at him and smacked him right where his royal crown had previously been.

He stared at her, "What?"

"My children are NOT going to die, and I can't believe you said that."

He looked down at her and bit back a laugh. "I'm kidding sweetheart. If anyone harms my children I will personally make them pay."

"Jerk. That's so mean."

"Now, I'm confused. I thought you wanted me to take revenge…you don't?"

"I meant you teasing me like that. And I want to help."

"Fine. Now you have way too much gold on my Lady. Let me help you with one piece of that."

"It's my turn." She said removing his wrist bands.

He rid her of the elaborate headdress that had been weighing her down ever since she had put it on. He reached down and grabbed the belt she had removed earlier and quickly tied her wrists together. Before she could say anything he removed the rest of his gold in quick succession.

Relah watched as gold went flying in all directions. She looked at him and pouted, "I wanted to do it."

He sighed, "I have better things to do with my time than allow you to take off one piece of gold at a time. Ra, we'll be here forever."

"You made the rules."

"And now I'm breaking them. As Pharaoh I am above any all laws, rules, and the like."

"And as the Queen, so am I."

"Ah but you are tied my dear. How are you going to break the rules, now?"

She simply smiled up at him mischief in her eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aura moaned. She felt thousands of emotions hit her as she rode the wave. Kura raised his head and watched her mouth drop open in ecstasy. He stood up and carefully maneuvered her onto the bed. She had lost the other half of her dress but still had on all her gold, including the necklace he had recently given her. She lay there on the silk sheets looking extremely inviting. Kura licked his lips at the mere sight of her.

"Are you going to stand there, Kura, or are you going to join me?" she asked.

He smiled, "I'm going to stand here."

She glared at him. "What do you mean, you're going to stand there. Get down here, now!"

"No."

"You can't tell me no. I'm Lady Aurahkah, the one who used to be your mistress. You have no authority."

Bakura shrugged. "Titles mean nothing to me. If they did I never would have touched you in the first place. But don't worry, love, I am going to join you soon enough. But it does seem that one of us is overdressed." He slowly began to remove all his hidden weapons. Aura waited on the bed as he pulled daggers and sais out of places she had no idea, daggers and sais could be. When he had finished there was a pile almost as big as her pile of gold was that morning.

"I'm always prepared." He said smirking at her shocked expression. "You don't kill anyone anymore, do you?"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her quickly. When he had robbed her of all coherent thought he returned to his task of removing his clothes.

She watched in delight as he slowly divulged himself of the red cloak. He tossed it over the chair he used to keep Kebi in the room and then thought about the kid. "Where's the kid?"

Aura jerked up. "What kid?"

"That new slave of yours."

"Oh, Kebi. He's helping with the wedding clean-up so he won't be joining us this evening."

"Sounds good to me." He slowly pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it in the direction of the cloak. It missed the chair but he really didn't care.

She was rewarded with the sight of his bare chest, tanned and perfectly sculpted. Her hands itched to run her fingers across the warm muscle and she motioned him over.

He shook his head. "Not yet." He quickly got rid of his pants and Aura lay back against the soft pillows. He was hard intoxicating male. Perfectly made. And all hers. "Now will you come to bed? Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, mistress dear."

"What are you up to, Bakura? You never call me mistress unless you are planning something."

"Me? Planning something? Why would I have to plan anything? You're pretty willing and we both know what we're doing…where's the planning?" He crawled onto the bed and made his way toward her reaching out with flighty caresses on different places on her body as she laid spread so invitingly on the bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seraph sighed and began to kiss him back in the same way he had taught her. She wasn't entirely sure what to do but simply copied Seto's moves.

Seto was quickly reaching his breaking point, but he knew he had to bring Seraph almost to the brink before she would be fully ready. He leaned down to press a kiss to the gentle swell of her breasts, then stopped as another thought hit him. "Seraph, he said gently shaking her to bring her back to reality. "We have to be careful. You could conceive. Now when did you last bleed?"

Seraph felt her face go red with embarrassment but she recalled his earlier statement. She thought for a moment. "Last week."

"Are you sure?"

Seraph hid her face and nodded.

"It's okay Seraphic. Look at me." He tilted her chin up and said, "No secrets, no shyness. Remember?"

She nodded and tried to keep from blushing again. She didn't succeed but Seto really didn't mind. The blush gave her a rosy tint that seemed to cover her entire body and Seto's already aroused self was becoming painful. He longed to just bury himself in her but she still wasn't ready. He took her lips in another stirring kiss and slowly eased her down onto the bed. He began to stroke her body until she purred with delight. She felt all the sensations he was evoking in her and it felt so delicious. Her world narrowed to the needs of her body and she so desperately wanted….what was it? She didn't know.

Seto continued to stroke her full breasts and almost lost it when they swelled to fit his seeking hands. He moved down to her navel where he spent a good five minutes bestowing that jewel with its proper tribute.

Seraph ran her hands over his chest and felt the soft fabric and the hard muscles underneath tense. She ripped off his cape and tossed it to the floor then reached for his shirt, but Seto stopped her. He couldn't bear to have her touch him. Not now. He rid himself of his shirt and his pants in a very quick motion.

Seraph laid back and feasted on him. Her fantasies from the morning were all coming true. But this was so much better than anything she could have pictured in her mind. He was so beautiful. Perfect in her eyes. She reached up and stroked his chest. It was hard but warm and very inviting. She drew her nails gently across and was rewarded by his moan.

He carefully captured her seeking hands and began to carefully bring her to the point of no return.

:::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yami blinked up at Relah. He was now beneath her, tied, gold-less, and clotheless. And he had no idea how it had happened. One minute she was tied and his for the taking and the next…he remembered a flash and a slight pain but now he was totally at her mercy. This was not the way he had planned it at all.

Relah smiled. She smiled at him and stood up. "Please, excuse me, my Lord."

"Relah. You can't leave me like this. This is not fair at all. Relah! Come back here! I command you to come back here and untie me!"

Relah sauntered over to the desk and picked up his rather large, fluffy quill he used to sign all his important papers. Winking at him she slowly walked back to the bed tracing the feather along her cheeks. "Well my Lord, I seem to remember that you are ticklish."

Yami squinted at her and glared. "Relah, don't you dare. I will get you back. Relah! I mean it…no stop!" He was consumed in a laughing fit as she dragged the feather across his exposed chest. She paused after he had laughed himself into tears. Then she slowly began to remove the rest of her gold. She pulled of her armbands and dangled them over his tied hands. "Hold these, please."

"Well since I have no choice."

"I knew you'd see things my way." She held the feather above him and slowly began to trail it down his body. He was way too aroused to laugh now, instead he was writhing beneath her in a most enjoyable way. "You see my Pharaoh. You may have intended to use me…but I am using you instead. Of course in the end we will both use each other multiple times but that's neither here nor there. I told you I would win. You thought I meant the gold game. But I meant so much more."

Saying this she moved the feather even lower until Yami moaned in sheer anguish.

Relah was having a lot of fun reducing Yami to a moaning pile of flesh. He was on the bed, tied, and she was still fully clothed with most of her gold still on. "My first ruling as Queen. I win! Our very first game as Queen and Pharaoh I won. And I will never let you forget it. Oh and before I forget, my second ruling as Queen is to force you to look and not touch." She smiled quite seductively and began to slowly divulge herself of gold while caressing Yami every once in a while with the wonderful feather.

Yami couldn't take much more. It was shocking that she had reduced him to this. He had to get her back. Someway. He had to come up with a plan. And he had to do it fast.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::14:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He began by caressing every inch of her body. Every time she reached for him, he gently pushed her back onto the bed. She still had all her gold on and it was becoming an intense point for Bakura. He began to remove his own gold. He really didn't wear much so it took little time. When he was left with the Ring around his neck he realized that she had the Ring on as well. "Did the Pharaoh have another one made?"

Aura looked up at him in confusion. "Another one? What are you talking about?"

Bakura smiled in spite of himself. Usually by now she was fully coherent and functioning normally again. But tonight, he had succeeded in keeping her from reality for a little while longer. He was extremely proud of himself for it too. "Aura, focus. Love…I know it's hard but listen closely. We both have the Ring on. What happened?"

She shook her head. "I gave the Ring to you. I don't have one."

He shook his head. Tonight she was really out of it. He did a little too well. "Where did you get this?" he asked holding up the Ring that was around her neck.

"Oh…fake. Made in…village? Town? "She shrugged. "Fuzzy. Not sure. You have real one. Right?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. Damn! I'm good. He pulled the fake off her and laid it gently on the floor, for fear it might break. Then he supporting his weight on his hands stretched out above her. The Ring dangled down and its points tickled her breasts. She writhed and tried to pull him all the way down, but he evaded her grasp. He bathed her completely from head to toe and when he was finished Aura was starry-eyed with passion. She definitely couldn't' think straight. There was not one coherent thought in her mind….except…"You. Here. Now!"

Bakura smiled and leaned down, taking her mouth in a stirring kiss. He broke the kiss and stood up and walked over to her dressing table. Grabbing the bottles he walked back over to the bed. Aura was splayed out giving him access to any part of her he wished. He surveyed the bottles and picked the lotions that smelled like her. Jasmine. That was his Aura. She always smelled like jasmine, although he wasn't sure if it was because of the lotion or that was her scent. He opened the jar and took out the slippery oil. He began to smooth the oil over every inch of her body and caressing places again and again.

Aura felt his hands glide deliciously over her body. She felt smooth and slippery. Like she could just slip right out of his grasp. She didn't want to move though. It had been so long…too long. And now was heaven. Now was perfect. She hadn't felt like this in almost a year. But now everything was right.

Bakura finished smoothing the oil over her and watched her supple limbs glint in the moonlight. She was already the sun-kissed color and now she was sun-kissed and oily. He closed his eyes in pure ecstasy. Then he began to slowly remove her gold and smooth oil in the spots her 'decorations' had been.

She simply laid there, he had brought her to the peak twice. She was spent and now he was arousing her again with full body rubdown.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::14:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seraph felt him open her legs and instinctively clamped them shut.

"No, sweetheart. Don't. Please don't." He buried his face in her breasts and shook his head. She looked down at him and when he met her gaze, he saw the fear in her eyes. It about killed him but he stopped. He sat up and pulled her into his lap.

"Seraphic. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. Although I hate to say this, but I have to hurt you. Once but I can't keep it from happening. When I finally move inside you, I will have to break a barrier and it will cause you the briefest of pain. I wish I could take it from you, but I can't. Ra, Seraph. I wish it didn't have to be this way. But after the pain you will feel only pleasure in my arms. I promise you that, Seraph. I will never hurt you again. Just don't close yourself off to me and for Ra's sake don't hate me for it."

Seraph felt tears brimming in her eyes at his words. She forced herself to relax and unclenched her thighs.

Seto took her surrender in stride and kissed her. He moved his hand down and began to work his magic on the very core of her. She felt herself writhe under his attention. She felt a wave wash through her and suddenly she was crying out and screaming Seto's name. Seto silenced her scream with his mouth praying no one heard her. He wiped the moisture and cherished the picture of her. Warm, wet, willing. He slowly moved into position over her. Her eyes opened and he looked deep into the pools of Indigo that told him so much. He looked at her in silence telling her with his eyes that it was time.

She read their silent message and nodded. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the pain she knew was coming. But it didn't. Seto had moved his head where his fingers were and was now remaking the same magic he had only previously. Her body once again racked with shudders and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. He finally moved into position once more and prepared to enter.

He hugged her close and with one deep thrust, entered her kissing her violently to keep her from screaming out loud.

Seraph felt him move inside her and then a searing pain ripped through her body. She felt like she was being torn apart inside. Tears slipped from her eyes and ran unchecked down her cheeks.

Seto was staying perfectly still inside her. He broke the kiss and held her close trying to quiet her sobs. He framed her face with his hands and wiped her tears. "I'm so sorry Seraphic. I told you, love, I had to."

Seraph felt more tears slip out and she moved slightly trying to get rid of the invasion into her body. A wave of pure electricity shot through her body and made her sigh. It had only been a brief pain and when it faded, the pleasure that took its place was so much nicer. She saw Seto his eyes pleading with her. She carefully kissed him and began to move underneath him.

Seto saw stars. He was finally inside her silky thighs. Right where he wanted to be. He knew that he was going to hurt her. He had known it all along. And yet when it happened he felt a hatred for himself. He had caused her unspeakable pain and all to fulfill his selfish desires. He had tried so hard to arouse her enough to keep her from feeling too much pain but he wasn't used to dealing with innocents. He preferred women who knew how to pleasure him as well as he could them. But her innocence was refreshing. He had tasted the experienced and now he had tasted the innocent and the innocent was much more intoxicating. It aroused him and evoked a sense of tenderness he didn't know he possessed. Then he realized Seraph was kissing him. But not on his lips. She had been slowly and deliberately placing feather light kisses all over his chest and writhing beneath him. He snapped out of his fog and continued what he had started. He built the forbidden rhythm until she was moaning and almost at the edge.

She was reaching….reaching…it was there…she knew it…wait..there!

"There? Alright Seraph. Let's go." He pushed her over the edge and then lost himself in her, spilling his seed inside his angel. When he was spent he gathered her into his arms and held her close as she melted against him. He kissed her and said, "That is lovemaking my darling, and now it is time to sleep."

Seraph snuggled against him and smiled when his arm locked around her waist and rested familiarly under her breast. He covered them both and buried his face in her hair. He was where he wanted to be…until dawn anyway.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::14::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Relah had Yami right where she wanted him. She had stripped herself of all her gold and now was simply dressed in a white sheath and her crown. She didn't want to take it off yet either. She reached and pulled the sheath up slowly revealing her long legs, and then her thighs. She stopped at her thighs and looked at her husband, still tied to the bed.

Yami was dying. He had to bury himself in Relah, and he had to do it soon. If he didn't he was going to explode…and die. Each inch she raised the sheath he died more inside.

"How high do you want it Yami? Tell me?"

Yami closed his eyes and sought for the words. He groaned and shook his head. "NO! Floor…..now…."

"What about the floor, Yami? I don't understand. Do you want me to put your gold back on…piece by piece?"

Yami whimpered. "Relah…all the way."

"I can't hear you, Yami dear."

"You are …going to pay."

Relah raised an eyebrow. I don't have to untie you, you know. Unlike you, I tied that belt tight. You won't be able to undo it like I did. And I hold all the threats now, Yami dear. So you haven't told me yet. How much do you want to see?" She raised the slip of cloth a little bit higher and Yami died again.

Finally he can no longer take it. He screams out "TAKE THE DAMN THING OFF RELAH! NOW! I WANNA SEE IT ALL….."

"Well…now I know what you want, but I don't take orders very well. In fact I have been known to be quite rebellious when I am yelled at. I'll just have to put it all back on…"

Yami whimpered again. "Please….now I'm begging…please Relah…let me see you….please…please…please…FOR RA'S SAKE PLEASE!"

Relah smiled. "Well why didn't you say so?" She slipped the sheath over her head and laid it on the floor. She gave him a tantalizing view of her back and then her breasts, her red hair flowing down in curls.

Relah climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him. He tried so hard to move his hands but they were tied too tightly. "Relah haven't you had enough?"

"Actually, yes. I have. I want to finish this. But I want to do it while you're tied."

"NOOOOOOO! Relah please have mercy."

"Mercy…I'm not familiar with the term. And neither is my Pharaoh.'

She climbed up on top of him and sighed in ecstasy. Yami struggled against his bonds but stopped when he felt himself inside her. To hell with it. Relah could be in control. He would have his turn. And oh revenge would be sweet.

When Relah finished with Yami he was spent as was she. Too spent to untie the poor Pharaoh, which is why he had bruises on his wrists and was very stiff when he finally woke up to find out what wedded bliss truly was.

::::::::::::::::::::14:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aura was once again at that crucial point but this time when she went crashing over the cliff she wanted her love with her. "Kura Kura….don't you feel a little uncomfortable?" she asked gently.

Bakura clenched his teeth as she began stroking him. He wasn't ready to end this yet…no dammit! Not yet. But apparently she was finished and she wanted him inside her. And that's where he wanted to be. But first he wanted to taste the oil. The friction of their bodies, hers slippery, his hard and warm joined together in a wonderful way. She slid down and he moaned in spite of himself. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to be inside her so he could reach the peak together. He craved the dance that he had missed so much. The simple joining by two people who had become one so many times before. But this time was different. This time was so much more. He entered her and the forbidden dance was once again replayed. The moves were rehearsed and very much the same. The music pulsed in their veins like it had so many times before. And when they both reached the critical step. That last move. The twirl. The big finish…they went crashing down and ended the dance with an encore. One that beat in their very souls and beckoned them to repeat the dance over and over again. It was a rhythm as old as time itself. And in that dark room they once again danced.

::::::::::::::::::::14:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yoru: sigh Pure gold. yawn okay I don't want to hear it. I know it took me a REALLY long time to write this chapter but it was worth it! And now you have it. Oh and anything that is implied… yes it is. All innuendos are meant to be innuendos. Some of them I didn't even catch but they are they are…the double meaning of hard…I'm sure it will take some of you days to finally finish this chapter but again it is well worth it. And if I get yelled at because some kid did not follow the warning…I will delete this chapter. Yes I will hit the almighty delete button. I mean I'll save it for myself so I can read it and you can't but I'll replace it with something like they all had great sex. The end. And that won't be as much fun, now will it. All you girls that are now puddles…put yourselves into some semblance of solid and REVIEW!!! And guys…no comment but REVIEW!! Tell me how wonderful I am. Remember I hold the power of DELETE!


	15. The Written Word

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Egypt…stupid lawyers…moving on. The story.

Warning: This chapter contains 'grown up' things. As will all the chapters after it. Yes we are growing up now. We are going to talk like adults and NOT giggle at words. If you find you can't handle it…for whatever reason….please stop reading now. There is no more story for you. Sorry play again. The rating is high for a reason people. And I swear if I get one of those omfg I can't believe you did that…I will delete. Rapidly. All of it. Find another way to articulate what you want to say. Thank you and enjoy the story.

Bakura watched the golden orb make its daily climb into the sky. He knew he should leave. But he simply wanted to savor it. Laying here next to Aura. It had been an interesting night, to say the least. And he was loathe to leave it all once again. He knew his time was slipping away and that the palace was on rest, but he also knew that if he didn't leave now, he never would again. He would be tempted to remain. Pretending things were like they used to be. Reality forced him to admit that things were very different. He was a wanted slave and now thief as well. A man that would be killed for running away and robbing if he was caught. He leaned up on his elbow and stared once more at the dawn. Then he turned to look at the peacefully sleeping Aura. She had a faint smile on her face. One he had put there, he thought with pure male arrogance. And I did a damn good job of it too, he added to himself.

Aura shifted in her sleep and snuggled closer to the warmth she felt beside her. Reaching a hand out she encountered a hard chest. One that tensed and jumped at her touch. Smiling she inched her hands up his chest. She decided to commit every inch of his body to memory and so relied on touch alone. Her hands slowly skimmed their way over the hard planes.

Bakura felt his blood stir at her simple caress and cursed. There was no way in hell he could let her…well maybe…just for a minute.

Aura's fingers continued their exploration up his neck until they came to rest on his cheek. She reached up to push back his hair and then once again laid her hand on the side of his face. But something unfamiliar lay beneath her hand. There were the lines near his eye. She opened her eyes and used her fingers to lightly trace the scars. Committing them to visual and physical memory as well.

Bakura froze when her fingers found the place where he had allowed the thief to strike him. It was a daily reminder of carelessness. One he intended to never repeat. Bakura looked down at her, emotion clouding his normally clear chocolate eyes. He wanted to stay forever but the rapidly rising sun was a continuous reminder of the time that was slipping through his very fingers. He cursed silently. He had to go. Now. Catching her hand as it began its foray back down, he said, "Aura, love, I have to go."

Aura met his eyes with her own. Blue looked into brown. "No you don't. The palace is on rest. Pharaoh is lost in his own little world. No one will know if you and I stayed in this room all day. It is expected."

Bakura shook his head. Such tempting words. It was true, no one would miss her. But he knew that he had to finish his plans for them. It was a small price to pay for a lifetime with her. There would be other days. Days when they could lay about in bed all day if they had a mind to. But now was not that time. Suffering now only to enjoy later. Sighing he stood up and quickly dressed. He walked over to his pile of weapons that were haphazardly tossed about the room. He collected them and began to return them to their normal spots.

Aura looked at him. "You know I'm so glad you came Bakura. But…am I simply to assume you came for the use of my body? Perhaps your affection is no longer mine. Could it be that you have found someone else who has stolen your feelings for me. They say true love can stand the test of time and distance but it appears all we had was lust."

Bakura listened to her in disbelief. "What are you saying? That I was with someone else all this time?"

"Well how am I supposed to know? You were gone for almost a year. That's plenty of time to warm a few beds, Bakura."

Bakura felt his irritation growing. He couldn't believe what she was instigating. He narrowed his eyes at her, pausing in the act of putting on the Ring. "Aurahkah," he growled. "Don't start."

Aura's temper was starting to show." You came in last night without so much as a 'hello' or 'I missed you.' Then you do the deed and go straight to sleep, not so much as an 'I love you.' If memory serves correctly, you used to always say it when you had brought me to that highest peak. And then you stood to lose so much more than you did last night. This morning you get up and are in an extreme hurry to leave. Now based on the facts presented what conclusion would you draw?"

"Aurahkah," He growled again.

"I won't have you doing this to me again. You can tear me up all you want but if you treat me like a whore again, Bakura I swear to Ra…"

Bakura had all he could take. He glared at her lying naked in the bed. He would have loved to simply scream out all his frustration at her and then bury himself in her beckoning softness. But duties called him. Gritting his teeth against his irritation he said, "Goodbye Aura. I will see you later." Without another word he finished gathering his various items and slipped stealthily out the window.

Aura looked after him in disbelief. "Don't bother coming back. I never want to see you again, Bakura!" She couldn't believe it. No explanation. No justification. She just wanted a little reassurance from him. He didn't even say 'I love you' after all that. She laid her head down on the pillow and cursed the man.

:::::::::::15:::::::::::

Seto sat at his desk staring at the paperwork in front of him. He was finally able to work. All his frustration was gone and now he could finally forget about Seraphic. But he couldn't. She was like a forbidden elixir he never should have tasted. She was addicting. He knew that as many times as he repeated his actions of last night he would never tire of her. Never stop needing her. And the thought scared the hell out of him. He, independent High Priest Seto did not need anyone. Anyone. And now he relied on a small girl with violet eyes that could turn sultry blue and raven locks so soft in his hands. He cursed inwardly and returned his gaze to the piles of paperwork still in front of him. He began to read an extremely long contract about the economics and such of Egypt.

In the next room, Seraph lay still asleep. She was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth one only achieves after being fully satisfied. She smiled and reached back and touched the spot where Seto had fallen asleep the night before and encountered only smooth silk sheets. Blinking she rolled over but the bed was empty with the exception of her. She looked around the room but he was gone. Her dress lay in a pile on the floor where he had removed it the previous night. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the connecting wall. Getting up she quickly pulled on a fresh dress and walked into the hall. She stopped outside of his closed door and her eyes narrowed. She may be naïve but even she knew that what he had done was cold and callous. She considered knocking but decided that with the recent events it wasn't important. So she barged in.

:::::::::15:::::::::::::::

Yami groaned. He knew something had gone wrong. His wrists were killing him and his shoulders and neck felt like they had been stretched. He had a crick in his neck and felt like he had been beaten. Severely, with a stick. He thought back to the previous day and remembered that it had been his wedding day. Which did not explain why he was tied to the bed. In a very uncomfortable position. He felt something move beside him. Trying to look down, but because of his sore neck, not succeeding, he saw a wisp of red peeking from under the covers. Relah. Ah. The events came rushing back. He sniffed. She forgot to untie me. Ow. He used his foot to nudge her. "Relah?"

Relah muttered something unintelligible and rolled over out of his reach.

"Dammit. Relah. Relah. Love? Please untie me. This is undignified and totally wrong. Why, if anyone saw me like this it would be the end. My authority would mean nothing. The rumors would start and oh…spread. Slaves can not keep their secrets secret."

"Stop babbling. I'm trying to sleep."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Relah! Untie me NOW! By order of the royal Pharaoh. "

Relah sat up sleepily. "And that means?"

Yami sniffed, "Fine then. Since my authority as Pharaoh means nothing, I will assert my authority as your husband."

Relah stared at him and then burst out laughing. "I believe we had this discussion. We are equal. And I'm a rebel, so you might not want to remind me of those things I 'must' do, Yami dear. It tends to have the opposite effect."

Yami growled. "Fine."

Relah crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I love you."

"How much?"

"Umm…more than Egypt?"

"Was that a question?"

"No. Why would you think that? I love you more than Egypt. More than the Nile. More than….my laws. "

Relah laughed. She leaned up and kissed him. "I guess that's good enough." She quickly untied him amidst his groans.

"Ow…ow…ow. Never again. I won't tie you. You don't tie me." He rolled his head and winced as pain shot through his body.

Relah stood up without anything on and walked over to him. "Let me assist you, my Pharaoh." She began to massage his sore neck and shoulders.

Yami simply reveled in the sweet pleasure of it all.

:::::::::::15::::::::::

Seto looked up and saw Seraph standing in his doorway. She had a murderous look in her eyes and her hands rested on her hips. He pretended disinterest although his body was responding to her even standing there. "Seraphic. So good to see you."

Seraph glared at him and shut the door. Walking over to him she said, "Don't even start with me, Seto."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"How could you use me like that? I should have known, that if I gave myself to you I would end up broken. I should have known not to trust you but I did. Dammit I did. Aura was right. You are a cold, heartless bastard. I can't believe I actually did that. I ruined myself for you!"

Seto's brow furrowed, and a muscle leaped into his jaw. He did not take too kindly to be called a cold, heartless bastard and he was going to make damn sure those words never crossed her lips in reference to him again. He slowly stood from behind his desk and purposefully stalked towards her.

Fear leapt into her throat. She had no idea if she had pushed him too far. Suddenly she didn't care. "I'm not some palace slut that you can use when you want to! It was shameful and I wish I would have never done it! I hate you!"

Seto continued to stalk her, following her back until her back was against the door she had so conveniently closed earlier.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked in a silken voice.

Seraph swallowed. "Yes."

"In that case, Seraphic, let me understand this. You come in here all upset because you lost your virginity?"

Seraph's eyes narrowed. "I didn't lose it. I gave it to you. Gave it. To you."

"Fine, gave it to me. Now you are offended because you feel in the harsh light of the morning, regret?"

"No! That's not why I'm upset."

"Pray tell, why?"

Seraph looked up at him, her violet eyes filling. "You…left. Without so much as a …" she trailed off.

Seto stared at her. "Please tell me you were not naïve enough to believe I would declare undying love for you. Seraphic it was merely a night of pleasure. For both of us. Nothing more, nothing less. And if you hadn't given it to me, you would have to some randy boy who would have been as innocent as you. At least I know the ropes."

Seraph's eyes narrowed once again, "I harbored no such expectations. I simply believe that you could have said a good morning. Or at least stayed with me. I mean you didn't even wake me to tell me you were leaving."

"Good morning. Is that what you wanted?"

Seraph sighed. "No. Ra, no. I wanted…oh forget it. You're just a man. You wouldn't understand."

Seto smiled, "Yes, my dear. I am a man. A normal man with normal desires. And you have appeased them for now. But it was nothing more than that."

"You really are a cold selfish bas-"

Seto cut her off with a bruising kiss. He caged her slender frame between his body and the door, his arms locking about her in a steel cage that she couldn't break even if she wanted to.

Tears of outrage poured from her eyes as she tried to fight him off.

He finally let her go. She glared at him and reached back. She brought her hand forward to slap him and gasped when his wrist caught hers in midair. "Haven't you learned, yet? You can't slap me. I am too fast and experienced with women's wounded sensibilities. A woman gets upset, her first reaction is to smack. And I have learned how to stop it."

Seraph glared and yanked her hand free. "Don't think last night will be repeating itself anytime soon."

Seto laughed. "Ah that is where you are wrong. Last night will repeat itself many many many times. At least until I tire of you. Then I will simply find another to appease me."

Seraph was dumbfounded. Did emotion mean nothing to him? Could he really think of lovers as such a cold thing. Pick them up and drop them at whim? Well that wasn't how it was going to work with her.

"Sir I thank you for your tutelage but I won't be requiring your services anymore." Seraph said her voice proper and stiff.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? Seraph don't deny yourself the pleasure."

Seraph glared. "Do not come to my bed again." Seraph said coldly. "You are not welcome."

"What makes you think I need to be welcome? You are mine. I will do with you what I wish."

Seraph met his eyes with her own. "If you come to my bed and force me, I will go to Pharaoh. Are you willing to risk your life on a night of pleasure, as you so eloquently put it?" Satisfied her threat had struck home, she pulled open the door and stalked out.

Seto was left staring at the spot where she had been standing moments before. "Well, well, well." He shook his head and walked back to his desk to try and do his paperwork.

:::::::::::::::::15:::::::::::::

Bakura glared at the beast in front of him. "Stupid animal," he muttered. Actually his horse was very smart, and Bakura really loved the animal. But now he was pissed and he had to take his rage out on something.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Just because she's the Pharaoh's advisor, she thinks she can order me around and throw out accusations. Damn women. Why do they always think there's another woman? There really never is." Bakura sneered at the black horse that was pawing in front of him. Then he sighed. It had come to this. He was yelling at his horse because…he couldn't yell at her. Sighing Bakura reached up and stroked the horse's sleek neck. "Come on, Saran. We have to get out of here." He mounted and quickly turned the horse to the west to ride across the Nile and begin his raiding on the tombs.

He rode for a while and finally crossed to the other side of the Nile's banks. Quickly he made his way into the tombs. He stopped Saran outside and climbed down. Whispering a few words to his loyal animal he crept on silent feet into the tomb's entrance. He looked at the sleeping guard with disgust. "Does the Pharaoh know he has idiots for guards? They sleep during the day as well. Oh well. Easier for me." He was still laughing over this as he walked right in front of the guard. For a bit of fun he took his dagger and quickly sliced the guard's tunic, laying it in two neat halves on the ground in front of him. He would have done more, but he needed to get to business. The guard slept through it all and Bakura marveled at the Pharaoh's choice in guards for what he proposed what 'extremely valuable' to him. "I'd love to see who he gets to guard the stuff he doesn't care about." Shaking his head he made his way into the tomb.

The alert thief took over his senses. He took in every detail about him. From the four chambers off to the right to the various traps. Narrowing his eyes he studied them more critically. They were disarmed. Bakura cursed. Someone was here. He walked slowly down the hall listening. About halfway down he heard the distinct clink of gold pieces knocking together. A smile lifted his lips. The other thief was in the predictable place. The treasure room.

::::::::::::15::::::::::::::

Yami sighed. Relah was a gift sent from Ra. Her massages were….ooh he couldn't even explain it. It was …heaven. Pure. Simple. Heaven. He finally decided he had had enough and he planned out his strategy.

Relah continued to smooth her hands over Yami's bare back. She smiled when she heard his breathing even out. He was sleeping. Again. She smiled and continued to trace the contours of his muscular back just because she loved to do it. She swept her fingers into the crook of his spine and bit her lip when he shivered. Even in sleep he responded. She continued her feathery caresses.

Yami was about to go insane. She was sweeping her hands over his back and making it very hard to continue to pretend to be asleep. He had to act and fast before he lost his mind completely. Gritting his teeth before he moaned he quickly reached up and flipped her.

Relah blinked. She was now looking at the ceiling and Yami was leaning over her. "Umm…I thought you were asleep."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Did you now?" He began to mimic the caresses she had driven him insane with.

"Yes…I did?" she said the world becoming very narrow. She was having a hard time thinking and she had no idea what she had been saying.

Yami smiled and leaning down, nipped the pulse beating at her throat causing her to shiver.

Relah finally decided she didn't care what she had been saying. She smiled and looped her arms around his neck, drawing him down on top of her.

"I win."

"What was that?"

"I said, I win."

Relah looked at him. "Ah yes, I let you."

Yami took that into consideration and then went about the task of forcing her to admit that he really had won. A feat he accomplished no less than two hours later.

::::::::::::::::::::15::::::::::

Aura opened her eyes again. She really didn't want to get up but she knew she had to. She looked around the room and gasped. The sheets that were silk, were now smothered in oil and…ruined. How was she going to explain that? Then she looked at the floor to see her gold thrown about the room and her dress, her only white dress, lying in two halves on the floor. How was she going to explain _that? _She shook her head and quickly got up. Throwing on a robe she tied the sash and began to pick up the gold.

When she had plopped it on her dressing table she walked over to the ruined dress. Picking up the material she held it to her chest and sighed. She remembered when Bakura had cut it off. At least she thought she did. Some details were still a little hazy. She was positive he was responsible. Narrowing her eyes she muttered, "He knows I only have one, too. Why would he do that? Bastard." She tossed the scraps into a corner and considered how best to tell Pharaoh that she needed a new dress. Concocting a story wasn't hard. Concocting one that was believable and realistic enough to fool the Pharaoh was. But then Pharaoh would be distracted for a few more days. She wondered about Seraphic. She had seen Seto dancing with her last night. The bastard had probably made his move. It would be just like him. Aura sighed. She couldn't do anything about it. She had warned Seraph. If she chose not to heed it, there was nothing to be done. Aura picked up Bakura's letter, now memorized, and sighed again. She missed him so much. Even now. Last night he had been there but distant as well. Like he was thinking about something else. After had been the strangest. He hadn't said anything, which wasn't like him at all. Usually he praised her until she kissed him to shut him up. Then they slept. Last night he had simply held her and fallen straight to sleep. No words had even been exchanged until that morning. She thought of his irritation when she accused him of sleeping with someone else. She really didn't believe he had…but what other explanation did she have? She just hoped he would come back. Sometimes her temper made her say cruel things. She had lost more than one friend that way and prayed she wouldn't lose him as well. He was the one thing she was certain she couldn't live without.

:::::::::::::::15:::::::::::::::

Seraph slammed the jars down on the table. He was the most exasperating man she had ever encountered. And she had encountered her fair share of them. She glared at the salve in her hand. It was not the right color. Burn salve was supposed to be more red than orange. Dammit. Now she had to remix it. But first she had to collect the ingredients. All fifteen of them. Ten of them were certain to be in easy reach. The other five…she had no idea. She really needed an assistant. She glared at the offensive orange-ish red salve and threw it at the wall. The jar crashed against the door where a slave was about to enter into the room.

Kemsa ducked just in time before he was hit with another flying bottle. Reaching up he caught it in his hand and walked into the room. "Lady Seraphic, did you still want this? It came flying at me…"

Seraph whirled around her eyes blazing. They calmed when she saw who was standing there. "Kemsa," she rushed over to him. Throwing her arms around him she hugged him. Stepping back she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding flying objects? Actually I was sent to tell you that some guests arrived yesterday with a notice you had us post in the marketplace. I believe you were requesting an assistant."

Seraph blew hair out of her eyes and nodded. "Well send her in."

"Actually it's two, milady. A woman and a man."

Seraph waved a hand. "Just send them in. And hurry." She turned back to the jars lined up on the table. Dammit. The healer before her was an incompetent idiot. How did she heal anybody? No wonder so many died. Seraph was still muttering to herself when she heard a cough behind her. She ignored it and continued sorting through the remaining jars.

The cough came again and Seraph continued to ignore it. "Orange-ish red. Where did the woman study? What kind of priest taught how to make this kind of burn salve? Everyone knows burn salve is supposed to be blood red. Not sunrise orange. Even the youngest knows. That's one of the simplest remedies."

"If you simply add more red ochre and a pinch of sycamore juice it will turn blood red and work quite well," said a voice behind her.

Seraph snapped her head up. Here she was babbling on about the colors and how idiotic Yami's help was that she hadn't realized anyone else had entered. She smoothed her dress and turned around. She saw a woman and a man in the doorway watching her. "Can I help you?"

Isis stepped forward. "My name is Isis and this is my companion Nadai. We have come in answer to your notice in the marketplace." Isis watched her daughter look her over to see if she would do. Obviously she had passed because Seraph nodded and said, "Red ochre and sycamore juice. Why didn't I think of that?"

Isis shrugged and came into the room, Nadai trailing behind her. Seraph walked back to the table and spread her arms out to show the oddly colored jars set before her. "As you can see, I'm doing a bit of…cleaning. The healer before me used some rather odd combinations. Personally I don't think she had a clue." She picked up a strangely colored jar and frowned at it. "What is this supposed to be?!"

Isis shook her head and took the jar. She opened it and took a bit of it on her finger. Feeling the grainy texture she lifted it to her nose and said, "It's a headache treatment. It's missing sandalwood and honey though, so it really won't do anything."

Seraph stared at the woman. How did she know that? "Well…I'll umm get that. What's your name?"

Isis laughed inwardly. Her daughter hadn't changed that much. She had never liked to be upstaged. Isis would just have to watch how much she pointed out. It was obvious her daughter was competent when it came to remedies, just not in knowing the exact contents. But she soon would. She would have taught Seraph everything she knew before sending her off to the temple. But she had never been given the chance. "My name is Isis milady. And I am here to help you. So please tell me what you would like me to do."

Seraph shook her head. "If you could start helping me identify some of these strange ones, I would greatly appreciate it. They have had me stumped for days."

Isis sat down at the table across from her daughter and began to test jars. While she tested, she spoke of the different things they needed, well aware of the fact that her daughter was taking in everything she was saying. Soon Seraph's full training would be complete.

Nadai stood in the doorway watching. He watched Seraph and Isis, their heads so close together it was difficult to distinguish which was which. Seraph had become a beautiful young woman. And Isis still had her youthful beauty. He stood back and watched mother and daughter sort through the medicines together. He wondered how much Seraph remembered. It would be interesting to see how much she would recall. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward. "Can I be of any assistance ladies?"

Seraph looked up at oddly familiar chocolate eyes. It was Isis' companion…Nadai. She shook he head and nodded at him. "How much do you know?"

Nadai shook his head, "About medicine? Next to nothing. But I do know what most herbs look like and I can lift things for you."

Isis handed him a piece of parchment she had been furiously scribbling on. "We need these ingredients, Nadai. Bring them back down here."

Seraph watched him leave and wondered why she felt so strange. Shaking her head she turned back to the task at hand.

:::::::::::::::::15:::::::::::::::

Yami stepped from his room and made his way into his study. With Relah sleeping, he needed to get back to work. He needed to get back to the journals. He still had yet to find out who his sibling was, and so far nothing in the journals was helping. There were still too many to read on his own. He sighed. He was going to enlist Aura's and Seto's help. After all, a few of the journals were about their fathers. Why should he read all of that by himself when he had two perfectly good assistants to do it for him? He shouldn't. He sat down at the desk and grabbed a random journal. Flipping through all the unimportant details, he skimmed his way through the pages and then stopped. The date was a year before he became Pharaoh.

_It has come to the end of my life. I realize now, in my advanced age all the mistakes I made. Yami will take the throne when Osiris finally lays claim to my soul. He's so young, though. Not nearly as old as …I can't even speak the name. It hurts too much. She's gone and she's never coming back. She should be taking the throne. She would be adept than Yami. Yami was a hot blooded young boy who had much to learn. My daughter had been trained and she would have made a wonderful Queen. But I forced her to leave. I acted foolishly in a moment of anger and lost everything that ever really meant anything to me. I lost her. She probably won't come back even when she finds out I am dying. That's the depth of her hate for me. I killed the one person she told me she loved. I scoffed at what she claimed. I destroyed my own daughter. And all in the name of a law. Damn the law. Damn everything to do with the law. I can't take back what I've done now. It's too late. All I can do is leave it in Yami's hands now and pray he is truly ready. If not, __Egypt__ will suffer and it will all be my fault. _

Yami's eyes widened. Apparently he had a half-sister somewhere. And his father had intended to change the law. Or so it seemed. Maybe he too should consider the law. It was illegal for him to be with Relah. How would he have felt if his father had killed her? Laughed at me when I told him how much I loved her. Yami felt his throat constrict. His father hadn't thought he was ready. He thought Egypt would have been better off with his sister. Well he had shown him, hadn't he? Egypt was prospering and no wars had been fought since his reign. He had done a damn good job, dammit. "So there, Father." He narrowed his eyes and continued to flip through the journals looking for his sister's name. But there was no mention. There was the mention of her lover, whom had apparently been executed for daring to sleep with the princess. But no names. He cursed and threw the journal across the room. This was turning out nicely. The book bounced against the wall and came to rest on the floor. He reached in and pulled out another journal, this one dated before Aura's birth. This one focused on Aura's parents.

_Halima is with child. Chibale is so excited. He watches over Halima with so much concern. I just hope he doesn't neglect his work for me. I'm not sure what to think . Halima has been acting slightly different for a while. I don't understand. She is so worried that something is going to happen to the baby. And I think she is concerned about providing Chibale with a suitable successor. I've told her not to worry, she'll be fine, as will the babe. But all my words seem to be for nothing. She seems to withdraw more and more every day. I can see it's worrying Chibale but neither of us know how to help her. I fear Halima is slowly going insane. And I have no idea how to stop it._

Yami stopped reading. He didn't want to go through all of this. He just wanted to find out about his sister. But he knew he had to continue through it. But he was a little curious as well. He had never fully known what had happened between Aurahkah's parents. He remembered Halima leaving, but he nor Aura ever knew why. He put down his father's journal and went through the box until he found Chibale's journal. He knew the entire inner circle was required to keep them. It was a way of keeping records and learning from mistakes. He quickly found Chibale's journal and began to read.

_I am going to be a father. It is scary and exhilarating at the same time. Halima told me last night. She pulled me over to the bed and whispered it into my ear. I couldn't help but be excited. My wife was pregnant. We were going to have a child. I held her that night in joy and I don't think I've loved her more than I did in that moment. She was mine. All mine. I told Pharaoh today. Well, the whole inner circle. They were all overjoyed. Rashka began making plans for the baby. He talked of our children one day serving on the council together. His son, Seto, is one. He is such a curious little boy, always getting into trouble somehow with the prince, even at such a tender age. Yami is a little troublemaker. He and Seto are forever going to be sent to the nursery for trouble, I can see it now...Brings me to my own thoughts. Soon my babe will lie in the nursery and get into trouble with the boys. He will be my successor and I will find favor in him. I'm so happy. I have always wanted a son. _

Yami shook his head. Chibale was certainly excited. And this would be Aura. Wow, Aura wasn't even alive yet. Hard to remember life without her. He thought back to the many times he and Seto had been sent to the nursery, often with no dinner. And then later on Aura had joined them. They used to sit up long after they were supposed to be asleep and just talk of what it would be like when they were all grown up and on the council. It had never mattered to them that he was a prince. They treated him just like they treated each other. Of course there were a few times when he lorded his birthright over them. Mainly to force them to do what he wanted. But most times, he wasn't able to get away with it. He shook his head and continued to read further on in the journal.

_Halima is at this moment trying to give birth. She had an uneventful pregnancy but something changed. She is no longer my Halima. My sweet wife with brown eyes. She has always been so kind. But ever since she found out she was pregnant, she has been steadily changing. I can't even talk to her anymore. She ignores me and won't let me touch her. I'm so worried about her. I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt the babe, but I wonder if perhaps she has replaced me with the babe. I don't know what to think anymore. Pharaoh agrees as does Rashka. They have no advice though…oh it's come. She did it. My wife did it. She gave life to our child. It's a beautiful baby girl. I have a daughter! She has big blue eyes and raven locks. I've been told she's beautiful. I want to see for myself but I've also been told she's a mess. I don't care how messy she is. I'm well aware of the process of childbirth but I don't care. I want to see my daughter! I want to hold her. I just can't get over it. I'm a father. _

Yami smiled. Now Aura was born. He thought of Halima and a frown replaced the smile. He remembered how awful she had treated Aura. Made her cry many times. Aura didn't want anyone to know, but late at night when she thought everyone was asleep in the nursery, she would cry. He and Seto had tried to comfort her but it didn't help. She only became sullen and mean. She wouldn't play with them the next day either. They soon learned not to mess with her but it made him feel sick inside every time he heard her cry. He wanted to know. He had to know what had happened. Chibale had loved Halima and at one time she had loved him. What had changed? What had gone so horribly wrong? It had started during the pregnancy but some things were still unclear to him. He finally forced himself to read on and put aside the painful memories.

_I don't know what to do. Halima hates the child. She looks at her in disgust and will not even give her the time of day. Aurahkah is growing up quickly. She is an extremely bright child, catching onto things rather quickly. She has a head for numbers as well. While Yami and Seto are struggling to learn, she is already finished. She works so hard. And I know it isn't to make me proud of her. She knows I am proud of her. No, she is trying to earn her mother's pride…and love. It's sad really, that a child should work so hard and have the one who gave birth to her turn her back on her. Aura tries so hard, and every time she looks to her mother, Halima ignores her. And every time Aura gets her hopes up, just to have them dashed. It makes me sick. I fell in love with Aurahkah that first day. How could you look into her big blue eyes and not fall in love? Even Pharaoh fell in love with her. And now she's nine and even more beautiful than she was at birth. She's going to be a gorgeous woman some day. She has her mother's beauty, but not her mother's love. I also see the boys moving away from her. They are beginning to regard her as a pest when she used to be one of them. I wonder how much she will take. Aura was not blessed with a calm demeanor. She has my temper. And she has used it. Oh when my Aura gets mad you can hear her yell all the way across the __Nile__. She won't take too kindly to rejection. I just hope she knows it's not because of her. It's just the way things happen. I hope she knows that no matter what, I will always love her. No matter what. _

Yami felt shame hit him. He and Seto had both treated her like a pest. She was younger than they were by a simple year and always wanted to come along on whatever adventure they were having. She was always up for anything. But Yami and Seto had been looking at girls lately. But Aura ruined it. They couldn't scout for girls with her along. So they began avoiding her and making up excuses. Aura had been hurt and confused and Yami had never really thought about it until now. He remembered how she threw herself into her studies. She had become even better at math and everything for that matter. That kind of stuff had always come really easy to Aura. It had irritated both him and Seto. And the more they teased her, the better she became. He could look back on it now and realized that she had never been trying to do it just to be better. She had been trying to earn their love. Aura believed she had to earn her mother's love and she looked for anyway to do just that. He felt very bad about everything he had ever done to her and resolved to apologize for it, even after all this time, but first he wanted to read more.

_I have to confront Halima. Aura is becoming like her. I already see it. She's withdrawing into herself. I let it happen with Halima and I won't let Aura turn bitter. She used to think the world was a beautiful place with happiness everywhere. Now, she knows better. But I refuse to allow her to turn into her mother. Halima is either going to start showing her some affection or at the least some respect. For ten years, Halima has ignored her. It makes me feel like I can't give my baby girl everything she needs. I can't be her mother and right now all she needs is her mother's love and acceptance. I'll talk to Halima tonight._

_Well, I talked to her and made things worse. She began flinging accusations at me. She told me I loved Aurahkah more than her and she had wanted me to have a son. I tried to explain to her that I was very happy with Aura but Halima's eyes filled with hatred. I'm afraid she will try to harm her. I have removed her from the nursery and put her in bed with me. I don't want to give her mother any chance to hurt her. Halima spoke of all my loving going to her, but like I told her, there was nothing left to love. Halima has become a bitter, cruel woman and I hate it. I want my Halima back. The one that so joyfully told me she was with child. I tried to make Halima see that Aura needs her love but she simply spit on the floor and told me not to speak the name to her. That upset me and I lashed out at her. I told her everything I thought of her and in the end I don't even think it fazed her. That's how bitter she's become. Nothing I said penetrated the shell she has erected around her heart and now she is completely lost to me and my daughter. And all because Aurahkah isn't a boy._

Yami almost dropped the journal in disbelief. He knew that the women were concerned with giving their husbands sons and sometimes men beat their wives if they dared give them a girl. A boy was considered the most valuable of all valuables. But now it all made sense. He now knew why Aura's mother had disappeared. She hated Aura and couldn't take it anymore. No one had ever seen Halima again. So much had happened and Aura had never been the same. She probably still blamed herself to this day. She never again wanted to go on adventures with them. She became a perfect child, throwing herself into her studies even more and avoided any trouble she could. Now, it all made sense. Aura was trying to keep her father from leaving her too. She thought it was her fault her mother had left. She thought if she was perfect her father would still love her. Yami shook his head. He had known Aura all his life, and had never known any of this. When he was young, he thought she was a big showoff. He never realized she was trying to earn her mother's love. He flipped forward a little bit and began to read again. This entry brought tears to his eyes.

_My baby won't stop crying. Her mother is gone. She just disappeared. Picked up and left. And I had to tell Aura, and no lie will suffice, she had to know that her mother left. I feel bad because I know it's my fault she left. Indirectly it's probably my fault she hates Aura as well. She so wanted to give me a son. She felt like she had failed me somehow and that I hated her for it. I didn't but she couldn't see that. She couldn't grasp the fact that I loved Aura. Loved her more than I probably would have had I had a son. Especially once Halima found out she couldn't have anymore children. That really tore her up. I guess that's when I knew she had lost it. But Halima is gone and Aura feels like she has failed. I know she didn't understand why I took her out of the nursery that night, but what was I supposed to tell her? "Oh Aura darling, you can't sleep with the boys because your mother may try to kill you during the night?" I can't say that. I had to make up some story about the boys being too old to sleep in the same room with her anymore. And now she has her own room. I feel bad, though. She should have slept in the nursery for another two years. Then she would have been in her own room. Instead she was in her own room now. I go into her room every night and listen to her cry herself to sleep. She has terrible nightmares too. Screams for her mother but never wakes up. I hold her shaking body until she quiets and goes back to a quiet sleep. This whole ordeal has affected her more than I ever knew. Pharaoh is worried too. I already told him, she is my successor. He agreed that that would be fine, but she can't do it if she's insane. I have to keep her from totally withdrawing. I have to reach my Aura again. Not this girl that never smiles or laughs. Her blue eyes are always wet. Tears are continuously wetting her cheeks. She drinks her own tears daily and it tears me up inside. What's the worst, is I don't know how to help her. I don't know. I want to see her smile again. Hear her laugh. _

Yami remembered this time very well. He remembered when Aura had been removed from the nursery. They hadn't understood at the time but it was fine with them. No Aura meant no tagging along and they didn't need to avoid her, she simply avoided them. He remembered finding Aura standing in random places, just watching things. He never knew what she was looking for. She used to sit on the palace steps and watch the sunset. Every night, rain or shine she would sit out there. He wanted to read one more entry.

_I can't explain it. My Aura's back. But she's not. Oh she is back to smiling and I even heard her laugh today, but she doesn't open up as much as she used to. Now she keeps her heart heavily guarded and does not give everyone the love she once freely gave. She keeps her heart locked up deep inside her and I'm afraid she will pass up love, for fear of losing it forever. I am overjoyed that she does not cry anymore, except every once in a while late at night. I feel so confused. First I lost Halima and now I've lost Aurahkah to an extent. She will still give me love but no one else. She will keep her heart locked up from everyone. Will she ever fully get over what happened? I don't think so. What Halima has done, has affected me and I didn't even feel everything she has done to Aura. Aura has tried to earn her love, I never did. I simply accepted the fact that I had lost her. Aura has been through so much and it worries me as to how she will look at love now. I still love her though and always will._

Yami dropped the journal on the table. He couldn't read anymore. It was too heart-wrenching. He felt a lump in his throat when he thought of Aura as a little girl. He had been such a stupid boy. Him and Seto both. They had taken Aura's affection for granted and now they would never fully get it back. A great sense of loss overtook him. He missed that little girl that had smiled up at him with such love shining in her eyes. He even missed the little girl that had cried at night. She had still felt that deep emotion. Now, she kept her emotions locked deep inside. She showed it only when she absolutely had to. He hated Halima for what she had done. It just wasn't right. It just wasn't right…at all.

::::::::::::15:::::::::

Bakura slipped into the treasure room and slipped out his dagger. He watched as the thief continued to fill a bag with the golden trinkets that lured him to the raid. "Hey, don't you know that this is my tomb?"  
The other thief turned around and glared at him but stayed hidden.. "If it's your tomb, shouldn't I be robbing you and you be in the sarcophagus?"

Bakura smirked. "You know, you really aren't funny. Come out where I can see you."

The thief stepped from behind the pile of treasure. Bakura was shocked. "You!" he yelled.

The girl recognized him and began to make her way towards the exit of the treasure room. Bakura was faster. He blocked her escape and slowly began to force her into a corner. "I owe you something, my dear."

The girl shook her head, her black hair falling into her face. Impatiently she moved it out of her eyes and glared at Bakura. "You owe me something all right. You owe me the right to raid this tomb in peace. Now leave."

Bakura laughed. "Your tomb? I had this tomb staked out for myself weeks ago. It's mine."

The girl looked around at the walls. "I don't see your name anywhere. First come, first serve."

Bakura sneered, "Oh no, my dear. You gave me these scars and now I have some of my own to give you."

The thief girl paled a little but pulled out her sais and began to move away from the wall.

He glared at her and began to slash with his daggers. She quickly blocked him with her sais. The two thieves were locked in a stalemate for a good five minutes. Quickly the girl withdrew her sais and plunged them toward his leg. But Bakura was too quick for her. He moved out of the way so instead of tearing straight in and ripping skin and muscle, her sai barely grazed his leg. Still he knew she had drawn blood and he was pissed. "That's the second time you've drawn my blood. I will make you pay for both."

"Bring it on, little boy. I can take care of you." She glared at him and once again the thieves crouched into the normal stance. Bakura struck with the force of lightning sweeping his dagger easily across her arm. A thin line of red began to form from her elbow to her wrist. She cursed and began to strike out at him.

"Such language from a lady. I'm shocked. But then a thief isn't a lady, is she?"

The girl's eyes narrowed, "No more than you are a gentleman." She swept out and blocked his dagger with her right sai and once again tried to plunge her points into his leg.

"When will you learn? I am too fast for you. You can't beat me."

"I got you once, I'll get you again." She pointed out smugly.

His eyes narrowed. "You got lucky and it will not happen again. I was careless and it will never happen again."

"As far as I'm concerned it already has." In a flash she had moved behind him and swept the sai across his back.

He cried out in pain and grabbed her by the throat. She brought her sais up and he simply shook her until she dropped them. The clatter of her sais had him smiling. Her hands clawed desperately at her throat and tried in vain to loosen his grip. He lifted her off the ground and began to shake her. "I am tired of you and I refuse to allow you in my tombs anymore. Do I make myself clear?"

She tried to kick him but he moved back and held her aloft. She gasped and continued to claw at her throat. Bakura realized that he was killing her and he dropped her on the floor. Sweeping up her sais he held them in his hands and glared at her. "Now, if you want me to spare your life, get out of here and leave me to my work!"

The girl stood up and rubbed her throat. It burned badly. She would not forget this. And she would get him back, thief's honor. She reached for her sais but Bakura laughed at her. "Don't you know the rules, my dear? I am entitled to your weapon. You lost. Therefore I claim your sais as my own. Too bad. I'm sure you have others, though. Now run along and play with one of the other tombs. Perhaps one where I've already been. Then you can get all the wonderful things I left behind."

She glared at him and walked out of the treasure room. She would be back and this time she wouldn't lose.

Bakura smiled and began to go about taking all the valuables from the tomb. Ah victory. It was a great way to relieve his rage. Now he was rather happy. It was quite interesting actually. He got mad at Aura and took it on another thief. And now Bakura could go back, happy, with no anger hanging over his head.

::::::::::::15::::::::::::::

Aura placed the letter under a pile of paperwork. She wanted to put it away for good, but couldn't. Especially since she wasn't sure if Bakura was coming back or not. Too many things were uncertain right now. She knew she needed him. She knew how much she loved him. She just didn't know how he felt about her. There was no telling if he still loved her or he just felt obligated to visit her from time to time. She wanted him to love her. More than she had wanted her mother's love. She was taking such a huge chance, but she knew if she didn't she would regret it forevermore. She didn't want to regret anything. She wanted to live happily with Bakura. Slowly she picked up the piles of paper work and smoothed the letter. Then she dropped the paper again. Sitting down, she began to read the many contracts she had to go through for the Pharaoh. While the palace on rest, she still had work to do. A lot of work to catch up on. She attacked the paperwork with a vengeance.

:::::::::::::::15::::::::::::::::::::

Time passed much like it always does. Before Seraph knew it, three weeks had passed. She had been immersed with Isis and Nadai in the herbs and ointments. She had learned more in the last three weeks than she ever had under Micah or anyone at the temple. She had learned a great deal about medicine but nothing about those who were helping her. She had asked Isis many times where she was from. Isis always evaded the question or said she didn't have a permanent home. Nadai wasn't forthcoming with information either. Frustration was the only thing Seraph had left. She wanted to find out about the ones she worked with but they stayed very quiet anytime their pasts came up. They did ask many questions to her though. She never considered not answering them. Isis had asked her about her mother and Seraph had smiled while telling her what she remembered. She had told Isis about living with Micah and learning the healing art. Isis listened with her heart and mind and figured out how Seraph truly felt.

Isis knew that Seraph had never forgotten her. That much was obvious in the way she talked about her. It made her Isis' heart sing to hear her daughter speak of her that way. She longed to tell Seraphic everything but knew it was not the time. The time would come soon though. In her opinion, not soon enough.

:::::::::15::::::::::::

Seto stalked around his room. He couldn't take much more of this. He needed Seraph. He didn't want to admit it but he needed her. It had been three weeks. Three long weeks and she had banned him from her room. He couldn't even kiss her. It was damn annoying. She really was upsetting him. He only wanted to bury himself in her but she was blocking him at every step. She ignored him when he tried to talk to her and kept her door shut. He didn't want anyone getting suspicious so he stayed out of her room when the door was closed. He couldn't wait any longer and if he had to he was going to scream. He had been nothing but irritable these past few weeks and he didn't intend to live like this again. Seto had had her once and he had known release and for once, peace. He craved that peace again and deep inside he knew the only way he would get that peace again was to have her. This had to end. Now. He stood up and walked out of his room, stopping in front of hers. Her door was closed. Again. Big surprise, there. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard he customary greeting, "Go away Seto, If I wanted to talk to you, I would come see you myself."

Seto leaned his head against her door and began to bang his head.

"I said go away!" Seraph said.

Seto slammed his fist and said, "If you don't open this door right now, I will come in there, Seraph. I mean it. Open the damn door. You can't keep doing this." He closed his eyes and counted very slowly to ten. "One…two…nine…TEN! I'm coming in Seraphic." He barged open the door and glared at her. She was sitting at her desk, writing something. She looked up at him once and then turned her attention back to whatever she was doing.

Seto slammed the door and stalked over to her desk. "This has to stop now, Seraph."

Seraph looked up at him again and then returned her attention to her parchment. She continued to write and completely ignored him. She really didn't want to talk to him now. She would only cry. She had cried enough in the past three weeks and didn't intend to shed anymore tears over him. She had known in the beginning that he would break her heart and she had allowed him to do it. She had allowed him to have it and she had braced herself for the pain she knew would come with it. She had no intention of becoming anything more than his lover, but as she found out you couldn't choose who you loved. Sometimes, it just happened.

"Look Seraph…I...I'm sorry," Seto said.

Seraph's head snapped up and she stared at him. "What?"

Seto narrowed his eyes, "Do you really think I'm going to repeat it? Fine, I'm sorry."

Seraph couldn't speak. She was shocked and dumbfounded. Seto had apologized. She still had to absorb it. Much to her chagrin her eyes filled with tears and they began to spill over.

Seto pushed a hand through his hair. Hell, what had he done now. He really didn't want to see her cry. That was one thing he never wanted to see again. He would do anything to keep her from crying. Including begging for her forgiveness. "Seraph, I'm sorry I left you and treated you like a whore. It was never like that. I didn't mean all those things I said and I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Seraph slowly wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now?"

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I hate you. I hate the way you make me feel. I hate the way you make me respond. I hate the way I want to hit you one minute and kiss you the next. I hate the way I lay in my cold bed wishing you were there with me. I hate that I miss you when you leave a room. I hate that I know exactly when you have entered the room. And I hate that I love you." Seraph finished her tirade and sat back down and began writing again as though nothing had happened.

Seto just stood there, speechless. She had professed undying love and hate for him all in the same sentence. It was oddly touching really. And oddly enough he agreed.

He walked up in front of her desk and pulled the quill out of her hands. "I hate you too, Seraphic. I hate the way you make me feel. I hate the way you are a natural temptress. I hate the way you run your fingers through your hair when you need reassurance. I hate the way you stroke Rasui. I hate the way I sit in my room and listen for you voice when you sing. I hate the way I break off in the middle of a sentence and start thinking of you. I hate the way you kick me out of your room and act all haughty when you get angry at me. I hate the way you have banned me from your bed. And I hate the way no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself from wanting you!" He came around the desk and grabbed her shoulders, lifting her up. "I hate it Seraph, but I'm addicted to you. I can't get you out of my system." So saying he crushed his mouth to hers and kissed her with all the frustration and all the wanting he felt.

Seraph tried to freeze him out but couldn't help it when he began to move his lips against hers. She softened and began to kiss him back with all the anger and frustration she felt.

Seto framed her face with his hands and felt her soften against him. He kissed her deeply and when he raised his head he looked longingly at the bed.

Seraph couldn't think. She tried to remember what she had been screaming at him about but it was all too fuzzy. All she remembered was the way that magnificent mouth had moved on her own. "Seto…I can't…do this." She pulled back and walked slowly back to her desk. Seto stood there watching her as she sat back down and continued to write. Seto was shocked. She had just pushed him away and with very little effort. That wouldn't do. He obviously hadn't kissed her enough. He walked over to the desk and looked over her shoulder. What he saw had his fists clenching. She was writing a letter to Dakar.

"Seraphic, what do you know?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie Seraphic."

"I'm not."

"Why are you writing to your former slave?"

"Oh, I don't know. I want to know if he's alive."

"You let him go, didn't you? I knew you did! Dammit, Seraph. Why can't you understand? He had no right to touch you the way he did!"

Seraph's eyes narrowed, "You mean the way you did?"

Seto glared at her. "Seraphic." He said warning her.

"Well it's true isn't it?" she shot back. "It's against the law. You and I broke the law and we still are. And it's the same thing that you did to Aura. You were so mean to her because she was breaking the law with her slave. You wanted to get rid of both of them. But you failed. Well, Seto, what's the difference?" She stood up and raised her eyes to meet his. Placing her hands on her hips she said, "I'm a woman and I'm in the inner circle. Are you going to try and get rid of me too? Or are you going to let me stay because I'm sleeping with you?" She glared at him in disgust. "I can't do this. Please leave, now Seto."

Seto calmly pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back later tonight. I guarantee it."

So saying he walked out of her room, calmly closing the door behind him. He smiled as he walked back to his own room. He was looking forward to tonight. More so than that night three weeks ago. Ah yes it would be sweet once again. But this time instead of just giving her pleasure, he would teach her how to give it as well. Oh, yes, it was going to be a good night.

:::::::::::::15:::::::::

Aura grabbed the bucket that sat beside her bed now and emptied her stomach of everything she had eaten in what felt like the past six years. She knew it was only last night's dinner. She had no idea why she continued to eat. She couldn't keep anything down. And Bakura was no help. Oh he came every night. He messed with her and then went to sleep. And she laid there, wide awake. She was having a hard time sleeping and then in the morning she always gets sick to her stomach and loses the previous night's diner. She couldn't eat anything until the middle of the day. She thought she might be getting sick, but she couldn't think of what she might have. She never got sick. Unless it was stress. That's probably all it was. She needed to go see Seraphic though. She needed something to settle her stomach. Leaning over the bucket she rid herself of the last of the food in her stomach. Oh she felt terrible.

Kebi peeked out of the room, his eyes full of concern. "My Lady? Is there something I could do?"

Aura looked at the boy, "Go get me something. Find Seraph or somebody, please."

Kebi nodded and left the room quickly heading for the infirmary. He wasn't sure what was happening with his mistress but she had been sick every day this week. It was odd really. She refuses to eat and she gets sick every morning. But she eats a full meal at night and is fine. It was too much for his little head to comprehend. He wondered if he should mention it to the man who watched her every night. Maybe he would know and could help. Maybe. He walked into the infirmary and saw a strange woman in Lady Seraphic's usual place. He walked in and said, "Hello? Um I'm here to find something for Lady Aurahkah. She's…sick to her stomach."

Isis looked up and saw a little boy standing there. He was quite unsure of himself and reminded her a lot of Nadai. She looked at him and walked over to him. Crouching down she said, "Well hello. My name is Isis. I am Lady Seraphic's helper. What is your name?"

Kebi looked at his hands and kicked the ground. "Karabai, but everyone calls me Kebi. You can too, if you want."

Isis smiled. He was adorable. "Kebi, you need medicine for your mistress?"

Kebi nodded.

"Well then, let's see what we can find." She held out her hand to the little boy.

Kebi looked at the hand, unsure. He knew Lady Seraphic would help him, but this nice lady said she was Lady Seraphic's helper. Maybe she could help. He smiled at her. "Okay." He took her hand and together they walked to the table. He saw all kinds of bottles of different colors on the table.

Isis looked at the many different potions and salves. "Now, Kebi, what did you say was the matter with Lady Aurahkah?"

Kebi said, "She's sick to her stomach. She has been all week. I don't know why. But she can't eat and I don't like it. Not one bit."

Isis laughed. "I'm sure she doesn't either." She picked up a bottle filled with powder and handed it to him. "Okay Kebi, listen to me very closely." She waited to be sure she had his full attention. "Give this to her. Tell her to mix it with water and drink a full glass twice a day. Once in the morning when she first wakes up and once at night. Okay?"

Kebi nodded solemnly. He reached out and took the powder from her. He walked to the door and looked back. "Where is Lady Seraphic?"

Isis smiled, "She needed some rest. I am simply filling in for her. She's fine though. Just sleeping."

Kebi nodded and said, "Thank you Miss Isis. I'll tell Lady Aurahkah exactly what you said." So saying he left the room. He wandered back to Lady Aurahkah's room and handed her the powder Miss Isis had given him. He relayed her instructions word for word and scampered into his own room.

Aura stared at the powder and felt her stomach lurch. She put it on the bedside table and rolled back over and went to sleep, she'd take her first dose later. Right now she planned to take a nice, rejuvenating nap and then get up and work…again.

:::::::::::::15::::::::::::::::

Seto walked into Aura's room and saw her sleeping. He shook his head and tiptoed quietly to her desk. He really didn't want her waking up and yelling at him. But Seto had finished all how own paperwork and needed more for distraction. He grabbed the first stack on the desk and quickly hurried outside the room. Closing the door behind him he brought the papers into his own room and sat down at his desk, beginning to work.

A good hour later he reached the last piece of parchment in the pile. Rubbing his tired muscles he yawned and grabbed the last piece of parchment. He picked up his quill and scanned looking for the spot he needed to sign, when he realized that what he held was not a contract at all. He dropped his quill and began to read the paper. It had been folded many times so that the creases were soft and some of the ink had begun to bleed, but it was not unreadable. His hand closed around the letter and he realized that he finally held the key to getting rid of Aura. "My dearest Aura," he began and read the whole thing all the way through. He couldn't believe that luck had finally decided to shine on him. Carefully he tucked the folded letter in the middle of his pile of unfinished work.

:::::::::::15:::::::::

Opening her eyes, Relah yawned and stretched like a contented cat after a long nap. She smiled and sat up, clutching the sheets to her breasts. A quick look around the room revealed that Yami had slipped away. He had probably woken earlier and went to work. The man worked far too hard. But now, she was his Queen, and it was her job to make sure he didn't work too hard. She smiled, Queen Relah. If only my parents could see me now, she thought bitterly. Thoughts of her parents left a bad taste in her mouth and she didn't want thoughts of them to spoil her mood. So she got dressed, for the third time that day, and went to find Yami.

She asked for him and one slave had told her he was in his study. Nodding she made her way until she came to the door of his study. The door was closed, meaning he didn't want to be disturbed, but she didn't really think he'd mind. She knocked gently and listened for a response. Silence greeted her. The man was definitely working too hard. She opened the door and walked in. The sight that greeted her made her smile.

Yami had been working, she thought glancing at the piles of books and scrolls all over his desk. But now he was asleep. He had fallen asleep with his quill still on the book he had been writing in. His face was in his propped up hand and at first glance it appeared he was hard at work. Relah knew better. His eyes were closed, his eyelashes resting against his cheeks. She walked over and removed the quill from his hand. She glanced over and saw a copy of his family tree. What was he doing? There was a circle around one section. At a closer look, she saw it was Hokhar and his first wife. Then she saw the line leading down and the name that had been scratched out. So this is what had Yami so upset. He hadn't said anything but it had been obvious to her that something was on his mind. Gently she picked up the book Yami had been writing in and began to read.

_In keeping with my father's commands, I am required to keep a journal, so that future generations will know what has happened during my reign. So far in my journal, I have only spoken of __Egypt__ and the members of my council. But three weeks ago, I received a new title, and one I hold in high regard. Higher regard than Pharaoh. That of husband. My Queen and I were joined for eternity three short weeks ago. My beautiful wife, Relah. She is my one true love and I am hers. And I do love her, so very much. I never knew this kind of bond could exist. I have loved Relah for a very long time, but now she is mine. The whole world knows it and I couldn't be happier. She is not perfect, after all we all have our flaws, stubbornness is hers. That and a rebellious nature. But I love her for it and I look forward to all the fights we will have. And the making up that will follow. Her outer beauty is alluring but her inner beauty is even more so. She is kind and gentle and has a heart of gold. She protected Seraphic from my wrath and rescued her from a night in the dungeon. She has defiantly stood up to me and told me exactly how she felt. But most of all my wife is wise. There are many times I seek her advice, and more times I won't, but she'll tell me anyway. And likely as not, I'll take her advice but I won't tell her because then she'll never let it go. But she'll turn out to be right anyway. More than anything she holds my heart. I never planned to fall in love, but it happened. Now, I can't live without her. I crave her kiss and her hands. I need to see her in the morning when I wake up and at night when I finally sleep. I was once told, love made a man weak. But it isn't true. Love makes me strong and for once in my life, I feel like I can do anything. _

Relah felt tears in her eyes. He was so sweet, her Yami. Her heart swelled with love and she pressed a kiss to his hand. He stirred slightly, laying his arms down on the desk and crossing them. Then he laid his head down on top of them. Relah shook her head and was about to replace the journal when a few pages flipped and another entry was written.

_I came upon some startling news today. My father had a child by his first wife. At first I assumed that the babe had died, but later I found that the baby not only lived, but she grew up. Around the age of eighteen, she committed some terrible act that resulted in her being erased from the records. The only mention of her is in my father's private journals. I have a half-sister somewhere. A half-sister who is supposed to be on the throne. And my father thought she would do a better job than me. I don't know what to do about this information. The only clue I found about her was in the old family tree. Her name is crossed out, the only letters that can be read are 'Is-' My sister could be anywhere. And my father wanted to change the law. Then my other problem is Lady Seraphic. She has a necklace that came from my father. I did some extensive research and found Seraphic's father's name. He was on the council. Seraphic stated clearly that her mother gave her the necklace. The only conclusion I can find, is Seraphic's mother was given the necklace by Akur. She then gave it to their child. But why would my father give it to Akur? It is very obviously a feminine necklace. It is one more answer that seeks to hide itself from me. I wish I knew what happened all those years ago._

Relah set the journal on the desk and quietly left the study. Yami had a lot on his mind. She agreed it made no sense. The necklace was made to enhance the fragile beauty of the one wearing it. It was fashioned to fit around a woman's throat. Something was missing. Something vital. And she intended to find out what it was.

::::::::::15::::::::::

Seraph picked up the letter she had finally finished. Reading it over, she sighed and sealed it. She wrote Dakar in her elegant script on the outside of the folded letter. Then she picked up a new piece of parchment and wrote a note to Micah. In it, she asked him to deliver the letter for her and let her know how Dakar was doing. She signed that letter as well and sealed it with Dakar's inside. Seraph set aside the letters and stood up. She needed something else to do. She decided to see if Seto had anything for her to do. When she returned to her room, she began to look through the stack she had taken from his desk, and realized that he had all of them completed. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she tossed the papers on the desk and closed her eyes, when they fell everywhere. Quickly, she gathered them up and set about putting them in some sort of order. When she reached for one paper, she stopped. It was not like the others. She picked it up and her eyes widened. The words 'My dearest Aura' jumped out at her. Seraph hid the letter and quickly returned the finished paperwork. Then she began to pace. She didn't know if Seto had seen the note, but was pretty sure he had. Unknowingly Aura had provided him with the opportunity to get rid of her once and for all. Seraph held the note in her hands and stared into the fire of the brazier by her door.. Suddenly an idea registered. If the note disappeared, Seto had no proof. Seraph could see no other way so she threw the parchment in, watching the flames lick greedily at its edges. She was still watching when someone came in the room.

"My Lady!"

Seraph looked over and smiled. "Hello Kemsa."

Kemsa panted, out of breath "You must come…it's time."

Seraph instantly became alert. "Kifi?"

"She's been having pains."

Seraph was already to the door. She rushed behind Kemsa until they reached the slave quarters. She hurried inside and saw Kifi, her face pale, her hair in disarray, lying on her bed. Her face was contorted in pain, and sweat beaded her brow. Two other women were in the room, holding her steady as she thrashed about. Seraphic bent to check the woman and saw she was indeed ready to birth. Seraph rolled up her sleeves and set to work.

The other women pushed Kemsa out of the room. "You can see her and the babe later."

Seraph said "I need my medicines."

"Where are they?" one of the two asked frantically.

"In a bag on my dressing table. Hurry!"

The one rushed from the room. She hurried to Lady Seraphic's room and searched frantically for the bag. Grabbing it, she rushed back into the birthing chamber.

Kifi leaned her head back and screamed. The pain was unbearable. The child was tearing her apart. She screamed again and desperately tried to fight whatever it was keeping her pinned down.

Seraph worked futilely. She spoke soothing words to Kifi. The baby would not come. She knew she needed help. She thought of her assistant and quickly stood up. Motioning one of the other slaves she said, "Find Isis and bring her here. Quickly. Kifi is in trouble."

The slave rushed off and Seraph returned to her task. She had already given Kifi everything she could to dull the pain. All she could do now was wait.

Isis entered the room, moments later, and began to question Seraph on what she had done. Seraph answered all her questions and Isis nodded. Her daughter knew what she was doing. Kifi screamed again and Isis went to her. Seraph checked but there was still no sign of the babe. She placed her hands on Kifi's hard stomach and began to knead. Seraph used everything she could think of but nothing worked. Four hours later, Seraph was beyond discouraged. She had tried everything. The hours passed and Kifi had already hemorrhaged a few times.

Isis walked over to Seraph. "We can't risk cutting the baby out."

"She's lost too much blood. It would kill her in minutes." Seraph sighed. "What are we going to do?

"Wait. And pray." Isis said.

Finally when she was certain the babe was not going to ever come, she saw something. Inserting her hands, she felt until she found the tiny appendage, it was a foot. Seraph's heart clenched. The baby had turned. She reached in and began to pull gently. After six hours the baby finally appeared.

It slid into Seraph's hands covered in blood. It was a girl. Seraph felt tears prick her eyelids as she wordlessly handed the small bundle to Isis. Isis took the baby and looked at Seraphic. She shook her head. The baby was dead. She had been strangled by the connecting cord. Seraph wiped her bloody hands on a linen and took the baby from Isis. She walked over and silently began washing the blood from the baby's skin. Seraph knew it was useless but she couldn't bear to tell Kemsa. Kifi had finally passed out right as the baby had slid into Seraph's hands. Seraph cradled the tiny body in her arms and gently wrapped it in the linen. She sat down on one of the chairs in the room and began to rock the dead baby. One of the slaves tried to take the child but Seraph held tightly. She simply shook her head.

Isis was exhausted. It had been a long day and the baby was dead. She had seen the despair in her daughter's eyes and her heart had clenched. The room was much quieter now. All the slaves had gone and Kifi was sleeping. Kemsa was holding his wife's hand and sobbing and Seraph was still rocking the dead baby. Isis walked over and tried to take the baby but Seraph wouldn't release her. Isis didn't know what to do. Seraph needed a warm bath and sleep. Sighing she left the room. She knew what she had to do.

When Isis returned she had Seto with her. "We can't get her to move. I thought she might listen to you."

Seto nodded and looked around the room. He saw Seraph in a corner, rocking slowly, a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms. He walked over and felt a lump form in his throat. She was holding a dead baby. Seraph lifted her tear-filled eyes to his and whispered, "It's a girl."

Seto gently removed the bundle and swallowing handed the baby to Isis. He jerked in surprise when he saw Seraph. The front of her dress was covered in blood and other liquids. He strode forward and lifted her, cradling her gently in his arms. Then he made his way through the halls to his room.

Seto walked into his room and snapped to his slave, "Draw a bath and help her. She's been through a lot."

The girl quickly nodded and Seto set Seraph gently on the bed. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be back later, sweetheart." He needed to get away for appearances sake. He took a leaf from Aura's book and opened his door, grabbing a passing guard. He shut his own door and placed the guard in front of it. "Lady Seraphic is using my quarters right now. She is not to be disturbed by anyone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

Seto walked into the hall, thoughts racing through his mind. He wondered how many times Aura herself had kept up appearances like this. It could be stressful indeed. He shook his head and continued to walk.

::::::::::15::::::::::::

Isis began to pace. There was something going on here. She had seen the same little boy for the past three weeks and each time he said his mistress had the same ailment. Isis had long ago thrown out the stress theory. Something else was happening and Isis had a good idea what that something was. She intended to find out if Aura knew though. Walking quickly she made her way towards Aura's room. She wasn't sure who could have caused it but it was the only explanation that fit.

:::::::::::::::15::::::::::::

Aura stood in her room. She was perilously close to tears and she had no idea what she was going to do. She began to pace and every once in a while would stop and just stare into space. She had some ideas of what she could do but she still wasn't sure.

Bakura slipped in through the window and raised an eyebrow when he saw her pacing. What's going on here?, he thought to himself. "Aura?"

Aura turned and glared at him. She chose not to speak to him because she was not entirely certain what she would say. The last thing she needed was to bust into tears.

Bakura tilted his head to one side and looked at her, "What did I do this time?"

Aura gritted her teeth. "Does a calendar mean anything to you?"

"Umm no…"

"I thought not." She threw up her hands and resumed pacing.

Bakura sat on the bed and shook his head. He began to think, trying to figure out what had her so wound up. "Did Seto upset you?"

"No! Dammit! No." She took a deep breath. "Maybe it would be better if you left Bakura."

Bakura's eyes widened. Something was definitely wrong. "Why?" he asked.

Aura felt the tears coming. She turned away and began to clench her fists. "Just go."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"You are what's wrong with me." The tears started. "I can't take this anymore. We just keep having to sneak and now this…." She stopped. She really didn't want to say that.

"We always had to sneak around. Nothing's changed."

"Yes Bakura. Something has changed." She sat down at her desk and began to sob.

Bakura stared at her. He was really confused. "Did I miss something?"

"I would say so." She finally lost it. Picking up the journal Yami had given her earlier along with an apology, she threw it at him. "Here, see if this enlightens you."

She wiped her eyes and stared at Bakura as he opened the journal and began to read the pages she had marked. There were about five of them and it didn't take him long to finish. Bakura dropped the journal onto the bed and stood up. He walked over to Aura who was still at her desk. Slipping his arms around her he lifted her and carried her to the bed. He held her while she cried and cried and cried.

"Now do you understand?"

"I know you had a bitch of a mother and a bad childhood. Is that what this is about?"

Aura shook her head. She stood from his lap and walked to the window. "You just don't get it, do you?"

Bakura sighed, "If you would tell me, instead of making me play guessing games…."

"I've been playing guessing games for three weeks now! Do you really think this is the best thing? I can't eat. I can't sleep. I don't even want to look at food. I cry all the time. Or I bite random people's heads off for little things. I'm moody and emotional and I feel like I'm not myself. The headaches are horrible and oh in the mornings!"

"Aura stop! You are yelling…"

"Damn right I'm yelling! This is all your fault. Why didn't you check? Why?"

"I fail to see why this is my fault and why are you yelling!"

"Because I can! I live here! I can yell all night if I want!"

"But I can't. If I get caught…."

Aura stopped. "This is your fault because without you I wouldn't be in the condition I'm in."

Bakura stopped at the word 'condition.' He needed to see a calendar. Badly. He closed his eyes. "Are you…"

"Yes dammit yes. I've only been trying to tell you that all night."

"Why didn't you just come out and say 'Bakura I'm with child.?"

"Because I didn't want you to leave me…"

"Why in Ra's holy name would I leave you? If you are carrying my child, I'm going to be glued to your side. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't have a good childhood. And what am I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean? We keep on track with our plans…and you have a kid. It was in the plans anyway. Just not this soon."

"What about Pharaoh? And my mother? And me? What if…what if I become my mother?"

Bakura stared at her. "Not possible."

"What do you mean not possible? How can you stand there and say not possible? That's the most infuriating thing I ever heard. Not possible. Yes it is. My mother was sane until she became like me. Then she became obsessed with giving my father a son. She got me and look what it did to her. My father gave up on her, Bakura, gave up! I don't…." Aura began to cry once again. "I couldn't bear it if I hated my own child."

Bakura hurried to her and held her. "And that's what makes you different from your mother. Your mother lost all capacity to love. She became so obsessed with an idea that she lost her heart in the process. It won't happen to you."

"Yeah? Well what about you? Pharaoh isn't going to be happy."

"That's why we're leaving."

"Leaving? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere pharaoh can't touch us. Just like I promised."

Aura sighed. It could work. And she wouldn't have to worry about Bakura disappearing one day. Yami would never forgive her but that was a small price to pay. If she could have Kura she would gladly pay it.

:::::::::15::::::::

Isis continued down the hall. She saw Aura's room ahead and raised her eyebrows when she heard Aura screaming. It occurred to her that she could be yelling at her slave but Isis really didn't think it likely. She had an idea it was the one responsible for Aura's symptoms. Isis was not a stupid woman. She had gone through the process herself with Seraphic. And she was certain, had Akur been around, she would have screamed at him a few times. She walked to the closed door and considered knocking but figured that it wouldn't be heard anyway. Sighing she reached for the doorknob.

:::::::::::15:::::::::::

Aura looked at him and smiled. "Yes. Let's do it. Let's run away together."

Bakura smiled at her and walked up, grabbed her and kissed her. "I knew you would agree. I already have part of our supply ready. I just need a little bit more time and we will be set for life." He kissed her again, soft and gentle and smiled when Aura melted against him.

Aura was in heaven. She had a solution to her problem and she got to keep her baby and Kura. Kura was most important. She knew she couldn't live without him. She kissed him back and for the first time her mind was at ease.

They were still locked in their embrace when Isis entered the room. She apologized briefly but ignored it for the most part.

Aura and Bakura flew apart. "Isis…what are you doing here?"

Isis simply looked at her. "Lady Aurahkah I am not an idiot. And contrary to what you may think, I do know what's going on here."

Bakura choked. "You do?"

Isis nodded. "Now I assume this is the father?"

Aura nodded dumbly. "How?"

Isis cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Your slave comes to see me for nausea medicine every week for a month. You have not been yourself. The only thing I wasn't sure of was who. But now that that's cleared up, I simply put two and two together."

Bakura stared at the woman who looked a lot like Seraphic. He was in shock.

Aura looked at Bakura. "Bakura…Isis. Isis…Bakura."

Isis nodded. "Nice to meet you. Now what do you intend to do?"

Bakura just looked at her. "I fail to see where this involves you."

Isis glared at him. She couldn't very well say it was because she had known Aura's father and felt like she knew Aura. "I am a healer. Therefore anything that happens in this palace concerns me."

"Well it won't concern you for long." Bakura said smugly. "We're leaving." He grabbed Aura's hand and walked to the window.

Isis shook her head. "And just where do you think you are going?"

Bakura was stuck. He really wasn't sure. "Away from here."

"I assume you mean to leave Thebes?"

"That would be the concept of 'away from here'"

Isis sighed, "Not possible."

"What do you mean not possible? If I hear those two words one more time…" Aura said.

"She can't travel. Not in her condition. And especially not across the desert. No, it's not happening."

Bakura gritted his teeth. "Are you saying I can't take care of her?"

"No, I'm saying she's not going. End of discussion." Isis could feel her princess voice coming back. It did come in handy once in a while.

Bakura simply shook his head. He was getting angry. "Come on Aura, we are leaving."

Isis grabbed Aura's other hand. "She's not going anywhere."

"Yes she is."

"No! She needs continuous checkups just in case. And the desert is not a place for a woman with child."

Bakura sighed. "And will it be alright if I die? And she gets tossed out on the street instead?"

Isis looked at him, "Explain yourself."

Aura looked at Isis, "He's a slave. Well a former slave. He ran away because I told him to but you know the law."

Isis felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. That damn law still hadn't been changed. She had half a mind to go strangle her half-brother. That law had given her a lot of pain and she couldn't' believe it was still there. "Well why didn't you say so?"

"You didn't give us a chance…." Aura said.

"So back to our original thing…what are we going to do?" Bakura asked.

"I could get rid of the baby…" Aura said softly.

Silence greeted her.

Bakura felt rage explode in his chest. He grabbed Aura. "Don't you dare!" He began to shake her. "How could you even think about such a thing?!"

Isis stepped forward and pulled Bakura off of her. "Stop that now! It's not going to do anyone any good."

She pushed the enraged Bakura into the corner and said, "Aura you cannot get rid of the baby. There is another solution."

Aura was upset. "Well if there is I'd be glad to hear it. Right now…it's either Bakura dies and my baby dies or Bakura dies and I and my baby end up on the street. Bakura's more important than any child."

Bakura eyes narrowed to slits. "You would destroy your first child? My first child…our child?" he asked incredulously.

"If that's the only way."

"Well it's not! There are other solutions Aurahkah…don't you dare…" Bakura continued to mutter. He could not believe what he was hearing. This was not the Aura he knew and loved. "You are beginning to sound like your mother with talk like that."

Aura stared at him for a moment and then burst into silent tears.

Isis glared at Bakura. "Halima was a good person. She was kind and gentle and loved Chibale very much."

Bakura walked over to Aura and put his arm around her. "I don't know how you know who her parents are but you are wrong. Her mother was a cold heartless bitch who would have killed Aura if she got the chance. The only one that really loved her was her father. And furthermore I think you have done quite enough damage here. I think you should leave. Or do I have to kill you so we can leave quietly without suspicion?"

Isis glared at him. "I would not advise you moving. I am no longer playing this game with you. I will be checking Aura now and every week until she gives birth. And furthermore, you, sir, are not leaving either."

Bakura stared at her once again. This woman knew no bounds. He growled deep in his throat. "I have to leave. I can't stay here."

"Yes you can. Find a way. She is going to need you and you will be here for her." Isis said a tone of authority in her voice.

Bakura flinched at her tone. There was no way this was some lowly healer. "Ok…"

"Now I need you to go into Kebi's room so I can check her out."

"Ok…." Bakura walked slowly into Kebi's room muttering under his breath about forceful women.

:::::::::::15:::::::::::

Seto walked the length of the courtyard. He couldn't believe it. Seraph was in his chambers right now in the bath and he couldn't see her. He brooded some more and stared into the night.

"My Lord?"

"What?" Seto snapped.

"Lady Seraphic is asking for you."

"Thank you."

The slave nodded and left. Seto was left to his own thoughts. He made his way briskly through the palace and entered his room after dismissing the guard. He saw Seraph wrapped in a cotton robe sitting on his bed. Her hair was wet and curling and her face was free of the blood and tears that had earlier stained it. He walked over to her and said, "Seraph? Do you feel better?"

"Yes…but Seto…I feel so bad."

"Why?"

Seraph shook her head. "The girl was stillborn. Poor Kemsa and Kifi."

Seto really didn't like the fact that she was on a first-name basis with them but he felt there were more important things to deal with here. "You did all you could."

Seraph buried her face in her hands and began to cry. "No I didn't."

Seto sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "I talked to Isis. You did everything you could."

"I should have taken the babe before she began to bleed…maybe I could have saved the baby."

Seto simply held her while she cried. "It's alright sweetheart. Things happen. You can't control them anymore than you control the Inundation of the Nile."

Seraph looked up at him, "I wish I could believe you…but I just feel like I could have done ….something."

Seto sighed. "I don't know enough about healing but Isis was confident in your abilities. I think that counts for something."

"She was so little. And then I held her and I wanted so badly to hear her cry. I wanted to be able to tell Kemsa he had a beautiful baby girl…not she had strangled herself before she took her first breath."

Seto felt his head begin to spin. So many memories. He held Seraph tightly and buried his face in her hair. "I've seen it before…"

"What do you mean?"

Seto set her on the bed and walked over to the window. His jaw tightened. "My sister."

Seraph clasped the robe tighter around her and said, "What happened?"

Seto took a deep breath. He really had never told anyone before. But he found himself wanting to tell her. The whole story poured out of him. "My mother was with child when I was six summers. My father was so excited. The whole palace was in an uproar….and then the day came. My father told me I was going to get a new playmate. All I remember are the screams. I heard my mother scream so many times that day. I saw my father…cry. He never cried. But that day he did. My sister was supposed to be born in another two months. She came early and ….well she didn't make it. She was born stillborn. I remember walking into the room and seeing a blue baby…lying on the bed." Seto stopped. He really wasn't sure he wanted to relive this all again. He began to wish he had never started telling her. But he had, and he needed to finish. "I heard my mother scream one more time. Then she died. But I didn't know they were both dead. I didn't understand. I walked in and kissed my sister and then hugged my mother. My father pulled me aside and told me both of them were dead. I couldn't believe it. I ran away from him and found a spot. Then I began to cry." Pain showed on Seto's face as he once again was that scared little boy trying to comprehend death.

Seraph had listened in silence and now she stood up and walked over to him. She gently took his face in her hands and caressed his cheek. "It's alright Seto. That's a lot for a little boy to handle. She hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Seto reached out and wrapped his arms around her. He held her to him tightly and leaned down and kissed her.

Seraph gave willingly. She let herself get sucked into the kiss and right when she felt her world beginning to tilt, Seto picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and broke the kiss. Then he said, "You need your rest. Come on Seraphic, I'll take you to your room."

Seraph stood up and yawned. "You're right I am tired, but I don't want to sleep alone. Will you stay with me?"

Seto closed his eyes. He wanted her so badly it was hard to breathe. He knew sleeping next to her would be torture but he resolved to do it anyway. She needed him and he wanted to be there for her. He took her hand and pulled her to the door. Opening it he looked into the hall and saw no one around. He grabbed Seraph's hand again and hurried into her room, closing the door behind him.

Seraph dropped his hand and moved to her dressing table. She quickly brushed her hair and climbed into bed. Seto climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gritted his teeth and contented himself with just holding her.

Seraph snuggled into Seto's arms and fell asleep within minutes. Hours later, Seto finally fell into a deep sleep as well.

:::::::::15::::::::::::::

Isis was satisfied. She had checked a grumbling Aura and everything looked good. "You can come back in now." She said to Bakura.

Bakura entered the room and sighed. "Kids…gotta love them." He walked over to the bed where Aura was lying and said, "So how do you feel?"

"Violated thank you very much."

Isis shook her head. "Aura what have you been eating for breakfast?"

Kebi poked his head out of his room. "She doesn't eat breakfast…or lunch. Sometimes she eats dinner though."

Aura glared at the little boy. "Kebi go to bed."

Isis looked at Aura and said sternly, "You have to eat Aurahkah. You have to eat more than you ever have before. It is vitally important to your health as well as the baby's. I want you to eat a full breakfast and make sure you get lunch and dinner every day."

"But I just throw it all up…" Aura complained.

"Is the powder working at all?"

"Yes…but I don't even want to think about food."

"You have to. I'll let you get away with skipping two meals a week. That's it. No more. Understand?"

Aura grumbled but finally nodded.

"And don't play with me my dear. I don't want to have to make sure you eat. But if I have to feed you myself I will." Isis promised.

Aura didn't doubt she would too. "Are we done yet?"

Isis shook her head. "No. One more thing."

Aura glared at her, "What?"

"You need to figure out what you are going to do."

"Do? Do for what?" Bakura asked.

Isis sighed. "In a few months her condition is going to become obvious. How do you intend to handle it.?"

"I have no idea…" Aura said.

Bakura looked at his hands, "I hadn't thought that far ahead yet…"

"Well you need to." Isis said. "You may want to talk to Pharaoh about changing the law."

"No!" they said in unison.

Isis' brows rose, "Why ever not?"

"We have talked to him about changing the law. He won't do it. He 's breaking it himself but he doesn't care."

"Hmm…" Isis thought. She really needed to talk to her brother. But she couldn't' let him know her identity. That law needed to be changed though. She refused to let others be hurt the same way she was. "Just make sure you eat Aura and don't worry I will keep your secret." Isis nodded to them both and gave an 'I'm watching you' look to Bakura, then she left.

Bakura watched her go and cursed her when she could no longer hear.

Aura just laughed. "She means well."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," he smirked.

Aura just shook her head. "Come lay down with me."

"What about your little slave boy?"

"What about him?"

"Uh,…impressionable child…"

"He knows more than he should now…and he'll eventually learn anyway, besides I'm going to sleep."

Bakura stared at the ceiling and rolled his eyes. He walked over and climbed into bed beside her. They fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.

::::::::::::::::::15:::::::::::::::

Seto woke up when the sun hit his face. He cursed as he sat up groggily. He looked beside him and saw Seraph still sleeping. He had to get out of her room and quickly. He walked to the door and opened it and ran into a slave. Narrowing his eyes he said , "What do you want?"

The slave was surprised to see him but covered it quickly, "My Lord, Pharaoh has called a meeting of the circle."

"When?"

"Now."

Seto cursed and sent the slave away. He walked over to the bed and began to gently shake Seraph. She moved but only snuggled down into the covers more. Seto laughed. He bit his lip and tried to think of a way to wake her. He finally settled on kissing her.

Seraph woke to a myriad of sensations, all of which made her feel like floating. She blinked in the sunlight and said, "What's going on?"

"Meeting. The circle. Now."

Seraph sat up quickly. "Now?"

"Now."

Seraph yawned and got up. She quickly got ready and she and Seto made their way to the conference room.

:::::::::::::15::::::::::::

Yami sat in his conference room waiting for the others to rouse and appear. He had sent a slave to wake all his council. Now he was eagerly waiting their arrival. Seraph and Seto stumbled in moments later, still in the waking up process. Seraph's hair was tousled and her lips were swollen. Yami eyed the two suspiciously but assumed it was sleep that gave Seraph the look of just been ravished. Seto would never break his laws.

Aura came in a moment later, the Ring around her neck. She yawned once and said, "Well now that you have us here at the crack of dawn, what do you intend to do with us?"

Seraph looked at Aura in surprise.

Seto smirked, "That's blunt."

Pharaoh shook his head and looked to his Queen. "Relah and I have an announcement to make."

Seraph sighed and said, "What is it?"

Yami, undaunted by the lack of enthusiasm, he said after taking Relah's hand, "Relah and I are going to have a baby."

Yami waited for the smiles to appear but none did.

Seto and Seraph sat there stunned.

Aura paled.

Yoru: There we go…longest chapter yet. They just keep getting longer…and longer…and longer. But like I said before…we are in grown up land and not giggling at things. Yes I repeat only grown ups past this point. If your are too ;young you can't ride this ride. It's that simple. Sorry to end it the way I did but I think it's long enough. And yes the angstyness will get oh so much better. In the ensuing chapters opinions will change as will your hit lists I'm positive about that one. secret smile but the only way you know is if you come back and read and you know how I am. R&R or I won't write no more.


	16. The Circle Breaks

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Egypt or any of the spells, rituals, or remedies that come from the most hallowed country. I do own the other characters and a computer and soon will add a car…at least I hope so….and anyway on with the story.

Yami looked at the others with narrowed eyes. He was not sure what was going on. His circle had not given him the reaction he wanted. Something was going on here. He fully intended to find out what.

Aura just sat there. She was shocked and devastated. Relah was pregnant too. This just made everything worse. Now Yami would notice that Aura had the same symptoms. Could this get any worse? Aura really didn't want that question answered.

Images were running through Seraph's head. She had stiffened when Yami announced Relah was pregnant. Memories of the dead baby and everything that had gone wrong. She wasn't sure if she could do it. Kifi hadn't died but she could have. Seraph couldn't bear to be the one responsible for the death of Relah or the heir to the throne. She took a few calming breaths and reached down to smooth her dress. She felt her hand covered and a warm palm meet hers. She looked at Seto but he was just sitting there, his face set like stone. The hand in hers tightened and his thumb began to caress the back of her own hand. Seraph was grateful and she squeezed his hand to show her thanks.

Seto felt Seraph stiffen beside him. He knew what she was thinking, the same things were running through his own mind. He swallowed and watched Seraph out of the corner of his eye. She was near tears. Slowly he watched her reached down to smooth her dress, a nervous habit of hers. He carefully moved his hand to cover hers willing his own strength into hers. When she squeezed his hand he bit back a smile and gave off the air of cool boredom. Leaning back in his chair he said, "Congratulations, my Pharaoh. It seems we will soon have an heir."

Seraph heard Seto's felicitations and she smiled brightly. "Yes. Congratulations. I'm very happy for both of you." She gently nudged Aura sitting beside her, a shocked look on her face.

Aura jumped and looked at the others. Unable to meet Yami's eyes, she stared at his crown instead and said, "I add my congratulations and deeply hope the baby's healthy."

Yami looked at each of them in turn. The only one who looked normal was Seto. The women were acting very strangely. He shook his head. I will never understand women, he thought warily. "Thank you all so much. Now we have all some other matters…"

Relah tuned her husband out and looked at her friends. Their reactions puzzled her. She thought they would be a lot more excited. She watched Seraphic and saw a flash of uncertainty light her eyes. It quickly faded replaced by worry. Relah's eyes narrowed. She wondered if it had anything to do with Seto. Her gaze wandered until it rested on Seto's face. She searched for a sign of feeling but found none. Inwardly, she sighed. Seto was so hard to read. He hated to show feeling, unlike Seraphic. She wore her joy and her pain right in her expressive eyes. It was one of the reasons she couldn't lie. But still, Seto's congratulations had sounded a little force. She made a mental note to find out from Seraph later. Thus, brought her to Aura. Aura's reaction had surprised her the most. Not only had her shocked look flown across her face but she couldn't meet Yami's eyes. Relah thought that very odd indeed. Something had happened. Relah felt an instant pang of guilt. She had been so wrapped up in her husband, she hadn't even talked to her friends in a while. They had passed in the hall and exchanged hellos, but they hadn't had a deep conversation in quite a while. She was determined to fix that.

:16:

Dakar smiled at the old man across from him. Micah was the one who had raised Seraph from childhood and he found he liked him excessively. He had been telling Dakar stories of Seraph ever since he had arrived. Of course, Dakar thought smugly, it could be because I told him we were betrothed. But to his mind the small lie was of no consequence. After all she loved him and as soon as he got her away from that bastard Seto, he would marry her.

Micah looked at Dakar. "You have yet to tell me why she didn't come with you."

Dakar nodded, "Ever since she became the High Priestess, a man has been…chasing her. He forces her to do things she would rather not."

Micah's eyes narrowed, "Who is this man?"

Dakar looked at him in surprise. "I haven't told you? Why, he's the High Priest."

Micah gasped. "Lord Seto? Once of the most powerful men in Egypt aside from the Pharaoh himself?"

Dakar nodded. "He wouldn't have let her go. She wasn't entirely sure if you were still here either. So, I came to make sure, and then I will go back and rescue her."

Micah nodded satisfied. "Tell me about her now."

Dakar eyes lit up and he began describing her in great detail.

Micah listened. He ran through every word Dakar had spoken, weighing it for truth. It seemed all the boy had said was legitimate. He thought of the vibrant girl Seraphic had been, a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. She had been such a happy child. He looked forward to seeing his little girl again.

:16:

Aura walked back to her room slowly. There was so much running through her head right now. She sighed and walked into the room she now shared with Kebi and even more recently Bakura. She closed her door slowly and leaned her head against the cool wood. She just couldn't do this. Isis' words came back to haunt her. She had to figure out what to do…and fast. "Kura?" she called out softly. "Kura where are you?"

Bakura popped out of Kebi's room. "Right here. I can't leave remember?" He took a look at her and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell happened?"

Aura just shook her head and walked to the bed. She flopped down on top of it and sighed. "Could this situation get any worse? By Ra what are we going to do!"

Bakura sat on the bed beside her and watched her be melodramatic. "Umm...have the baby and then…run? Or something to that effect. Either way we're having this child," he slammed his hand on the bed for emphasis.

"Where do you get 'we?' I'm the one who's carrying this child! I'm the one who can't eat, can't sleep, can't even fi-"

Bakura slapped his hand over her mouth cutting her off. "Yes, I know. You are the one who has to deal with everything. But I'm in hell too, Aura. Or did you forget I'm walking a fine line between life and death?" He shook his head. "Why don't you tell me what happened at the meeting."

Aura laughed bitterly. "It was absolutely perfect. We all came together, like a big happy family, to get wonderful news."

Bakura raised an eyebrow and waited.

"She's pregnant!" Aura buried her face in her hands and tried to hold back tears.

Bakura just looked at her. "Who?"

Aura raised her head and stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean who? Isis. Relah you idiot. Relah, also known as the Queen is pregnant with the heir to the throne! Now do you follow?"

His eye twitched and he reminded himself that she was severely stressed out right now. He closed his eyes for a moment to get control and then looked at her. "Why is this a problem?"

Aura threw up her hands and got off the bed, walking to the window. "Men are so stupid." She hissed through her teeth. Whirling around to face him she glared and said, "Because." She began to talk slowly like he was a stupid child. "Relah is pregnant. That means she is going through all of the same things that I am."

Bakura sighed and lounged on the bed waiting for her to stop with her long and tiring speech. Speaking as slowly as she was it might take her the rest of the afternoon.

"And so." She said crossing her arms and hating that he was lounging so comfortably while she was going insane, "It will soon become VERY clear that I, like the Queen, am pregnant! And you know what will happen from there!"

He sighed. "Love stop yelling. You're drawing attention to yourself."

Aura glared at him. "How can you be so calm? We are in a crisis here!"

"We've been in a crisis. I fail to see why waving my hands and screaming is going to make this any better."

Her hands hit her lips. Oh he was so smug. She glared at him and turned back to the window. Through gritted teeth she said, "So this doesn't worry you at all?"

"Of course it does. I'm not stupid Aura. I saw where you were heading with that speech a long time before you actually got to the point. It's trouble but it's something we were going to have to face sooner or later. Isis was right. In another couple of months it's going to be obvious. Now we just have to figure out what to do earlier than we planned."

And he could still sit there and say that in such a calm voice. It really irritated her. And with her emotions on such a whirlwind as it was, she was really getting close to losing it. Right now she needed to get out of the palace. She turned to Bakura and put on a smile. "I'm dreadfully sorry, but I have duties to attend to. Keep out of sight and I'll be back before dinner."

"Aura come back here."

Aura simply spun and left the room slamming the door behind her. "Damn man." She muttered as she hurried angrily down the hall. "Doesn't have a clue what he's talking about. He thinks he knows but he doesn't have a clue. What in Ra's name am I going to do?" She made her way to the gardens and stayed there the rest of the afternoon, making sure she was late for dinner. It was a spiteful thing to do but it gave her a sense of gratification to know he wouldn't get his dinner on time.

:16:

Seto walked Seraph back to her room after the meeting had finally finished. She was quiet and he really didn't know what to say to break the silence. His stomach tightened when he thought of how worried she had been when the announcement had been made. The moment that had passed between them, was…magic. He never thought it would be like this. He had had lovers before but he had never cared about how they felt after. It was like every feeling the small woman beside him experienced, he too experienced. Her pain became his pain. Her worries made him worry. He didn't like it but for some reason he couldn't fathom, he didn't want to change it either. She bumped against him and he drew in a breath, swearing. His body tightened in anticipation and he couldn't help but remember it had been three weeks. Three, long, excruciatingly painful weeks. And he intended to remedy the current state he was in too. He hadn't been able to do it last night because of the baby incident but nothing was standing in his way tonight. He stopped at Seraph's door and grabbed her arm to keep her from walking. He shook his head. If he hadn't been with her she would have kept right on going, wandering the palace for Ra only knew how long. He kissed her softly on the lips and shoved her gently into her room, placing another kiss on her lips. "Until tonight."

"What? Mmm." Seraph had no idea what he had said but she figured it was probably a good idea to agree with him. She walked into her room and walked to her desk staring at the papers littering the top. She really served no purpose here. All the paperwork was done by Aura and Seto and now with Isis, she didn't even need to reorganize the infirmary. But it kept her busy. She walked off down the hall towards the infirmary where she spent the rest of the day cursing, throwing bottles against the wall, and finally getting the different remedies correct.

:16:

Seto watched her go in her room and then headed down the hall to his own. He had a lot of paperwork to do and only an afternoon to do it. Yami had been doing more and more work with the other nomes. It required extensive research and meetings that were tedious and unfruitful. He sighed briefly and sat down to read yet another lengthy contract. He needed to keep himself busy for the rest of the afternoon. The night would take care of itself.

:16:

Yami watched his circle leave the conference room and looked at Relah wondering if she too had noticed their reluctant congratulations about the baby. He didn't want to worry her though so he simply walked over and laced his fingers through hers, bringing her hand up and kissing it he said, "Come my dear, we have our own duties to attend to."

Relah looked at him for a moment considering. She wasn't sure if he had noticed or not. He tended not to be very observant at times. Hell, who was she kidding. The man could be so blind at times. She was almost certain that he had seen something strange about their closest friend's behavior. It appeared though that he wasn't going to bring it up, so she would. "Aura seemed….happy for us."

"Mmm." He agreed. "Seto too."

"Mmm." She started to walk out of the conference room and stopped when he yanked her back. "Dammit Relah what are you trying to get at?"

Relah's eyes widened. "Nothing. I simply stated that Aura appeared happy for us."

Yami rolled his eyes. The woman could be so irritating sometimes. "Ok, I'll play along. Yes Aura looked overjoyed. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she began making you a baby blanket this very morning."

Relah sighed. "You don't have to be coy. I know you saw something strange. I did too. The question is what are we going to do about it?"

"Do about it? I have half a mind to bring them all in here and question them until they tell me exactly what the hell is going on. And if they refuse I'll lock them in the dungeon and beat them till they talk."

Relah crossed her arms over her stomach. "Your child will hear you and that is no way to run a country my Pharaoh. You can't just beat everyone that doesn't give you what you want."

Yami listened to her lecture but the whole time he was rolling his eyes. Leave it to her to tell her how to run his country. She would too simply because she was Queen Relah now. He pulled her along as she continued to berate him for his 'evil and ancient methods,' Evil? What the hell was evil about it? He just wanted answers. Was that so much to ask? Apparently so. He pulled her along until he came to their room and pulled her inside closing and locking the door behind her.

Relah was oblivious to where he had taken her. She continued to lecture him on the proper decorum for his treatment of those he held most dear to him. She suddenly looked around and realized where she was. When had the man done that? She stopped her tirade halfway through and stared at him.

He looked at her in surprise. Apparently she wasn't going to finish this one. Worked for him. More time for…other things. He walked over to her and started pulling off her gold.

"Yami I do believe you took advantage of me."

He just shook his head. "Not yet. But now that you've figured out my plan…"

She shook her head and laughed. "Now that I've figured out your plan…what?"

"I shall have to move ahead to the final phase."

"And what pray tell is that?" she asked smiling.

"Well," he said in mock seriousness. "It has to do with this." He walked over and whispered something in her ear.

Relah's eyes went wide and she stared at him. "You're joking, right?"

Yami shook his head, a gleam in his eye. "No, I'm serious. Deadly serious."

"B-but…we can't…can we?"

"Yes we can. And we will."

And he proceeded to show her just how possible his suggestion was. It kept them entertained for the rest of the day and into the night.

:16:

Seraph paced her room and debated with herself. She wanted desperately to go to his room but she wasn't sure. She knew he wanted her, he had told her often enough he did. But still…she was in love with him. It had happened so fast that she hadn't even realized it until it was too late. She never should have slept with him. But she had and there was nothing she could do about it. Now she felt empty. She knew what would take the feeling away but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she couldn't go much longer without him. Dammit, she cursed inwardly. The whole situation was horrible. She had no doubt he would come to her. For some reason she wanted to be in his bed. She couldn't explain it, it was just a need. Powerful and compelling. She slipped on a robe and opened her door, looking out into the hall to make sure no one was around. Dinner had been over for a few hours and no slaves were in the halls so she slipped out of her room and walked to his door. She knocked once and waited a few seconds.

Seto heard the knock and wondered who in the living hell was bothering him at this time of night. He wanted to get to Seraph's room. In fact, he had just been about to head that way. He wondered how he would find her. Probably in the middle of getting ready for bed. Brushing her hair. He pictured her sitting on her bed in a demure nightgown her long, raven locks piled over her shoulder as she dragged the ivory brush through her hair. She always sang when she was brushing and he listened to see if he could catch her voice. He walked over to the door and pulled it open ready to give the person standing there a blistering reprimand for disturbing him when he blinked and saw Seraph standing there. He was struck speechless for a moment as was she and they stared at each other, unsure of who should make the first move.

Seraph was tired of waiting and she decided to take charge. She slipped inside his room and wandered over to the window. "I…thought you would come and see me…but I wanted to.." she wasn't sure how to do this.

Seto regained his senses and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. She was biting her lip, a sure sign she was nervous. He smiled to himself, he would much rather have her uncertain. He walked over and cupped the back of her neck. "I've been waiting for you." He crushed his mouth to hers and kissed her fiercely.

Seraph returned the kiss, desire heating her blood and passion thrumming through her veins. She needed this, she thought. And wanted it, more than she wanted air, food, or water. This was all she needed to survive. This quick and insistent need. The ache she had felt so often the past weeks made itself painfully obvious as he continued to ravage her mouth with his own. He tasted of cinnamon and man and she felt like she could devour him.

Seto was feeling much the same. His body had hardened when he had seen her standing at his window, framed in moonlight. He wanted her so badly he couldn't breathe. "Seraph…it's not going to be like it was last time."

Seraph swallowed. She found that she didn't want it to be slow and gentle. She needed him and she needed him now. She slipped her hands under his shirt and smiled when she felt his pulse quicken beneath her searching fingertips. "It's okay. You won't hurt me."

Seto nodded and plunged his fingers into her hair, tilting her head so he had better access to her mouth. He tasted her and greedily took as much as she gave him. But he wanted more. He unbelted the sash holding her robe together and gasped when he saw she was naked beneath it. Her body was there, his to feast on all it's curves and hollows and he found he wanted her that minute. He tugged his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor then ripped the robe off her shoulders completely.

She stood before him, gloriously naked and unashamed. The virgin shyness was gone, replaced with a passionate woman who knew just what she wanted and wasn't afraid to take. He swallowed and opened his arms.

She ran into them and met his mouth hungrily with her own. She made a low sound deep in her throat and raked her nails over his back. The gesture sent bolts of pleasure shooting up his back. He moved his mouth from her lips to her neck and grinned when she moaned. He backed her up against the wall and held her wrists above her head. Slowly he moved his way down her body until he came to one full breast.

Seraph's breasts were aching. She longed to have his hands and mouth on her body, branding her as his own. When his hand cupped her she sighed with happiness, quickly replaced by a moan when his mouth replaced his hand. She was burning, her body a furnace that was nearing dangerous temperatures. She felt passion flow like liquid gold through her veins.

Seto knew he didn't have much control. He didn't want to take her against the wall, but there weren't many other places that looked very promising at this moment in time. He did a quick survey of the room and saw his desk was no more than a foot away. Perfect. He moved her slowly back until her back hit the side of the desk. Leaving her there he took his hand and swiped it across the surface until all the papers were shoved off. Amidst the snowfall of parchment he grabbed her and kissed her then moved her to the front of the desk.

Her eyes widened but she went with him. When he had her in position, she reached down and slipped her fingers in his waistband. Her hands touched his heated skin and she was rewarded by a low groan. She quickly helped him rid himself of his pants and then he put his hands around her hips and lifted her to sit on his desk.

"Are you ready Seraphic?"

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Teach me everything Seto."

He smiled and scooted her body to the edge of the desk then tilted her hips to allow him entrance. Slowly he maneuvered them until they were in position and then he pushed his throbbing length into her entrance. She was already wet and more than ready for him. He slipped inside and groaned when he was embedded to the hilt. It was perfect.

Seraph's head fell back and she locked her legs around his waist, closing her eyes as he slipped inside of her. Her body closed around him like a hot, wet glove and she moaned in surrender when he was completely gloved by her warm center.

Seto gritted his teeth and began to thrust, not worrying about being gentle. He moved faster and faster, pounding into her with excessive force.

His violence delighted her in a forbidden way and she exalted in his lack of restraint. It was just how she felt and was as anxious for release as he was. It didn't take long until she felt herself nearing that exact moment. She exploded with a bright light and began to shudder against him, her body pulsing with her climax.

Seto continued to pound into her as her body tightened around him until her finally felt his own release. With a groan he emptied himself inside her and trembled with the force of his own explosion. When his shakes subsided he stroked her sweaty back and kissed her shoulder.

Seraph buried her flushed face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, their bodies still joined. She felt delicious and warm. She sighed contentedly and waited to see what would happen next.

He felt terrible. He wasn't sure if he had hurt her, but he knew he had been violent. "I'm sorry Seraph. I didn't mean for it to be that way…I just wanted you so badly."

She lifted her head and kissed him slowly. "I loved it. It was…exhilarating knowing you wanted me so badly you couldn't help but be forceful." She kissed his forehead and tilted her head back.

He watched her in disbelief. She was perfect for him. He lifted her and carried her slowly to the bed. This time it would be slow and sweet. Gentleness would reign overall.

She felt the cool sheets at her back and wondered what would happen next. When she felt his hands and mouth all over her body, she stopped thinking completely.

Seto made love to her so slow and tender that she thought she would cry with the sweetness of it. It was the perfect end to what had been a less than perfect day. They had climaxed together and held each other through it. Afterwards he had remained inside her and held her close. She wanted so badly to say those three little words but felt it might be too much for him to take. So she kept her silence. Instead she had listened to his praises and finally his even breathing as he fell fast asleep. She turned slightly and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Seto." Then she turned in his arms and fell fast asleep.

Seto tightened his hold on her. He had heard what she had whispered to him and it made him feel good inside. She had told him she loved him before but it had been while she was expressing her hatred. Somehow he liked this way much better. He kissed her on the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her and smiled. "Sweet dreams my angel." He said and then he too fell asleep.

:16:

Nadai came around the corner and entered his room. It was next to the one Isis occupied. He picked up his dinner and walked to her room, coming inside he saw her sitting on her bed, a plate of food in her lap.

She looked up and smiled as he came in. "How are you Nadai?"

"Fine. Fine." He looked at the woman he thought of as a second mother. "And how are you, Isis?"

She sighed. "Did you hear about our incident?" she asked him.

Nadai nodded. "She took it hard, didn't she?"

"Too hard. She's so emotionally involved it may have a bearing on the kind of job she does."

Nadai hesitated but looked at her for a moment. "If she loves the people she treats, how will her love cause her problems?"

Isis sighed. She had seen the way her daughter had reacted yesterday. "She blames herself for the baby's death. It wasn't her fault but she can't seem to accept that. She keeps telling herself she didn't do something she should have."

"That's ridiculous. You said it yourself that you were impressed with everything she did."

Isis nodded. "But that doesn't make her feel the hurt and want to take responsibility any less. She needs someone to blame and she finds herself a good target. I don't like it."

Nadai took a bite of his food and while he chewed reflected on what Isis had said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Isis looked at him and smiled, "You might want to make friends with her. You danced with her the night of the wedding but that's it. Talk to her. Find out why she feels that it's her fault. Maybe you'll be able to get more than I have."

Nadai nodded. He was looking forward to spending some time with Seraph. It would be one of the more enjoyable jobs he had done in his lifetime.

:16:

Aura walked to the window and looked out at the fiery sunset. She watched the shadows begin to take over her world and thought about how many times she had stood here wishing she had Bakura back. She sighed and reminded herself that he was back…probably permanently. And every time you see him, you jump down his throat or scream and holler at him while accusing him of all sorts of things. And you wonder why he stays. She finished berating herself and sighed again. Leaning down on the windowsill she watched the last rays of light disappear over the horizon. When night had completely fallen she stood up slowly and looked over at the bed where Kura had been sitting for the past couple of minutes. He hadn't said anything to her when she had walked back in…late. He had just taken the plate and eaten. She knew he was probably deep in thought and she felt like she should go to him…but she was going to have to apologize and Ra she hated that.

Bakura was deep in thought but not about the things Aura suspected. Instead he was considering committing murder and then slipping out the window. Maybe Isis wouldn't find out…or she would think he was killed too. If he left a great deal of blood…he shook his head. He was so pissed off right now. Every time he tried to help her she blew up at him. He was bewildered and confused and right now royally pissed off. His hands clenched on the bedspread and he watched her standing there. "How in the hell can she be so god damn calm? How? Well maybe it's because she's always screaming at me so she gets HER anger out. Then I'm not allowed to yell because: A. I'm not supposed to be here and B. Well I'm not allowed to yell at her. Ra it sucked sometimes. He had to take the beating every time her emotions got out of whack. Well he was no longer playing the doormat. He sucked in a breath and glared at a spot on the spread. If looks could kill the spot would have been…obliterated. He stared daggers at Aura's back. He really needed to do something about this anger. It wasn't good to keep it bottled up. Might come back and haunt him later.

Aura turned from the window a soft smile on her face. She walked slowly over to Bakura and sat next to him on the bed. She watched him for a moment. He seemed to be glaring at a spot on the bed. She swallowed and said, "If it bothers you that much, I'm sure there's something that will get rid of it for you…"

Bakura ignored her. He was afraid he'd hit her if he said something.

Aura tried again. "Kura? I…" she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Bakura's eyes shot up. "You know what Aura? I'm fucking sick and tired of this shit! You come in here and treat me like shit and then I'm just left with-" He stopped. "What did you say?"

Aura looked at him and blinked. She was confused. Why was he yelling at her? Oh that's right…she had been a tiny bit upset lately and might have taken it on him once…or maybe twice. But it really wasn't that big of a deal. "I-I'm sorry?"

Bakura blew out a breath and gritted his teeth. "It would be like you to do that wouldn't it?" he muttered. He got up and took his turn at the window.

She blinked at him again now more confused than ever. "Did I do something?" she ventured timidly. She didn't like this one bit. She knew she had been less than civil to him the past few days but she was pregnant. It came with the territory. She was carrying his child wasn't she? So he was entitled to enduring a few bursts of temper now and then. It's not like it happened every day….right?

Bakura clenched his fists on the windowsill and glared at the night sky. It was so wrought with stars and happy and bright. It really fucking pissed him off. The stars were twinkling and laughing at his plight. "Fuck you all…"

Aura tilted her head and looked at him. "What did you say?"

Bakura turned around and his eyes showed his anger. "I said fuck it all. All. Do you hear me Aura? Fuck. It. All."

She raised her eyebrows and stared. "Fuck what? The baby? Me? This whole place?" she waved her arms to encompass the palace. "You need to be just a little more specific so I can know exactly what you're as you put it fucking."

Bakura's hands came up and he imagined her neck was between them. He squeezed and finally thrust his hands into his hair and sighed in anguish. "Forget it. You're a god damn woman…how would you know?"

She glared at him. Now she was getting angry too. "You're damn right. I am a god damn woman. Thank you so very much for reminding me...as if it's something I could possibly forget. And even I know the effects of being a woman. Because I'm a woman my mother didn't fucking love me…"

Bakura looked at her. "Smartass…" he dropped his hands and leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. "Why does everything have to be about you all the fucking time? I want to tell you things about how you make me feel and all you can do is bring up your issues. Grow up Aura! Your mother was a bitch. You're not. Your father loved you but that's not enough for you! Stop living in a fairy tale and face reality. You were loved as a child. Just because you put so much store in the love you didn't receive you missed out on the love that was right there waiting for you!" As soon as he said it he regretted it. It was cold and heartless and he felt like a bastard for saying it. It had hit her right where she was most vulnerable just like he knew it would. And instead of feeling some satisfaction that he had given her a taste of her own medicine he felt like he had just kicked a puppy.

Aura looked at him her lower lip trembling. "Well thank you Kura. I suppose that's what you've really wanted to say all this time. Now that you've said I think I'd like to be alone."

Bakura closed his eyes and called himself ten kinds of fool. "Aura…I didn't mean it…I just…you…I…oh..hell."

Aura turned away and felt the tears begin to fall. "Dammit.." she cursed. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry…"

Bakura walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He laid his cheek against her

Aura was tired of being treated like glass. "Damn you get off me. You said what you wanted to say. Now leave me alone." She pulled away from him and stalked out of the room and into Kebi's room. She closed the door and leaned against it. Good thing Kebi had decided to sleep with his mom tonight. She fought back the tears and strangely enough after the first few had fallen she was finished. There would be no healing crying tonight. She was just plain pissed off now.

Bakura watched her go. He had heard her try and keep her tears to herself and once again he called himself a bastard in his mind. "And she apologized…you are such an ass." He walked over to Kebi's door and knocked gently. "Aura?"

Aura sniffled once and said "Go away."

He sighed. She was so upset. He could imagine her sitting on the floor crying her eyes out.

On the contrary, Aura was standing with her back against the door, arms crossed, debating over which object to bash over his unnaturally hard head. The chair might do nicely. On the other hand there were a few other objects that might work just as nicely.

Bakura knocked again, "Aura, love, please come out…I'm…"

Aura waited to hear it. But it never came. He just stopped right before saying it. "Would it kill him? I did it…but he can't. Damn man. I hate him. I loathe the very ground he walks on. I despise him." She considered opening the door, damning him to hell, and then slamming it in his face. But that wouldn't satisfy her and it sure as hell wouldn't relieve her of her anger. She waited to hear if he would say something else.

He laid his hand against the door. "Aura…please come out." He listened and thought he heard another sniffle. Cursing himself once again he knocked. "Please…?"

Aura sniffed in disgust. "Why should I?" her voice came out trembling with anger and frustration.

Bakura sighed. Her voice was trembling. She had to be so upset right now. He really couldn't blame her. What he had said was awful. Even though parts of it were true. That was completely beside the point. He knew what she would look like when she finally came out. Tears would stain her cheeks and her eyes would be red. He hated to see her cry. Hadn't he told her that in his letter. He wondered if she still had it. He laid his head against the door and sighed.

Aura glared at the door. She wanted to just open it and scream in his face. She considered doing just that…but it just wasn't good enough. She sat down with her back to the door and sniffled once.

Bakura heard it and turned around laying his head back against the door. "Aura…"

Aura grinned in an almost sadistic fashion. She listened for his voice and tried to figure out exactly how he was standing on the other side of the door. From the sound of his voice his back was to her. Perfect. She slowly stood up careful not to make any noise, and reached out. Grabbing the door, she pulled it open quickly and stepped to the side.

Bakura felt the door give at his back and then he felt himself falling. "Holy Shit!" He fall back and hit what he was sure was now a broken tailbone. :"Ouch…" He was laying flat on his back and he had cracked his head against the floor. "That fucking hurt…." He looked up at Aura who was leaning over him her face scrunched with what he thought was her torment.

Aura tried so hard to keep the laughter inside. It was very difficult with him lying on his back like an overturned turtle. She leaned against the wall and held her sides. Finally she couldn't help it she busted out laughing. She laughed and laughed until tears came to her eyes.

Bakura was in shock. He could not believe it. She had been planning it the entire time. He wasn't entirely sure if she had made him believe she was crying or she really had been but she had certainly planned him falling on his ass. He glared at her and then smiled. "You've had your fun. Now it's my turn." Reaching out he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down with him.

Aura felt herself pulled to the floor. She smacked against it and cried out in pain, her laughter gone. She glared at him and when he started laughing she got ticked.

Bakura sat up and laughed. :"You should have seen the look on your fa-oof."

Aura sat up and pulled her fist back. Letting it fly she plunged it straight and true right into his stomach. "Who's laughing now?"

Bakura's face showed his pain. "Dammit…ouch…"

Aura crossed her arms and went to stand up but Bakura grabbed her and wouldn't let her leave. He used his foot to kick the door shut and managed, despite his pain, to sit in front of the door, blocking her escape. He pulled his arms around his stomach and locked his legs together protecting himself, just in case.

She glared at him and then she began to laugh. "You are the biggest…ass ...I've ever met...in my entire life."

He blinked. Not exactly the reaction he had been expecting but laughter was better than her mauling him. "So are you…"

She laughed harder. "I am, aren't I..? But you're a bigger one."

"You think so. I have quite a few stories that prove just the opposite." The conversation was so absurd he began to laugh too. That just made his stomach hurt more but her laughter was infectious. He held his painful stomach and laughed.

She laughed right along with him. She laughed till her sides ached and she laid back down trying to catch her breath. He lay down beside her and she laid her head n his chest, still laughing. "We're quite a couple aren't we?"

"Never a dull moment. That's for sure." He stopped laughing and stroked her hair. "Aura I-I'm…"

She shook her head. "Just say it Bakura. Sorry. One little word."

He grimaced. "I'm sorry." He mumbled softly. "There I said it."

"I didn't hear you…"

He gritted his teeth. "I said it once. I'm not saying it again. If you didn't hear it...that's your fault."

She smacked him lightly and shook her head. "If I ever hear it again I'll have to look outside."

Bakura thought for a moment. "Outside?"

"Yep."

"For…what?"

"To make sure it's not snowing."

Bakura smacked her on the ass and said "Smartass."

"At least I'm not a dumbass, dumbass."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'm not even gracing that one with a reply."

"Good. That means you know I'm right."

"No you aren't right. There's just nothing to say to that."

Aura sighed. "Can't admit it when I'm right either, can you?"

He sighed. He was tired of this and he felt like he had accomplished something. Laughter diluted anger. Make her laugh. No more yelling. Make her laugh. His life got so much better. He hit her lightly once again and stood up. "Come on. You need to eat something."

"I don't wanna."

He just looked at her. "Do I look like I care what you want? Isis said…"

She waved a hand. "So? Isis probably says a lot of things. Why do I have to listen to her? Seraph didn't say I had to eat all my meals."

"Neither did Isis. She said you could skip two a week. But I'm not allowing it. One and that's your limit. And you skipped breakfast. So you're done." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "And you know very well that if Seraphic knew your condition she would say the same thing so stop. Because you won't win."

"I don't have to eat."

Bakura sighed. "Always have to do this the hard way, don't you?"

She blew out a breath and her bangs flew in the air for a moment. Sniffing she said, "It's only the 'hard' way when it comes to you."

He shook his head and said. "Fine." He grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. Opening the door, and amidst her kicking and cursing, he walked over to the bed and dumped her. "Such language Aurahkah. Your father is turning in his grave."

She glared at him "What the hell did you do that for?" she spat the words at him in what sounded like a hiss.

"Touchy aren't we?" He picked up a plate and said. "Are you going to eat or do I have to feed you?"

She grumbled but picked up the plate and began to eat.

He watched her eat until she had cleaned her plate then he kissed her on the forehead and took the plate from her. He dropped it on her desk and walked back to the bed, climbing in he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. "Time for you to get some sleep."

"But I'm not ti-" she yawned and promptly fell fast asleep.

He chuckled. "Worn out from all that fighting. Good thing I didn't toss you in the bath like I was planning. Would have drowned you if I wasn't careful." He shook his head and lay down. In a few minutes he, too, was fast asleep.

:16:

Seraph stretched like a cat and felt the delicious sensation sink into her skin. She felt so good inside. All soft and mushy. She rolled over and ran into a hard chest. She rubbed her eyes and started to sit up when she realized Seto was awake. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Since dawn…"

"Dawn!"

"No, I'm kidding. I just woke up too."

She sighed and shook her head. "You can be such a bastard sometimes."

He smiled and kissed her. "I know."

She shook her head again and looked at the sunlight streaming in through the window. Then she perused the room with her eyes. "Oops." She giggled once and then laughed. "Did we do that?"

Seto looked to see what she meant and quirked his brows. The room was coated with parchment. It must have happened when he had swiped his hand over the surface of the desk. He cringed thinking of all the contracts and treaties that he'd have to put back in order and return to the Pharaoh but currently, he didn't care it. It was well worth it.

Seraph got out of bed and grabbed her robe, still uncomfortable being nude in the daylight. He watched her get up, biting back a smile at her modesty. He didn't think she'd be happy if he told her she was more provocative in the robe than her own skin. He watched her bend down. His mouth went dry with the wonderful view she was giving him. He felt the blood drain from his head and his body tightened once again. He sighed. This was getting ridiculous. What had happened to the "bed 'em and forget 'em" motto he'd always lived by? Gone. With Seraph there was no forgetting. He needed her now just as much as he had last night, three weeks ago, and would forever he suspected. The thought scared the hell out of him. He couldn't imagine her with anyone else and the very thought of another man touching what was his caused his fingers to curl and clench the sheets tightly in his fists. He'd kill any man that touched her. Slowly. Painfully. But first he'd make them suffer a fate worse than death. No one touched what was his. No one.

She had picked up a few of the papers. She wasn't entirely sure how all of them should go, and frankly she really didn't care. She just wanted to get them picked up. She hated the thought of the slaves speculating what had happened. She knew they knew. There was nothing they didn't know. And there was no way it would stay in one circle either. She highly suspected every slave in the palace knew by the morning after the wedding that she had slept with him.

Seto got up, gloriously and unashamedly naked, and began to help her pick up papers. He sorted through the ones already on the desk and took the pile she had collected from her. He flipped through the papers again. "Wait a minute…"

Seraph looked at him and blushed. She averted her eyes rather quickly and staring at her hands asked "What's wrong?"

"I'm missing the letter from Ba-haria… Oasis…it's really important. It's a treaty of sorts. Very important to the Pharaoh." He lied quickly.

She quirked a brow. "A treaty from an oasis?"

He nodded. "It's a…trade…route…that's…" he shrugged. ":It's just something Pharaoh wanted me to sign. I didn't really read it but he wanted it today. And now it's gone missing. Where in the hell did it go?"

Seraph shrugged. "What did it look like?"

He stared at her and held up a blank piece of paper. Grabbing a quill he scribbled something on it, then crumpled it and tossed it at her. "Like that."

She caught the ball and shook her head. She threw it back at him with more force than she intended, hitting him in the chest.

He watched the paper bounce off and hit the floor, then looked at her. "So have you seen it?"

She thought of the crumpled piece of paper she had found. It had had tear stains on it though. And it had been a very private letter. "Nope." And she had burned it.

He sighed and slammed his fist against the desk "I have to find that letter."

"Have Pharaoh write a new one. I could ask him for you."

Seto swore. "No. I'll…handle it. Are you sure you haven't seen it Seraphic? You weren't in here alone lately, were you?" He began walking toward her slowly, menacingly.

She backed up quickly. "No.." A lie.

He continued to stalk towards her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Another lie.

He crossed his arms and then decided to try something. "Let's run away together."

Seraph looked at him in shock. "What?"

"You heard me. Let's run away together." He decided if he used exact sentences from the letter it would click in her mind and he'd know if she had it. "What we're doing is against the law. We could both be killed or fired for it. Let's run away." He waited a beat. "Somewhere where Pharaoh can't touch us."

Lines ran through her head. She had heard all of this before. Her eyes went wide and she knew instantly that he knew that she knew. His next lines confirmed it.

Seto moved towards her until he had her pinned against the wall. "We can settle down and.." he paused again then smiled cruelly. "Start a family."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea…" She was stalling desperately. She had no idea what he would do when he finally realized he could no longer use the letter, but it wasn't going to be good.

He pressed her against the wall and said softly, "Where is it Seraph?"

"Where's what..?"

"The letter. Don't play games with me. You recognize everything I just said. Now, tell me where it is."

"I-I can't."

"Yes you can."

"It doesn't matter where it is. You'll never be able to use it against her."

Seto sighed then smiled. "And why do you believe that?"

"Because I burned it!" she said defiantly.

Seto stared at her for a moment. He slammed a hand against the wall right beside her head and clenched his fist. "What did you say?"

"I…burned it. It's gone. Forever."

He slid his hand down slowly then moved it to grab her by the chin. "Why in the hell would you do something so stupid?" he raged.

His grip was forceful and it hurt. She squirmed but was back against the wall and had nowhere she could go. "Why do you want to hurt her so badly anyway?"

He sighed and let go. "You just don't get it do you?"

"Apparently not. Is this about the council?"

"No! Dammit. It's about her trying to be something she's not."

Seraph blinked. She was lost. What was he talking about. "Just because she's a woman doesn't mean she can't do her job Seto. She's a good advisor and she does her job right. So what if she's not a man. Pharaoh doesn't seem to care."

"This isn't about the damn council Seraph."

"And I'm a woman in my position too." She continued ignoring him. "Why is it okay for me? Because you're sleeping with me? That's a double standard, Seto."

"Will you stop for just a minute! This is not about the god damn council." He closed his eyes for a minute and grabbed his clothes. Pulling them on he said "Forget the council."

"Then what is it about!" Seraph shouted her hands hitting her hips.

He finished dressing and glared at her. "She tried to be my sister. I had a sister. She died. I didn't want a new one and Aura wanted to be her. So I cut her out."

Seraph looked at him for a moment. "You cut her out? Why? Because your sister died?"

He nodded. "She'd always been there. She was such a pest but Yami always wanted her there." His voice tightened. "Then my sister…and after that I didn't want to see her anymore. Yami got interested in girls and didn't want her cramping his style. So we dropped her like a rock and were gone."

Seraph walked over to the desk and sat down slowly. "Poor Aura. No wonder she hates you."

Seto rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that serious. But you burned the damn letter. Now how am I supposed to prove anything to Pharaoh?"

"You're not. You want to prove something? Go tell him we're sleeping together. That's the only confession he's going to hear because of you. I stopped you from hurting her and I don't regret it." She looked at him her eyes angry. "How can you be such a hypocrite? You rage at her for breaking the law when you're doing the same thing. You're not above the law either Lord Seto." She said with disdain. "You might want to think about that."

Seto lost it. He stalked over to her and picked her up. Then he threw her on the bed and climbed on after her. She backed up into a far corner and threw up her hands. "You have ruined my plans and for that you should pay dearly. Count yourself lucky my father taught me to respect women. Now get out before I do something you will hate me for and I won't regret."

Seraph's eyes widened in fear. He was barely holding his anger in check. She had no doubt he wanted to beat her until he thought he had beaten some 'sense' into her. She scrambled off the bed and hurried out of his room. "You have just as much to lose in this as I do Seto. Tread carefully." With those words she slipped out of the room and into her own. She had a lot to think about.

Seto watched her leave then flung a chair against the wall. It broke into four nice pieces and he cursed and broke it again just because. He stood back and sighed. Her words had sounded like a threat. And Ra help him but a shiver had run down his spine.

:16:

Isis walked down the hall slowly. She looked around and knocked softly on Aura's door. "It's Isis. I need to check on Aurahkah."

The door opened a moment later and Isis walked inside. Aura was already laying on the bed ready for the usual barrage of questions Isis threw at her.

Aura nodded to Isis. "Yes I ate dinner last night. Breakfast this morning. No I have not felt anything strange. No, oddly enough I had no morning sickness this morning. No, I have not done anything strenuous lately. Did I leave anything out?"

Isis bit back a smile. "You pretty much covered it. Except for one thing. Did you drink the medicine anyway?"

Aura looked at her for a moment. "No, why would I?"

Isis laughed. "My Lady you will soon find that although it's called morning sickness, it could come at any point, day or night. Take the medicine every single day. You'll save yourself some embarrassing situations, trust me."

Bakura stood off to the side mentally making a note that the powder in the jar needed to be given to her every day no matter how much she complained or refused. He would not let anything slip by him. He was used to the routine by now. Isis would ask the questions and then she'd check and make sure nothing was wrong. He wasn't entirely sure how that one worked but he intended to find out. Eventually. He watched Isis do her normal check-up under the covers and tossed Aura her customary pillow.

"Violated…" Aura whispered. "Horribly violated."

"Tsk tsk." Isis said. "It's completely natural and there's nothing you have that I don't. Well except for a baby inside yours. But that's beside the point." Isis continued with her exam unnaturally cheerful.

Aura buried her head under the pillow just like she did everyday. "So violated. There are some things that just shouldn't be poked…"

Isis finished and brushed off her hands. "So how are you two doing?"

Aura peeked out and said, "Doing? An exam isn't enough for you? You have to ask details?"

Bakura sighed. "We fight. She screams at me. She curses at me. She tells me I'm an idiot and not fit to be with her at this point in time. Overall I think I take it rather well."

Aura buried her face under the pillow again. "Bakura…must you?"

Isis nodded. "And sex?"

Aura choked. "Absolutely not! Don't you dare Bakura."

"I can't get any Isis. Nothing. It's been a month and I've had nothing! It'd be okay if I got laid but no. I deal with the screaming and sometimes the hitting and I get…a pat on the head when she's feeling generous. It sucks."

Aura shook her head. She really hated this. "I'm going to strangle you Bakura. Or I'm going to rip out your tongue so you can never speak again!"

"That would be the anger. And next will come the violence."

Aura slammed her hand on the bed. "I am not violent!" She tossed the pillow at his head. "Stop lying."

Bakura caught the pillow and nodded. "And then she'll start ranting and raving.."

"I do not rant and rave! Here I am carrying your child and can you be nice? No. You have to start telling her everything. You go on and on and on about matters that are entirely personal and…" she continued to rant and rave while Bakura just nodded towards her.

"I told you."

Isis nodded. "Well you're normal. Congratulations."

Bakura stared at her. "Are you telling me...all women are like this?"

Isis nodded.

"All…like that? Ranting and raving and hitting and screaming? And then when you're so pissed you can barely see straight…they turn sickeningly sweet…? They're all that way?"

Isis nodded again. "Believe it or not Bakura. Every pregnant woman threatens her mate's life at least once a day and tends to toss objects at him when he dares to open his mouth. It's just a trait we all share, I guess." She stopped and looked at Aura who had finally finished her rant. "You know Aura. You'll feel a lot better once you've had sex."

Aura dropped her head in her hands and glared at Bakura who had gotten that gleam in his eyes. "Absolutely not! No...no…no and NO!" She crossed her arms. "You are getting nothing from me. At all. Period. Nothing Bakura. Don't you smile and nod at me. Treating me like a petulant child. I refuse to sleep with you! Refuse! Do you hear me?"

Bakura nodded and pretended to listen to her long strings of refusals. She was adamant. There would be no sex until this child was grown. He sniffed. Damn last time it had been until the kid was grown and married. He was doing better and better. At this rate he'd have her in bed before the week was up. All he had to do was endure her anger for a little while longer.

In the middle of this whole scene, Seraph had hurried down the hall after getting dressed. She got to Aura's room and needed to talk to her so badly she didn't even bother to knock. She opened the door, "Aura I need to tell you something. Bakura's .." she trailed off as Aura's refusal of sex hit her. She stopped for a moment and realized that the door was open. She closed it and looked around. Aura was laying in bed talking about how Bakura was never touching her again. Surprisingly enough Bakura was there. Leaning against the wall beside the bed, looking entirely too happy with himself. Isis was standing just at the foot of the bed. Seraph blinked once and went to say something but was cut off by Aura's next sentence.

"Just because it's your baby does not mean you have exclusive rights to any part of my body anytime you want it! I will not have sex with you while I'm…puffy!"

Seraph closed her eyes and shook her head. "Dammit Ra...why must you have a sense of humor?" She looked around and said "Apparently I missed the announcement. When's the baby due?"

Silence greeted her. The three in the room froze like they had been caught doing something wrong. Bakura dove for the bed and missed by a few inches. He tried to scurry under it when Aura said, "What are you doing?"

He froze again. "Umm…I freaked…she won't tell…right?" He looked at her. "You tell and I will make your life a living hell."

Seraph raised an eyebrow. "Isis." She turned to her assistant who was trying very hard not to laugh. "Would you mind filling me in?"

Isis nodded in approval. She had seen her daughter walk in at the very awkward moment and she wondered what her reaction would be. All in all she handled it rather well, Isis thought. She showed no reaction and simply accepted the fact Aura was pregnant. Done very nicely indeed. "I don't think I need to go into a step-by-step. So we'll go with Aura got pregnant by Bakura. I found out by accident and have been taking care of her ever since."

Seraph nodded. "Who knows?"

Isis said, "Everyone currently here. That's it."

She nodded again. "Aura?"

Aura sighed. "Yes?"

"Have you been doing everything your told?"

"Yes…"

Bakura said, "She's lying. She refuses to have sex with me. Isis said she should and she won't."

Aura was beyond humiliated. She buried her face again, lacking the pillow she used her hands and sighed. "Ra…kill me now."

Isis lifted a brow at Bakura and Seraph said, "I assume you're referring to the emotional state she's in being cured by her having sex with him?"

Isis was taken aback for a moment. She wondered if Seraph knew from personal experience but then discounted that theory. There had been no mention of a child anywhere. In fact, as far as she knew, there were no children from the current circle. Well that was about to change in about eight months by her calculations. "Yes."

Bakura nodded. "Doctor's orders must be followed." He smiled happily. He was getting some tonight. The doctor had prescribed it and who was he to argue with a doctor.

Seraph saw the pillow on the floor and picked it up. She walked over to Aura and handed it to her. "Here you go. And it's true Aura. You will feel so much better. It's a temporary fix though but why not enjoy it."

Aura snatched the pillow and hid. "I hate you all…"

Seraph patted her friends shoulder. "You're not puffy yet either." She looked at Isis. "How far along is she?"

Aura spoke up. "A month."

Seraph nodded. "You won't be…puffy for another two possibly three months depending on how large the child is and how fast it wants to grow and develop." She smiled. "So you can't say that just yet."

Isis bit back a laugh. "Poor Aura. She's just so upset right now." They were talking about sex so casually and Aura was losing it. Slowly but steadily.

Seraph looked at her friend. "I'd check you out but Isis already did and I'm confident in her abilities. So I'll let you be violated only once today."

Aura nodded. "Thank you Ra."

"However I do have some bad news."

Aura sighed. "You hate me don't you Ra?"

Seraph sighed and shook her head. She wasn't entirely sure how to tell Aura this and would much rather do it with just Aura in the room. "Isis can I have a moment?"

Isis nodded and grabbed Bakura's arm. "Come on. I have some more instructions to give you."

"But I want to…oh those instructions. Ok. Bye Aura love. I'll see you" he smiled "tonight." He followed Isis into Kebi's room and closed the door. Kebi was currently doing his duties as a slave.

Aura cursed the man in every tongue she knew. She used words that would have burned even the devil's ears.

Seraph raised her eyebrows at her friend's extensive vocabulary and waited, tapping her foot. "Are you finished damning him to hell? If you are I'd like to tell you this and get it over with."

Aura blinked. "I'm sorry…I got...carried away."

"So I saw…or rather heard." Seraph shook her head. "Aura your letters gone." She finally said it quickly and calmly.

Aura nodded. "Okay." She started to think of all the ways she would keep Bakura from getting what he wanted.

"Aura!" She snapped her fingers in front of Aura's face. "Your letter from Bakura is gone. It's ashes. Literally."

Aura blinked for a moment and then said, "Technically it wasn't doctor's orders. It was more of a friendly suggestion. And friendly suggestions don't always have to be…followed..." She stopped. "What do you mean it's ashes?"

Seraph stepped back. "I burned it."

Aura sprang up out of the bed her eyes accusing "You burned it? The only thing I had left when Bakura left and you burned it! Why? What demonic god possessed you? What in the nine hells that I can't currently name were you thinking?"

Seraph stepped back again. Aura was pissed and this was not good. "Seto had it…I didn't want him to use it against you so I-"

Aura cut her off swiftly. She walked slowly towards her friend and for the second time that day Seraph found herself trapped against a wall. "I'm sorry…"

Aura slammed her against the wall. "You're sorry? Is that all you can say? What in the hell is wrong with you? Do I burn your stuff? No."

Seraph held up her hands to push Aura back and said "It seemed like a good idea…at the time…?"

Aura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she launched herself at Seraph. The women went down in a pile on the floor. Aura grabbed at Seraph's throat and began to strangle her. Seraph fought back pulling Aura's hair. "I'm sorry Aura! I didn't want him to take it to Pharaoh!"

"What would he have been able to do? They didn't know where Bakura was. And all anyone had to do was prove that Seto had been out to get me for a long time! He had nothing! Nothing Seraph. It would have been explained as a prank or Seto trying to get rid of me. Now I have nothing!" She kicked at the girl catching her in the stomach.

Seraph went to punch Aura in the stomach and stopped. "Damn you and your pregnant state." She settled for shaking Aura a few times so her head snapped back and forth a few times. "I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. I was so afraid it would cement the doubt in Pharaoh's mind about the incident last year that I did the first thing that came to mind. I destroy-" she was cut off again when Aura hit her in the face. Seraph felt Aura's hand connect with her cheek and she shoved Aura none too gently into the bed beside them. Aura cracked her head and let out a yelp of pain. "Dammit Seraph! That hurt! I should be the one causing you pain. You already caused me more than I can possibly take at this moment in time! Don't you know? I'm supposed to be bringing down my stress level!" She shoved Seraph off of her. "You make me sick. I can't believe you would do something like that."

Seraph sighed. "I said I was sorry Aura. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did. And there's nothing you can do now. I hate you Seraph! I never want to see you again! Ever!"

Seraph stepped back the hurt evident on her face.

"Did you plan it Seraph? Did you and Seto have a great big laugh over it while you were in bed? Look at Aura. She holds onto a stupid piece of parchment like it's the only thing between her and death. She's so fucking pathetic."

Seraph's eyes reflected her pain. "How dare you?" She brought her own hand up and smacked Aura in the face. "Don't add bitch to your resume. You may never get another job!"

Aura glared at her and rubbed her cheek. "You're a traitor Seraph. Sleeping with the enemy makes you the enemy too!" She launched herself once again and was caught around the waist by Bakura. "Stop this both of you!"

Isis grabbed Seraph's hand and said "You're acting like spoiled children. Aurahkah. Seraphic. Apologize to each other now."

Aura looked at Seraph and said "I'm sorry you ever came here and I'm sorry I even thought I could call you my friend. You're nothing but a backstabbing, low, conniving bitch and if I don't see you again until the afterlife it will be too soon!"

Seraph took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you feel that way Aura because I never thought of you as anything but a trusted friend. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry I hit your head against the bed. That was immature of me. But I will say this once and only once. I never once plotted against you or tried to cause you pain in anyway." Seraph felt the tears coming and fought them back. "And I am sorry that our friendship has to end like this." With those words Seraph slipped from the room. Isis glared at Bakura. "Calm her down and get her to shut up!" Then she followed her daughter out of the room.

Bakura hugged Aura to him and held her while she cried. "Wanna tell me what the hell that was about?"

"She bfeined mkin letddfedr dndie I fjiet faieft aowejiedoj."

Bakura blinked. "I caught a she in the beginning and an I in there somewhere. Other than that…I got nothing."

She leaned back and said "She burned my letter and I got so upset. I hate her…so much right now."

Bakura just shook his head. "You don't hate her. You're just upset."

"You're right Bakura. I don't hate her. I despise her. I never want to see her again. Did you think I was lying? She stole something so precious to me and destroyed it, forgiveness is not an option."

"What could be that valuable?"

"My letter. The one you wrote me when you left."

Bakura shook his head. "You don't need the letter. You have me. The genuine article."

Aura shook her head and started to cry again. "You just don't understand." She buried her face in his chest and cried until there were no more tears to cry.

Seraph fled. She felt her tears streaming down and she just wanted to get out of the palace. She turned a corner, her tears beginning to burn her eyes and ran smack into Relah, who surprisingly was up and about.

Relah grabbed Seraph's shoulders to keep herself steady and said, "Seraph? What happened to you?"

"Aura hates me!" Seraph sobbed. "She never wants to see me again."

Relah nodded. "Mmmhmm." She sniffed once and said "Are you going to tell me more or just leave it at that?"

Seraph told Relah the whole story beginning with finding the letter up to the point of the fight mere moments ago.

Relah pulled her into a room and closed the door. She listened to the whole story as it poured out and only nodded when the door opened and Isis came in. By the end of it Relah was beginning to see what had gone so wrong at the meeting yesterday. She filed away different things for further questioning. Seraph was sleeping with Seto. Bakura was back apparently for good. Aura was pregnant. It explained a lot. And now Aura's most prized possession besides Bakura himself, was destroyed. By Seraph. Relah sighed. What a mess. She supposed she'd have to play mediator in this and already began to plan how she would get the two of them to meet together. For now she simply waited until Seraph had finished her story.

Seraph's tears were coming in a steady stream as she came to the last thing Aura had said. "She told me she didn't want to see me till the Afterlife and even then it would be far too soon." Seraph sobbed.

Relah hugged her and said soothingly. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. She's just really upset right now. She's going through an emotional time and I'm sure it's even worse knowing that any minute she could be found out. I'm out in the open and it's okay. It's not okay for her."

Seraph nodded. "I know that but she was so upset Relah. It was like I had done the worst thing on the face of the planet and I have no idea how I'm going to earn her forgiveness."

"Forgiveness shouldn't be earned. It should be given out of the love one person feels for another. If you have to earn forgiveness, it isn't worth it. Aura will forgive you because she loves you Seraph." She held up her hand to silence Seraph's protests. "She loves you more than she knows. She's just set that love aside for the moment. You did something to hurt her and she has to deal with that in her own time."

Seraph nodded and said, "I've had a long day. I'm going back to bed." With that she left the room.

Isis and Relah shared a look. Isis hoped Relah's prediction would turn out to be true.

:16:

Unfortunately Relah's prediction didn't come true. A week passed and not only did Aura not forgive but she was not speaking to Seraph either. At meetings she would sit and stare at her hands. The tension was so thick you could literally cut it with a knife. The entire circle stepped lightly around the two of them, afraid at any moment there would be another fight.

Yami didn't like it. A division in the circle was a weakness. One that could easily be exploited. Something had to be done. And soon.

Relah planned to bring the two of them together that very day. She had already planned what she was going to do. She would bring the two of them together and make absolutely certain neither of them left the room until they had everything worked out.

Yami nodded with his plan of action. "Call the council." He said to a slave. "And don't tell my wife."

The slave nodded and ran off to assemble them.

A few minutes later Aura, Seraph, and Seto were sitting in the conference room. Yami paced with his hands behind his back. "This is not going to work anymore. Seraphic. Aurahkah. This is ridiculous." He slammed his palms down on the table, making the women jump. "I will not tolerate this any longer. Either you fix this or I will." Yami had dealt with the snotty looks across the table when they thought he wasn't looking. He had dealt with the lofty attitudes when one woman was asked for an opinion. It was driving him insane and he wanted it stopped. Now. He crossed his arms and waited. They would take a few minutes and this would be over. Oh how very wrong he was.

Four hours later Yami was ready to bang his head against the wall. He sunk into a chair and said wearily, "Look I don't know what happened and I don't care but this has to stop. We've waited for four hours for one of you to do something to heal this breach. You refuse to so I'll do it."

Seraph refused to look at Aura. She had humbled herself once. She wasn't about to do it again. "My Pharaoh can I leave? I have said everything I wish to say to her. I apologized once already and she threw it in my face."

Yami felt like he was twelve again. He looked at Aura. "Is that true?"

Aura refused to look at him. "I won't accept her apology. It doesn't take away from what she's done and I will never ever forgive her!"

Seraph lowered her head to the desk.

Seto tapped his hands on the table. Why am still here? "Can I go my Pharaoh. I see no reason for me to be here."

Yami sighed and rubbed his temples. "You are witness."

"To?"

"To the fact that I tried to give two headstrong women the chance to make things right. Four hours of chances. They refused to take them so what I do now is my last resort."

Seto sat up in his chair. This should be interesting.

Yami steepled his fingers and looked at the two women. He wanted to shake them both. "Lady Aurahkah, I must ask you to hand me your Millennium Item." He held out his hand his voice firm.

Aura's head shot up. She looked at Yami with hurt in her eyes. Then they hardened. "What?"

"I'm sorry Aurahkah. I'm suspending you from the council until further notice. I will allow you to keep your room and your slave but you will get no say in anything that happens and you are hereby banned from any and all confidential meetings. Now, your Item please." He held out his hand and waited.

Aura glared at him. "Fine! It's not like I'm wanted on this damn council anyway." She pulled off the Ring and looked at Seto. "Congratulations Seto. You finally win. I hope this day lives in your memory forever." She looked at his hand and shook her head. "I was once proud to wear this Item as a trusted friend. Now I see I can't even claim that anymore." She threw the Ring down on the table and stalked from the room.

Seraph held her breath and waited to see if she would be suspended too. She glared at Seto who was all but dancing in his chair. His eyes had lit up at Yami's announcement and he had nodded when Aura had made her little speech. Then he'd lifted his fingers and waved bye to her a touch too happily.

Yami watched one of his best friends leave a place he thought she'd always be. He sighed. "I wish I didn't have to do that but I saw no other choice. Now what in the hell happened between you two?"

Seraph met his eyes and said calmly, "That my Pharaoh is between Aurahkah and I and none of your business."

Yami stared at her. "Seraphic I must caution you. I can suspend you just as easily as I did Aura. Tell me what it was."

"I'll do it for you my Pharaoh." She reached up and took off the Necklace. She held the treasured Necklace out to him and waited for him to take it.

Yami cursed. "Seraphic. It doesn't have to be this way."

She shook her head. "But it does my Pharaoh. I refuse to tell you and if that means I'm off the council then you will grant Seto's fondest wish. A council of all men." Her scathing gaze shot to him and he had the grace to look abashed. "Isn't that what you've always wanted, Lord Seto? The ear of the Pharaoh. Without any women to get in your way?"

Yami was fed up with this. "Silence!"

Seraph shut up.

Yami took a deep breath. "Put that back on now! I am Pharaoh and what I say is law. Despite Aurahkah's seniority, she has the more volatile temper. And putting that fact aside, it is also stated and witnessed by your assistant Isis, that you did indeed apologize. Aurahkah refuses to bend so I will break her. She will put this foolishness in the past or she will not be given her position back. You, however, have done nothing wrong in my eyes and if you do not show up to the next meeting I will personally come and get you myself. Is that clear?"

Seraphic nodded. "Yes, my Pharaoh."

Yami nodded. "Good. Now that unpleasant business is taken care of, Lady Seraphic, you now have all of Aurahkah's paperwork. I'll have her slave move it to your room. I do not intend to go to war for ANY reason. Am I understood?"

Seraphic nodded. "Yes, my Pharaoh."

Yami nodded again. "I have spoken." He stood up and said "The meeting is adjourned. He picked up the Ring and left the room.

Seto glared at her. "What in the hell were you thinking? You can't take yourself off the council."

"Watch me." Seraph replied. She stood up and walked out. In the hallway, she put the Necklace back on. She had no desire to upset the Pharaoh. His will be done.

:16:

Aura stormed down the hall and into her room. Yami wanted to play hardball? Fine. She could do it too. She grabbed treaties and began tearing them to shreds. She signed the wrong lines on some and just tossed others right out her window. "There we go. We shall have a nice war on our hands in a few weeks." She smiled sadistically and sighed. Then she climbed into bed and once the hurt had settled in, cried herself to sleep.

Bakura slipped out of Kebi's room and looked at the mess she had made. He walked over and sighed. He had no idea what had happened this time but she was obviously mad at Yami. And that was bad. It would be a hellish next few weeks if she didn't make up with soon. He was not looking forward to it. He climbed into bed with her and held her until he too fell asleep.

:16:

Relah cursed, "You did WHAT!"

"I kicked her off."

Relah threw back her head and sighed "You are an idiot. You have only made things worse! Why don't you kick her out too? Make it even more horrible! Men! Why do you try and fix things with a bandage? You have to heal the cut…not cover it up!" She threw up her hands. "I'm going for a walk. You stay here and think about what you've done!"

Yami watched her go. Everyone was pissed at him now. Except Seto. He had the oddest feeling that he had made Seto's day. He sat back and held the Ring in his hand. Oh how did life get so complicated?

Yoru: Oh the horror..hahahahhaha I am so evil! I love it. Everyone hates everyone else. There is no more love in the palace. And we have two pregnant women on our hands and the emotions are flying everywhere. Oh the fun. Currently the only happy one is Seto. Which is ironic because when everyone else is happy…Seto is…for lack of a better word, miserable. Ra or God as I'm fond of saying…loves irony. Now all of you need to RR so that I will feel like writing Ch 17 which I guarantee will make you all want to kill me. Until 17 thank you all for your devotion and remember...we're being grown-up in this story. Byes.


	17. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! God it's been a while since I had to say that.

Yoru: Three years ago I began working on Full Circle and it still has not come to a completion. Unfortunately as happens quite often, life hits you with something unexpected and you must deal with it. It took me a long time to deal with the series of balls life threw at me but I'm back and ready to go! I do intend to finish this story as it's characters and plot has come to mean a lot to me. So keep looking for more chapters in the future because they will be coming. Now onto the fun stuff… Okay, it's finally here. Chapter 17. I know that you have all been waiting a very long time and I do apologize on the significant delay. To all my faithful readers and reviewers, your constant reminders to update and threats and even the begging kept me aware that I had an audience still and I thank you for your continued support and encouragement. I really am sorry that it took so long to start working on my story again but I do intend to finish it. I know how annoying it is when you find a good story and halfway through the author decides to stop writing. I'm not going to leave you hanging though I will leave you with plenty of mixed feelings, some anxiety and plenty of anger about cliffhangers. But that's just my style. And now without further ado, the long awaited, much anticipated, almost given up on, chapter 17! drumroll plays

A/N: Bear with me for a moment. Let me just refresh you on what's going on since it has been so long and I wish that I could just assume you all have reread those other chapters again. If not here you go, in Chapter 14 Yami and Relah were finally married and Isis and Naidai showed up on the scene. Isis, previously known as Kali has not been revealed yet as Yami's half sister and the rightful ruler. 15 contained a lot of history, Aura's story, some of Seto's and a lot of recollection from Yami's father. A bit of background information in the form of journals. Aura discovers in 16 that Seraphic burned the letter that Bakura left when he ran away to avoid being killed and she and Seraphic fight about it. Yami grows tired of their continuous fighting and calls a council meeting. Harsh words are exchanged and Aura leaves the council. Seraphic tries to but Yami orders her to remain on it.

Also, on another side note, a good friend of mine has done numerous pictures of the main couples for my story so if you would like to check them out go to this site. If you have any you'd like to submit to me please send them to my email at Go check out her art, it's very cool. Keep in mind that it was done in the anime style and they are about two and a half years old. The other pics on her site are other characters that some of us have come up with and things like that. I would give you the url, but I can't for some stupid reason so her site is my homepage. Go check it out!

Now without any further ado, on with the story!

Aura was pissed. She stalked down the hall and glared at yet another slave. She was really tired of this being treated like a guest in her own home. She had grown up here for Ra's sake. This was ridiculous and the only reason this was even happening was because of Yami's stupid decision to kick her off the council. Well she was tired of it. She walked into her room and slammed the door then glared at the empty desk. All her paperwork had been taken from her and her signature meant nothing. Yes, Lady Aurahkah, once a very powerful woman in her own right, had been reduced to a guest, and all that implied. She knew the only reason she was still in the palace was because Yami considered her a friend. Had she been anyone else, she would have been out on her ass when she had been removed from the council. She thought back to that meeting and wondered if maybe she should have apologized. Might have avoided all this. Then she shook her head. What Seraphic had done was uncalled for and could be classified as cruel. There was no need for her to destroy the letter that meant so much to Aura, even if she had thought Seto would use it against her. She could have put it away in a safe place, that Aura was convinced of and she refused to believe otherwise. She looked at Bakura who was, as usual, lounging on the bed nonchalantly like nothing in the world was wrong. Sometimes she really hated his ability to take everything in stride. "Let's go."

Bakura looked at her for a second. "Go where?"

"Anywhere but here. You wanted to leave before, now I'm saying let's go."

He stared at her. "Why?"

"I'm nothing more than a guest here. I'm not welcome and I damn well know it. I refuse to stay where I'm not wanted like some poor charity case. We can leave tonight."

He shook his head. He was looking forward to tonight. And it wasn't going to be because they were leaving. "I have other plans tonight."

She raised an eyebrow, "Prior engagements? Like what? A date with a temple so you can steal again?"

He shook his head and slowly got up from the bed. "No my prior engagements are much more…enjoyable."

The eyebrow raised again. What in the hell was he talking about? She had not a clue and at this point she really didn't care either. She was very upset and she didn't want to play his mind games. "Fine. If you have prior engagements that are more important then go. I'll go by myself, I don't need you."

Bakura bit back a laugh. She was completely clueless and it was so very cute. He resisted the urge to take her in his arms and soothe her. Instead he led her on a bit more. "What if I told you my prior engagements are with you?"

"With me?" Aura was completely lost now and she didn't like it one bit. She had the distinct feeling that he was playing some kind of joke on her, and she didn't like that either. "They can't be. I didn't plan anything with you tonight."

"You know Aura if you're going to run with me you really have to learn to be a bit spontaneous. I don't tell you everything I plan. Takes all the fun out of it."

Aura rolled her eyes and turned away from him. She began to think about what she would need. She'd leave at dawn, she decided. Right when the sun was just coming over the horizon. When the darkness slipped away to give way to the new day, so would she. It'd probably take them a few hours at least to realize she was gone, if not more. They may decide she had just had enough of being treated like a guest every time she left her room and instead elected to remain within her own four walls. She grabbed a bag and began to shove clothes inside.

Bakura sighed. She was serious. He would just have to disabuse her of her innocent notions and explain to her what was going to happen. Spontaneity be damned. He was getting some tonight, dammit. He walked over and took the bag from her then pulled her to him and kissed her. "What about our plans?"

"I told you. I'm leaving, with or without you. You choose."

"Aura," he said kissing her slowly. "I guarantee you'll enjoy what I've got planned."

She wanted to hit him so badly she clenched her teeth to keep her fist from making contact with his delightful but irritating mouth. "Bakura the only plans I want to execute are the ones where the two of us run away from this Ra forsaken place and start our lives together. Pharaoh be damned. The council be damned. All of it be damned." She was near tears now. "What could you possibly have planned that's more important than that?"

He sighed, "Aura tonight I want to take you in my arms and make love to you so sweet and slow that you cry from the gentleness of it. I want to hold you and for once not worry about leaving your bed before I get caught. I just want tonight," he said huskily.

Aura looked up at him her eyes soft. She dropped her head on his chest, "I just want to get away from here…I-I hate this." She said tears filling up her eyes.

He hugged her and cursed Yami, "I know love, and I'll tell you what. We'll take tonight for us and then leave tomorrow. How's that?"

She sighed and blinked trying to keep the tears from spilling over. "Yes, that would be fine."

"But Aura?"

"Hmm?"

"Tonight is mine."

She smiled, "No, Kura. Tonight's ours."

A slow smile spread over his face, "Yeah. Tonight's ours." He dropped a soft kiss on her lips and slipped out the window. There was a lot he needed to do before night fell.

:17:

Nadai looked up at the smiling beauty before him. He had been listening to her for hours. She had told him all about growing up in Karnak and her life with Micah. He had listened in amazement as she told all about her childhood. He had no idea half of the things she had gone through but she was still sweet and gentle. He was so glad that she had been found by Micah. She didn't remember a lot about her life with her mother and he felt a sadness because of that. Her time with her mother was also where she would remember him.

"So what about you?"

He stared at her for a minute and realized that he had not listened to a thing she had said in the last ten minutes. He shook his head and flushed slightly.

Seraph laughed. She had had the thought that his mind had been elsewhere and she really hadn't said much in the last ten minutes because she knew how it felt to just want to be left alone with her thoughts. She tilted her head and looked at him then said "It's okay Nadai, believe me I understand perfectly." She picked up another jar and said "Now this here is bruise ointment. Isis helped me identify it because the healer before had no idea what she was doing."

Nadai nodded. He had listened to Isis rant about the incompetence she was dealing with and couldn't help but smile. Her daughter was so much like her. He wondered how he felt about Seraph. She was beautiful, that much he was positive about. But did he want her the way a man wants a woman or did he just consider her a sister? He wasn't sure and he didn't much like the way he would be able to find out either. He knew that she was deeply in love with Seto. Everything about her said it loud and clear. Her eyes lit up when his name was mentioned and she became that much happier when he was in the room. He ran a hand through his hair and said "I'm sorry Seraph. It was rather rude of me. What did you want to know?"

She laughed again and said "I asked how you grew up."

Nadai's lips lifted in a fond smile and he said "I had a very happy childhood. I had a lot of love. My father died when I was young and my mother became very withdrawn. She loved me more than life itself but she was so gentle that she just couldn't take losing my father. And I looked so much like him it hurt her to see me." He broke off his voice quivering slightly.

Seraph looked at him understanding deep in her violet eyes. She laid a hand on his cheek and said "I'm sure she loved you very much. She just didn't know how to cope." She paused for a moment and jumped when Nadai turned his face and kissed her palm but didn't move her hand. "I recently found out that my father is dead. I can understand how you must have felt."

Nadai leaned into her hand and said "Seraph my mother couldn't bear to look at me but someone else's could. See I had a childhood friend, a little girl who disappeared one night when bandits raided the village. Her mother was so upset and she had basically adopted me already. I became hers. We both needed each other. I, a little boy who only wanted someone to love him, and Isis, a grieving mother who had lost her only child. We became so much because of it and I can't regret it happening. I'd be lost without her," a soft smile crossed his lips and he pulled Seraph to him. "I hope we can be friends Seraphic."

Seraph hugged him. "Of course we can."

:17:

Seto walked by and cursed. She was with that son of a bitch again. Seraph had been hanging out with Nadai for a few weeks now and he was not happy. He would never admit he was jealous but dammit he was. How much was a man supposed to take anyway? Seraph was still naïve and the man's intentions were not completely hidden. He'd steal Seto's angel if Seto didn't keep constant guard. But he had to be subtle. Seraph wouldn't appreciate a body guard though she damn well needed one. Even now she was doing nothing wrong, simply showing affection in her own way. But Seto knew well enough what those arms wrapped around a man could make him want and hope for. And Seraph being such an innocent, well it was just bad. He'd have to talk to her. As much as he didn't want to, Seraph was his and she needed to understand that. There was no way he was letting her go. He got his chance a few minutes later.

Seraph walked out of the infirmary and headed down the hall to her room. Seto was waiting for her. She jumped when she saw him sitting on the corner of her desk, arms crossed. "Yes Seto, is there something I can do for you?" she asked trying to slow her beating heart.

He raised an eyebrow at her and said "As a matter of fact there is. Close the door."

She looked at him and shook her head. "Seto…I don't think we should…I mean it's broad daylight and…"

"Relax sweetheart. I'm not going to ravish you. I just want to talk."

She looked suspicious. "Then why does the door need to be closed?"

"Because the subject of our conversation does not need to be heard by anyone casually walking by."

She considered that for a moment and nodded so she turned around and closed the door. When she turned to face him again she felt him standing behind her. Swallowing she moved to the side and smiled, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you and Nadia…or whatever the hell his name is."

"Nadai. And what about me and Nadai?"

"You're spending entirely too much time with him, Seraphic. Entirely too much. The slaves are beginning to talk."

She laughed and waved her hand "The slaves always talk. It's how they survive day to day without going crazy."

Seto didn't like that she was waving this off like it was no big deal. He wanted to shake her. "Seraph I don't want you with him that much."

She shook her head and stared at him. "Why does it matter? He's just a friend Seto."

He snorted. "Just a friend? You don't think he actually looks at you that way do you? Seraph you really are naïve."

She crossed her arms. "I think you're wrong Seto. Nadai is just a friend. He likes to talk to me while I am working. That's it," she said forcefully.

He leaned back against the door. "Seraph, even Dakar was half in love with you. What makes you think Nadai is any different?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Dakar? Loved me? Like a sister, but that's it. We were just friends, just like me and Nadai." She chuckled slightly and walked over to her bed.

Seto took a deep breath and tried to keep from throttling her. She just didn't get it. "Seraph I'm not asking, I'm telling you to stop spending so much time with him. In fact stay away from him completely."

Now Seraph was upset. "You are not my father nor do you have any control over me whatsoever. Seto I will talk to whomever it pleases me to talk to. And you have no say in the matter."

Seto walked over to her, grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "That's where you're wrong, sweetheart. I have complete control over what you do. You belong to me."

She wrenched out of his grip and glared at him. "Let's get one thing very clear, Seto. I don't belong to you. You don't own me or have any say over what I do. And you certainly have no right to come in here and tell me who I can and can not spend time with. My time is mine to do what I wish to do and if I wish to talk to Nadai, I will. And there's not a thing you can say or do about it." She nodded her head once to emphasize her point and turned around to walk away.

Seto reached out and grabbed her arm, swinging her back around so she hit his chest. Then he locked his other arm around her so she was caged in his grasp and said softly and slowly, enunciating every word. "Let's get one thing very clear," he said mimicking her. "I do own you. When you slept with me you gave me that right. I told you I don't want you spending that much time with Nadai. I mean it, Seraph. Disobey me and you will be sorry."

She frowned and then shook her head. "What are you, my father? In case you've forgotten my father's dead.

Seto shook his head, "I don't care, Seraphic. I'm telling you, disobey me and you will be sorry."

She glared at him and jerked away, "Get out! Just get out! I will do what I want and talk to who I want when I want to do so! I am in control of my life, not you."  
Seto simply raised an eyebrow and let her go, "Continue to think that Seraphic but remember this, you were forewarned. Do not mess with me. Do not play games with me. I've played them all before and you can't win. I can make your life miserable or I can make it absolutely wonderful. The choice is your Seraphic, choose wisely." And he traced a finger down her cheek and left the room.

Seraph hissed at him and picked up the nearest thing which happened to be a jar of some treatment or other and hurled it at the spot he had just been. The jar crashed against the wall and shattered and there was green gel all over the wall dripping down to the floor. She frowned and then picked up a towel and wiped the gel then tossed that towel in a corner. "Ra I need Dakar…" He had always taken care of the things she didn't want to.

The shadowy shape had heard everything but stayed hidden, listening. She needed him? He knew he'd been right. She did feel the same as he did. He watched as she picked up a bag and left the room again then said softly, "Soon Milady, soon all your dreams will come true. You want Dakar? You can have him, I'll make sure of it."

:17:

Yami was extremely unhappy. Relah was pissed at him, Aura was pissed at him, Seraphic was pissed at him. None of the women would even look at him. Relah, he knew was trying really hard not to strangle him. She'd let him have it when she found out what he had done and called him ten kinds of idiot. He wanted to blame it on the pregnancy hormones but he had a feeling that's not all it was. Worse, he felt like he might have deserved it. Maybe he had acted rashly and not really thought it through but dammit, what the hell was he supposed to do? His council was breaking apart in front of his eyes and not only could he not stop it but he had inadvertently helped it along. Dammit.

Presently Relah was laying on the bed, her hands on her head and taking deep calming breaths. She was so tired of morning sickness, it was really beginning to suck. She was pissed at Yami and couldn't let him comfort her either and that sucked too.

"Relah dammit, you have to talk to me!" he finally exploded.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do. I'm tired of this silence and I'm tired of everyone acting like I'm the bad guy!"

"You are."

"No I'm not!" he screamed.

"Yes you are. You kicked Aura off the council, embarrassed her in front of the other two and almost made Seraph leave the council as well. You are the bad guy. It's not that hard Yami! All you have to do is lock the two of them in a room until they talk it out!"

"I tried that! They sat there in stony silence for four hours. It practically drove me insane."

"I didn't say you had to sit in there with them. Just lock them in there, let them scream and holler and throw magic and fight each other until they finally work their problems out. Now Aura is definitely not going to forgive Seraph for a very long time and you have alienated one of your best friends. Hope it was worth it Yami."

Yami just sighed, he just couldn't win.

:17:

"You should be very proud Isis. She's grown up beautifully."

"Indeed she has. Did you find out anything?"

"No, not really. She talked all about her time with Micah. The only thing I really gathered is that she deeply regrets being taken from you and that she wishes she knew her real father. She speaks of this priest Micah as though he's her father but I can tell that she wishes she knew her biological one."

Isis sighed, "Yes…I used to tell her when she was a little girl that her father was coming back home. I don't know why but some part of me couldn't give up hope. That maybe he was…" She shook her head. Something had to be done. The council was in ruins. Seraphic and Aura's fight had only proceeded to swell beyond its current boundaries. She could absolutely smack her little brother. How could he be so stupid? She'd demanded that her daughter and Aura apologize to each other and it had done no good. Aura was determined to hold a grudge and Isis could see why she was so upset. But at the same time the mother in her urged her to side with her baby. Currently she was going to leave the situation alone, but if Yami didn't get his act together, well she was going to take things into her own hands. And he wouldn't like very much what she was going to do.

:17:

Night fell slowly over the palace, the sun sinking down in almost lazy fashion as though those who were outside its walls longing to get in weren't waiting impatiently. It was almost laughing at them, lingering for that last moment until it finally succumbed and slipped below the horizon, the stain of darkness spreading over the sky.

Aura watched out her window and sighed, Bakura would be back soon and then he wanted to have sex with her. She wasn't sure she really felt like it but he wasn't' going to be stopped. He'd made that perfectly clear. What was it with men and sex? Did they really need it all the time? She'd gone for more than a year without him and she was just fine. Sure she missed him but even if she couldn't sleep with him and just hold him for a few minutes during that time she would have been ecstatic. Take what you can get and be happy for it. She shivered a bit and placed her hands gently on her stomach. "Your father is one stubborn man." A sigh and she turned away from the window. She might as well prepare herself. She hadn't done that in a while. Taken time in a bath and spread sweet smelling oils on her skin to make it soft and sweet. Washed her hair with special lotions to make sure it was lustrous for his marauding fingers. Her mind recalled the day of the wedding when he had smoothed every lotion she'd ever had all over her body. He'd ruined her sheets but she really hadn't cared. Yes, she'd prepare herself for him and welcome him tonight. Maybe Isis was right and it would make her feel better. Ra, she hoped so. She was stressed to the max and she just wanted to feel normal again.

Moving slowly but steadily she stripped her dress off and climbed into the bath that had been drawn for her. Kebi was off tonight as she'd sent him to go with his mother after he'd gotten her bath ready for her. At least Pharaoh hadn't taken the sweet little boy from her. She was going to miss Kebi…or maybe she could take him with her. She'd have to bring that up to Kura later on. A soft smile drifted across her face as she stepped into the warm water and settled in. The tub was large enough for her and three other people so she had plenty of room. Kebi and Kura…"And soon another one to join them." If they could get out of the palace without getting caught and IF Pharaoh never found them again. She was so afraid she was going to lose Bakura again, he would get caught or Pharaoh would find out about the child and then she'd no longer even be a guest in the palace. She'd be on the streets with nowhere to go. But she wasn't going to allow that to happen. She was leaving as soon as she and Bakura were back up. Preferably at dawn but who really knew. She began to wash herself, slowly massaging the oils into her skin. The aroma of jasmine drifted up and relaxed her and she settled back in the water. Her eyes began to drift closed. She had been so tired lately. Stressed and emotionally strung didn't mix well together, added to the normal fatigue of pregnancy….and she found herself tossing and turning more at night, though whether that was from the child or not she really couldn't be sure. The warm water beckoned her, cushioning her, whispering silent dreams of bliss and she succumbed. She settled down in her bath so the water was up to her neck and her eyes slowly drifted closed….

:17:

Seraph surveyed the mess she'd made in her room. She'd hurled bottles at the wall like it was nobody's business and completely destroyed her room. She recalled the fight between herself and Seto and how angry he had made her. It wasn't like she had a slave to clean it up. Of course she could have asked anyone of the slaves in the palace and they would have gladly cleaned up her mess but she didn't want to give them more work added to the duties they already had. So she'd done it herself. She'd made the mess in a moment of petty anger and now she had to clean it up. She'd spent the afternoon after she'd done the damage with the door closed outside in the garden. But now she'd eaten dinner and there was really no other excuse she had to put it off. "I need Dakar…"

Unbeknownst to her, her former slave was sitting on her window ledge staring at her back. He heard what she said and stepped down quietly coming to stand directly behind her. He grinned and then said, "You called Milady?"

Seraphic spun around and her eyes went wide. She stared for a moment and blinked then ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Dakar! What are you doing here?"

He hugged her back, then put her down and took her hands in his and said , "Seraphic.." he glanced at the open door and said, "I have some..news. But we can't talk with the door open."

She nodded and walked to the heavy door shoving it closed. Turning back, she took a seat on the bed and said, "What's happened?"

"It's Micah."

Her eyes widened, her heart beat quickened and she swallowed. "What about him?"

Dakar sat down and covered her hand with his. "He's not doing too well Seraph. Actually…he's sick."

"Sick?"

"Yes. The healers in Karnak have done everything they possibly can…but it's just not enough. He needs you now Seraph."

"I can heal him! I can. I'll need…what's wrong with him?"

Dakar blinked for a moment and then shook his head, "Nobody knows, he's throwing up all the time, can't move from his bed. He's much older and not nearly as spry as he used to be. But if you're going to help him we have to go now."

She nodded and stood up then said, "I'll tell Pharoah and-"

"NO!"

She looked at him like he was insane for a moment. "Why not? I have to tell him…he has to know I'm gone. He'll understand."

"Seraph, the boat leaves in an hour. We have to go now. Grab whatever you can and come on."

"But I could at least write a no-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, yelling, "Seraph! I know you're trying to do what's right but Pharaoh will understand. We have to go. He's…dying."

"Dying?" She stared at him and felt her eyes well up with tears. "No…he can't. He just can't."

"He is, Seraphic and he heard about you becoming High Priestess and he asked me to come find you and bring you back. If you can't save him…he wants to say goodbye."

"I can save him. Come on Dakar, there's no time to waste."

"I quite agree." He waited while she grabbed a few things and then watched as she shoved them onto a small towel and folded the items up inside. Her medicine bag was on the desk and she grabbed that and checked inside to see what she had. She had no idea what his ailment was so she just checked to make sure she had pretty much everything. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Almost." He pulled out a dark cloak from his bag and handed it to her. "Put this on. If you go out looking like that, you're going to attract far too much attention from people you don't want to attract."

She nodded and slipped on the cloak. "Now I'm ready."

Dakar nodded. "Go out the window and I'll be there in a moment." His eyes lit on Rasui sleeping peacefully on her bed. The cat couldn't be permitted to wander around, it would alert someone that Seraph was gone. He had to do something with her.

Seraph walked over to the window and stared down below. "Dakar…I…I can't. It's too far."

"Yes you can. Just slip out and hang by the ledge then drop down."

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can. Come on Seraph. Think of Micah."

She sat on the edge of the ledge and slowly turned her body around hanging on by her fingertips.  
"Good girl. Now let go. Nice and easy."

She took a deep breath and let go. The ground seemed to come up awful fast but there was nothing she could do about it. She hit with a thud and winced a bit but other than that was fine. "Okay…your turn." She saw his head poke out and nod and then disappear.

Dakar picked up the sleeping cat and set her in his old room then shut the door and kept it firmly closed. The cat could not alert the others to the fact that she was gone. Her disappearance would be discovered soon enough, he didn't need Rasui out crying for her mistress. He picked up the bag of medicine that she hadn't grabbed and walked to the window then slipped out and down. He hit the ground in a crouch and then stood up to see Seraph brushing herself off.

He nodded, "Good job Seraph," handed her the bag of medicine and then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the western side of the city. Always on guard he led her through the darkened streets keeping an eye out for thieves who wouldn't hesitate to steal them blind.

She followed along on silent feet, going through her mind and trying to figure out just what could possibly be wrong with Micah. He had always been hale and hearty, why now? Of course he was getting older, but that shouldn't matter nearly as much. Well if she was completely honest it could just be his old age setting in. Everyone had a time to go and maybe his had come around. She didn't want to accept it but she may be forced to. But she wasn't giving up without a fight, she was going to do everything in her power to heal Micah and force him to leave even if she had to resort to threats and bribery.

Dakar stole a few glances at her as she walked beside him quietly. He felt kind of bad for lying to her but when she found out what he had planned she'd be just fine with it, in fact she'd probably congratulate on him on his genius idea. Of course she might be a bit miffed that he'd scared her so much telling her that Micah was on his deathbed when in fact the last he'd seen the priest, he'd been just fine. But he would take her to see him after they were married and all would be well. He stopped at the docks and found the boat he had bartered passage on. Payment was going to be needed in full. He glanced over Seraphic. She didn't have a lot of gold on, she'd taken it off before she had started cleaning and the gold she had on now was hidden beneath the voluminous cloak but she did have some valuable things. He wasn't going to ask for her Necklace since that would attract far too much notice and attention among the underground traders. No, not the Necklace. But she did have rings and armbands that could pay for the trip remarkably well. Now he just had to get her to pay for it. The man he'd bargained with earlier raised his eyebrow and said, "Payment."

Dakar nodded and began going through his pockets and bag looking for the gold. "I swear I had it. I got enough saved up to get us back and now it's gone. What are we going to do?" he asked in despair.

Seraph blinked and then said, "Will this work?" She slipped off the crest that Yami had given her with the symbol of the Pharaoh on it.

The merchant's eyes widened and nodded his head then jerked a thumb at the vessel that was to take them to Karnak. It wasn't very big, a fisherman's boat most likely but it would get them where they needed to go and comfort wasn't a big deal right now. Dakar helped her on and settled her down at one end of the boat then sat down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and inwardly grinned when she laid her head against him. "It's going to be okay Seraph. Everything will work out fine, I promise you."

She sighed, "I just can't believe Micah is sick. This is awful and I can't help but think what everyone at the palace is going to think and do when they find out I'm gone. Maybe I should send a note back."

He shook his head, "Why? Who knows how long you're going to be needed in Karnak? Besides, you'll be back soon enough. Then you can explain to Pharaoh why you ran off so suddenly and he'll forgive you. You may get a slap on the wrist but it won't be any worse than that."

"You're right. I don't know why I worry so much but thanks Dakar. What would I do without you?" She snuggled down and with her head resting against him, fell asleep.

"You'll never have to worry about that again darling." He promised kissing the top of her head. "Never."

:17:

Aura felt herself slipping down in the water and suddenly jerked upright. She rubbed a hand over her face and sighed. The water was cold and she must have fallen asleep. Good thing she hadn't drowned. She stood up from the icy water and shivering reached for a towel. Wrapping herself up to warm up she began to rub her skin until it was completely dry. Then she sat down on the chair and applied lotion to make her skin silky and soft. That done, she grabbed a simple gown and pulled it over her head then walked out and picked up a brush and dragged it through her hair. Satisfied with her appearance she settled down on the bed to wait for Bakura, her hand drifting down to settle on her stomach.

Bakura crept through the streets. He saw two figures hurrying off from the palace but didn't think much of it. It could be anyone besides who was he to get into someone else's business? He crept away from the palace under the cover of darkness all the time and he wasn't about to ruin some other guy's plans. And he really wanted to see Aura. It had been too long since he'd had her the way she had been before she got pregnant and he was looking forward to seeing how his child had changed her body. He stood before his own way into the palace and looked up counting windows. Ah there it was. His Aura's room. He climbed the wall quickly and slipped over the sill of her window then into her room.

Aura saw his leg come over the sill and she pushed herself back up on one elbow the way he so often lounged on her bed. "Evening…"

He grinned at her, layed out on her bed and walked over, leaning down and kissing her softly. Mmm. She smelled just like jasmine. Oh yes, this was his Aura. He climbed onto the bed and curled up next to her. "What are you doing, love?"

"Waiting for you. Isn't that what you told me to do?"

"And since when do you listen to me?"

She laughed, "Well you're the slave, you're supposed to listen to me, not the other way around. But I listen to you when I either absolutely have to or it benefits me as well."

"Which is almost never but tonight it will. I can promise you that my love. Tonight will benefit us both."

She looked up at him, her eyes so full of trust and love that it took his breath away, "I know." She lifted her face for his kiss and when his mouth met hers, she lifted her hands and looped them around his neck. He kissed her for what seemed like an eternity but he wanted to see her.

She looked at him for a moment, confusion in her eyes then she smiled softly. She knew what he was thinking and she stood up and pulled the simple gown over her head letting it fall in a pool of cotton beside her feet. Bakura just stared. He watched each sun kissed inch of her skin appear as that gown slid up and he swore he was drooling. Her body had changed but for the better in his opinion. Her feet were slender, ankles, calves…all still perfect. He moved down to his knees in front of her and began to kiss up each leg. He dropped sweet kisses and tantalizing nibbles on her calves, the back of her knees and the inside of her thighs. She gasped and grabbed his shoulders to stay on her feet. Bakura was her anchor in a world of chaos and now pleasure.

He continued to move his kisses up her body bypassing the nest of curls between her legs for now but resolving to come back to it later. He kissed the softly rounded mound of her stomach, the spot where his baby rested right at this moment was living inside of her. Fingers swept slowly over it and he laid his forehead against her stretched skin.

Aura glanced down at him and tangled her fingers in his white hair. "It's our baby…"

He smiled and nodded then continued kissing her. He had to get off his knees and perch on the balls of his feet to make his leisurely way up her body. Her breasts were swollen and full of milk in preparation for the baby that would suckle, but now these two perfectly swollen mounds were all his. He'd share soon enough. His hands cupped their fullness and he nestled his face in the valley between them dropping a kiss there as well before he finally stood up and kissed her full on the mouth.

She had been a little self-conscious. After all he hadn't actually seen her naked like this since she'd gotten fat with his baby but he didn't seem to be upset at her added weight and how big her belly was, that was a good thing right? Little breaths were all she could manage to take as he kissed his way up her body and she simply reveled in having him in front of her and their baby between them. She kissed him back slowly, giving him back all the passion he'd incited inside of her. She could feel his body grow hard beneath her tentative touch and she silently congratulated herself on being able to affect him so well. Her hands slipped down over his stomach, much the same way his had and she traced a finger along the waistband of his pants and pulled the simple tunic over his head dropping it on the floor. His bare chest before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the warm skin. Her hands came up to trace along his arms and shoulders until finally twining around his neck as their lips joined.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, urging her closer, pressing one hand at the small of her back and pulling her naked body into intimate contact with his half clothed form. He felt a painful pull at his pants and he longed to be free. A moment later he broke the kiss and quickly undid the simple tie holding up his pants and stripped them off then once again pulled her in close with a groan of pleasure.

She melted against him, pressing every inch of skin as close to his as she could and making sweet mewling noises in the back of her throat. His hands fought their way into her hair and held her head imprisoned for his fiery kiss and she responded raking her fingers across his naked back. Then suddenly as though he remembered she was pregnant, it changed. The kiss gentled and he very gently bent her backwards until her back met the mattress of the bed. Her legs were bent at the knee, her feet on the floor and he leaned over and kept kissing her gently. Pulling back, his eyes roved over her face and he smiled softly. Blue met brown and love was reflected back. A soft touch on her cheek closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly. He grinned and leaned down taking the irresistible invitation, kissing her once again. His hands moved over her, gentleness in every touch as though he was learning her body once again.

She felt a low heat begin pooling in her stomach and strange little flutters moving throughout her body. His hands lingered for a moment on her stomach and she opened her eyes expecting to see a critical look in his eyes. But only tenderness could be found in the warm chocolate eyes of her love. It was so poignantly sweet that it brought tears to her eyes and finally spilling down her cheeks.

The tears alarmed Bakura immediately. He leaned down and tasted the salty drops and traced a finger over her cheeks. "What's the matter baby? Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?"

She closed her eyes and a sweet smile lifted her lips. "No, it's just…"

That smile disconcerted him. She was smiling and crying. He had no experience with pregnant women and didn't know that they were super emotional. "Just what? Is it the baby? Are you in pain? Tell me?" he said frantic worry filling his voice.

A soft chuckle, "Always so impatient. It's you."

Concern turned to puzzlement. "Me?"

She nodded, her eyes going soft. "You're so beautiful."

He gathered her close in his arms and nuzzled his nose into her hair, laughing. "I think that's supposed to be my line love. But thank you."

She snuggled closer and whispered, "Bakura?"

With a smile on his face he shifted her so her ear was in front of his mouth. "Yes love?"

She shivered at his breath on her ear. "Make me yours."

A feeling of tenderness swamped him and he nibbled gently on her ear. "Yes my lady." He lifted her body into his arms and carried her to the side of the bed, then set her in the middle and just looked down at her for a moment. Brushing aside a piece of hair that was covering her face he slipped onto the bed beside her and showed her just how much she belonged to him with sweet kisses.

They came together in a sweet embrace of passion and love. Tenderness in every move he made, he slipped inside her and began to move while their mouths melded above them. Between them, their baby slept as he made slow, sweet love to her. That first time they climaxed together quietly, riding the waves of passion together until they both quieted. But he was far from done.

Their pace was slow and sweet and he lingered over her until she graced that peak multiple times before he finally followed her.

She slept nestled in his arms, his body pressed to hers and his scent and taste still fresh. He woke her right before dawn to make love to her once again and this time he lifted her onto him and helped her settle into the new position. It was different because of her much larger belly but oh the sensations that ran through her. His firm hands guiding her and she once again reached a climax and he held her close to him. Before they went back to sleep he bundled the two of them up and walked to the window to watch the sunrise then slept once again nestled in each other's arms, a smile on both faces and love filling two hearts.

:17:

Isis was sick and tired of all the fighting. She had been spending a lot of time listening to the slaves lately and with Nadai as a main link she knew everything that went on in the palace. This had become ridiculous. Yami was acting like a spoiled brat, Seraph and Aura refused to talk to each other and rarely came out of their rooms anymore. Aura was pregnant for Ra's sake, she didn't need this kind of stress hanging over her head. And her daughter had become solemn and withdrawn. Aura's refusal to forgive her had hit her hard and she was constantly beating herself up over what she'd done. Isis saw both sides of it and understood why Aura was so upset but she didn't think for one minute that what Seraph had done was wrong. If she had been in the same position, she would have done exactly the same thing. Aura would see it, she'd show it to her by force if necessary. Something had to be done and she knew exactly what she had to do. It wasn't her favorite solution but she'd given her brother plenty of time to take care of the problem. He'd let it fester and become infected and now it was going to hurt when she stepped in and poured medicine on it. Oh yes it was going to sting, it was going to sting his pride and color his opinion of her but at this point she no longer cared.

There was only one way to take care of all this. She'd have to reveal herself.

She slipped through the palace late that night and into her father's study. It didn't take her long to find the loose stone in the wall. Kneeling on the ground, she counted up and over the exact location imprinted into her memory. The stone shook slightly when she nudged at it but didn't come out as easily as it once had. It hadn't been moved in ages and she was almost afraid that her father had sealed it back up but he hadn't. Yami must not know about it but then it had been their special secret. She picked up the knife and cut into the mortar used to hold the stone shakily into place until she finally pulled it out. It was large and she was afraid that she might drop it but after setting it down next to her she knelt back on the floor and reached inside. A small smile drifted over her lips and she pulled out the journal they'd written to each other back and forth in and a bundle of parchment. She lit one of the braziers and settled down at her father's desk then undid the string around the parchment. Rolling out the pieces before her, tears came to her eyes. It was all the records, her announcement of birth, the family tree with her still on it and the other official records all bearing some mention of her. He had taken them out but hadn't burned them like he was supposed to. He'd never forgotten about her and now thanks to his foresight and a special hiding place she had the proof she required. Rerolling the parchment and slipping the journal beneath her dress, she replaced the stone, blew out the candles and slipped back to her room. Tomorrow would be soon enough to study everything her father had left. She hid the contents under her mattress and settled down to get a good night's sleep.

:17:

Pain slashed through her. Shifting slightly she rolled over but it happened again. Her hands drifted down to her stomach, the source of the pain and she rolled over onto her back. Her body was screaming at her, telling her off for the abuse it had endured and she moaned softly in pain. Twisting this way and that she tried to get away from the pain but it seemed to follow her like a heat seeking missile intent on its target. Briefly she wondered why it hurt so bad but nothing seemed to make sense. She put a hand out and felt around, warm mattress, cool sheets and a warm body beside her. So what was so wrong?

Sitting up proved to be a mistake a moment later when her head felt like it was going to split open. She could feel the pain in her lower abdomen still and she began to get very scared. What was happening? Her hands moved down to push back the covers and she stood up then put a hand up to her head. It was pounding and she happened to glance back at the bed to see her partner still sound asleep. Small dots of red drew her attention and she glanced at the white sheets in horror. Her breathing began to quicken and she felt tears fill her eyes, the pain was almost unbearable but why was she bleeding? She hadn't bled since she'd gotten pregnant. A quick survey and she saw more blood on her thighs. How long had she been like this? Why was this happening? What was going on? Like a bolt of white lightning, pain sliced her again and almost brought her down to her knees. "B-Bakura…"she sobbed.

He was caught up in a dream and didn't respond right away but when she hobbled over to him and began to violently shake him he opened his eyes and looked at her. The smile on his face faded at the sight of her terror filled eyes and white face. "Aura, what's the matter baby?"

"B-blood…there's blood. And I don't know why. And my stomach hurts and my head hurts. It all just hurts!"

Okay, that didn't sound good. He bolted out of bed and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Blood? Pain? Are you…?" he didn't think it was time for her to be in labor, he could have sworn Isis said she had at least a full season to go. But if she was in labor now…he caught her as she swayed and held her close, kissing her sweat dampened forehead. She was hot too, was she sick? He had to get Isis. Nothing but business now he leaned down and swept her up into his arms cradling her gently and placed her back in bed. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he whispered, "Just hang on Aura, I'm going to go get Isis. She'll know what to do." He gently covered her back up and winced when she cringed in pain and tried to pull her knees up to her stomach. His lover was in some serious pain and he had to do something about it.

Yanking on his pants and not even bothering with a shirt he threw open the door and raced out into the hall using his hands to hold his untied pants up. He ran through the palace, not caring who saw him or what the servants said until he finally came to the room where he knew Isis was staying. Her door was closed so he began banging on it with his fists. "Isis!" his voice was panicked and stressed. "You have to come! She's in pain. Now!"

The door opened quickly and Isis stood in a simple cotton nightdress looking at him. "She's in pain? What kind of pain?"

"She keeps holding her stomach and she said there's blood! Come on, I'm really worried about her."

Isis' eyes closed and she shook her head "Oh Ra, no…please no…" Pushing past Bakura she picked up the hem of her dress and raced to Aura's room, Bakura hot on her heels.

"What's wrong Isis! You have to tell me what's happening. I've never seen her like this before and I don't like it…not at all!"

Isis ignored him entirely and moved into the bedroom. She glanced at Aura lying in the big bed, looking pale and wan and prayed to any god who was listening to give her strength. "Okay Aurahkah, just relax." Moving over to the bed, she gently removed the covers and spread the pregnant woman's thighs. Sure enough more spots of red coated the bronze flesh.

Aurahkah moaned in pain and writhed beneath the invasion. Isis did her best to soothe her, pushing back her hair and murmuring soothingly, "Yes I know it hurts. But you're going to be alright, just let me see." She gently poked and prodded at Aura's swollen stomach and shook her head gravely when the girl winced and screamed more than once.

Bakura stood by the bed, wringing his hands and watching every move the hearer made. He wasn't happy with no response to his questions and he intended to get one as soon as it was humanely possible. But Isis had other ideas.

"Aura, I need you to listen to me very closely. I know it hurts and I'm going to give you something for the pain but you need to answer some questions. Did you eat anything yesterday?"

Wiping at the tears still streaming down her cheeks, she nodded. "Kura made me eat like you told him too. And I ate a good meal too…oh Isis…what's happening?"  
Where she wouldn't answer the father-to-be, she had no qualms answering this frightened young woman. "It's normal to bleed a little bit, I'm sure you've seen it before now and just thought it was your cycle."

Looking to the woman for confirmation she waited for a nod before continuing. "Unfortunately for reasons we don't always know, the mother starts bleeding. It always starts out small, little droplets here or there and sometimes you feel like you are going through your normal menses again. That's what this feels like, right Aura?"

A little embarrassed by the turn of the conversation but still in quite a bit of pain she slowly nodded. "Sometimes a mother to be experiences the symptoms of her cycle during her pregnancy. The results vary," here she paused for a moment watching the young couple with their eyes fixed on her. How could she tell them this? How could she break their hearts this way?

"Just tell me Isis. What's happening?"

Taking a deep breath she said, "Two things usually occur. Either the symptoms last for an undetermined time and besides the discomfort nothing else happens…or…"

Bakura grabbed the irritating healer and began to shake her, "Or what! Dammit, tell us!"

"Or the mother loses the baby." She said softly bracing herself for the reactions.

Blue eyes widened and stared at her in horror. "Lose my baby?" She began to frantically shake her head and laid back on the pillows closing her eyes. She reached out and grabbed Bakura's hand and held it tightly, just laying there for a moment.

Isis watched how she took the news and her heart ached at the naked pain on the woman's face. She'd never gotten the chance to see this girl born, to see her wailing as a baby and then playing as a girl and finally growing up into the woman she had become but that didn't mean that Isis didn't love Aura. She was the child of Chibale and Halima, two of her favorite people in the entire world. But all in all Aura was taking it rather well. A quiet strength, the best kind in times of trouble seemed to fill her with peace and Isis knew the exact moment she accepted what could happen. Her face smoothed out and her hands, previously clenched, relaxed and lay still on her rounded stomach.

Bakura's reaction however, was vastly different. He freaked. He shook his head and began muttering curses under his breath. He railed and ranted and raved and begged and pleaded and just carried on in any form he could. He thought of his beautiful Aura and the child they had created together, his baby, could die. "By Ra!" And suddenly an epiphany hit him like a bolt of lightning. It wasn't about him! How was Aura feeling at this moment? She'd just found out the same news he had and he was carrying on. He calmed a bit and sat on the bed near her head, gently stroking her hair away from her face. "It'll be okay Aura. I still love you baby and I'm so sorry you have to go through this pain…" Was it because of what they had done? Stupid idiot, he railed at himself silently. You were so hot and heavy last night, you knew you had to be more careful! You took her too fast, you were too rough. You caused this! He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Meanwhile Isis had moved away from the bed and was preparing a potion for Aura to take to help minimize the pain and allow her to sleep while her body did it's own thing. There was nothing she could do to save the baby, nature would take it's course. If the gods wanted this young life, it would remain, if not it would be wiped out in due time. She picked up the pitcher of water on Aura's bedside table and poured a decent amount into a small cup. Then she dropped a few spoonfuls of powder, stirred and waited while the water became clouded and milky in appearance. Adding a dab of another powder that turned it a sickening green color she stirred again and walked over to Aura handing her the cup. "Drink it all Aura, it will help ease the pain."

Bakura helped her sit up and held the cup up to her lips, supporting her back with his hands and tipping the liquid down her throat. He was still beating himself up, completely believing it was his fault for being so adamant about making love to her. Well, they certainly weren't running away now were they. Burning questions he longed to ask filled up his mind but he really wasn't sure he wanted to know the answers. Fear encased his heart like a fist and every time he thought about losing what he loved most that fist squeezed tighter and made it hard for him to breathe. He couldn't lose her…he just couldn't.

Aura fell asleep at some point and Isis and Bakura spent some time talking quietly in the corner. She knew that Bakura probably had a lot of questions and she wanted to answer them for him if at all possible. "Bakura, what's on your mind?"

He stared at her like she was insane. "How can you ask that? You should know what's on my mind."

"You have questions," she prodded gently.

"Yes, I do."

"Then ask them."

"Will you answer htem truthfully Isis? Don't lie to me, I couldn't take that…" his voice was full of raw emotion.  
She merely nodded, "I give you my word. Nothing but the truth."

He nodded and was quiet for a long time, gazing at the bed. Finally he said, "Will she lose the baby?"

Isis pondered it for a moment and then shrugged, "Honestly it's too soon to tell. She may and she may not. It's a case by case basis. Some have these symptoms and then a few hours or days or week later they are just fine. It all depends on the will of the gods."

Bakura nodded, "How much pain is she in?"

"It varies with each woman. No two women are the same and the ones that I've seen often complain about pain in their stomachs or heads and they all tend to bleed."

"Will she bleed anymore?"

"She could. It's very possible so I need you to be prepared for that possibility. This could go on for a while and I won't be able to stay in here the whole time. I need you to understand Bakura, a little bit of blood isn't good but it isn't disastrous either. It seems to be a common occurrence during their time with child. But if there is a lot of blood or the blood is a very dark red, you need to come and get me immediately."

He nodded and then was quiet once again. Fighting back tears he asked the one question he really wanted to know the answer to. "Will…will she die?"

Isis sat back and sighed, then she leaned forward and placed her hand on Bakura's shoulder. She couldn't lie to him as much as she wanted to, she'd given her word to be completely and brutally honest. "She could. You could lose them both."

Bakura felt the fist squeezing his heart again and the tears that he had been holding back this whole entire time began to fall. "Oh Ra, no! No…I can't lose her Isis. There's nothing you can do?"

"I've done everything I can. We have to wait and see…I'll leave you alone with her now. Keep an eye on her and when she wakes up, ask her how she's doing. Check to make sure she's not bleeding in huge amounts and that she doesn't get feverish. I'll do my best to keep her with us Bakura but you need to be strong for her."

He rubbed his hand over his face and looked up meeting her eyes with his own, then he nodded. "I know. I just don't want to lose her. She's everything to me."

Isis gently laid her hand against Bakura's cheek and said softly, "I know."

:17:

In another part of the palace, blissfully unaware that the turmoil was going on, Yami sat raging silently. He was ticked at everyone and everything and dammit he was so tired of all of this. He'd thought once he married Relah, everything would settle down and all the excitement brought on by Serapic's arrival and the tomb raiding would cease. How wrong he'd been. His wife of a scant few months was furious with him. She still dined with him at night but she didn't speak to him, at least not like she used to. She answered any questions he asked about her health and the baby with direct and straightforward answers but didn't start any other conversations. She was not his fun and playful Relah. He thought briefly that maybe awakening the passion inside her would restore his favor in her eyes but that had been a complete disaster. He'd gone to her and instead of rolling away or telling him off when he touched her, she'd just stared at him and shrugged. Undaunted he began to try and lull her into the sated state she'd so often found herself in when they were happy. She let him make love to her but it wasn't like it had been before. She was like a robot laying there and letting him do whatever he pleased, which normally would have driven him insane but she wasn't enjoying it. Her anger and bitterness at what he had done went so deep it affected the very core of their relationship. And he was damned if he knew how to get back into her good graces. What the hell was he going to do? Everything was falling apart on him and he just didn't know what to do. "Father…help me…"

:17:

Seto had been woken up by the commotion since his room wasn't far from Aura's and he had caught Isis as she was leaving the room. "So what's happening Isis?" the High Priest demanded.

Isis glanced up at the man that held her daughter's heart and she lifted her chin. "Aura's experiencing some pain during her cycle. She'll be fine in a few days, I'm sure you've heard all of this before."

Seto raised an eyebrow at her words nad nodded, "Is that all?"

"Yes. I've given her some medication and she should be fine. Now if you'll excuse me Lord Seto…"

"Not so fast. Isis, who's in there with her? I heard what I know sounded like a male voice."

"Nadai. He was helping me to keep her calm so we could give her some medication."

He nodded for a moment and then said, "And is Nadai in there now?"

She met his challenging gaze with one of her own and said, "No. I sent him back out. I needed to look over her body and make sure she wasn't experiencing things that might be harmful to her health. Certainly you understand the need for modesty."

"Certainly," he agreed slowly. "But there's no male in there now?"

"Perhaps Lady Aura's slave but other than that, no."

He nodded, "Does the child know what's happening?"

"My lord, the child has a mother and three sisters as well as being in service here at the palace. He is no stranger to women's habits and sees nothing strange about it."

Seto wasn't sure if he believed the woman or not. He'd heard Aura screaming and carrying on but he knew that women did that sometimes. Thank Ra he'd never heard Seraph carrying on like that, he couldn't handle women who couldn't handle pain. Grit your teeth and bear it! he always wanted to shout but he couldn't. He simply shot the screamer a scathing look and then left whatever room said screamer was in so her cries wouldn't reach his ears. "Have you seen Seraphic around Isis?"

What did he want with her daughter? She didn't need him right now, she needed to make up with Aura but she simply shook her head, "Not since the fight. Both of them have been keeping to themselves as of late."

He nodded, "Yes, they have. Well if you see her, tell her of Aura's condition. As you are her apprentice and helper she may want to double check on her herself. I'm sure you understand." He shot back the words she'd used quite often with him and nodded to her, sweeping off down the hallway.

Isis glared after him, she Seraph's apprentice? What a joke. But then that's the part she played. If anything her little girl was her apprentice and that's just the way it was meant to be. Of course if Isis had been given the right amount of time with her, she would know everything she was teaching her daughter now. Seraph wouldn't need Isis to counsel her in the different treatments and potions because she would have already been taught. But she might have Seraph look in on Aura later just to see if she could get a conversation started between the two. But then with what happened with Kishi earlier she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to put her around babies so soon. She'd wait and see what happened.

:17:

Travel was never one of Seraph's favorite things and ranking right up there with it was boat rides. The fishing vessel was rickety and she wasn't at all sure it was safe but she trusted Dakar that he had everything under control. They traveled for what seemed like days but since she slept so much she wasn't really sure how much time had passed. Dakar had woken her about dawn and given her something to eat and a bit to drink. He claimed it was some kind of exotic drink that was used to help soothe the stomach from the sickness brought on by the movement of the boat. Again she trusted him and took it but it made her so sleepy. She'd taken the vile tasting concoction twice more while she had been on the boat and she prayed they were getting closer to Karnak. She wanted to see Micah, needed to try her own hand at healing him and if she failed, say goodbye.

Dakar glanced out at the rapidly setting sun and had a low conversation with the captain of the boat. They were nearing their destination and soon he'd have to come up with a reasonable story as to why it was taking so long. Of course with the help of the sleeping draught he'd kept giving her she had slept almost an entire two and a half days and had no idea where they were or how close they were to anywhere. He knew where they were and he knew where they were going and it was a long way from Karnak. But he couldn't tell her that. He knew her disappearance hadn't been discovered yet, they'd stopped briefly for more supplies in a port city the second night out and he'd scouted around listening at the marketplace for word from the palace. No mention of the High Priestess disappearance or a reward for her kidnapper's head. Kidnapper, that's essentially what he was. He'd abducted her from her home but with her consent. In reality, he'd tricked her into going with him but he intended her no harm and as soon as he could explain everything to her, she'd be his forever and then he wouldn't have to worry about a price for kidnapping her because she'd claim she left with him.

He walked over and smiled at her then handed her the cup with the draught in it.

She grimaced and took it from him, "I wish my stomach would agree with him so I wouldn't have to take this anymore. Speaking of which, are we almost there Nadai? How long have we been on this boat?"

"About a day. And yes, we'll disembark here shortly and then it's another day's ride to Karnak. But we'll rent some horses and be on our way as soon as possible, okay?"

She settled down on her makeshift pallet, already feeling the effects of the draught he'd given her and nodded, "Is there any faster way?"

He settled down beside her and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "No. If there was, I would have taken it." The lie came smoothly and he reminded himself to pay the penance for it later.

"I know you would have Dakar. You're such a sweetheart and I am thankful for everything you're doing." She yawned and her eyelids began to drift closed. "Thank you."

He smiled tenderly and leaned down brushing his lips with hers. "Sleep Seraph. It will do you good." He watched as her lashes became half crescents against her cheeks and once again brushed his lips over hers. "Soon enough my love, I'll get you off this boat and we can begin our life together."

:17:

Kebi raced through the palace with his friends, laughing and giggling as he ran through the halls. He wasn't allowed in Lady Aura's room, she was sick his mommy had told him so he had to do chores with her in the morning and then he could play for the rest of the day. Right now they were playing that fun game where they picked a place in the palace to hide until the other came to find them. Kebi was really good at this game and he often hid in places no one else could ever find him. But he was running out of spots and he knew his sister would be looking for him very shortly. He hated to lose but he heard her footsteps on the stone steps and pushed open the nearest door, shutting it easily behind him. He knew where he was, Lady Seraphic's room. He hadn't seen the pretty lady who used to be friends with Aura around lately but he thought that might be because Pharaoh was punishing her for making Lady Aura cry. He'd been very upset when Lady Aura started to cry and his mother had told him that Lady Seraphic had done something very mean and upset both Lady Aura and Pharaoh. And when you upset Pharaoh you were punished. He heard the door to her room start to open and quickly slipped under her bed. His sister came into the room and looked around. He watched her feet from his hiding place holding his hand over his mouth to keep from giggling and giving away his spot. She called his name a few times and turned and left, pulling the door closed behind him. He stayed hidden a little bit longer and in the silent room he heard a strange scratching noise at the other door in Lady Seraphic's bedroom. At first he thought he was imagining things so he ignored it but then he heard it again. And then it sounded like a high pitched whining as well. Curiosity took over his little body and he tiptoed carefully looking around ot make sure no one was watching him be bad and opened the door. It was a bathing place like Lady Aura had in her room but as soon as he opened the door a black flash raced between his legs and he tripped and fell. He turned around and saw a black cat perched on Seraph's bed crying out. It was Lady Seraph's cat, Rasui! But how come she'd been locked in the bathing room? She looked hungry and sounded really upset so the little boy walked over and picked her up by the scruff of her neck then walked outside. The game all but forgotten he carried the kitten with him to get her something to eat.

Seto saw the boy as he passed and chuckled at him carrying the cat who was mewling and trying to get loose. Boys will be boys he thought smugly. But something about that cat seemed vaguely familiar and hten it hit him. The collar around the cat's neck! That was Seraph's cat. Seto turned and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and flipped him around. "Where are you taking that cat boy?" he demanded sternly.

"To get her something to eat my Lord."

"Why? Don't' you think her mistress feeds her?"

Kebi shook his head. "Nope. I founded her locked up." Then he leaned up on his tiptoes and whispered, "Lady Seraphic was bad and made Pharaoh mad and Lady Aura cry. She'd bein' punished."

Seto stared at the little boy for a moment. Punished? Why hadn't he heard about this before? So that's why he hadn't seen her around in Osiris knew how long! Yami would pay for this, she'd done nothing wrong, it was Aura who was being obstinate. He held his arms out for the cat, "Carry her like this boy. And take her to the kitchens and get her something to eat so she stops that infernal crying."

Kebi nodded, "Yes my Lord." And he took the cat, holding her the way Seto had shown him and skipped off.

Seto had a discussion to have with Yami. He finally found him in his father's study, pouring over the old journals. He walked in and bowed curtly, "My Pharaoh I respect your decisions but I will not stand by and watch an injustice be committed against someone who has done nothing wrong."

Yami looked up at him warily and shook his head, "I'll keep that in mind Seto."

He waited a beat and said, "You will release her."

That got his attention. "Excuse me?"

Seto came closer and slapped his palms on the desk. "I said you will release her. And do so quickly before I lose my patience."

Yami sat back and stared at his High Priest and lately his best friend. "I'm afraid I'm not following you Seto but you need to watch your tone. Friend or not I am still Pharaoh and I do deserve respect," he said in a voice that rang of authority.

"Yes you are, dammit and I want he released. She's a helpless girl Pharaoh and I won't let you torture her for a crime she's apologized for. If you want to punish someone, punish the one who refuses to let it go. Punish Aura."

Punish Aura? What in the nine hells…? Had everyone gone insane or was it just him? He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Seto I am quickly losing patience. What in the nine hells are you going on about? I'm not punishing Aura."

"I know! You're punishing Seraphic and it's not her fault. She apologized and asked for Aura's forgiveness. She followed your order and remained on the Council. Aura refused to accept her apology and now she remains held blameless for this and I won't have it! Release her at once!"

Yami was getting pissed. He stood up and said in his 'Pharaoh' voice, "Blast it! I don't have anyone! I'm not punishing Aura and I'm certainly not punishing Seraph. It's not my fault they won't come out of their rooms and quite frankly I'm tired of the lot of them. If I had my way I'd kick them out of the palace for good! Now I'm going to say this once more and then I'm not continuing this inane conversation, so listen closely. I do _not_ have Seraphic anywhere. I am _not_ punishing her or anything else and I don't have a clue where you learned your information but your sources are wrong! _Do I make myself clear?"_ he thundered.

Nodding he bowed again, "Yes my Pharaoh."

"Good." Yami sat back down and began to search over the journals again.  
"But if you don't have her, then where is she?"

:17:

This was the last straw. She was finished playing around, things had to change and they had to change now. Everything had come to a head. A frantic search had been conducted of the castle and at the end no Seraph had been found. During the search, Aura's state had been revealed and Bakura's presence discovered. As a result Yami had gone on a rampage, screaming and hollering and tossing people in the dungeon right and left. If she hadn't stepped in, he would have ordered Aura to the dungeons as well. Oh no, her daughter was missing and Aura didn't need this stress right now. She still didn't know for sure whether the babe was going to survive but she had a strong feeling that Aura would even if the babe didn't. But Yami was allowing his kingdom to fall apart around him and she couldn't have that. She owed it to him and her father to take care of it.

So she slipped the roll of parchment and journal out from beneath the mattress and stood firm, her decision made. She wanted her daughter back and she wanted peace returned and it was obvious her brother was going to handle it. So she would.

She went to the guards and showed them the documentation she needed to, then walked into the throne room and up to Yami who was seated on the majestic throne in the middle. He didn't pay much attention to her until she cleared her throat, "The true and rightful Pharaoh has returned Yami. Your reign ends now. Guards take him away! "

Yoru: And yet another chapter done! Ah the suspense increases. I'm sure you are all ready to shoot me now for what I've done but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out just what happens. And I promise I wont' take nearly as long to get that one up as I did this one. Again I apologize for the long delay and I thank you all for your continued support. So please continue to support me and read and review this chapter so I feel the desire to continue writing. I do love my fans, you keep me smiling. Much love, Yoru-chan.

P.S. Don't forget to check out Tsuki's site. Click on the link that says my homepage for a direct link. For some reason won't let me post it without underlining everything in the chapter.


End file.
